UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD
by beckyabc2
Summary: ¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en si mismo, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? ExB
1. PROLOGO

****

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**Prologo **

Mi vida siempre fue tranquila y aburrida, mi madre murió cuando nací, aunque siempre he sentido que está conmigo cuidándome, he vivido casi toda mi vida en un Internado en San Francisco, hasta hace unos meses que mi vida dio un cambio radical, tengo 16 años y todo empezó un día cuando me desmaye en medio de una clase, en seguida me llevaron al hospital y al parecer no había nada raro solo una pequeña descompensación, pero al transcurrir de las semanas vinieron dolores de cabeza insoportables por lo que fui una vez más al hospital y me realizaron varios exámenes, los resultados de estos exámenes me hicieron tomar la decisión de regresar con mi padre a Forks, Washington. Donde conocí a mi ángel, a mis amigos, y a mi nueva familia, pero hoy no se qué es lo que pasara solo puedo decir que tengo un corazón roto y tal vez las horas contadas….Ah! Por cierto me llamo Isabela Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ACEPTAN JITOMATAZOS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, LO QUE QUIERAN JAJAJAJA **

**QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS ANTO, AZUELA Y CIIBRIAN!!!! ( TE KIERO MIL AMIGA SISTER Y COMPLICE) POR APOYARME Y DARME ANIMOS!!!! LAS KIERO MUCHO Y YA VERAN K EN NUESTRO VIAJE O VIAJES NOS IRA GENIAL!!!!**

**PRONTO PUBLICARE EL PRIMER CAPITLO APROVECHANDO VACACIONES JEJEJEJE**


	2. REGRESANDO A MI HOGAR

****

**UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**Capitulo 1**

"**Regresando a mi hogar"**

Es mi primer día en Forks, son las dos de la tarde y mi padre el jefe de la policía local Charlie Swan no pudo venir por mí, porque se han presentado unos robos violentos en una tienda de deportes, por lo que mando a uno de sus viejos amigos Billy Black por mi, el cual conocí de muy pequeña a los 6 años en la últimas vacaciones de verano que vine a visitar a Charlie, no lo recordaba bien, es un viejo agradable, pero hay algo raro en el, me dejo en la entrada de la casa, me dio la bienvenida y se despidió apenado por no acompañarme, pero tenía asuntos relacionados que hacer con su hijo.

La casa de Charlie es de un tamaño promedio es blanca, con algunos toques azules, la sala era pequeña aunque acogedora, la cocina se nota simplemente la falta de una presencia femenina, en la planta alta están los cuartos, son tres en total, el de Charlie, uno de visitas y el mio, que es de color crema, es sencillo tienen una cama matrimonial estilo minimalista color negro y el edredón blanco, un tocador, un libro, un escritorio, donde puedo poner mi la laptop, que es como mi mejor amiga.

Después de unas horas de acomodar mis cosas, preparar la comida, me sentía un poco cansada por lo que decidí dormir una siesta, unos suaves movimientos me hicieron despertar con pesadez abrí los ojos la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que eran cerca de las siete de la noche debí quedarme dormida mas de cuatro horas.

-Hija me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí- Con estas sencillas palabras Charlie me daba la bienvenida sus ojos se veían que estaba a punto de llorar, y en un movimiento inesperado me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar murmurando cosas como: _Te quiero mucho pequeña, no sabes cuánto te extrañe_, y cosas que no entendí claramente.

Este acto me tomo por sorpresa pues Charlie solía ser una persona muy tímida y no demostraba sus emociones, me tarde en reaccionar un par de segundos, por lo que no respondí con tanta rapidez el abrazo, pero una vez que lo hice me conmoví demasiado y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mi ojos, en estas lagrimas iban impregnadas todos esas cosas que durante años me guarde, la soledad que llegue a sentir, la angustia y sobre todo el miedo a un futuro incierto.

Después de seguir llorando durante unos minutos lo único que pude decir fue

-Te extrañe demasiado Char…Papa- limpiándome las últimas lágrimas que se me salieron

Estuvimos platicando un largo rato, sobre nuestras vidas durante todos estos años, cuando mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados decidí terminar la conversación.

-Buenas Noche, Papa, quisiera seguir platicando, pero mañana tengo que madrugar, tengo muchas cosas y poco tiempo para hacerlas- dije con un poco de preocupación que mi padre noto, pues el semblante de felicidad que tenia se tenso y enseguida pregunto.

-¿Vas a ir mañana al Hospital?-

-Si tengo que ponerme en contacto con mmm.. Creo que se llama Dr. Cullen-

-Es muy buen Doctor, y persona también hija, tienes que poner todo de tu parte y luchar ¿ok?- dijo con un tono esperanzado

Yo solo asentí con una leve sonrisa, que no llego a mis ojos, un bostezo salió de mi bosa, que hizo que Charlie se levantara de la cama y me diera un pequeño beso en la cabeza y saliera de mi cuarto deseándome buenas noches.

**Se que es un capítulo cortito pero prometo que en la tarde subo el segundo, para que vean XD!!!!**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

***Sandy de Cullen y Hale.- Acerca de tu duda los personajes están igual que en la historia son vampiros Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, etc y humanos Bella, Mike, Angela, espero que te siga gustando la historia**

***cullen girl.- Eses es un misterio jaja no te lo puedo decir pero ya lo podrás descubrir a lo largo de la historia **

***bella potter.- Muchas gracias y no, no los voy a abandonar y espero que sigas leyéndome **

***Kelda Ylonen Cullen.- MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!! GRACIAS POR LA PATADITA DE LA SUERTE JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA SI NO YA SABES JALAME LAS OREJAS XD!!!!**

***amerik.- Gracias amiga espero que sigas leyendo toda eh!!! Recuerda TKM y animo!!!**

***Maria.- MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! SABES QUE ERES UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL EN MI VIDA!!!! ESPERO K DISFRUTES LA HISTORIA XD!!!**

***Anto Story.- jejejej ps aquí está mi segundo capítulo mi querida editora **

*** Bere Hale.- Aquí esta el primer capítulo además mas tarde pondré el segundo estate pendiente jeje**

*** lui.- cuñis gracias por el apoyo y aki le seguimos dando jeje**

***POL DE CULLEN*.- Prometo que estamos en vacaciones para adelantar los capítulos, espero que te gusten**

*** bels-27.- AKI TIENE MI QUERIDA VIAJERA JEJEJE YA QUIERO QUE ESTEMOS EN EL CRUCERO**

*** daniel.- GRACIAS!!! TENGO UN LECTOR HOMBRE JEJEJE ESPERO K TE GUSTE ES BUENO SIEMPRE TENER LA OPINION DEL SEXO OPUESTO JEJEJE CUIDATE**

**BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! ME DAN ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR LA VDD!!!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**QUIERO AGRADECER EN ESPECIAL A MIS QUERIDAS VIAJERAS ANTO, AZUE Y BEEL , YA NOS VEO EN CRUCERO JAJAJAJA!!! HAY QUE SER POSITIVAS RECUERDEN!!!!!, TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A CIIBRIIAN SISTER TE KIERO!!!, A KELDA YLONEN CULLEN POR DARME LA PATADITA DE LA SUERTE!!!! **

**Y QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? AUNK SOLO SON DOS JEJEJE **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes DE ANTO**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**

**SON MUY BUENOS PASEN A LEERLOS, YA VERAN QUE NO SE ARREPIENTEN!!!!**


	3. UN DIA EN EL HOSPITAL

**UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY ¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Un día en el Hospital"**

Cuando desperté, me bañe y baje para hacer el desayuno, hice algo rápido para que Charlie y para mi, hice unos huevos con tocino, serví un par de vasos con jugo natural de naranja.

Charlie no tardo en bajar, cuando entro a la cocina lo salude

-¡Hola Papa ya tengo el desayuno preparado siéntate!- le dije con sonrisa grande en los labios

-Muchas gracias pequeña creo que es la primera vez que se utiliza la estufa desde que la compre jajajaja, ya sabes lo mal que se meda eso de cocinar, prefiero no hacerlo- dijo al final con sonrisa tímida y medio avergonzado.

Me reí ante su comentario y el no pudo mas que unirse a mis risas.

Después de terminar el desayuno mi papa me volteo a ver algo divertido y con un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar que significaba se aclaro la garganta y dijo

-Hija te quiero dar un regalo de bienvenida, si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, solo dime ¿ok?-

Me quede en shock no sabía de que me estaba hablando –Papa sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- le trate poner una cara seria, pero no pude pues parecía un niño emocionado

-Por favor hija acéptalo además lo vas a necesitar-

Suspire resignada -¿Pero qué es?- le dije pretendiendo que mi frustración no se viera reflejada en mi voz

-Bueno, ahí te va, pero no te enfades eh!- Solo logre asentir con la cabeza

-Es un carro- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¿Qué tipo de carro?- dije alzando una ceja

-Uno que se, que te gustara – Me puso una llaves en la mano-Anda ve a verlo

No dude ni un instante y fui corriendo al garaje de la casa y delante de la patrulla de Charlie estaba un Beetle rosa pastel con un gran moño rojo no pudo más que soltar un grito ahogado, la verdad es que estaba muy bonito y sabía que mi padre lo hacia como un regalo de corazón y se sentiría mas seguro el, que yo manejara para irme en la escuela y que no me fuera en camión, así que simplemente decidí que lo disfrutaría.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dije - ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Papa, esta increíble, TE QUIERO!- y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Me alegro que te guste, pero recuerda que debes ir al hospital, no te puedo acompañar porque últimamente estoy teniendo mucho trabajo, aquí te hice un pequeño croquis para que llegues sin ningún problema, no creo que te pierdas, hay señales por todo el camino, me voy cuídate mucho y hazle caso al doctor, nos vemos en la cena-

Me despedí de él y sin más salió de la casa, termine de hacer mi cosas y me dispuse a salir de la casa.

Una vez en el camino no se me hizo difícil llegar al hospital era un edificio grande de piso, blanco con rojo, en la entrada había un cartel de bienvenida que decía "HOSPITAL CULLEN" me estacione en el primer lugar que vi libre, entre en el lugar en la recepción había una mujer de unos 40 años que tenía una sonrisa cálida, en cuanto me acerque dijo

-Buenos Días, preciosa ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Buenos Días tengo una cita con el Dr. Cullen – le devolví una sonrisa tímida

-Espera un momento, deja te anuncio- hizo unas llamadas rápidamente, en lo que yo esperaba a una sentada.

-¿Isabella Swan verdad?- Yo solo asentí

-Pasa por aquí cariño- y me guio por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un consultorio muy amplio que tenía muchos diplomas colgados en las paredes, los muebles eran de caoba y muy elegantes, pero lo que más llamo mi atención era la persona que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, era un hombre que no aparentaba mas de 35 años, su piel era muy pálida y blanca más que la mía, parecía sacada de una película, era muy guapo, Brad Pitt lo envidiaría, y tenía una sonrisa que te hacia suspirar. Me sentía algo intimidada.

Una vos me saco de mi ensoñación

-Buenos Días Señorita Swan- dijo educadamente el doctor

-Buenos Días Dr. Cullen-Está bien, pero solo si tú me llamas Carlisle y dejas a un lado eso de doctor ¿Está bien?- me dio una sonrisa muy paternal

Dude un segundo pero al final solo asentí con la cabeza

-Toma asiento por favor- señalo las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio

-Gracias- le conteste

-Muy bien veamos Bella, he estado leyendo todo su expediente médico, y tengo que hacerte unos estudios para ver cómo va el tratamiento y saber qué medidas tomar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien Dr. Carlisle-

-Ya te dije que me llamaras de tu, dejemos aun lado las formalidades, además me haces sentir muy viejo-

-Esta bien Dr. Car…. Carlisle, y ¿Que estudios me van hacer?- pregunte

-Son varios, pero mira ahorita vas a ir con la enfermera para que te ayude realizar los estudios, y nos vemos dentro de dos días, para ver los resultado- Estiro su mano para despedirse-

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- le apreté la mano suavemente, y la sentí sumamente fría, pero no le di importancia

-Ha sido un gusto Bella, espero que siga mis indicaciones al pie de la letra-

Me limite a sonreír para que viera que lo haría

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el martes- me dijo

-Hasta el martes entonces-

Fui con la enfermera y me hizo un par de estudios una vez en mi casa, me quede dormida, pues los estudios que me realizaron me dejaron exhausta y solo quería descansar y recuperar fuerzas para mañana que sería un día diferente para mi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno como les prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!!!!, espero k me den su opinión si les gusta o no, que es lo que esperan, lo que quieran un hola un adiós jajaja solo denle en ese pequeño botoncito verde jajaja, ya estoy comenzado hacer los caps mas grandes!!!**

**LES DEJO UN AVANCE DEL CAPITULO 3 QUE SE LLAMA ****"Instituto Forks":**

_-**Hola soy Edward Cullen y ¿Tú eres?- Sonrió de forma arrogante su voz era aterciopelada y hermosa ¡¿QUÉ? ESO LO DIJE YO! Me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente tantas medicinas no me hacen nada bien.**_

Los espero en el próximo capítulo como ya se habrán dado cuenta ya aparecerá en el próximo capítulo nuestro querido EDWARD!!!

**BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA!!!!!!**

**EN ESPECIAL COMO SIEMPRE A **_**ANTO!!!!(**_**TENEMOS UNA HISTORIA PENDIENTE MI QUERIDA VIAJERA) **_**A AZUE!!!!**_** (SISTER YA ESTA PUESTO EN MARCHA EL PLAN JAJAJA**_**), BEEL!!!**_** (TENEMOS QUE ORGANIZARNOS BIEN PARA K TODO SALGA PERFECTO) **_**Y **__**KELDA YLONEN CULLEN**_** AKI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JAJA NO TE PREOCUPES YO TAMBIEN SOY ANSIOSA Y TENGO UN PEQUE PRESENTIMIENTO QUE TE GUSTARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER:**

*****Ciibriian

*****Bere Hale

*Cullen Girl

*Erika

***Maria* BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA!!!! ESPERO K TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y PROMETO NO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA!!!**

*****lui

*Sandy de Cullen y Hale

*bella potter

*POL DE CULLEN*

**Y QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? AUNK SOLO SON DOS JEJEJE **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes DE Anto Story **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**

**SON MUY BUENOS PASEN A LEERLOS, YA VERAN QUE NO SE ARREPIENTEN!!!!**


	4. INSTITUTO FORKS

**UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**Capitulo 3**

"**Instituto Forks"**

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, me levante temprano, Charlie ya se había ido a la comisaria, me metí a bañar, me arregle un poco más de lo normal, pues era mi primer día, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo bien, pero no demasiado pegado, una blusa rosa sencilla con rayas blancas sin mangas, y unos converse del mismo color que mi blusa, el cabello lo agarre con una simple coleta.

No fue difícil llegar tampoco al instituto no era un pueblo muy grande, por lo que se daba fácilmente con las cosas, una vez en el estacionamiento me pude dar cuenta que la mayoría de los carros eran sencillos, solo destacaban unos cuantos un BMW rojo, un gran Jeep, un mustang negro, un audi r8 rojo, un alfa romeo 8c negro y un volvo plateado.

Me estacione a dos carros del alfa romeo, en el carro había un chico de ojos muy bonitos eran color miel y tenía unas pestañas muy largas y chinas que hacían que sus ojos te derritiesen aparte en su mirada se veía solo sentimientos puros tenia cabello rubio, parecía el típico capitán del equipo de futbol, era alto y musculoso sin llegar a los extremos, tenía un porte barbaro, creo que me le quede viendo mucho porque cuando me vio me guiño un ojo, me puse roja inmediatamente y camine hacia lo que parecía la oficina de la escuela.

Llegue a la oficina de la escuela y había una señora de unos 50 años, parecía amable, pero se veía que estaba exhausta por el ajetreo del primer día de clases.

-Soy Bella Swan, vengo por mi horario- trate de sonar amable

-Linda mucho gusto, soy Maricarmen Smith, cualquier duda o cosa que necesites, aquí estoy para ayudarte, ¿sabes? Me recuerda mucho a tu madre, que bueno que por fin decidiste regresarte aquí, mira linda aquí tienes tu horario, espero que tengas un buen día y hagas amigos pronto- Me dijo entregándome el horario

-Muchas gracias, me voy porque sino tendré falta en mi primer día de clases- le dije con una risita nerviosa.

Cuando salí de la oficina, me dirigía al edificio C donde tendría clase de español, cuando iba camino a mi clase, me encontré con un grupo de chavos que podría apostar lo que sea que eran los populares de la escuela, entre ellos distinguí al chico rubio del estacionamiento que me guiño el ojo, pero esta distraído y no vio que estaba ahí pero el que más llamo mi atención fue uno que tenia ojos color miel pero estaban un poco más obscuros y cabello cobrizo, que tenia la piel muy pálida y unos labios perfectos, y su sonrisa ¡Oh Dios! Era de infarto, ¿Qué? Ya basta Bella primero el chavo de estacionamiento y luego él, pero seguí con mis pensamientos me recordaba no sé porque al Dr. Carlisle, era sin duda todo un dios griego, pero enseguida deseche esos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que me observaba con el ceno fruncido con algo de molestia y prepotencia en la mirada, me estremecí ante esa mirada tan profunda que me estaba dando, quise aumentar mi paso para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero salió a flote mi torpeza por lo que me caí.

De repente los ojos de ese grupito se fijaron en mí, el chico rubio corrió ayudarme y le murmure muy bajito

-Gracias- Sonrojada por la pena

El solo me sonrió y dijo –Cuando quieras-

Unas risas me llamaron la atención y volví mi vista a los demás de ese grupo unos se estaban riendo de mi sobre todo una chica que estaba agarrado del brazo del chico de cabello cobrizo, murmuraban cosas y los dos se reían de mi, los demás me veían con diferentes expresiones entre divertidos, pero con pena y comprensión.

Ya no aguante mas todo eso y en lo que el rubio volteo a regañar y callar a sus amigos, yo no soporte más las ganas de llorar, así que salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí al baño para arreglarme un poco el cabello que se me desordeno por la caída y calmar las lagrimas, una vez que ya estaba más tranquila me fui al salón, el profesor entro detrás de mi, me presente y me dijo que se llamaba Lic. Robert Juayek me mando a tomar asiento al único lugar vacio al dirigir mi vista a ese lugar, vi que delante de mi pupitre se encontraba una de las chavas que se burlaron de mi, era muy guapa, tenía la piel muy pálida, con el cabello rubio rojizo y una figura espectacular, que me veía de una forma muy burlona.

Ya en el almuerzo un grupo de personas muy agradables me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, Angela es una chica tímida en eso creo que nos parecemos, es linda y muy amable, Ben el novio de Angela es muy divertido y amigable, Nayeli es una chica muy extrovertida se la pasa haciendo chistes y Tyler que solo puedo decir que se la pasa tratando de ganarse mi atención.

La siguiente clase que me tocaba era Biología, a Tyler le tocaba la misma clase que a mi por lo que me acompaño, no me senté con el porqué ya tenía una compañero y aunque insistió en que se sentaría conmigo, le dije que no había problema que no se molestara.

Me senté en la mesa del fondo, deseando que mi compañero o compañera fuera amable, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando sentía que alguien me miraba fijamente alce la vista para ver quién me miraba y me encontré con esos ojos miel que me penetraban, se le dibuja una sonrisa burlona al dueño de aquel cabello cobrizo alborotado y sin decir una sola palabra se sentó conmigo.

Me quede en shock pues era un dios griego en persona, y para que negarlo me intimidaba hasta la medula, me saco de mis pensamientos cuando se aclaro la garganta.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y ¿Tú eres?- Sonrió de forma arrogante su voz era aterciopelada y hermosa ¡¿QUÉ? ESO LO DIJE YO! Me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente tantas medicinas no me hacen nada bien.

-Hola Soy Bella Swan un gusto-

-¡Claro que es un gusto!, Todas quieren hablar conmigo, pero te advierto de una vez no me interesas- Me dijo con el tono más arrogante que había escuchado en mi vida.

Sentí que las lágrimas se me juntaban en los ojos, pero no sabía porque me habían dolido tanto aquellas palabras, pero me aguante las ganas y no llore, no podía dejar que me afectara de esta forma.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba interesada en ti?- Le conteste con el mismo tono arrogante que el utilizo conmigo.

Se quedo en shock por unos segundos, recuperando enseguida la postura, pero no dijo nada más durante la clase.

Y así fue como paso mi primer día de clases, donde hice algunos amigos, y creo que también algunos enemigos al menos eso pienso.

Llegando a casa me encontré con una nota de mi papa que decía:

"Hija, tengo mucho trabajo, cena no me esperes, puedes pedir pizza si quieres, te dejo dinero arriba del refrigerador, recuerda que Te Quiero Mucho Charlie"

En el transcurso de la tarde me dedique hacer mis tareas y deberes personales, ordene pizza y cene, me sentía algo cansada y me fui a dormir.

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste a partir de aquí verán como se irá relacionando la relación de Edward y Bella que no será nada fácil jajajaja**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo que se llamara** _**"AUSTIN DENALI"**_

_**-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo acercándose a mi**_

_**-Bien gracias, ya sabes con estresada con el proyecto de Bilogía ¿Y tú?- **_

_**-Estoy mejor ahora- se veía un brillo especial en sus ojos - ¿Quería preguntarte si quisieras a ir una fiesta conmigo?, claro van a ir mis amigos y puedes llevar a tus amigos- lo ultimo lo dijo algo rápido, se notaba que estaba nervioso**_

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR A:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS VIAJERAS ESCRITORAS _**AZUELA**_ (SISTER!!!!, YA VES EL PLAN SALIO BIEN!!!!!!!!! SOLO RECUERDA QUE NO CUENTA LO DE LA NOCHE JAJAJAJA PERO YA VIMOS QUE DIO EL RESULTADO QUE ESPERABAMOS AHORA SE PONE EN MARCHA LA SEGUNDA FASE JAJAJAJA TE KIERO DE VERDAD AMIGA), **ANTO** (AUNQUE ME HAYAS ABANDONADO EN ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE ESPERO K TE DIVIERTAS MUCHO EN VIAJE CUIDATE MUCHO Y TOMA MUCHAS FOTOS EH!!!!! RECUERDA QUE JUNTO CON AZUE LAS TRES HACEMOS EQUILIBRIO JAJAJA TU ERES EL PUNTO INTERMEDIO, MIENTRAS QUE AZU ES LA PARTE NEGRA Y YO LA ROSA JAJAJAJA Y BEEL ES LA QUE SIEMPRE NOS MANTIENE POR EL BUEN CAMINO JAJA SOMO UN EQUIPO) Y **BEEL **(JAJAJA RECUERDA NO DEJARNOS IR POR EL MAL CAMINO JAJAJA NO ME DEJES SER MUY MALA CON EL FIC, Y RECUERDO QUE COMO K A AZU YA LA DEJASTE MUY SUELTA JAJAJAJ PORK NADAMAS ME HACE SUFRIR, YA QUIERO QUE SEA EL CRUCERO!!!!!!)

TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

***LADY-DIVA**.- HAY ME ALEGRAS EL DIA SABIENDO QUE ALGUIEN LE GUSTA MI HISTORIA JAJAJA ES QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ME EMOCIONO JEJEJE ESPERO NO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO AQUI ESTA Y A MAS TARDAR EL DOMINGO TIENES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

***THE VAMPIRE KISSES**.- PUES AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE PEDIAS POR FIN SE CONOCEN JAJAJA, NO TARDARE EN ACTUALIZAR, ESTE FIN ME VOY A PONER A ESCRIBIR MUCHO POR QUE LA PROXIMA TENGO EXAMENES Y NO QUIERO DEJAR SIN ACTUALIZAR!!!

***LUIGUITA**.- YA ESTA AQUÍ!!!! ESPERO TE GUSTE

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! Y SI SE QUE SON CORTITOS, PERO YA APARTIR DE 4 SON MUCHO MAS LARGOS ME CUESTA PERO LOS ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO

***ANTO STORY**.- QUERIDA AMIGA VIAJERA ESCRITORA!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y SIIIIII MI EDITORA SE ME VA JAJAJA, PERO LO BUENO QUE ESTE CAPITULO YA PASO POR TU LENTE, EL CUARTO YO CREO QUE LO SUBIRE SIN QUE PASE POR TU INSPECCION PERO ESPERO TE GUSTE!!!!! TE KIERO MUCHO!!! AMIGA

***MELIICULLEN**.- GRACIAS MELISA PORTU COMENTARIO!!! PUES SI SERA ALGO GRAVE PERO YA VERAS COMO VAN LAS COSAS JEJEJE Y AQUÍ ESTA EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE E Y B JAJAJA

***MARIA*.-** HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ESPERO K TE ESTE GUSTANDO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PROMOTE NO TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIR EL PROXIMO A MAS TARDER EL DOMINGO LO TIENEN POR AQUÍ OK??

***KAREN.-** ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE COMO ESCRIBO YO SIENTO QUE ES FATAL JAJAJAJA LA VERDAD ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA PORQUE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, PERO BUENO ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE

***ALE.-** HUBO EN PEQUE CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA JAJAJA MIKE SERA EL DE SIEMPRE AHORA EL CAPITULO SE LLAMA AUSTIN DENALI ESPERO TE GUSTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES BELLA NO SE QUEDA CON MIKE, PERO CON EDWARD NO LO SE JAJAJA

***LILIAN.-** MMM HABRA COSAS UN POCO TRAGICAS, PERO TAMBIEN COSAS LINDAS NO TE PREOCUPES

*****!!!N****BERT****!!!***.-** PUES AQUÍ ESTA JAJAJA ESPERO LO DISFRUTES MUCHO

***DANIEL.-** ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE SIGAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE RECUERDEN POR FAVOR PASAR A LEER ESTOS FICS SE LOS SUPER RECOMIENDO NO SE VAN ARREPENTIR XD!!!!**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes DE Anto Story **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**


	5. AUSTIN DENALI

**UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**Capitulo 4 **

**AUSTIN DENALI **

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegue a esta escuela, ya era viernes, durante el transcurso de los días había ido a mi cita con el doctor, quien me dio ciertas indicaciones y tenía que ir una vez cada semana y en la escuela no me puedo quejar cada vez me llevo mejor con Angela, Ben, Nayeli y Tyler habíamos salido un par de ocasiones al cine y a comer, recuerdan el chico rubio de ojos muy bonitos, pues se llama Austin Denali y es hermano de Tanya, Irina y Kate y se juntan con los Cullen Edward, Emmet y Alice y con los Hale Jasper y Rosalie.

Bueno como les decía Austin realmente sea portado muy bien conmigo me ha enseñado las instalaciones de la escuela, el miércoles me regalo una rosa me puse muy roja creo que peor que un jitomate, hablamos un poco pero solo hasta ahí, en cuanto a mi super (nótese el sarcasmo) compañero de Biología Edward Cullen solo hablamos lo necesario para hacer nuestros trabajos, creo que cada día me llevo peor con él, me he dado cuenta que es una persona muy egocéntrica, que solo le interesa las fiestas, las mujeres y divertirse, todas en la escuela quieren con él, es como el rey de la escuela los hombre los respetan y envidian y los profesores lo consienten.

Hay otros alumnos que son insoportables se la pasan diciendo chismes todo el tiempo encabezadas por Lauren y Jessica creo que tienen un club de fans de Edward, y hay un par de chicos que se la pasan persiguiéndome como moscas Mike Newton y Erick, prefiero evitarlos

Pero aquí voy con un día mas de mi vida, por fin viernes, creo todos tienen fiestas por ser puente, tal vez vaya alguna no lo sé bien.

Estaba saliendo de mi primera clase cuando en la salida del salón me estaba esperando Austin Denali, se veía algo nervioso, en cuanto me vio me dio una sonrisa tímida

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Bien gracias, ya sabes con estresada con el proyecto de Bilogía ¿Y tú?-

-Estoy mejor ahora- se veía un brillo especial en sus ojos - Quería preguntarte si quisieras a ir una fiesta conmigo, claro van a ir mis amigos y puedes llevar a tus amigos- lo ultimo lo dijo algo rápido, se notaba que estaba nervioso

La verdad no sabía si ir, pero Austin sea ha aportado muy bien conmigo además Nayeli y Angela querían ir a una fiesta.

-Está bien, si me gustaría ir voy a llevar a dos amigas espero no te importe ¿Dónde es?- le dije

-Mmmm…mejor paso por ustedes a las 7:00 p.m. a tu casa ¿no?-

Lo dude por un segundo, pero en ese momento llegaron Angela y Nayeli

-Hola Bella, Austin- dijeron Nayeli y Angela

-Hola, chicas le decía a Bella de una fiesta que las estoy invitando y quede de pasar por ustedes a las 7 a casa de Bella, ¿Qué les parece?- Dijo Austin

-Genial- Exclamo Nayeli emocionada

-Si me encantaría, ahí nos vemos- dijo Angela

-Entonces hasta luego señoritas fue todo un placer- Me volteo a ver y me dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡Wow!, ¿Bella que significa eso?- Interrogo Angela

-Pues ya escuchaste solo nos invito a la fiesta-

-No no no no, tu bien sabes quién es Austin Denali, es uno de los chicos más populares y cotizados de la escuela y muchas andan detrás de él, es el único que le hace competencia a Edward Cullen, y TE ESTA INVITANDO A TI!!!!!- dijo Nayeli casi gritándome

-No seas exagerada solo está siendo amable además acepte por ustedes querían ir a una fiesta y como estarán los chicos, así que mejor ya no digas nada si no quieres que me arrepienta- dije tratando de sonar seria, pero realmente me divertía de ver como su cara cambiaba de felicidad a enojo

-Sera el sereno, pero nosotras vamos a ir a esa fiesta aunque te tenga que arrastrar ¿Entendido?- dijo Angela con tono autoritario, a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza

-Ya vámonos a clase que no, nos van a dejar entrar- dije

-si ya vámonos- dijeron ambas

Cuando salimos de la escuela nos dirigimos a casa de Angela primero porque íbamos ir por cosas que necesitaban para hacernos el makeover, salimos de su casa con más de 10 bolsas de cosas.

-Pero si solo vamos a una fiesta porque tenemos que llevar tantas cosas- me queje

Angela me volteo a ver con cara de _¿estás loca o qué?_ Y me dijo

-Y falta que vayamos a casa de Nayeli, así que mejor no te quejes cuando veas como quedaremos no te quejaras ni pensaras así, ya verás- contesto feliz

-Chicas hay que apurarnos el tiempo se nos esta acabando son las 3 y a las 7 van a ir por nosotras- nos regaño Nayeli

Nos fuimos enseguida a casa de Nayeli donde tenía un closet del tamaño de mi recamara, saco de ahí un par d vestidos, que nos prestaría a Angela y a mi, par cada una tomo como 5 vestidos, para según sus palabras tener el adecuado y perfecto para la fiesta.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa eran casi las 4 por lo en ellas se fueron a preparar las cosas, yo hice la comida hice lasaña.

Cuando subí para avisarle que ya estaba lista la comida me dijeron que metiera a bañar en ese preciso momento y por mi propio bien mejor obedecí.

Cuando salí de bañarme, ya estaba sobre mi cama un vestido azul strapless, que se veía corto (lo pueden ver en mi perfil), algo con lo que nunca saldría antes de poder decir algo

-Te pones ese vestido ahorita mismo, si no quieres que vaya yo y te lo ponga- Dijo Nayeli en sus ojos se veía la determinación

-Esta bien pero si me llega pasar algo con ese mini vestido TU serás la única responsable- le dije señalándola con el dedo

Me puse el vestido, pero no dejaron que me viera al espejo se dedicaron a peinarme primero con la secadora, luego la plancha y al final de nuevo la secadora para marcarme bien mis ondas en el cabello, cuando terminaron con mi cabello me dijeron

-Ve a comer rápido, nosotras ya comimos en lo que te estabas bañando, solo falta el toque final a tu makeover, nosotras mientras nos vamos arreglar-Dijo Angela

Baje corriendo a comer tenía un hambre mortal, no había pasado ni 20 minutos cuando desde mi cuarto se escucho un grito

-ISABELLA MUEVE TU CUERPESITO AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO- gritaron Angela y Nayeli al mismo tiempo

-YA VOY- les grite

Termine rápido mi comida, teniendo cuidado de no mancharme, me lave los dientes y entre en el cuarto esperando continuar con aquella tortura.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto me quede con la boca abierta mis dos amigas estaban completamente listas Angela llevaba un lindo vestido morado de tiras delgadas de escote cuadrado, que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, llevaba unos zapatos sin tacón negros al igual que su bolsa se veía muy guapa, Nayeli traía puesto un vestido plateado de manga larga muy ajustado a su cuerpo le llegaba a los muslos era un vestido muy coqueto traía unos zapatos del mismo color de su vestido, con el cabello completamente lacio (pueden ver los vestidos en mi perfil).

-Se ven muy bien- dije

-Y espera a ver como vas a quedar tú- dijo una radiante Nayeli

-Ok empecemos de una vez por todas con esto- suspire resignada

Empezaron a maquillarme realmente solo enchinaron mis pestañas, me pusieron rímel, delineador negro, un poco de rubor rosita y gloss en los labios.

Cuando dieron por concluida mi sesión de makeover por fin me dejaron ver en un espejo.

-Listo Bella abre los ojos- me dijo Angela

Cuando abrí lo ojos me quede perpleja me veía diferente, quizás sonara mal, pero me veía realmente guapa, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en lo cara.

- ¿Esa soy yo?- Dije un poco incrédula, mi piel se veía tersa, mis mejillas tenían un pequeño rubor que me los marcaba mas pómulos, mis ojos chocolate resaltaban mucho se veían más grandes y expresivos.

-Tonta Bella claro que eres tú- Dijo Nayeli con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara

-Pero mira qué hora es, ya son las 6:45 tenemos que apurarnos, no tarda en pasar Austin por nosotras- Dijo Angela, jalándonos a la sala de la casa

-Recuerden de tomar mucho, no hablar con cualquiera- estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió Angela

-Espera un poco Mama para ahí ya, recuerda que ya no somos unas niñas y ya sabemos cuidarnos ¿ok?-

-Esta bien solo me preocupo por nosotras- admití

En eso se escucho el timbre de la casa, todas corrimos enseguida a la puerta, cuando abrí ahí estaba Austin que venía con unos jeans grises deslavados y una camisa blanca se veía muy guapo, pero no venia solo venia con Alice Cullen que traía un vestido amarillo de escote cuadrado y que le llegaba medio muslo estaba muy guapa.

-Buenas noches se ven muy guapas- Dijo Austin viéndome a mi, enseguida me puse roja y me guiño un ojo

-¿Qué no me vas a presentar?- Dijo Alice sacándole la lengua

-Si claro, ellas son Bella, Nayeli y Angela- Dijo señalándonos a cada una -Y ella es Alice- Finalizo señalándola

-Un gusto, pero pasen no se queden en la entrada, están en su casa- dije

-No mejor ya vámonos que ya queremos bailar- dijo sin duda alguna la hiperactiva de Nayeli

-Se que nos llevaremos muy bien las cuatro- dijo Alice con una sonrisa segura

-Claro- respondió Angela

-Pero ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir, en cuantos carro?- pregunte

-Mira yo traigo mi carro, pero solo entran dos personas- Claro si es un alfo romeo 8c convertible- Pero Alice trae también carro y ahí se pueden ir las demás

-Ok, entonces Bella se va contigo- Dijo Nayeli antes que yo pudiera ni siquiera abrir la boca.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?- Me pregunto Austin ofreciéndome el brazo, yo solo asentí y me aferre a su brazo para evitar caerme con la trampa mortal que eran los zapatos.

-Yo te sigo Austin- dijo Alice

Una vez que llegamos a la fiesta que era en una casa no esto no era una casa ¡Es una mansión! Blanca con los detalles en negro, era de dos pisos ¡Dios era enorme! Se parece al internado donde crecí (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil).

-Wow, si que es grande- dije con asombro cuando me estaba bajando del carro

Austin iba a decirme algo, pero Alice llego como un huracán y con una gran sonrisa dijo

-Bienvenidas a mi casa-

-Es muy bonita- le dije

-Es enorme es increíble, me siento en una película jajajaja- Dijo definitivamente Nayeli

-Gracias por invitarnos- dijo tímidamente Angela

Estaba creo que toda la escuela en la fiesta y muchas personas que no conocía, creo ha ellos si les gusta las cosas en grande, reconocí a varias personas estaba Tanya con su hermana Irina, estaba muy concentrada en los detalles de la casa pero alguien me tomo de la mano lo que hizo que regresa a la realidad, gire a ver quién me había agarrado

-Por favor bella baila esta canción conmigo ¿Si?- Me dijo Austin con una gran alegría en sus ojos

-B..ueno peso solo esta, no soy muy buena bailando- le dije

-Me parece perfecto porque quiero presentarte a mis amigos también-

Cuando dijo eso sentí que mi cara cambiaba de colores cada segundo, hasta que sentí que la sangre abandonado mi rostro, me daban miedo realmente sus amigos eran antipáticos, burlones, y yo no pertenecía a ese grupito definitivamente no era buena idea, pero mmm.. Alice y el son buenas personas supongo que tal vez los estoy juzgando eso está mal, me reprendí a mi misma, pero enseguida deshice eso pensamiento al acordarme de Edward Cullen, definitivamente era una mala idea.

Creo que debió notar el horror en mi cara porque enseguida agrego

-No te preocupes nadie se meterá contigo- prometió

Suspire la verdad la idea no me agradaba, pero estaba en la casa de sus amigos, no me quedaba de otra que aceptar.

-Bueno pero más tarde ¿Si? Hay que disfrutar mientras la fiesta- le dije

Así pasamos muchas horas bailando, bromeando, jugando Angela, Nayeli, Austin y Alice.

Creo que nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto, estaba feliz nunca me había sentido así, cuando empecé a recordar mi niñez me vinieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte por mi, por papa, tenía que ganar esta batalla yo, no me podía permitir que me venciera, iba a salir adelante así se me fuera la vida en ello que ironía mi vida siempre estaba al borde, pero no es momento de ponerse triste estoy divirtiéndome con mis amigas y con Austin que yo solo lo veo con un amigo y se que el también, pero mis amigas insisten que le gusto no lo creo, además yo no puedo verlo de otra forma.

-Oigan necesito algo para la sed, ya no aguanto- dijo Angela

-Yo voy contigo también quiero- dije

-Nada de eso, ustedes me esperan aquí que yo voy, ¿Nayeli tu quieres algo?- dijo Austin

-Si por favor lo que sea- contesto Nayeli

Austin se fue por nuestras bebidas, seguimos bailando la canción de Men I Feel Like a Woman, cuando acabo la canción estábamos tan casadas que mejor decidimos platicar y descansar.

-Ahora si no me puedes negar que Austin quiere contigo- Dijo Angela apuntándome con el dedo

-Claro que no, el es solo mi amigo y con ustedes también es amble eh!- le conteste

-Pero si nos trata así obvio es por TI- dijo Nayeli

-Ya párenle no alucinen además yo solo lo veo como un amigo-

-Eso es por ahorita ya veremos más adelante- dijo Nayeli con una sonrisa traviesa

-Si recuerda que nosotras te lo dijimos- concluyo Angela

-Mejor dejémoslo así ahorita, que no quiero pelearme con ustedes-

-Ya mejor vamos a seguir bailando que qu….-estaba diciendo Angela, cuando un grito sonoro nos espanto

-¿¡USTEDES QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ QUIEN LAS INVITO LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO, FUERAAAAAAA DE MI CASA!?- estaba gritando Tanya apuntándonos a la salida de la casa, los ojos los tenia ¿Negros? De ira parecía que nos quería matar ahí mismo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, lo mejor era que nos fuéramos de ahí nunca íbamos a ser bien recibidas ahí, estaba a punto de decirle que ya no íbamos cuando una Austin llego

-TU NO LES VUELVES HABLAR ASI ¿ENTENDIDO? YO LAS INVITE Y SI NO TE PARECE NO ME IMPORTA TE PUEDES IR TU ELLAS NO SE VAN- le dijo en el mismo tono que uso ella con nosotras y en sus ojos se reflejaba el enojo, coraje y decepción.

-Quiero que se vayan de MI casa en este momento por favor Austin- dijo Tanya mas tranquila, pero con tono molesto aun

De la nada apareció Alice y dijo

-Ellas no se van DE MI CASA ¿entiendes Tanya?, ellas son mis amigas y si no te parece ya sabes que hacer- se notaba que también estaba molesta e hizo especial énfasis cuando dijo mi casa.

Decidí intervenir antes de que el pleito se hiciera más grande

-Mejor ya nos vamos es muy tarde, y no queremos causar más molestias de todos muchas gracias Alice, Austin por invitarnos nos la pasamos muy- trate de sonar lo mas calmada que pude

- ¡No ustedes no se van todavía falta lo mejor!- dijo Alice dejando a un lado el enojo ahora se veía realmente feliz

-Además nosotros las trajimos y nosotros las llevamos ¿ok? Además recuerda lo que te dije que quería hacer cuando llegamos- dijo Austin

Nooooooo quería todavía presentarme con sus amigo, eso sí era una locura pero tengo que hacerles frente no dejare que me humillen cuando quieran si se meten conmigo o mis amigas sabrán quien es ISABELA SWAN

-Pero vamos a otro lugar ¿Si?-dije

-Vamos allá mira- me señalo hacia la sala de la casa

Las tres asentimos al mismo tiempo, cuando nos sentamos en la sala Austin fue el primero en hablar

-Por favor no quiero que hagan caso de lo que te dijo Tanya, aunque sea mi hermana es un poco amarga jajaja y está loca, piensa que es el centro del universo, cuando no sabe distinguir la belleza real de las personas, además ustedes son mis amigas y aunque no le guste van a estar conmigo, quiera o no ella- dijo firmemente.

-Muchas gracias, pero la verdad no quiero meterte en problemas y mucho menos con tu familia- dije un poco apenada

-¿Cuál problema? Ya te dije no quiero que hagas caso a lo que dijo Tanya de verdad, tu eres mi amiga y eres importante para mi y no quiere que esto cambie nuestra amistad- dijo con un tono de suplica

-Esta bien y muchas gracias por defendernos y a ti también Alice, muchas gracias- dije

-Casi me desmayo cuando vi la mirada de Tanya, siento que sea tu hermana pero parecía psicópata tenía una mirada asesina- dijo con un escalofrió Angela.

-jajajaja- se estaba carcajeando Alice y Austin algo nerviosos-

-Pero ahora que recuerdo ya se va haciendo tiempo de presentarles a mis amigos, todos solemos reunirnos a la 1 am en el jardín de atrás vamos- dijo Austin sonriendo alegremente

-Si-dilo Alice muy emocionada- Ya quiero que conozcan a mi Jasper- Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial

-Pues no se diga mas vámonos- una vez mas Nayeli haciendo de las suyas

Angela y yo íbamos muy nerviosas la verdad, es que solo de pensar a lo que no enfrentábamos se me enchinaba la piel, cuando atravesamos la casa todos íbamos en un silencio sepulcral la tensión casi se podía tocar, por fin cuando llegamos al jardín de atrás era realmente espectacular estaba iluminado con lámparas blancas, en el centro del enorme jardín se encontraban cuatro tipo palapas blancas con sillones individuales minimalistas blanco y en el centro una pequeña mesa en cada uno, era realmente hermosa la vista (pueden ver la imagen en mi perfil) pero lo más impresionante era que en una mesa se encontraban sentados Rosalie en las piernas de Emmet, seguidos por Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jasper y al final Edward que esta sonriendo alegremente, pero creo que enseguida noto nuestra presencia pues volteo a vernos con cara de ¿_y estos que hacen aquí?,_ pero definitivamente lo que no esperaba era que….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquí está un capitulo mas espero que les guste jejejeje ¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo habrá un POV que no es de bella, adivinen de quien se trata, si alguien lo hace **_le doy unos adelantitos_** del próximo capitulo jejejej

Ah!! Por cierto si es Tanya a las que me preguntaban, y si son vampiros y humanos como en libro, bueno aquí les pongo un avance del próximo capitulo

POV ¿?

_**Cada quien se fue en un carro, no iba concentrado en el camino no podía sacarme la imagen de Bella de mi cabeza, aunque sabía que no era ella me recordaba en todo a ella no sé porque, su olor era muy parecido, sus ojos, su sonrisa, era ella solo que con un color diferente de piel**_

COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS AMIGAS, SISTERS, COMPLICES, JEJEJE A MI QUERIDA **_AZUELA CULLEN_** EL YANG D E NUESTRA AMISTAD JAJAJA CREO K SE ME ESTA PEGANDO LO MALVADA DE TI JEJEJEJE TE KIERO GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!!! Y SIIIIII TIENES QUE IR A ESA FIESTA!!!!, _**A ANTO**_ AMIGA SE TE EXTRAÑA MUCHISISISISMO!!!!, ESPERO K REGRESES PRONTO JEJEJE MI QUERIDA EDITORA JAJAJA, _**A BEEL**_ HACE MUCHO K TAMPOCO HABLO CONTIGO =( SE EXTRAÑAN UN BUEN NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES JEJEJEJEJE LAS KIERO MUCHO 1000 GRACIAS, TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A MI SIS _**CIIBRIIAN**_ QUE SIEMPRE ESTA AHÍ PARA AYUDARME!!!

TAMBIEN DEBO AGRADECER A:

***Lilian.-** YA EN ESTE CAP VAS A VER QUIEN LA INVITO A SALIR, ESPERO TE GUSTE

***Karen.-** JAJAJAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y SI DEFINITIVAMENTE SE SIENTE ESO Y MAS

****ana ****bertata**.-** YA ESTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO NO ES NECESARIO UTILIZAR TUS TACTICAS JAJAJA

******* edward 4 ever.-** EN ESTE SABRAS UN POCO MAS DE EL JEJEJEJE

***MELIICULLEN****.- SIII ES TANYA JAJAJA Y NO NO ES JASPER ES AUSTIN QUE LA VERDAD LO ADORO JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO!!!!**

***Maria*.- ES DE VAMPIROS(LOS DENALI, CULLEN Y HALE) Y HUMANOS BELLA Y SUS AMIGOS JAJAJA ESPERO QUE ESTE RESUELTA TU DUDA XD!!!**

*******THE VAMPIRE KISSES****.- SI ES TANYA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! LA VERDAD SIGO NERVIOSA JAJAJA ESPERO QUE SI ALGUNA VEZ NOTAS QUE LA HISTORIA NO TE AGRADA EN ALGO ME DIGAS SI ZAZ???**

* Cullen girl.- QUE BUENO QUE ME HAYAS HECHO CASO Y TE PONGAS A LEER LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, TE GUSTARON??? ESPERO QUE SI

* deyanira de pattison.- NO TE PREOCUPES BELLA TENDRA UN CARÁCTER FUERTE PERO AUN ASI LE DOLERA, PERO NUNCA SE DEJARA JAJAJAJA

*ALE.- JAJAJAJA DEJAR REVIEWS JAJAJA NTC AQUÍ YA ESTA EL CAPITULO

***ZAY.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO POR AQUÍ JEJEJ**

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE RECUERDEN POR FAVOR PASAR A LEER ESTOS FICS SE LOS SUPER RECOMIENDO NO SE VAN ARREPENTIR XD!!!!**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes DE Anto Story **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**


	6. PRESENTACIONES

**UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNIDAD**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**Capitulo 5**

**PRESENTACIONES **

Edward que esta sonriendo alegremente, pero creo que enseguida noto nuestra presencia pues volteo a vernos con cara de ¿_y estos que hacen aquí?,_ pero definitivamente lo que no esperaba era que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a decir

-Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si son las mojigatas de la escuela y ¿Qué pretenden unirse a nuestro grupo? Pues les advierto que tendrían que volver a nacer porque como se habrán dado cuenta aquí solo estamos los mejores, y pues ustedes digamos solo véanse y di…- dijo de forma muy petulante, aunque se notaba enseguida muy borracho*

Pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando Austin se puso delante de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al pasto.

-Agradece que estas borracho y no te pongo como te mereces, pero mañana tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas y tendrá unas disculpas que pedir- dijo en un tono furioso, jamás lo había visto así, echaba chispas por todo los poros de su cuerpo

-¿Yo a quien le voy a pedir disculpas? No me hagas reír- Dijo Edward incorporándose

-¡Tú! sabes muy bien no te hagas y mas te vale que te dejes de tus estupideces y escuchen me muy bien todos ellas son mis amigas y las respetaran y no me importa que opinen, si no las quieren aquí estén, bien lo comprendo pero yo estaré con ellas, así que ya saben si las rechazan me estarán rechazando a mi- dijo Austin

- Y a mi también, ellas son mis amigas y yo estoy con ellas también- dijo Alice

Un silencio inundo el jardín nadie hablaba todos se veían ansiosos, aunque podía ver la furia en los ojos de Edward, Tanya, Irina y un poco en los de Rosalie, los demás estaban impacientes, nerviosos y muy ansiosos

El primero en romper el silencio fue aquel muchacho de cabello rubio con chinos Jasper que era el que se mostraba más calmado, era alto y tenía muy buen cuerpo, no tanto como el cuerpo musculoso de Emmet, pero sin duda pasaba muchas horas en el gimnasio

-Bueno Amor, preséntanos a tus nuevas amigas- dijo con una sonrisa cálida acercándose a Alice tomándola de la cintura y dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-Ellas son Bella, Nayeli y Angela, amigas El es mi novio Jasper- Dijo Alice señalándonos con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- dijo mientras nos daba la mano a cada una- Pues bienvenidas y olviden lo que acaba de pasar aquí ¿ok?- dijo nosotras solo asentimos con la cabeza

-Mira les voy a presentar a mi hermana gemela- se dirigió a Rosalie que tiene un cuerpo espectacular que cualquier modelo envidiaría era rubia igual que su hermano, pero se veía algo molesta.

Rosalie se puso de pie quitando todo signo de molestia remplazándolo por una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola soy Rosalie un gusto y espero de verdad que nos podamos llevar bien, _aunque les advierto que no con todos será fácil_-dijo mientras nos tendía la mano y lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo solo para que nosotras lo escucháramos

-Eso sí, espero que no me quieran tener de enemiga- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Que quede claro que Emmet es mío- rio de una manera angelical, nosotras nos unimos a sus risas.

Y como siempre Nayeli diciendo sus comentarios

-No te preocupes no me gustaría tener un novio que me aplastara con una mano, es que hombre míralo parece hulk- dijo riéndose tontamente

Rosalie también se rio y detrás de ella apareció Emmet haciendo un puchero falso, pero se veía muy tierno era como un niño

-Acabas de romper mi corazón señorita- señalo a Nayeli y le guiño un ojo

Después de eso no sé cómo, pero lo tenía ya frente a mi abrazándome como un oso de esos rompe huesos

-Tú también me caes bien- le dije riendo aun en sus brazos

-Lo sé soy irresistible- dijo

Provocando que me riera aun mas, pero ya no podía respirar así que le dije

-No puedo respirar- estaba muy roja no sé si de la risa o de que no podía respirar

-¿Y que solo a ella saludas?- pregunto Nayeli divertida

-Claro que no, pero es que ella es mi hermanita pequeña comprende tiene privilegios- dijo Emmet

-Gracias Emmet entonces tu serás mi hermano mayor- le dije sinceramente- Como el que siempre quise tener y no tuve

Me guiño el ojo y dijo –Claro que si, ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti hermanita-

Después se fue a saludar a Nayeli y Angela, la siguiente que nos presento fue a Kate era como Angela era muy amable, linda y tímida, enseguida hicieron click y se veía que se llevarían muy bien.

Aquí venia la parte difícil solo faltaba que nos presentaran a Irina, Tanya y Edward que nos miraban con claro desagrado, bueno el ultimo realmente ya no, nos miraba así se veía aburrido y muy borracho.

-Bueno- dijo Kate- Ella son mis hermanas Irina y Tanya- presento a cada una

Ellas se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, nosotras estábamos muy nerviosas la verdad, pero queríamos evitar problemas y tratar por lo menos de soportarnos así que dije

-Se que no les caigo bien aunque no sé porque, sus razones tendrán, pero espero de corazón que por lo menos podamos llevarnos lo suficiente, para evitar futuros problemas- les dije a las dos

- Solo no te metas conmigo ni tú, ni tus amigas y conmigo no tendrás problemas- dijo de una manera fría Irina

-Y de mi no esperes que te hable, hare como si no estuvieras y agradece que te deje estar aquí, ustedes dos también espero que les quede claro eso- dijo dándome una mirada llena de odio, para posteriormente lanzarle la misma mirada a mis amigas.

No entendía el coraje y actitud que tenia Tanya con nosotras, pero la verdad no me importaba estaba feliz algo me decía en mi corazón que las personas que hoy había conocido serian una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Y por ultimo aunque se me hacia tontería ponerme tan nerviosa no podía controlarlo Edward se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a donde estábamos hablando nosotros y nos dijo

-No me siento nada bien, es mejor que hablemos otro día- y así de la nada se fue dejándome sorprendida, no nos había molestado ni insultado pero creo que eso es cortesía de las copas que traía consigo.

Creo que no fui la única sorprendida porque en cuanto Edward se paro y se dirigía hacia nosotros Emmet y Jasper se pusieron a mi lado tensos, se veían tan lindos como unos hermanos mayores cuidándome, la verdad es que me sorprendía que en tan pocas horas me hubiera llevado tan bien con ellos Emmet era como un niño pequeño pero con un gran corazón y muy bromista y Jasper era más serio pero no se porque cuando estaba a su lado me sentía en una paz total.

En cuanto Alice y Rosalie, con Alice me llevaba muy bien la verdad era creo más hiperactiva que Nayeli y eso me preocupaba, su peculiar cabello negro corto con las puntas para todas partes, se estaba despeinando gracias a que se la paso bailando con Jasper, con nosotras, con Emmet y en cuanto Rosalie la verdad me sorprendió pensé que sería superficial y hueca, pero no le encantaban los autos y arreglarlos, era alegre y me hacía sentir bien, siempre se veía muy guapa, tendría a cualquier chico babeando por ella, pero a ella solo le importa Emmet hacían realmente una pareja hermosa.

Así seguimos hablando todos hasta que vi que las 4:20 am, casi se me cae la quijada de ver lo tarde que era, gracias a dios Charlie se había ido con su amigo Henry de pesca todo el final de semana, si no ya estaría muerta o en un convento en definitiva.

-Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, es tardísimo- Dije un poco triste por tener que dejarlos ir

- ¡DIOS MIO! Tan tarde es, no me había dado cuenta y si lo mejor es que no vayamos ya- dijo Angela

-Voy a llamar a un taxi- dije refiriéndome más que nada a Nayeli and Angela

-¿! QUE ESTAS MAL!? NOSOTRAS LAS TRAJIMOS Y SE VAN CON NOSOTROS- Dijo Alice

-Si nos vamos como venimos- secundo Austin

-Bueno chicos entonces ya nos vamos y fue un gusto- dije sonriendo felizmente

-Los esperamos mañana habrá tarde de películas- dijo Kate amablemente

-Cuenta con nosotras- contesto Nayeli

-Bueno Hermano me voy, adiós cuñada- bromee a Emmet y Rosalie ellos se empezaron a reír

-¿Y que nada mas tienes un hermano que yo no cuento?- pregunto Jasper con los ojos levemente entrecerrados pero con una sonrisa traviesa

-Claro que si también eres mi hermano- le dije solemnemente

-Bueno adiós a todos y muchas gracias por aceptarnos e invitarnos de verdad- dijo Angela despidiéndose de cada uno

-No tienes nada que agradecer puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo Rosalie

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, y ya váyanse a dormir que si no, no podrán pararse mañana- dijo Nayeli

Jasper, Alice, Kate, Rosalie, Emmet e incluso Irina comenzaron a reírse nosotras nos quedamos con cara de _qué demonios pasa_, cuando por fin Jasper puro controlarse nos dijo

-No se preocupes es un chiste privado-

-Ya vámonos antes de que haga más tarde-dijo Alice

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso la verdad estaba muy cansada y en cualquier momento me ganaría la batalla el sueño, cuando llegamos Austin enseguida abrió mi puerta

-Muchas gracias por todo la pase muy bien- le dije sinceramente

-No gracias a ti, y ve a descansar pequeña, mañana te marco para ponernos de acuerdo- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

Estaba muy cansada como para decirle algo solo asentí con la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me lo respondió dándome uno en la frente, al ver lo que había hecho me puse de mil colores así que me fui corriendo hacia Alice para despedirme de ella también y me fui directo a la entrada de mi casa y desde la puerta los despedimos con la mano.

Ya todas nos habíamos cambiado y estábamos acostadas, yo me quede en el cuarto de Charlie, Angela en el mío y Nayeli en el de visitas, no podía dormir no tenia sueño me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy, algo me decía en mi corazón que aquellas personas iban a cambiar mi vida, Alice era muy hiperactiva pero basta verle a los ojos que había sentimientos muy nobles como amor, comprensión, creo que en una sola noche me encariñe mucho con ella, no se diga Emmet el es un niño grandote definitivamente y era cierto lo que le dije lo veía como mi hermano mayor todavía recuerdo como me defendió y estuvo a mi lado al igual que Jasper con el aunque era más serio, siento que es mas protector que Emmet, Rosalie wow quien a lado de ella puede sentirse bien y además me sorprendió con sus gustos, Kate me recuerda mucho Angela aunque se mantuvo al margen no dejaba de ser amable, Irina bueno ella cumplió su palabra en alguna ocasión bromeo, Tanya prefiero no pensar en ella, Austin había cosas que me sacaban de onda, será cierto lo que dicen Angela y Nayeli ¿Querrá conmigo? No, no creo digo primero que nada el podría andar con cualquier chica de la escuela porque se fijaría en mi y segundo yo solo lo veía como mi mejor amigo, era algo especial sentía un lazo muy fuerte con el pero no sabía explicarlo, espero que Angela y Nayeli no tengan razón, pero por las dudas tratare de dejarle claro que es lo que siento por él no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Pero el que más me intrigaba sin duda alguna era Edward no sé porque razón no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza, cuando alguien decía algo de mi no me importaba, pero con él me dolía mucho y no me gustaba tenía que poner una barrera no dejaría que me hiciera sentir así, no podía pero su comportamiento me dejaba con las defensas no podía sacar de mi cabeza la mirada de arrepentimiento que nos dio cuando _No me siento nada bien, es mejor que hablemos otro día_, pero no creo que ya estoy imaginando o es lo que deseo no creo que se arrepienta de lo que dijo, no lo creo el sueño me estaba venciendo y lo último que recuerdo que vi antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fueron aquellas orbes miel que me miraban con arrepentimiento y pena.

**POV AUSTIN **

Después de ir a dejar a Bella, Nayeli y Angela necesitaba ir de caza, estaba muy molesto y era mejor que pudiera controlarme, sabía que seguramente Alice ya había visto lo que iba hacer, solo se limito a seguirme.

Dejamos los carros en la orilla del bosque para poder internas en el bosque, cace los primeros animales que cruzaron por mi camino, cuando ya había comido más de 3 ciervos mi sentía más controlado.

Alice se me acerco y dijo- ¿Ya estás listo?-

-Sí, es mejor irnos ya- contesté

Cada quien se fue en un carro, no iba concentrado en el camino no podía sacarme la imagen de Bella de mi cabeza, aunque sabía que no era ella me recordaba en todo a ella no sé porque, su olor era muy parecido, sus ojos, su sonrisa, era ella solo que con un color diferente de piel, pero era imposible ella tenía esa misma edad hace mas de 20 años, a donde se fue, que fue de ella nunca supe, la busque por todos lados por más de 5 años, pero nunca encontré rastro de ella en esa época sentí que me volvería loco, pero ahí fue cuando encontré al clan Denali que me aceptaron como un hermano mas, en un comienzo fue difícil no quería contarles mi historia pero poco a poco me fui abriendo a ellos a la primera que le conté todo fue a Tanya aun lo recuerdo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estábamos sentados en la sala de la casa cuando ya no aguantaba más el dolor que sentía en mi pecho y me puse a sollozar sin lágrimas, quería morirme, nunca pensé llegar a sentir tanto dolor, cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba, no alcé la vista sabia de quien se trataba_

_-Estoy aquí para ayudarte hermanito, puede confiar en mí, solo quiero lo mejor para ti- me dijo dulcemente Tanya_

_-Es que… yo la amaba….sus padres….-no podía aguantar más mi pecho se estaba desgarrando con un profundo dolor como si me estuvieran clavando mil cuchillos en mi corazón muerto no podía olvidarla, no sabía cómo luchar más, me volvería loco sin saber de ella un día más…_

_-Tranquilo, todo está bien-me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme_

_-¡NOO! nada está bien, ella también me amaba, ella se iba a escapar conmigo, viviríamos juntos, seria mía para la eternidad, seriamos felices, pero sus papas se la llevaron lejos de mí, ella iba a decirme esa noche una sorpresa, que nunca llegue a escuchar, que nunca llegue a saber de qué se trataba- dije cayéndome del dolor no quería seguir existiendo si no era a su lado, no podía dejarla de amar, era como si me hubieran arrancado una vez más la vida, solo sobrevivía, esto no se llamaba vida, era solo restos de lo que algún día fui el tiempo gira muy despacio, no puedo dejarte de amar eres un mi vida, mi luz, mi todo, pero te apartaron de mi lado. _

_-¿Y ya la trataste de buscar?- pregunto _

_-Si durante cinco años y no tengo ninguna pista de ella, no sé qué hacer, me volveré loco, si ella no está conmigo soy como un alma sin destino que no tiene donde ir, no puedo dejarla de amar, no quiero perderla- ya no podía hablar los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes_

_Ella solo me acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme_

_-Yo te ayudare a buscarla, ¿sí?- me dijo con todo el amor de una hermana_

_-Gracias muchas, gracias no sabes lo que esto significa para mí- le dije un poco más feliz ante la idea de tenerla frente a mí una vez mas_

_-Todo saldrá bien, pero tienes que decirme más cosas, donde se conocieron, donde vivían, para empezar la búsqueda- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla maternalmente_

_-Ella estudiaba en BHSG, Bedford High School for girls (escuela de Inglaterra para mujeres, pueden ver las fotos en mi perfil), mi escuela estaba a 2 kilómetros de la suya, nos conocimos un día en el que hubo una fiesta de las dos escuelas, fue amor a primera vista en cuanto la vi sabía que era el amor de mi vida, a partir de ese día no nos separábamos casi nunca, sus papas no querían que yo estuviera con ella porque nuestras familias eran enemigas en los negocios desde generaciones atrás, pero a nosotros no nos importaba nada mas que nuestro amor, un día sus papas se la llevaron la busque durante dos semanas, tuve que dejar de buscarla como una mes tu sabes por mi…-_

_**Fin flash back **_

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos unos leves golpes en mi venta, era Alice la que me estaba llamando, ya habíamos llegado su casa, la verdad éramos todos vecinos y en las noches de fiestas nos quedábamos juntos como hoy, pero hoy no sería una como todas aquellas esta tenía algo diferente la presencia de Bella y sus amigos había cambiado todo, pero sobre todo tenía que ajustar cuentas con Edward y Tanya, no quería que siguieran tratando así a Bella y aunque Tanya la quería como mi hermana había algo en mí que me molestaba que le hicieran daño a Bella, y si estaba en mis manos no dejaría que fuera así.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya todos los que quedaban se habían ido, y estaban ya reunidos en la sala Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Tanya, Irina y Kate en la sala esperándonos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa porque trajiste a esas humanas?-Pregunto Tanya despectivamente.

-Ya te lo dije, y esta es la última vez que te lo repito deja de meterte con ellas, entiéndalo de una vez por todas que ellas son mis amigas y si no te parece no me importa, no estoy pidiendo ni tu permiso ni aprobación, yo lo siento por ti porque donde vaya yo, ellas irán y te lo advierto de una vez más te vale por tu propio bien que las dejes en paz o juro que hablare a Carmen, para que sepa de tu comportamiento ¿Te queda claro? - Dije casi gritándole y sacando toda la rabio que en ese momento sentía.

Se me quedo viendo atónita, parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de sus orbitas, pues los tenia abierto como platos ante mi expresión.

-Y ¿Qué ahora nos tenemos que llevar e ir a todas partes con _ellas_?- Pregunto Edward tratando de controlarse, aunque sus voz al referirse a ellas fue de enojo y frustración.

-Mira primero que nada yo no te estoy pidiendo que te juntes con ella, solo te pido mejor dicho que te exijo que no te metas con ellas, en especial con Bella-dije de forma cortante

Edward incrédulo alzo una ceja y dijo - ¿Y qué tienes que ver tu con Bella?- pregunto un poco más serio

-Yo no me meto en tu vida así que te pido que tú no te metas en la mía- le conteste en el momento que me salía de esa casa para irme a mi casa (foto en mi perfil).

Cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto no podía sacarme de la menta a Bella, esos ojos algo en mi me decía que ella y yo estábamos unidos por más que una simple amistad y eso lo tendría que descubriré pero… ¿Qué era?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado el avance del cap 6 aquí se los dejo que se llama por cierto PROYECTO DE BIOLOGIA

_**Estaba muy cansada llevábamos más de tres horas con el proyecto y el cada vez que podía me molestaba, en una que ya no aguante más le avente lo primero que tenía enfrente, para su desgracia era mi lapicera, le di exactamente en la cabeza jajajaja no puedo parar de reír ante su cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero enseguida mostro su molestia y no esperaba como se iba a vengar…. **_

COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADCER A MIS AMIGAS, COMPLICES, VIAJERAS, AVENTURERAS Y ESCRITORAS **AZUEE**!!!!!!!!! SISTER MUCHAS GRACIAS NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TU AYUDA!!!! 1000 GRACIAS POR TODO TE KIERO MUCHO NO LO OLVIDES AMIGA, **ANTO** REGRESASRE YUPIIIIIIII ESTO NO ERA LO MISMO SIN TI FALTABAS COMO PARTE DEL EQUILIBRIO ENTRE EL YING YANG JAJAJA Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA SOPRESA ESTA INCREIBLE LA SUBIRE A MI HI5 JAJAJAJA, **BEEL** HACE MUCHO K NO HABLO CONTIGO DEONDE TE HAS METIDO??? POR TU CULPA EL YANG ME A JALADO DE SU LADO JAJAJAJAJA ESTOY SIENDO MUY MALA, ESPERO K PRONTO HABLEMOS, CIIBRIIAN GRACIAS POR TOOOOOOOODDDDDDDOOOOOOO EL APOYO MY LITTLE SISTER JEJEJEJEJE Y ME FUE BIEN EN EL EXAMEN JAJAJAJA

TAMBIEN QUIERO SUPER AGRADECER (SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES, NO SEGUIRIA CON ESTA HISTORIA):

*******MELIICULLEN****.-** YA SUBI LA FOTO DE AUSTIN EN MI PERFIL JEJEJE YO QUIERO UN AUSTIN AUNQUE CREO K NO SOY LA UNICA JAJAJA Y EN CUENTO LO DEL POV TENIAS MUCHA RAZON ES DE AUSTIN, ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO Y ESPERO K ME CUENTES TUS TEORIAS DE ESTE CAPITULO, TAL VEZ TE DERAS CUENTA JEJEJE MMMM SI TE ACERCAS TE DARE UNA SORPRESITA!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS OOR LEER!!!

******* ALE.-** AL CONTRARIO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI POR LEER ESPERO K TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

* DEYANIRA DE PATTISON.- YO TAMBIEN LA ODIO!!!, ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO

***EDWARD 4 EVER.-** MMM GROCEROS SON, PERO YA TIENEN QUIENES LAS DEFIENDAN JAJA Y EL POV NO ES DE EDWARD ES DE AUSTIN

*******CARMEN CULLEN 116****.-** SORRY SI TARDE, PERO HE TENIDO MUCHOS EXAMENES TE JURO K ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE ESTRÉS YA NO AGUANTABA Y TENIA UNAS GANAS HORRIBLE DE ESCRIBIR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO Y NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACES QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC JEJE PENSE QUE NO LE GUSTARIA A NADIE =$ Y COMO QUIERO QUE LES GUSTE TE VOY HACER UNA PREGUNTITA JAJAJA PARA QUE TU ESCOJAS QUE POV PREFIERES EN EL CAPITULO 7???

*******SOL Y LUNA 0428****.-** ESPERO NO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ME GUSTO EL POV AUSTIN JEJEJE ME ENCANTA SU PERSONAJE JAJAJAJA, ESPERO K TE GUSTE MUCHO!!!

***DULC.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BB MIL GRACIAS POR OPINAR TE QUIERO MUCHO SABES K ERES UNA PERSONA SUPER IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, LA K ME CONOCE COMO LA PALMA DE SU MANO JEJEJEJE ESPERO K DE VERDAD TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA!!!

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE RECUERDEN POR FAVOR PASAR A LEER ESTOS FICS SE LOS SUPER RECOMIENDO NO SE VAN ARREPENTIR XD!!!!**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes DE Anto Story **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**


	7. PROYECTO DE BIOLOGÍA

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAPITULO 6**

**PROYECTO DE BIOLOGÍA**

POV Bella

Ya era Lunes otra vez, así que significaba ir a la escuela, el fin de semana fue muy aburrido mi papa invito a comer a Billy Black y su hijo Jacob, aunque eran personas amables y educadas, algo dentro de mi hacia que me alejara de ellos, era como un presentimiento de que si me juntaba con ellos se me complicaría mi vida, y lo que menos quería era eso, ya tenía suficientes problemas, además creo que influyo el que mi Padre tenía que estar fuera de casa por dos semanas sino era que por tres e insistía en que me fuera durante ese tiempo a la Push a la casa de su viejo amigo Billy, pero yo prefería estar sola, toda mi vida había vivido sola, no necesitaba que me cuidara nadie, después de una larga discusión con mi papa por fin acepto que me quedara en casa, con la condición de avisar a Billy Black si pasaba algo, y este prometió que él o su hijo vendrían a verme para ver si necesitaba algo.

El sonido de mi celular (w580 rosa pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) me saco de mi trance, mire en la pantalla para ver quién era

-Buenos Días ¿Cómo estás?- Dije cuando conecte el celular

-¡Bellaaaaaaaa! Voy para tu casa te ayudare a escoger tu ropa- dijo

-Alice espera, gracias pero no necesito ayuda- dije cortésmente

-Claro que sí y ya voy para allá llego en menos de 3 minutos, nos vemos bye- colgó antes de que pudiera contestar

Dios mío creo que Alice es un pequeño demonio de las compras, le tengo que poner un sonido especial para sus llamadas me quede pensando cual, mmm no se me venia ninguno a la mente cuando de repente se me vino la canción de Fashionista "_Everybody line up, The show is about to start, Places, the show is about to start, You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look, Faces, beautiful, No one ugly allowed" _si ese le queda perfecto jajaja configure mi celular para poner el tono de Alice, apenas había terminado cuando tocaron el timbre de mi casa seguramente era ella.

Baje corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta y tras ella estaba una muy sonriente Alice con una maleta en la mano y en la otra un par de bolsas, pero no venia sola venia con Rosalie quien también traía un par de bolsas, en cuanto abrí la puerta Alice me abrazo y dijo

-Hay Bella te extrañe mucho, tenemos tanto que hacer, quedar lindísima-dijo con una sonrisa que me enchino la piel pues se veía sumamente feliz, pero daba un poco de miedo sabiendo que era una chica hiperactiva.

Cuando por fin me soltó de su abrazo, Rosalie me dijo

-¿Qué para mí no hay un abrazo?- me miro divertida con un falso puchero

Mi reacción me sorprendió, porque regularmente no era una persona tímida que no demostraba mucho lo que sentía, pero fui corriendo a su lado como si no la hubiera visto en años y la abrace muy fuerte, hasta me dio miedo lastimarla, pero ella correspondió mi abrazo de la misma forma.

-Yo también te extrañe- me dijo divertida

Yo sonreí muy feliz aunque Angela y Nayeli fueran mis amigas, con ellas había una conexión especial, las veía como puedo decir como hermanas

-Pero pasen no se queden ahí- les dije haciéndome a un lado para que pudieran pasar

-Gracias- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno Bella como te dije por teléfono venimos arreglarte, ahora eres nuestra amiga y por lo cual tenemos privilegios- dijo Alice sonriendo con malicia

-Si, por eso hoy vamos a escoger tu atuendo- dijo Rosalie

Me quede pensando unos segundos, creo que no me quedaba de otra Nayeli y Angela también hacían los mismo así que solo me quedo decirle

-Ok, vamos a mi recamara-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito emocionada Alice

Me fui para las escaleras, ellas me siguieron hasta llegar a mi recamara, estaban acomodando todo cuando Alice me ordeno en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Vete a bañar en lo que nosotras tenemos todo listo-

-Ok, ya voy- dije resignada

Me metí a bañar, disfrute la ducha porque sé que vendría una tortura después de esta, así que me permití estar un rato más. Cuando salí mi recamara parecía todo un salón de belleza.

-Ven Bella empezaremos por tu cabello- me dijo Rosalie señalándome una silla frente al espejo, en cuanto me senté me dieron la vuelta para que no me viera en el espejo, empezaron a secarme el cabello, luego lo plancharon y pusieron un tratamiento, para evitar que se me secara. Una vez que estaba peinada empezaron a maquillarme aunque fue algo muy natural solo rímel, delineador negro que resaltaba mis ojos y un poco de gloss, creo que habían terminado, así que decidí preguntar

-¿Ya puedo verme?-

-No- contestaron Alice y Rosalie, viéndome como si tuviera diez cabezas

-Falta todavía un paso más- Dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Cuál?- pregunte con verdadera curiosidad

Rosalie rodo los ojos cuando hice la pregunta y dijo- Obvio mi querida Bella, falta que te vistas- me dijo señalando la ropa, yo me sonroje porque se me había olvidado que todavía traía una bata.

Me puse primero los jeans que eran negros y ajustados una blusa morada con un poco de escote cuadrado, una torerita negra de manga 3/4 , de accesorios me puse unas pulseras moradas y otras de plata, y un dije color morado (puedes ver el atuendo en mi perfil), cuando termine por fin me dejaron ver en el espejo, me veía diferente, me gustaba como me veía era casual pero divertido, yo solía vestirme con ropa mas cómoda, juvenil y a la moda, pero cómoda, este tipo de ropa era mucho más atrevida y entallada.

Cuando por fin terminamos nos fuimos a la escuela en el BMW rojo de Rosalie (pueden ver la foto del carro en mi perfil), pues según Alice tendría que ir a su casa saliendo, aunque no entendía porque tendría que ir, no me rehúse, así llegamos al estacionamiento todas las miradas se voltearon hacia nosotras, y yo como es mi costumbre me puse completamente roja, no me gustaba mucho que digamos la atención.

Rosalie se estaciono a la del Volvo plateado de Edward, todos nos esperaban a fuera de este carro, cuando nos bajamos, el primero en saludarme fue Emmet

-Hermanita ¿Por qué te vestiste así no ves que todos se te quedan viendo como si fueras un pedazo de carne? Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo- dijo como un Padre serio dándome un gran abrazo

-¡Ay! Hermanito oso no pensé que fueras tan celoso jajaja- me reí, el solo entre cerró los ojos y me dijo

-No es que sea celoso solo te estoy cuidando- dijo con una sonrisa

Iba a contestarle cuando Austin me interrumpió

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmet, no puedes ir vestida así por toda la escuela, sin esperar que los chicos traten de coquetear contigo- dijo con el mismo tono que Emmet utilizo en un principio, pero estos que se traían, estaban peor que mi papa.

-Ya déjenla solo se está vistiendo adecuadamente- dijo Alice

-Hola Jasper, Kate- Dije mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Bella, no te preocupes yo no te diré nada-dijo Jasper y me guiño un ojo

-Gracias- murmure, me di cuenta que también estaban ahí Edward, Tanya e Irina los voltee a ver y les dije -Hola-

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, creo que era un progreso, Tanya ni se inmuto hizo como la que no me escucho e Irina me dio una media sonrisa en respuesta.

Seguimos hablando de lo que hicimos el fin de semana, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que empezaban las clases.

Alice, Edward y Kate se fueron a su clase de Algebra, Emmet y Jasper a Historia Universal, Rosalie le tocaba Creatividad y Tanya e Irina se fueron a clase de Música a mi me tocaba junto con Austin Literatura, así que nos fuimos al salón juntos, en el camino más de un curioso se giro para vernos, las chicas me miraban con coraje, odio y envidia y los chicos me miraban como si fuera un trofeo.

Durante el transcurso de la clase Austin y yo nos íbamos conociendo más, teníamos muchas cosas en común

Estaba leyendo mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando Austin me dijo

-¿Te gusta mucho leer?- Me miraba con gran curiosidad

-Si me encanta es mi pasión, ¿A ti no te gusta?- Le pregunte

-¡Claro amo leer!, aunque te voy a decir un pequeño secreto- me dijo en un susurro

-¿Cuál?- le interrogue muy intrigada

-Me encantan las novelas románticas- dijo con una mirada algo apenada

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Yo las amo, ¿Cuál es tu favorita?- le dije

-Pues tengo muchas está Un amante de ensueño, tres metros sobre el cielo, pero también me gustan los clásicos como Orgullo y prejuicio y los tuyos ¿Cuáles son?-

-Mmm me gustan todos los de Jane Austen, en especial Orgullo y prejuicio- dije feliz por poder conversar con alguien de libros.

-Te voy a decir algo, pero no te ofendas pero es muy raro que un chico como tu es decir popular, atleta le guste leer- le dije poniéndome roja

-Lo se pero siempre me ha gustado mi madre siempre me leía- Dijo con una mirada triste

-Mi mama era todo lo contrario ella no le gustaba leer, prefería platicar o escuchar música- le confesé

-¿Prefería? Ahora si le gusta leer o que - indago curioso

-No ella falleció cuando yo nací- dije tristemente

-¡Oh lo siento! No fue mi intención- dijo apenado

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías-

No pudimos seguir hablando porque el profesor nos cayó en ese momento y dijo que si seguíamos hablando nos castigaría, cuando terminamos la clase fuimos a la cafetería, no había desayunado nada y tenía mucha hambre.

-Creo que somos los primero en salir, ¿Vas a querer algo?- dije

-No gracias pero yo invito-

-No como crees, y además tu no vas a comer nada- le rebatí

-No voy a dejar que tu pagues así que no te opongas- dijo de forma firme

-Mmm con una condición ¿Si?- dije tratando de que la situación fuera pareja

-¿Cuál?-

-Que te parece si yo luego te invito un café o algo, y antes que digas que no, quiero hacerlo por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, por favor ¿Siiiii?-

-Esta bien, pero solo por esa vez pagara tu ¿ok?-

-Esta bien, esta bien- le dije mientras tomaba una manzana y un jugo y los pagaba

Apenas nos estábamos sentando cuando llegaron Nayeli y Angela de su clase

-Hola Bella, Austin- Dijeron mientras me abrazaban

-Hola ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?- les pregunte

-El mío fue muy divertido, me la pase con Ben y fuimos a visitar a sus padre- dijo sonriendo Angela

-Yo no hice nada, me la pase de floja en mi casa- contesto Nayeli

-Hay Dios tengo un hambre que me comería toda la cafetería, dejen voy por algo, ¿Quieres algo Ange?- dijo

-No gracias-

-Ahorita vengo- dijo caminando hacia la barra

Después de unos minutos se nos unieron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Tanya, Edward y Kate, solo faltaba Irina, pero Tanya dijo que se fue hacer un trabajo que no había hecho

Las siguientes clases fueron aburridas, pero venia la peor de todas Bilogía mi tormento y mas con el compañero que tenia Edward Cullen.

Estábamos ya en el salón de clase esperando al profesor, mientras tanto mi querido compañero estaba teniendo un encuentro con una de las tantas chicas de esta escuela que querían tener sus 15 minutos con el, parecían que se iban a comer, estaba bastante incómoda sentía algo raro en el estomago, supongo que asco, lo bueno hasta cierto punto que en ese momento llego Mike Newton

-Hola Bella, hoy te ves muy guapa- Dijo un poco ruborizado, no se si escuche bien, pero sentí que alguien gruño a mi lado

-Gracias Mike- dije sonrojándome

-Este… Bella.. Quería preguntarte si quisieras ir…- pero no lo dejaron terminar porque

-Bella recuerda que Alice y tu quedaron hacer una pijamada este fin de semana- dijo Edward molesto y ¿Celoso?

-No, no lo olvido, pero porque me lo recuerdas- le pregunte algo confusa

-Solo te lo estaba recordando- dijo mirando fijamente a Mike, que parecía que lo quisiera matar en ese momento

-Gra..cias- titubee no sabía por qué.

-Bueno Bella como veo que no puedes el fin de semana, te invito el miércoles al cine- dijo Mike tan rápido que muy apenas alcance a escuchar.

-Este…déjame checar y te aviso ¿ok? Mike- dije tratando de no sonar muy grosera

-Está bien, me voy porque no tarda en llegar el profesor y si me ve aquí mejor ni te digo- dijo un poco triste

Suspire no sabía cómo me lo sacaría de encima, creo que a Edward no le paso desapercibido mi suspiro porque volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido y algo de molestia en los ojos, no sé en qué momento se quito de encima a la chica en turno porque ya no estaba ahí, la mirada que me daba me desconcertaba y me molesto así que le pregunte

-¿Qué ahora si me vas hablar?-

Se me quedo viendo unos segundos antes de decirme- Todavía que te hago un favor te portas así-

-¿Favor a mí, que favor me hiciste?- pregunte incrédula

-Salvarte de Mike Newton ¿Te parece poco?-

-¿Y quién te dijo que me salvaste, que si yo quiero salir con él?- le dije desafiante

El me miro con mucho enojo, pero ni pudo decirme nada más porque llego el profesor de Biología y anuncio

Chicos hoy tenemos un proyecto que lo harán con la pareja que tienen a su lado, y no hay cambio de parejas, así que uno de cada equipo venga para ver qué proyecto les toco y que es lo que tienen que hacer.

Mi gire para ver a Edward y le pregunte - ¿Quién va a ir?

-Quien sea me da igual- siseo

-Está bien voy yo- dije parándome del asiento, pero él me agarro del brazo y me devolvió a mi asiento y dijo

-Voy yo- se fue hacia el profesor en el camino se encontró con Mike intercambiaron un par de palabras, creo no fueron nada amables, porque en los ojos de ambos se veían con odio, pero al final Edward sonrió triunfal, y vino hacia donde estaba yo.

Estaba muy intrigada por saber que se habían dicho, me debatía entre preguntarle o no, creo que se dio cuenta porque dijo

-No te preocupes solo estábamos arreglando un asunto pendiente nos toco hacer una exposición con diapositivas de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual- tranquilo, lo que me sorprendió

-Está bien, ¿En qué casa lo vamos hacer?- pregunte, quería que fuera en la suya porque si Charlie se entera que tuve un chico en mi casa sola, me manda de nuevo a un internado

-En la tuya- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Preferiría que lo hiciéramos en la tuya- dije algo tímida, pero prefería decírselo que aguantar a mi padre

-¿Por qué? En mi casa no creo que sea buena idea- dijo

-Porque no le veo nada de malo- contra ataque

-Porque ahí solo van mi madre y mis amigas, otras chicas no-

-Ok, entonces le podrías hablar a Charlie porque está de viaje y no le parecería correcto un chico en mi casa a solas- dije sonriendo triunfalmente al ver como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa como platos

-Está bien, será en la mía hoy saliendo- mascullo mal humorado- Te espero en 30 minutos en el carro tengo que arreglar unas cosas ahorita- dijo saliendo a toda prisa del salón

No sé porque, pero estaba realmente feliz, fui a entregar una tarea que tenía pendiente y me reuní con los demás en el estacionamiento.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste, Bella vámonos- dijo Alice

-Alice creo que no me podre ir contigo, porque me voy a ir con Edward a tu casa-

Todos voltearon a verme como si tuviera loca, pero la primera en reacciona fue Tanya que se puso delante de mi

¡¿TU ESTAS LOCA?! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS TONTERIAS, EL JAMAS LLEVARIA NADIE A SU CASA Y MENOS EN SU CARRO- me grito Tanya, haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí voltearan a ver la escena

-No está loca, y si va ir conmigo a mi casa, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de biología- dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de mi haciendo caso omiso a la mirada envenenada que nos lanzo Tanya

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto Edward, yo solo asentí, cuando me gire para despedirme de todos, Austin tenía una cara que me dio mucho miedo, estaba totalmente enojado.

-Adiós nos vemos al rato, supongo- dije dirigiéndome a todos

Subí al volvo de Edward, obviamente no me abrió la puerta, pero eso no me sorprende, cuando llegamos a su casa nos fuimos a un estudio que tenía en la planta alta, iba impresionada de la belleza de su casa, el solo se iba burlando de mis expresiones y eso ya me estaba molestando y mucho. Cuando llegamos al estudio

-Espera voy mi laptop, para que así lo hagamos más rápido, al menos que no sepas usar una computadora- me dijo de forma burlona

No conteste quería ser paciente me encontraba en su casa, era lo que tenía que hacer, así que prendí la computadora que estaba ahí y empecé a buscar la información, llego en menos de 5 minutos.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, así me gusta que trabajes, ya que tienes el privilegio de trabajar conmigo, lo menos que puedes hacer es esforzarte por quedar bien conmigo- dijo de forma muy pedante estaba llegando a mis casillas

-En tus sueños- murmure

Así pasamos dos horas cada quien buscando información e imágenes para ejemplificar cada enfermedad. Estaba muy metida en las imágenes de Sífilis por lo fuerte que era, cuando al tonto de mi compañero se le ocurrió decir

-¿Qué de seguro te dio verdad? Es por eso que la miras con tanto interés- no aguantaba una broma más de ese tipo así que agarre lo primero que estaba a mi alcance y le avente una lapicera de fierro que tenia, no se esperaba eso, le di directo en la frente y los colores y plumas que estaban en ella salieron volando en todas las direcciones, alce mi vista y me encontré con unos ojos que me mataban, no podía seguir ahí así que me levante para irme a mi casa iba bajando los últimos escalones, cuando sentí que un pie hacia que perdiera el equilibrio, cuando caí mi tobillo se doblo y sentí un gran dolor comencé a gritar y llorar

-¡Ay me duele mucho!- decía entre sollozando

Edward quien fue el causante de mi caída me volteo a ver con un semblante muy preocupado

-Bella ¿Puede caminar?- pregunto

-No me duele mucho- le dije llorando

-Está bien, te voy a cargar y te llevare al Hospital entendido- Asentí con la cabeza el dolor era muy fuerte como para hablar

Me tomo entre sus brazo y me llevo corriendo a su carro, íbamos camino al Hospital y comenzó hacer una llamada al hospital, pidiendo que lo comunicaran con su papa el Dr. Carlisle, le dijo que íbamos para allá que me había lastimado el tobillo ¡Ah! Pero no le dije como me lo lastime, pero esta no se quedaba así como que me llamo ISABELLA SWAN.

En cuanto llegamos al Hospital el Dr. Carlisle me hizo varios estudios para checar que tenia, regreso unos minutos después con los resultados y con algo de preocupación en la cara

-Bella me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, aunque sea en estas condiciones, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- me pregunto

Edward volteo a verme confundido, pues conocía a su papa y enseguida contesto por mí.

-Estaba bajando los últimos escalones cuando se tropezó y se cayó en las escaleras- dijo tranquilamente Edward, ja pero crees que esto se quede así, pues claro que no!

-Se te olvido mencionar que me tropecé con el pie que me metiste- dije mirándolo burlonamente

La cara de Carlisle se volvió completamente seria y con desaprobación

-Bueno Bella, aquí tengo los resultados y lamento decirte que tienes una torcedura de 3er grado y no puedes manejar por una semana, evita caminar lo mas que puedas y tomate estas pastillas para el dolor una cada 12 horas- dijo dándome una caja

-Gracias Doctor-

-Ya te había dicho que soy solo Carlisle no Doctor- me regaño

-¿Se conocen?- indago confundido Edward

-En cuanto a ti hijo, tendrás que ir por Bella a su casa y llevarla a la escuela y traerla de regreso, si necesita ir algún lugar más tú la llevaras también- dijo Carlisle autoritariamente

-Pero Papa yo no puedo llevarla, además no es mi culpa que sea tan torpe y débil-

-Y le debes ofrecer una disculpa a Bella por tu comportamiento y si recibo una queja tuya por parte de ella, te quito tu carro y no estoy jugando-

-Pero…-dijo Edward

-Ningún pero ya te lo dije Edward y espero que me hagas caso, bueno Bella ya escuchaste Edward te llevara a donde necesites ir y espero que estés muy bien y sigue todas las indicaciones ¿ok?-

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, las seguiré no te preocupes- Sonreí maliciosamente era mi momento para vengarme de Edward

Salimos del consultorio y afuera nos estaban esperando Alice y Austin, la primera con una sonrisa igual de malvada que la mía, pero Austin definitivamente estaba muy enojado, en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta, este lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo en la pared de enfrente

-¿Qué demonios estas pensando idiota?- mascullo un muy enojado Austin

-A ti que te importa, no le paso nada ¿Feliz?- contesto Edward

-Mas te vale y estas la última advertencia que te hago que no le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima a BELLA porque me las pagaras- le dijo con un odio infinito Austin

-¿Y tú qué tanta preocupación tienes por ella?- dijo Edward molesto, inquisitivo y con un poco de celos creo

-Lo que yo tenga o no con ella es mi problema- dijo Austin volviéndolo azotar contra la pared

Cuando vi que estaban a punto de pelearse decidí intervenir

-Austin tranquilo nada me paso, además gracias al golpe no tengo que hacer Educación Física que te parece si mañana nos tomamos el café que teníamos pendiente- dije tratando de apaciguar el ambiente. Edward me volteo a ver con sorpresa y enojo.

-Claro, pero tú saldrás antes, tengo práctica a las 3, paso si quieres saliendo por ti a tu casa-

-No, no te preocupes me llevare Edward no puedo manejar una semana y él me llevara a todas partes- conteste con una gran sonrisa

-No tengo porque llevarte también a tus citas- dijo Edward con una voz fría y cortante

-Edward no querrás que le diga a tu papa verdad- dije burlándome. Solo gruño de respuesta

-Está bien entonces nos vemos a las 4:30 en Bella Rosa Coffee House (esta en Port Angels existe de verdad, pueden checar la foto en mi perfil).

-Ahí nos vemos, bueno nos vamos porque aun tenemos trabajo que hacer- dije volteando ver a Edward

-Vámonos que ya quiero acabar con esto- contesto, nos despedimos de ellos, que iban a pasar a ver al Carlisle y Edward me tomo del brazo para "ayudarme".

Íbamos camino a su casa, porque ahí teníamos todo lo que habíamos hecho, ninguno de los dos hablo, era un silencio realmente incomodo, hasta que el rompió la tensión

-¿Y que están saliendo tu y Austin?- pregunto sin voltear a verme

-No, solo somos amigos- conteste

-A mí, me parece que hay algo mas- dijo mas para sí mismo, pero lo alcance a escuchar.

Cuando llegamos a su casa nos dedicamos a terminar las diapositivas y el trabajo escrito, creo que nos quedo muy bien la verdad, ya eran super tarde el cielo estaba completamente negro, mire mi reloj y marcaban las 10:45 pm, ya era tarde y tenía mucha hambre no había comido nada, creo Edward me leyó mi pensamiento

-¿Quieres que ya te lleve a tu casa o quieres cenar aquí antes de irte?-

-Mejor llévame por favor a la casa, no quiero dar más molestias-

-Está bien, como quieras, mañana ya solo nos dividimos lo que cada uno va expone y lo estudiamos, mejor dicho el miércoles, porque tienes una cita mañana- dijo con evidente molestia en la voz

Me llevo a mi casa y bajando del auto me dijo –Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del pie, no pensé que te fueras a lastimar, la verdad lo siento- mire a sus ojos donde se veían con total sinceridad

-No te preocupes ahora solo serás mi chofer personal una semana, creo que me convino- le dije bromeando, el ser rio, dios tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, deja de decir tonterías Isabella recuerda quien es.

Nos despedimos solo con la mano y se fue, cuando entre a mi casa suspire no sabía si por mí "cita de mañana" o porque mi relación con Edward iba avanzando aunque nos llevábamos como perros y gatos, pero algo ocultaba que me intrigaba, en varios ocasiones lo vi observándome unas veces con ojos tiernos, otros enojados era tan frustrante no poder preguntarle, pero eso ya lo sabría, por lo pronto me divertiría disfrutando de Edward como mi chofer no es que sea mala solo quiero darle una probadita de su propia cucharada…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Primero que nada una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve exámenes y mil trabajos que entregar, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, espero que les guste no se preocupen ya empieza lo bueno, no he escrito el otro capítulo por lo que no les puedo dar un avance pero si les puedo decir que _**se empiezan a revelar algunos secretos en la cita de bella, Austin tendrá muchas dudas acerca de Bella, ya sabrán porque y veremos a un Edward celoso **_jijiji, lo siento me gusta verlo sufrir tantito, espero que me digan que les parece las historia, si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando o no, bueno espero que estén muy bien

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a TODAS!!! Las personas que leen la historia no importa si dejan o no comentario (aunque me encanta que lo hagan jijiji) muchisisisimas gracias!!!!

Y bueno como ya es costumbre quiero agradecer a mis queridas mosqueteras **AZUELLA** amiga muchas gracias por todo, la plática de ayer me sirvió mucho, agradezco que dios las pusiera en mi camino, las quiero mucho y son dos personas que marcaron mi vida, gracias por apoyarme con la historia y por ser siempre tan yang jajajaja, **ANTO** mi editora tu sí que eres el equilibrio en las mosqueteras!!! Pero definitivamente ahorita tiendes más al yang eh!!!, muchas gracias por los consejos de ayer, creo que la plática de ayer me hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a muchas cosas y me hizo estar consciente de lo afortunada que soy por contar con la amistad y apoyo de ustedes…, también a ti **CIIBRIIAN** aunque hace mucho que no hablaba contigo pork me abondonaste por un congreso jajaja espero k te la hayas pasado muy bien, aun con los vecinos con sonidos raros jajaja.

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos personales XD!!!

***KAROMI**.- Pues estas muy cerca de la verdad jajaja, espero que te guste la historia…

***MELLICULLEN.-** Dios te tengo que tener como coescritoria!!!! Ya sabes que estoy esperando tu respuesta, espero que te agrade este capítulo, aunque quizás el próximo confirme algunas cositas.

***MARIA*.-** Espero que sean caminos buenos y no malos, y ps me tarde un poquitín por los exámenes pero aquí tienes el capitulo y prometo así no duerma que el Miércoles tendrán el próximo capítulo!!!

***CAMMIIE CULLEN**.- jajajaja voy a ir dejando más pistas en los capítulos, porque hay muchos secretos más.

***MIRICULLEN.-** Espero haber respondido todas tus dudas y espero k te guste la historia, gracias por el apoyo en ambas paginas se agradece de corazón, al ratin respondo las preguntas…

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.-** No te preocupes después del capítulo de la cita abra un POV Edward donde se explicara mucho de su comportamiento y de lo que siente o no siente por Bella

***ALE.-** Pues si hubo más Edward y Bella, jajaja se están llevando mas aunque sea para pelearse, pero veras que con el castigo de Edward, se conocerán mas…

***DEYANIRA DE PATTISON.-** Pues que te puedo decir si hay algunos secretos, aquí está el capitulo, el miércoles subo el próximo que les aseguro que responderá mucha de sus dudas!!!.

***ANA BERTA.-** Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones, y pronto sabrás quien es quien jijiji, tendrás que leer para saber si no le quitaría el chiste xp…

***BARBIE.-** Muchas gracias por leer la historia y claro que no me molesta y ni se me hace grocero puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras y soy un poco mas viejita que Azuu (solo un poco jajaja) tengo 21 años jajaja, y espero que te guste mucho la historia, y me des todas tus opiniones, consejos, regañadas, lo que quieras, y aquí estoy ya sabes para cualquier duda o aclaración y puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras a mi no me molestan XD!!!!

**Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE RECUERDEN POR FAVOR PASAR A LEER ESTOS FICS SE LOS SUPER RECOMIENDO NO SE VAN ARREPENTIR XD!!!!**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes DE Anto Story **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**


	8. LA CITA Y ¿CELOS?

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAPITULO 7**

"**LA CITA Y ¿CELOS?"**

Toda mi venganza la tenía muy bien planeada, haría que Edward me llevara a todas partes y eso incluía mi cita de hoy.

Al igual que ayer Alice y Rosalie llegaron temprano, para arreglarme y más porque hoy saldría con Austin, me puse una falda de mezclilla azul claro deslavada me llegaba por abajo del muslo, con una blusa de tiras blancas con escote V no muy marcado, una bolsa grande de Abercrombie café y unas sandalias sin tacón café obscuro (pueden checar la ropa en mi perfil), lo único que cambio esta vez fue que en cuanto terminaron de ayudarme se fueron casi corriendo, porque según dijo Alice, Edward llegaría en menos de 15 minutos, los cuales aproveche para desayunar un plato de cereal, estaba terminando de lavar mi plato, cuando se escucho el timbre y solo pude pensar que comience la función jajaja.

Al abrir la puerta estaba Edward con una cara de fastidio total, pero muy guapo, dios decir que se veía guapo era una blasfemia era perfecto.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo enojado, viéndome de arriba para abajo con la mandíbula muy tensada.

-¿Qué modales son esos? Eddy recuerda que estaremos juntos toda la semana-

Me miro durante un par de segundos taladrándome con su mirada hasta que al final dijo

-Solo es una cita de amigos ¿Verdad?- se notaba el coraje que destilaba con cada palabra

-Si, ¿Por qué algún problema o sugerencia?- conteste mordazmente

-Entonces voy con ustedes- menciono como si nada, mi mandíbula se abrió de sorpresa no podía moverme ni articular sonido alguno, hasta después de unos segundos reaccione

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCO?!-

-No, yo también quiero ser tu amigo- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, estaba a menos de 30 centímetros sentía su aliento en mi cara, pero una pequeña ráfaga de viento nos sacudió haciendo que mi cabello se moviera, de repente el se tenso y apretó fuertemente los puños, voltee a verlo a los ojos y los tenia ¿negros? , se subió rápidamente al carro, al notar que lo miraba a los ojos, no entendía nada, abrió la ventana del copiloto y grito

-Sube- y volvió a cerrar la ventana, entre rápido a la casa por un suéter por si llegaba tarde, me subí rápido al volvo, el se notaba visiblemente mas tranquilo y enseguida voltee a verle los ojos, pero estaban miel como siempre, seguramente vi mal o me tendió una mala jugada mi imaginación.

Apenas encendió el carro volvió a la conversación que teníamos antes de aquella situación tan rara

-¿Entonces a donde vamos a ir en la tarde?- me pregunto tranquilamente

-¿Vamos a ir o me vas a llevar?- sonreí burlonamente

El me miro como si hubiera dicho una de las peores blasfemias, me reí para mis adentros.

-Ya te dije, que yo también quiero ser tu _"amigo"-_

-¿Tu? Mi amigo no me hagas reír y lo siento pero en esta ocasión solo es una salida para 2, Austin y yo-

Bufo – Como quieras tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y personas mucho mas divertidas con quien estas que tu-

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho no se porque, pero quería gritarle y decirle mil cosas, pero preferí callar, tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar y ahí inicio una conversación muy incomoda y molesta para mi con su _"amiguita"_ Sandy

-Hola preciosa- Contesto Edward, del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba una voz extremadamente empalagosa y aguda.

-Si esta bien nena, nos vemos a las 5……, Si paso por ti, voy a ir con una persona

¡¿Qué UNA PERSONA?! No se suponía que quería ser mi amigo

El seguía hablando – Si lo se, pero ella ira también con Austin….. No, no te preocupes solo estaremos tu y yo- dijo extremadamente sexy.

Así estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que llegamos a la escuela y se digno a colgar por fin, cuando se estaciono hizo algo que realmente me sorprendió, me abrió la puerta del carro, pero mas tardo en abrirme que en tener a Tanya colgada de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, pero algo en mi gritaba por separarlos y entonces una idea maligna paso por mi mente.

Sonreí traviesamente y me aclare la garganta para obtener su atención y ¡Funciono! Edward me volteo a verme de una forma burlona y una sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento, poco falto para que me olvidare de respirar, mientras que Tanya me volteo a ver con una mirada totalmente envenenada.

-Edward ¿Dónde vive Sandy?- pregunte inocentemente

-¿Quién es Sandy?- inquirió Tanya

-¡Ah! Pues es la cita de la tarde de Eddy- me reí para mis adentros la cara de Edward no tenia precio jajaja estaba en shock

Mientras que la cara de Tanya era de una furia total, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Edward la agarro del brazo

-Tanya ¿Qué te pasa? Tu bien sabes que tu y yo no somos nada, si te parece así seguimos, si no me tiene sin cuidado-

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Tanya, Edward me agarro del brazo y literalmente me arrastro a la cafetería

-¿Qué te pasa? No tenias porque haber hecho eso- exclamo muy enojado

-¿Qué hice? Solo pregunte donde vivía Sandy-

Me miro fijamente por un largo tiempo, al final suspiro cansado

-Vamos a clase, ya es tarde- y en esta ocasión me tomo del brazo, pero de una forma protectora. Se sentía muy bien estar así, pero debía de parar esos pensamientos, no podía continuar así.

Durante el transcurso del día me la pase muy bien, aunque algo incomoda porque todos me miraban, pero siempre estaban ahí Emmet y Jasper para alejar a los que se atrevían acercarse a mi, todavía recuerdo a la hora del almuerzo, estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, pero yo tenia sed, fui por un jugo y en el camino un chavo de ojos azules, cabello a chino, que era guapo, se me acerco

-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué haces tan solita?- dijo seductoramente, aunque me revolvió el estomago la forma en que lo hizo

Antes si quiera de poder contestar tenia a mi lado a Emmet y Jasper que veían con coraje y enojo a al chico

-No, no esta sola y espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente, para mantenerte alejado de ella- sentencio Emmet

-Y espero que entiendas que ella no esta sola, dile lo mismo a tus amiguitos- dijo Jasper señalando a un grupo de personas que se encontraban como a diez metros de nosotros mirando hacia aquí. Y me tomaron cada uno de un brazo ¿Qué esto era una costumbre de hermanos o que? llevándome de regreso a la mesa ahí se encontraba Alice, Rosalie y Kate que estaban mirando la escena muy divertidas, Alice no aguanto mas la risa y estallo en carcajadas, seguida por Rosalie y Kate, cuando me senté

-Ahora vengo ¿De que quieres tu jugo Bella?- dijo Emmet

-Yo puedo ir gracias-

-¡NO! Tu no te paras de ahí, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Que por venir vestida como vienes estas causando un alboroto eres mi hermana pequeña estas muy chiquita para vestirte así, tú no vuelves a salir así- y Me señalo de pies a cabeza

Esto hizo que Alice se soltara de nuevo a carcajadas, en ese momento llegaron Austin y Edward que no se veían nada felices.

-¿De que tanto se ríen?- pregunto Austin

-De Emmet y Jasper parecen unos hermanos celosos jajaja pobre Bella, le han espantado a un galán más jajaja- Dijo Rosalie entre risas

Ambos voltearon a verme con muy serios, así que decidí intervenir

-Ya no quiero el jugo, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a otro lugar?-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, nos fuimos al gimnasio aunque estaba prohibido entrar nos escabullimos y fue muy divertido, pero acabo muy pronto porque había que ir de nuevo al salón. Las siguientes clases se pasaron muy rápidas, no me di cuenta que ya habían acabado, hasta que Alice y Rosalie vinieron corriendo a abrazarme y desearme suerte.

Así me fui con Edward, en el camino el iba muy feliz, no se porque pero tenia la sospecha que esta planeando algo. En el camino no hablamos, llegamos a la casa de esa tal Sandy, cuando la vi me sentí chiquita, era una mujer muy guapa era una pelirroja alta que llevaba un vestido muy corto entre morado y rosa claro, con unas botas vino (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil).

Al igual que Tanya esta enseguida se le abalanzo y lo beso, cuando por fin terminaron me volteo a verme con ojos muy poco amigables, Edward la tomo de la mano y la iba a llevar al asiento trasero cuando tuvo que abrir la boca con la voz mas aguda y chillona que jamás había escuchado

-Guapo, pero yo no me voy atrás que se vaya esa- dijo con desdén

-Lo siento querida, pero si quieres irte con nosotros te tendrás que ir atrás ¿Verdad Eddy?- dije imitando su voz

Edward se rio entre dientes y se limito a asentir, ella muy enojada soltó la mano de Edward y se subió atrás.

Cuando llegamos al café en la entrada se encontraba Austin que llevaba una playera negra, con un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo (puedes ver la foto en mi perfil), saludo a Edward, Sandy y a mi.

-Entonces ¿vienen con nosotros?- pregunto amable Austin

-No, primero vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, luego los alcanzamos- Se apresuro a contestar Sandy. Austin me guio a una sección apartada de las demás, era un lugar acogedor nos sentamos en una mesa para dos y ahí empezó una gran amistad con el, le conté toda mi vida cosa que raramente hacia.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?-cuestiono Austin

-Bien no me quejo, puedo haber estado peor jaja, soy muy torpe no se de donde lo saque quizás de mi Mama-

-No quiero sonar indiscreto, y si te incomoda la pregunta no la respondas ¿Ok?- Asentí- ¿Tu mama no vive aquí, es que nunca la he visto?-

-Mi mama murió cuando yo naci- dije con los ojos llenándoseme de lagrimas

-¡Oh, lo siento! No debí preguntar- repuso avergonzado

-No al contrario gracias por hacerlo, nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, mi papa prefiere no hablar de ella, y yo nunca me había sentido a gusto para contar mi historia, pero contigo me siento en confianza-

-Muchas gracias Bella, ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ok?-

-Si y por eso quiero contarte un poco de mi vida, creo que te debo tanto, que lo menos que puedo hacer es confiar en ti-

-No, no tienes que hacer esto por que te sientas comprometida, quiero que lo hagas por que tú quieres, no porque te sientes obligada-

-Yo quiero confiar en ti, por favor te voy a contar mi historia, lo poco que se de mi mama, pero será nuestro secreto ¿Si?-

-Claro que si, seré como una tumba jaja-

-Pues mi mama es de Inglaterra, mis abuelos tenían unas empresas, un socio de ellos tenia un hijo de casi la misma edad que mi mama, entonces mis abuelos acordaron un matrimonio entre ellos, al principio ella no quería, pero Charlie mi papa la fue conquistando, aunque no le gusta hablar mucho de esto a el, me ha contado un poco de su historia, se casaron a la semana de conocerse, ella cayo una depresión mi papa nunca supo porque, a los meses de casado se entero que estaba embarazada de mi, pero aun así no logro salir de esa depresión, cada día se debilitaba mas, y a la hora de dar a luz, estaba tan débil que no aguanto los esfuerzos y murió apenas me dio a luz, ella escogió mi nombre, mi padre dice que me parezco mucho a ella físicamente, pero que mi forma de ser es completamente diferente me encanta leer, cosa que ni a mi mama ni a mi papa les gusta mucho, amo no se porque la fotografía, mi mama era muy apasionada, dulce y buena persona, aunque no la conocí eso es lo que dice mi papa, algún día te enseñare una foto de ella, lastima que no traigo una.

-¿Y tu mama de que parte de Inglaterra era?- pregunto realmente interesado, como si estuviera esperando la respuesta de su vida

-No lo se, nunca le he preguntado, eso a mi padre, pero su historia me parece muy bonita porque papa comenta que fue amor a primera vista- dije viéndolo a los ojos, que parecieron decepcionados ante esto

-¿Te paso algo?- le pregunte

-No, solo que recordé un viejo amor, no se porque lo relacione con tu mama, es imposible, ella solo me amo a mi, eso lo puedo asegurar, además creo que las relacione, porque un día sus papas la alejaron de mi y nunca supe mas de ella, y creo que la quiero ver en cada persona que encuentro- sonrió melancólicamente, me partió verlo en ese estado, pero en sus ojos había duda.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo Bella ¿Por qué no viviste con tu papa todo este tiempo?-

-Fue muy difícil para el, en un comienzo me rechazo, porque decía que yo era la culpable de la muerte de mi madre y luego cuando se dio cuenta de su error comenzó acercarse a mi, pero me parecía mucho a ella, y se la recordaba, así que prefirió alejarse de mi, ya cuando tenia 7 años me empezó a buscar mas, y quería que regresara con el a casa, peor yo no quería, así que seguí en el internado, ahí era feliz-

-¿Y porque regresaste a Forks?-

Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar recordar mi enfermedad, cosa que hizo que las lágrimas se me desbordaran, porque por primera vez maldije mi estúpida enfermedad, porque ahora por primera vez en toda mi vida era feliz, tenía amigos que veía como hermanos, y no quería despedirme de ellos. Cuando Austin se percato de mi estado, se acerco a mi y me abrazo secando mis lagrimas estaba muy pegado a mi, seguramente si nos veías de frente parecería que nos estuviéramos besando, pero solo estaba secando mis lagrimas, yo seguí llorando y el consolándome, hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo de garganta y nos volteamos para ver quien era y ahí estaba Edward fuera de si, verdaderamente se veía furioso nunca lo había visto así, y eso que parecía que cuando estaba conmigo siempre estaba de mal humor, y Sandy que traía una cara de aburrida a mas no poder.

-¿Nos podemos sentar con ustedes o interrumpimos algo?- pregunto Sandy

-Seguiremos hablando después ¿Ok?- murmuro solo para mi Austin

-No, adelante siéntense con nosotros- dije

Antes de sentarse Edward, tomo de la cintura a Sandy y la acerco a el para besarla de una forma muy poco decente, me dio mucho coraje, pero no iba a dejar que el lo notara, así que me hice la indiferente, cuando Austin vio como estaba, supongo que tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado y el me abrazo, ese abrazo no era de pareja, si no de amigos, me sentía protegida, definitiva tenia una conexión con el.

Edward se molestaba cada vez mas celoso porque Austin me tuviera abrazada, destilaba veneno en cada una de sus palabras

-Si quieres nos vamos o mejor dicho los llevo a un hotel, para que puedan estar solos- Dijo ácidamente

-Edward ya me canse de decirte, que no digas tonterías y respetes a Bella que ella no es como tus _amiguitas_- A Sandy se le borro la sonrisa que traía desde que llegaron

Así pasamos el rato de la tarde tirándonos pedradas, parecíamos en guerra, porque Edward y yo nos fulminábamos con la mirada y con las palabras, estaba claro que ambos estábamos muy molestos, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Cuando nos íbamos Austin quería llevarme el a casa, cosa que agradecía, pero Edward dijo que era su obligación y que si no me llevaba el, Carlisle se molestaría, por eso el me tenia que llevar.

-Esta bien, pero me hablas cuando llegues Bells- Dijo Austin, mientras me daba un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, que fue interrumpido ¿por quien creen?

-Bella vámonos, que es tarde- Dijo Edward, haciendo que nos separáramos, cuando estábamos enfrente del volvo tenia que abrir la boca de nuevo Sandy para decir muy melosamente

-Nene, me voy ir enfrente contigo verdad-

Voltee a ver a Edward fulminándolo con la mirada y dándole a entender, nada más te atreves y te mato.

-Lo siento, pero Bella esta convaleciente ella tiene que ir enfrente- dijo secamente

-¿Pero como yo soy tu pareja? Debes darme mi lugar- grito Sandy

-Tú solo eres mi acompañante, no somos nada, tú lo sabes bien, y por favor no grites que no estoy de humor-

Así nos fuimos a dejar primero a Sandy en un silencio muy incomodo, la tensión estaba al máximo y se podía sentir el enojo de los tres, Edward ni siquiera se bajo del carro para despedir a Sandy, cosa que me agrado, cuando de nuevo puso en marcha el volvo, se seguía sintiendo la tensión hasta que por fin decidí ponerle fin a esto.

-Edward mira se que no hemos tenido el mejor comienzo, vamos a estar juntos una semana, hay que por lo menos tratar de no odiarnos-

El me miro directo a los ojos por un largo tiempo, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos y el no apartaba la mirada de mi, pero ¡DIOS! Nos íbamos a matar, el tenia que ver la carretera no a mi

-¡Edward ve hacia la carretera que nos vamos a matar!- dije algo histérica

El solo sonrió de lado y se estaciono en la orilla

-Ahora si vamos hablar- sus ojos brillaban expectantes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí les dejos un capitulo mas, me paso la cosa mas terrible que puedo imaginar mi compu se murió y me la formatearon (y aun no me la entregan pasa saber si perdí tosas mis cositas quello llorar) espero k recupere los archivos, sorry la demora, espero les guste mucho este capitulo, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y para que vean cuanto las quiero, el siguiente capitulo ustedes deciden que quieren ahí les van las 2 opciones

Un POV Edward de la charla que tendrá con Bella

Un POV Austin de porque le causo tanta curiosidad la mama de Bella y que es lo que piensa hacer

Ustedes deciden chiks así que ya saben…..Los dos son muy interesantes y reveladores piénsenlo bien jajaja

Como siempre quiero agradecer a mis MOSQUETERAS queridas jajaja no se que haría sin ustedes chicas **AZUELA** gracias por todo, amiga las cosas no pueden estar saliendo mejor de lo que ya están jajajaja, me encanta que podrás ser estar con tu amore jajaja, y recuerda no ser tan yang ya por fis jajaja, que me haces sufrir demasiado con tus increíbles historias, **ANTO** querida editora, amiga, cómplice jajajaja que mas te puedo decir mil gracias por siempre apoyarme y estar ahí cuando te necesito XD!!!!

QUIERO AGRADECER MUCHISISISISIMO A:

* CARMEN CULLEN 116.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!!!

* PERITHA12.- UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESPERO K DISFRUTES EK CAPITULO DE VERDAD!!!!

*ANA BERTA.- ESTE MMM TENGO LA SENSACION QUE TE GUSTARA, ESPERO QUE SI, YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE LEER LA HISTORIA

*DEYANIRA DE PATTISON.- MIL DISCULPAS SI TE HIZE ESPERAR, DIME K HAGO PARA COMPENSARTE???

*ALE.- PUES AQUÍ TIENES TU LA OPCION DE VOTAR JAJAJ PORK POV QUIERES

* THE VAMPIRE KISSES.- PUES TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES Y CREO K TAMBIEN BELLA SE PONE BASTANTE CELOSA JAJAJA

* **MELIICULLEN****.- **PUES SI ME FUI BIEN EN LOS EXAMENES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE, Y DE VERDAD TUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN ASEGUIR, Y POR ESO TE DEJARE K ME HAGAS UNAS PREGUNTILLAS Y YO SOLO TE DARE MAS PISTAS K A LAS DEMAS JAJAJA Y TU YA ARMARAS PARTE DEL ROMPECABEZAS JAJA

* MANY.- PRONTO SERA EL BESO, TODO EN SU MOMENTO JAJAJA

*SILVIA.- AQUÍ ESTA YA POR FIN!!!!!!!

* SOL Y LUNA 0428.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ESPERO K TE SIGA GUSTANDO, Y ESE ES UN GRAN SECRETO JIJIJI

* **MIRICULLEN****.-** AQUI HAY MAS CELOS JAJAJAJA Y PARA K VEAS K SOY BUENA, MAÑANA CONTESTARE TUS PREGUNTITAS QUE ME TENGAS JAJAJAJA Y QUIERE A BELLA, PERO NO SABE PORQUE, PERO NO COMO PAREJA JAJAJA, Y MUCHISISISISMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR APOYARME AQUÍ Y EN EL FORO!!!!!!!!

*ALENIS.- JAJAJAJA MUY PERSPICAZ JAJAJA DIOS!!! CREO K NO PODRE TENER MUCHOS SECRETOS PARA TI JAJAJA

* BETYY.- AQUI ESTA YAP JIJIJI, ESPERO NO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAD DEMASIADO

*ANA.- ME SACASTE UNA SUPER SONRISA DE LA CARA JAJA Y NO TE GRACIAS POR EL PM JAJAJA Y LA AMENAZA JAJA

**Y QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**

*******Secretos**** y ****engaños****– Azuela Cullen**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 9 3 2 2 7 / 1 / S e c r e t o s _ y _ E n g a n o s**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u ****g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

***Loca por las compras (one shot) - ANTO STORY**

H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . ne t / s / 4 9 6 6 0 0 0 / 1/ Lo c a s _ p o r _ l a s _ c o m p r a s

**SON MUY BUENOS PASEN A LEERLOS, YA VERAN QUE NO SE ARREPIENTEN!!!!**


	9. LA PLÁTICA Y EL 1er ACERCAMIENTO

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**Capitulo 8 **

**LA PLÁTICA Y EL 1er ACERCAMIENTO **

**POV EDWARD**

Sabia que esta plática no me llevaría a nada bueno, con ella me sentía muy vulnerable, nunca sabía como reaccionaria, estábamos en la orilla de la carretera, comenzaba a llover, ninguno de los dos decía nada, había un silencio sepulcral.

Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó

- Edward, quiero que me digas por favor porque me tratas así- se ruborizó cuando dijo eso, como me gustaba cuando lo hacia, pero eso estaba mal tenia que parar

Medite uno minutos sus palabras, realmente no la odiaba, pero quería hacerlo, recuerdo cuando nos la presento Austin su olor y sangre eran únicos, me invitaba a probarlo estuve a muy poco de perder el control que había adquirido en todos estos años, desde ese momento me cayo muy mal por poner en peligro mi autocontrol, me porte grosero, olvidando que mis padres me educaron para comportarme como un caballero, pero con ella no podía después de lo que había hecho conmigo, me volvía loco por una parte quería acercarme a ella, pero otra parte de mi me decía que me alejara, constantemente estaba en una lucha interna.

Suspire -Voy hacer sincero contigo, pero tu también lo tienes que ser- le afirme, no era una pregunta

-La verdad es que cuando estas conmigo me siento vulnerable, no se que me pasa solo actuó sin pensar, además tu no me ayudas mucho, siempre te comportas diferente conmigo- le acuse

-Al igual que tu, cuando estoy contigo es como si no pudiera controlarme por una parte deseo ser tu….amiga, pero una pequeña parte de mi corazón dice que me aleje de ti, es algo raro, nunca me había sentido así- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos

-¿Y que vamos hacer con eso?- pregunto

-No se, la verdad esto no puede seguir así….- me quede callado cuando las imágenes de Mike Newton vinieron a mi cabeza, el día que quería invitar a Bella a salir, el estaba pensando en como besaría, si aceptaría se su novia, algo en mi quería explotar por eso intervine recordándole que tenia que salir con Alice, no tenia ningún derecho pero de verdad, pero no iba a permitir que ese niño se acercara a Bella, no la merecía. Aun recuerdo lo que le dije y el miedo que le dio

_**Flashback **_

_-Newton, te advierto no te acerques a Bella- dije fríamente antes de llegar al profesor de Biología_

_-¿Quién te crees tu? Para prohibirme hablarle a Bella- me reto_

_-Solo te lo advertiré una vez, no se te ocurra, si no te las veras conmigo-_

_-No te tengo miedo- _

_-Pues deberías- le sise con todo el odio que tenia_

_-Ella tomara la decisión, ¡No Tu!- me señaló con su dedo_

_-Creo que ya la tomo, además ya te lo dije no quiero ni a un metro de ella- le dije tomando su brazo y apretándolo con fuerza para que viera que no estaba jugando, al ver como se quedo callado, sonreí feliz._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Todavía me da rabia recordar lo estúpido que fui al comportarme así, parecía un novio celoso, desde ese día prometí que no me importaría mas ella y me dedique mas a estar con mis _amigas_, para saciar el deseo que tenia de Bella, además estaba su clara "amistad" con Austin que también me molestaba demasiado, pero según el la veía solo como una hermana, en momentos me molestaba no poder leerle la mente ni a el, ni a Bella.

Pero lo que mas me molestaba era sentirme así con ella, esto estaba muy mal y por más que quería no podría pararlo pero ¿Qué era?

Me saco de mis pensamientos Bella al decirme

-Mmm ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero?- teniéndome la mano

-Esta Bien- tome su mano, sentí como una descarga por mi mano, pero no la solté- Pero antes quiero que me respondas algo por favor ¿Qué hay entre Austin y tu?- No podía quedarme con la duda y si ahora trataríamos de llevarnos bien, le podía preguntar, solté su mano para que contestara

-Solo una amistad es como mi hermano, no se siento que hay algo que me hace sentirme protegida con el, pero no como pareja ¿Me entiendes?- me limite asentir con la cabeza

-¿Pero hace rato se estaba besando?- dije molesto al recordar la escena

-¿Besándonos? Noooo, ¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo incrédula

-Yo los vi cuando llegue con Sandy al café-

-Pues viste mal, porque solo me estaba ayudando-

-Lo siento, creo que mal interprete todo- dije, después de un minuto de silencio, decidí hablar

-Bueno pues entonces mucho gusto, Edward Cullen- fue mi turno de darle la mano

-Bella Swan, el gusto es mío- sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si para conocernos nos hacemos una pregunta y una?-

- Esta bien las damas primero-

-Mmm ¿Qué te gusta hacer, además claro de ser todo un rompe corazones?- rio armoniosamente, me uní a sus risas

-Jajaja me gusta tocar el piano y leer-

-Wow ¿Tocas el piano? ¿Qué te gusta leer?- pregunto feliz

-Solo por esta te contesto recuerda que es una y una, ahora yo te hare tres y Si, toco el piano, Me gusta leer de todo pero te diré un pequeño secreto-

Sus ojos brillaron expectantes, me sentía realmente cómodo hablando con ella

-Si, pero si se lo cuentas a alguien, tendré que desaparecerte- comencé a reírme mas que nada por su cara, parecía una niña que espera un dulce

-Prometo no decir nada, y yo también te contare un secreto- Alzo la mano como símbolo de nuestra promesa

-Esta bien me gusta la literatura romántica, en especial los clásicos Cumbres borrascas, Romeo y Julieta- me confesé

-Wow a mi también- grito emocionada – Y también me encanta Orgullo y prejuicio y mas actuales como Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva,…. Son geniales te lo recomiendo- sonrió completamente feliz

-Los leeré lo prometo-

-Pero ahora me tocan mis preguntas, ok la primera ¿Dónde vivías antes de Forks?- Aunque sabia la historia un poco al escuchar los pensamientos de su papa, quería saberlo de ella.

-Vivía en un Internado en San Francisco- dijo tristemente, me reprendí por haber preguntado eso

-Lo siento no..- no me dejo continuar puso su mano sobre la mía y le dio un ligero apretón y me dijo –No, no te preocupes de verdad dijimos que íbamos a ser sinceros ¿no?-

-¿Segura?- Le pregunte

-¡Claro que si, créeme que no te lo diría porque si!-

-Bueno segunda ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- volteo a verme

-El color miel- se ruborizo al instante, y se giro evitando mi mirada

-¿Por qué?- dije usando mi tercera pregunta

-¡Por Dios Edward!, por favor no me hagas esto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Contestar eso- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Por favor…- Sonreí de manera torcida, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me sentía orgulloso de haber causado esa reacción en ella

-Argh, por que no te puedo negar nada, esta bien es por el…color..de..tus…ojos- dijo poniéndose completamente roja, me pareció muy tierna su actitud

-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- le guiñé un ojo

-Mi turno- sonrió con malicia

-¿Te vas a desquitar?- hice un puchero, nunca lo había hecho, pero con ella era todo tan natural y nuevo

-No, bueno depende desde que perspectiva lo veas ok ahí te va ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, nadie me había preguntado eso jamás

-No, la verdad es que no-

-¿Por qué?- inquirió, le sonreí y le recordé

-Bella recuerda una y una ¿ok?-

-Esta bien- murmuro

-¿Tu alguna vez lo has hecho?- se ruborizo al instante

-¿De que me hablas?- ¡Oh! No habrá pensado que me refería eso, con razón el rubor, era tan linda cuando era así

-¿Qué si alguna vez te has enamorado? –

-¡Ah! La verdad es que no, el internado era de puras mujeres y a penas salí de el –

No lo había pensado, pero claro entonces nunca había besado o ¿si?....

-¿Cuál es tu peor miedo?- me pregunto, definitivamente Bella no era como las demás

-Es difícil, abrirse tanto con alguien Bella, te respondo a cambio de algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que te pueda hacer dos preguntas ¿si?-

Lo medito un poco, sabia que estaba tratando de poner objeciones, pero al final su rostro se relajo

-No me queda de otro, pero se sincero ¡Eh!-

-Tranquila lo seré, le tengo miedo- ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirlo?- le tengo…miedo… a la….soledad

-No lo esperaba- contesto sinceramente

-Ya ves no todo es lo que aparenta-

-Si lo se yo- murmuro

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte

-Edward hay algo que quizás mas adelante te diré, pero por favor ahora no- me dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Pequeña no te preocupes, cuando te sientas lista me lo días ¿ok?, siempre me tienes a mi para apoyarte, se que quizás no te parezco el mejor amigo, pero de verdad te quiero ayudar- la abrace y ella comenzó a llorar, no sabia porque lloraba, pero supuse que era algo difícil de decir para ella, bese su cabeza, nunca me había permitido este tipo de relación con ninguna mujer a excepción de mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie, no quería soltarla, tenerla así, hizo que anhelara que el momento no se acabara.

Se separo de mi, me sonrió e hizo algo que considere muy hermoso me dio un beso en la mejilla, que me hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago.

-Bueno te debo una pregunta así que dímela- dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas

-No me debes dos y la primera es bueno, es una petición mas que una pregunta, yo ya te he contado unos secretos, ahora tu dime uno tuyo ¿si?-

-¿Un secreto mío? Pues les tengo pavor a las hormigas- se sonrojo una vez más

No aguante la risa y comencé a reírme, en un principio ella me vio con los ojos entrecerrados pero después también empezó a reírse

-Bella le tienes miedo a las hormigas, existiendo osos, pumas, leones, pero a una hormiga, ¡No lo puedo creer!- dije comenzando a reír de nuevo

-Ya para de burlarte de mi, y hazme la siguiente pregunta- se estaba aguantando la risa, pero no duro mucho, pues empezó a reír mas que hace rato

-Bueno la otra pregunta es algo sencillo nosotros hacemos una fiesta anual con un par de amigos en Castle Combe (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), es un pueblo muy bonito en Inglaterra, y quisiera que fueras con nosotros, se que te lo pedirán Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Austin y Jasper, pero quizás digas que no por Tanya, Irina y por mi… pero por favor ve, se que no te arrepentirás es hermoso ¿Qué me dices?, prometo no molestarte- le sonreí para brindarle confianza.

-Esta bien, pero conste que lo prometiste- y me saco la lengua de forma infantil, comencé a reírme estaba pasándola tan bien, hace mucho que no reía tanto.

Así estuvimos mucho tiempo preguntándonos acerca de nuestras películas, carrera, deporte, personajes, perfumes favoritos, era una chica completamente diferente a todas las que había tratado, ella dulce, noble, muy perspectiva, inteligente, altiva, muy terca y preciosa.

No se en que momento ella volteo a verme estudiando mi rostro, esos hermosos ojos chocolates se posaron en mis ojos, no podía apartar la mirada, me invitaban a continuar ahí, no me importaba nada de nuestro alrededor solo existíamos en este momento, ella y yo, nuestros rostros se estaban acercando como si fueran unos imanes, sabia lo que estaba apunto de suceder, pero no quería detenerlo, aunque estuviera mal, estábamos a no mas de 10 centímetros, sentía su olor de fresas inundar todos mis sentidos, no era consciente de lo que hacia, solo quería que el espacio que separaba nuestros labios terminara y así iba a suceder…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas!!!!!!!!! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo, espero no defraudarlas, como saben en México esta la epidemia de la influenza y aunque al parecer estoy en arraigo domiciliario, creo que el estar encerrada limita mi inspiración (además que creo estar volviéndome loca ya hice amistad con las arañas jajaja)

Bueno solo quiero adelantar que próximamente entrara un nuevo personaje a la vida de Bella y no es Jacob, quizás lo odien un poquitín, pero ayudare a que ciertos personajes tomen decisiones importantes aquí les dejo cuales son las posibilidades ustedes escogen

Alec

Dimitri

James

Un personaje nuevo

Bueno primero que QUIERO AGRADECER DE VERDAD TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN, ENSERIO ME DIO MUCHO GUSTO VER QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LES GUSTO, Muchisisisismas gracias como siempre a mi querida **AZUELA** mi querida mosquetera 100% yang arriba ese animo recurda que soy 100% **TEAM Fer & Azuu, Danny & Anto y Angel & Becky,** TE KIERO MUCHO gracias por el apoyo, y recuerda mañana la fiesta en mi casa invitas a tu Primis y Angel jajaja bueno esta bien también a Miki, Tony y Danny jajaja **ANTO** amiga tienes que respirar profundo y tranquilizarte me tienes preocupada, muchachaschas gracias por el apoyo y por ser mi editora jijijijiji TE KIERO MUCHO y Alaska nos espera jajajaja y por favor hazte una mosquetera ying como yop!!!! Jajaja. Y recuerda que somos 100% **TEAM Fer & Azuu, Danny & Anto y Angel & Becky**

**MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI MAS GRACIAS A:**

*** SOL Y LUNA 0428.- ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!!!! Y NO TE PREOCUPES PRONTO TE DARAS CUENTA QUIEN ES, CADA VEZ HAY MAS PISTAS!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE LEER Y TOMARTE TU TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR**

* NATASHA GRANGER.- MIRA AQUÍ TIENES TU POV EDWARD!! ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU PREOCUPACION Y PARA MI DESGRACIA NO SABRE NADA DE MI COMPU HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, PORQUE CERRARON EL NEGOCIO HASTA QUE PASE LO DE LA EPIDEMIA!!!!

* MARIFER-CULLEN.- ESTAS MUY CERCA DE LA VERDAD JAJAJAJAJA ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, YA ME PASE POR TODAS TUS HISTORIAS ME ENCANTARON Y VI QUE TIENES UNA NUEVA TE DESEO TODA LA SUERTE DEL MUNDO, EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAP. VOY A LEERLA!!!

* XOXOKISS210.- LO SE A MI TEMBIEN ME CAE MUY MAL ARGH, NADA MAS DE RECORDARLA JAJAJA, PERO EDWARD LA PUSO EN SU LUGAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!

* CARMEN CULLEN 116.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE COMENTAR Y LEER LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD!!!! Y SIII PRONTO CAERA JAJAJA YA SE VA IR VIENDO PRONTO, PERO NO SERA MUY FACIL, ESO SI TE PUEDO DECIR LO DE BELLA Y AUSTIN NO HABRA AMOR DE PAREJA NOP

***MELIICULLEN****.-¡NO SABES QUE BONITO SE SIENTE LEER TUS COMENTARIOS JAJAJAJA ES TAN LINDO!, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO DISFRUTES DE VERDAD, Y YA SUPONGO QUE ACLARARAN MAS DUDAS JAJAJAJA, VERAS QUE EN LA FIESTA ANUAL HABRA MUCHAS SORPRESAS!!!**

*ANA BERTA.- GRACIAS POR TU PREOCUPACION, AQUÍ TIENES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y YA SABES ESPERO DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTATIOS LO QUE QUIERAS

***MIRICULLEN****.-ESPERO QUE NO ME QUIERAS MATAR CON ESTE JAJAJA, DIOS CREO QUE ANDO MUY SENSIBLE JEJEJE PORQUE CUANDO LEI TAMBIEN TU COMENTARIO SENTI TAN BONITO, Y AHORA ENTIENDO CUANDO DICEN QUE TE INSPIRAN A SEGUIR Y LA VERDAD ES QUE SI MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TODOOO!!! NO SE QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES!!!**

*ANA.-ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES EL CAPITULO Y YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA HAZMELA SABER

*ALE.- GRACIAS POR TU PM, NO SERA NECESARIO LA AMAZACRE JAJAJA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO TRANQUILA JAJAJA

*DEYANIRA DE PATTISON.- GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE APOYARME Y LEER LA HISTORIA SE AGRADECE DE CORAZON, ESPERO TE GUSTE…

*ALE89.- ESTAS MUY CERCA DE LA VERDAD, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO K TE GUSTE ES MI PRIMER POV EDWARD, OJALA LO DISFRUTES, YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA AQUI ESTOY, PARA ACLARAR, PUEDES DAR SUGERENCIAS, PETICIONES, DUDAS, QUEJARTE LO QUE QUIERAS!!!

*******THE VAMPIRE KISSES****.- WOW OTRA PERSONA QUE DE VERDAD AGRADEZCO DESDE MI CORAZON POR SIEMPRE ESTAR PENDIENTE DE LA HISTORIA Y DEJARME SABER LO QUE PIENSAS DE ELLA 1000 GRACIAS!!!! SORRY POR DEJARTE ASÍ, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y NO QUIERAS MATARME JIJIJIJIJI Y POR CIERTO AUSTIN ES ALGO MAS FUERTE QUE ESO (HABLANDO DE LOS LAZOS) DIOS NO PUEDO DECIR MAS JAJAJA**

* MANY.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

*CHIVIS.-JAJJAAJA GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME HIZO REIR Y ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE!!!

* KAREN CULLEN.- AL CLIENTE LO QUE PIDA JAJAJA SERVIDA, ESPERO TE GUSTE

* BETYY.- AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO…

* MAFER DE CULLEN.- ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MUCHA SGRACIAS POR LEERLO, Y ESPERO L TE GUSTE ME COSTO MUCHO HACERLO JAJAJA, ES QUEESTAR EN LA MENTE DE EDWARD NO NO NO, JAJAJA ES CASI IMPOSIBLE PARA MI…

* ELIIZABETTA'IG..* PUES AHORA LO SABRAS JAJAJA AUNQUE EL ESTA MUY CONFUSO, ES OBVIO YA LO QUE SIENTE, Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO, CUALQUIER COSA HAZME LA SABER SI ALGO NO TE GUSTA, SI TE GUSTA OKIS?? GRACIAS!!!

*CULLEN GIRL.- MUCHAS POR TU APOYO Y LEER LA HISTORIA, TOMAR TU TIEMPO Y COMENTAR GRACIAS…

ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYA FALTADO NADIE Y DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ JAJAJA ES COMO MI PAGA!!!

**Y QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**

***Secretos y engaños – Azuela Cullen**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 9 3 2 2 7 / 1 / S e c r e t o s _ y _ E n g a n o s**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

***Loca por las compras (one shot) - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . ne t / s / 4 9 6 6 0 0 0 / 1/ Lo c a s _ p o r _ l a s _ c o m p r a s**

**SON MUY BUENOS PASEN A LEERLOS, YA VERAN QUE NO SE ARREPIENTEN!!!!**


	10. “DESVANECIMIENTO Y ENFERMEDAD”

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que

**CAPITULO 9 **

"**DESVANECIMIENTO Y ENFERMEDAD"**

**POV BELLA**

No se en que momento me le quede viendo estudiando su rostro, aquellos ojos miel que guardaban tantos misterios, pero que permitieron hoy conocer un poco mas de el, no podía apartar la mirada de esas orbes que me penetraban como si pudiera ver mi alma, era una continua invitación a quedarme ahí, solo estábamos el y yo, y nada mas, se que esto quizás era un juego para el, pero no me importaba o mejor dicho no podía reaccionar, nuestros rostros se estaban acercando como un par de imanes, cada ves estaba mas cerca ya podía sentir su nariz rozar con la mía, mi corazón empezaba acelerarse parecía colibrí, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios cerezas comencé a sentir una punzadas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué justo ahora?, trate de tranquilizarme para que desaparecieran, pero cada ves eran mas fuerte su labios rozaron los míos, pero no podía continuar mi cabeza sentía que explotaría grite como nunca tome mi cabeza entre mis manos de forma desesperada, los mareos llegaron, pude ver en la cara de Edward la preocupación que tenia.

-Bella ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-¡DIME ALGO BELLA POR FAVOR!- grito desesperado

Pero yo no podía contestar el dolor que tenia, no me permitía hablar, lagrimas de dolor corrían por mi rostro, tenia que decirle algo, parecía que se volvería loco de la preocupación, junte las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y logre decirle

-Ed..ward..lleva…me- pero cada palabra era mas difícil de pronunciar, el dolor no cesaba y los mareos aumentaban

-Bella por favor háblame- parecía estar sollozando

-Hospital- logre decir, parecía que apenas estaba reaccionando por que enseguida me recargo en el asiento y me decía palabras como

-Aguanta Bella, ya vamos para allá-

-No cierres los ojos Bella-

Estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas, pero un manto negro me estaba jalando hacia la obscuridad, no quería ir, pero no tenia la fuerza para seguir resistiéndome, mi respiración era entrecortada, este era el ataque mas fuerte que me daba, creo que cada ves seria peor, poco a poco los ojos se me cerraban, Edward tomo mi mano, para darme valor, pero ya no podía, quería descansar de tanto dolo, lo ultimo que alcance a decir antes de que el manto negro me ganara fue

-Gracias Edward- Le dije eso porque hoy había sido una de los mejores días de mi vida y se lo agradecía de verdad, luego todo fue obscuridad, no oía nada, no veía, no sentía solo se que estaba perdida en algún lugar, donde no existía dolor, sufrimiento no había nada, donde me sentía realmente cómoda la pregunta era ¿Quería quedarme aquí o regresar donde existía dolor, sufrimiento y mentiras?

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron sentí miles de descargas, fue apenas un roce, pero fue un momento increíble que no duro mas que un par de segundos, porque ella se separo bruscamente gritando, tomando su cabeza entre las manos estaba sufriendo, me preocupe como nunca en mi vida, no podía reaccionar le hablaba, pero ella no contestaba, esta volviéndome loco, ella me miraba y en aquellos ojos chocolates solo había dolor, quería quitárselo, pero no sabia como, no sabia que tenia, me sentía impotente. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, la tome entre mis brazos tratando de apaciguar el sufrimiento, pero todo era en vano ella solo gritaba y lloraba, yo sollozaba con ella, no quería que nada le pasara, sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho, ella logro decirme -Hospital- fue cuando comprendí que estaba en shock que tenia que haber actuado antes.

Sin perder más el tiempo la coloque suavemente en su asiento, encendí el carro y arranque a toda velocidad, tome su mano, mientras le rogaba que no cerrara lo ojos, que aguantara que ya íbamos a llegar

-Gracias Edward- Salió de su boca, voltee a verla, estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, su respiración se hacia mas débil, entre en pánico

-¡BELLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba desesperado

Aumente la velocidad, sin importar nada llegue en menos de 5 minutos al Hospital, Carlisle estaba en la entrada esperando, seguramente Alice vio todo, tome entre mis brazos a Bella y la lleve corriendo con Carlisle, no me fije si había humanos o no, solo corrí, como si mi existencia dependiera de eso.

Carlisle la puso en una camilla y entro con ella a una sala de emergencia, en su rostro se veía una clara preocupación, pero algo estaba pasando porque tenia bloqueados sus pensamientos.

En menos de cinco minutos apareció Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet y Austin con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella idiota?- me tomo de la camisa Austin

-Yo no le hice nada, estábamos…hablando cuando se comenzó a sentir mal- dije fríamente, apartándolo de mi lado

- Mas te vale que sea así- Estaba apunto de aventarlo, pero Jasper y Emmet intervinieron

-Ya tranquilos, recuerden que estamos aquí por Bella, no para pelear- sentencio Jasper

Después de eso se tranquilizaron los ánimos, pero Austin y yo nos veíamos con coraje me molestaba la manera que trataba a bella como si fuera de el, además que siempre me echaba la culpa a mi de lo que pasaba.

-Alice ¿No ves nada?- pregunte

-No, no veo nada, es como si ella tuviera que tomar una decisión y aun no la toma- dijo tristemente

Jasper trataba de mandar olas de calma para todos, pero era difícil, todos teníamos los nervios de punta, de seguro si fuéramos humanos ya nos hubiera dado una crisis nerviosa, Bella se había convertido en parte de la familia, aunque parezca raro, era la primer humana amiga que tenia la familia y la querían mucho.

Las horas pasaban y Carlisle no salía para decirnos nada mi desesperación aumentaba, ya habían llegado mas amigos de Bella, Angela, Nayeli quienes estaban realmente preocupadas, también vino Jessica y Lauren que estaban tratando de ligar conmigo, no se como tenían cabeza para eso ahorita, si hubiera sido en otro momento gustoso aceptaba, pero no ahorita.

No había hablado a Charlie, porque no sabíamos que es lo que tenia Bella con seguridad, queríamos esperar hasta tener los resultados.

Estaba solo en la sala de espera los demás habían ido a la cafetería a tratar de calmarse, pedía que Bella se pusiera bien, comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, además estuvimos a punto de besarnos, era algo totalmente raro los dos nos caímos mal incluso cualquiera podía decir que nos odiábamos, pero porque nos íbamos a besar, no para de preguntarme eso.

-Cullen, ¿Dónde esta mi Bella?- Pregunto ¿Mike Newton? Que no entendió que no quería que se acercara a Bella y que le pasa quien se cree, en que momento se convirtió en su Bella, no iba permitir esto

-Newton, ya te lo dije NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE BELLA, así que lárgate de aquí- dije con la voz mas fría que tenia

-No me voy de aquí hasta saber como esta ella- iba a sacarlo si era necesario a golpes de aquí, su presencia me irritaba y mas sus pensamientos

_-Si cuando despierte estaré yo ahí apoyándola, seguro se sentirá en deuda y me lo querrá recompensar, entonces le diré que me una cita y ahí la besare-_ No quise seguir escuchando los pensamientos de ese tarado, doy gracias al cielo que llego Alice

-Mike, lo siento pero ya somos muchos los que estamos, aquí prometo mantenerte informado de cómo se encuentra ella-

-Pero…esta bien, por favor cualquier cosa me avisan-

**POV BELLA**

Estaba en este lugar, que no sabia donde era, quería quedarme aquí, me quede pensando en los últimos meses de mi vida, todo había cambiado en mi vida, tenia amigos, hasta hermanos jaja solo de recordad a Emmet y Jasper una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, Alice la pequeña compradora compulsiva, Rosalie siempre dándome consejos de belleza, Austin que no entendía porque me sentía tan cercana a el, Edward que al final, pero logre llevarme bien con el, bueno eso creo, aunque fuera por unas horas, también están Nayeli con sus ocurrencias, Angela que siempre me apoya, pero que sentido tenia mi vida, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuanta cuando una luz apareció en el cuarto una luz, voltee en seguida para ver de que se trataba.

Ahí estaba ella, no lo podía creer, mis mejillas empezaron a llenarse de las lágrimas que mis ojos derramaban, nunca la había visto persona, quería correr a abrazarla, pero parecía que mis pies estaban pegados al suelo, no podía moverme ni un centímetro, ella me veía dulcemente, era hermosa como en las fotos

-Hija, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti- dijo mi Madre llorando

-¿Mama? Como es esto posible ¿Estoy muerta?- pregunte entre sollozando

Ella se acerco a mi hasta abrazarme –No pequeña yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte- me dio un suave beso en la cabeza

-¿Ayudarme a que Mama? ¡Te extrañé tanto!- la abrace los mas fuerte que pude, para que no se fuera de ahí.

-Yo también te extraño pero debes saber que siempre estoy contigo y si estoy aquí para guiarte, tú no debes estar aquí- dijo dulcemente acariciando mis mejillas, muchos años imaginaba como seria un abrazo de mi Mama y por fin sabia como se sentía.

-Pero Mama yo quiero estar aquí contigo, Charlie lo quiero, pero tu sabes que nuestra relación fue difícil, cuando tu te fuiste-

-Lo se, pero el no supo como superar mi muerte, pero tu tienes todo un camino por delante, con muchas verdades que tendrás que descubrir-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero te puedo adelantar que hay una persona haya que cambiara tu vida, que siempre te cuidare y sabrás los que es tener un verdadero…- pero no dijo mas

¿Un verdadero que Mama? Por favor dime- le rogué

-Ya te dije pequeña lo tienes que descubrir tu, pero tienes que luchar y no dejarte vencer vendrán muchos obstáculos, pero también cosas muy agradables, además se que tendrás tu primer beso, tu primer amor, tu primer ilusión, aunque también desilusiones, pero debes seguir luchando hasta el final ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Pero Mama-

-Nada de peros señorita, Soy tu madre y es una orden- dijo juguetonamente

-Esta bien, pero dime una cosa ¿Si?- puse un puchero, ella se rio

-Depende de que, pero dime haber si te puedo decir-

-Me contarías tu historia, tengo muchas dudas- dije sonrojándome pues no quería recordarle cosas tristes

-Se que mereces saber la verdad hija, pero todo a su debido tiempo, créeme que no falta mucho para que sepas todo, pero debes prometer otra cosa, por favor- esta ves hablo muy seria, me dio miedo, pero asentí

-Debes escuchar todo antes de hacerte tus ideas, por favor- me miro con ojos suplicantes

-Supongo que no te puedo preguntar a que te refieres, pero si prometo tratar de escuchar todo antes hacerme de una opinión o idea-

-Aj otra cosa que se me olvidaba, debes ir a ese viaje que te invitan tus amigos créeme que esas vacaciones pasaran muchas cosas-

-¿Buenas o malas? Eso si te puedo preguntar ¿No?-

-Mmm Depende como te las tomes, pero es mejor que lo descubras por ti- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Ahora pequeña ya es hora que despiertes, recuerda que te amo y siempre estoy contigo- nos abrazamos fuertemente y las dos estábamos llorando

-Te quiero Mama- balbuce

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije- nos separamos y poco a poco ella se desvaneció, que era lo que acaba de pasar un sueño o era de verdad, no lo sabia, pero lo había sentido tan real, además le había hecho unas promesas que cumpliría.

**POV EDWARD **

Por fin había salido Carlisle tenia un semblante serio y mantenía bloqueada su mente cosa que me frustraba

-Alice, Edward vamos al consultorio necesito hablar con ustedes-

Fuimos prácticamente corriendo al consultorio los nervios eran evidentes en Alice y en mi, mi Padre cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros

-¿Saben ustedes que es lo que tiene Bella?- pregunto viéndonos seriamente, esto no me estaba gustando

-No- conteste rápidamente, Alice solo negó con la cabeza

-Pues es una enfermedad muy rara solo hay unos cuantos casos en el mundo se llama migraña crónica-

-¿Cómo le paso todo esto por una simple migraña?- pregunte incrédulo

-No, hijo, ese es el problema la migraña crónica la puede llevar hasta la muerte, es una enfermedad degenerativa, pero avanza muy lento, pero cuando es sometida a una situación de estrés o mucha ansiedad puede tener ataques como el de hoy, tenemos que esperar unas horas mas para saber su estado esperemos que haya sido un simple desmayo sin consecuencias, porque hay posibilidades que pierda la memoria o …- guardo silencio

-¿Qué otra cosa le puede pasar Papa?- pregunto Alice angustiada

- Podría entrar en coma- Sentí como mi mundo se venia abajo, me sentía culpable porque ella estuviera así, pero no había hecho nada malo, rogaba porque nada malo le pasara y despertara pronto. No quería seguir con esta agonía, tenia que distraerme iría a cazar, pero una visión que tuvo Alice en este momento me paralizo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UN CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y EN CUANTO AL QUE SIGUE VENDRÁ LA PLANEACIÓN DEL VIAJE, CUAL SERÁ LA VISIÓN DE ALICE Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE COMO SERÁ LA RELACIÓN DE EDWARD Y BELLA DESPUÉS DEL CASI BESO, YA SABEN LO QUE TIENE BELLA DEBO DECIR QUE NO SE SI EXISTA LA MIGRAÑA CRÓNICA (ES UNA ENFERMADA QUE INVENTO BARBIE PARA LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS), PERO ES DEGENERATIVA Y PUEDE LLEVARLA A LA MUERTE COMO VIERON O MEJOR DICHO LEYERON Y BUENO LES SIGO PIDIENDO SU AYUDA Y OPINIÓN CON RESPECTO AL NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE ENTRARA A LA VIDA DE BELLA Y NO ES JACOB, QUIZÁS LO ODIEN UN POQUITÍN, PERO AYUDARA A QUE CIERTOS PERSONAJES TOMEN DECISIONES IMPORTANTES AQUÍ LES DEJO CUALES SON LAS POSIBILIDADES USTEDES ESCOGEN

A) ALEC

B) DIMITRI

C) JAMES

D) UN PERSONAJE NUEVO

BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LEE ESTA HISTORIA DEJE O NO COMENTARIOS MCUHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A **ANTO **MI ANGELITO, MI QUERIDA EDITORA GRACIAS POR TODO!!! DESPUES DEL CONCIERTO DE AYER YA NO PUEDO HACER MAS OSOS JAJAJAJA YA TE CANTE JAJAJAJ QUE MAS PUEDO HACER?? A **AZUU** SISTER MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!! AUNK ULTIMAMENTE TE HE VISTO MENOS JAJAJA ESPERO K YA PRONTO NOS PONGAMO AL CORRIENTE PARA FORTALECES NUESTRAS ESTRATEGIAS JAJAJAJAJA PARA REFORZAR CIERTAS RELCIONES CON UN EDWARD CULLEN PERSONAL (F?) Y UNA BARBIE DE CUARTA BARATA (OOPS SORRY) Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A **BARBIE** MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS NO ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO EN ESPECIAL PARA TI PORQUE REALMENTE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR PORK VI TUS REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR EL APOYO, POR LAS IDEAS, GRACIAS POR TODO, YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ME LO DICES ZAZ? Y A**MIRICULLEN**GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS QUE TE PUEDO DECIR DIOS!!!! ME ALEGRAS LOS DIAS CON TU COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE Y APOYO TANTO AQUI COMO EN CREPUSCULO MEXICO!!!! Y SORRY POR TU QUEJA JAJAJA PERO ME APURE CON LA ACTUALIZACION JAJAJAJ, Y TOME TU CONSEJO Y ESCRIBI JAJAJAJA Y PARA TI METERE UN PERSONAJE LLAMADO ALEXANDER Y SERA BUENO!!!!!

Y COMO SIEMPRE DEBO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR UN REVIEW MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ LA VERDAD!!!!

* CAMMIIE CULLEN.- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y TU COMENTARIO, ESPERO TE GISTE ESTE CAP

* ANALHICULLEN.- ME HICISTE TAN FELIZ, AL SABER QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA JIJI ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ME EMOCIONO JAJAJA SORRY, Y PS AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ME LO HACES SABE RY CUIDATE MUCHO YA SABES CUBRE BOCAS, NO SALUDAR DE MANO NI DE BESO, LAVATE LAS MANOS (DIOS SE K SUENO PARANOICA, PERO MAS VALE PREVENIR)

*CULLEN GIRL.- HAY 1000 GRACIA SPOR TODO EL APOYO SIEMPRE ESTAS FIEL LEYENDO Y DEJANDO TU REVIEW, Y CREO K NO TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR JAJAJA, TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR EL LUNES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

*DEYANIRA PATTISON.- GRACIAS POR TUS DOS COMENTARIOS JAJAJA NO TIENES NADA QUE AGRADECER AL CONTRARIA GRACIAS A TI POR DEJAR SIEMPRE UN REVIEW

*CINDY.- NONONONONO NO ME CAZES POR FIS JIJIJI AKI YA ESTE EL CAP NO TARDE MUCHO ESPERO K TE GUSTE

***LAURAGEOR.-** HAYYYYYYYY GRACIAS NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECERTE POR PERSONAS COMO TU ES QUE ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA, SABES ESCUCHAR O MEJOR DICHO LEER TUS PALABRAS PARA MI FUE UN GRAN MOTIVADOR PARA CONTINUAR, ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE Y NO IMPORTA QUE NO DEJES REVIEWS LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS, YA SABES CUALQUIER DUDA, ACLARIASION, SUGERENCIA REGAÑO, GRITO ME LO PUEDES HACER SABER Y ME DA GUSTO QUE LAS HISTORIAS QUE RECOMIENDO TE GUSTEN TAMBIEN, DE VERDAD GRACIAS DE CORAZON.

* MAFER DE CULLEN.- NO GRACIAS A TI POR PASAR POR MI FIC ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR LA CORRECCION DE VERDAD JIJIJIJIJI, Y SI NADA DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS, MMM TE PUEDO MANDAR MEJOR CUBRE BOCAS Y ANTIVIRALES JAJAJAJA PARA PREVENIR NOP?? CUIDATE NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO

* THE VAMPIRE KISSES.- HOLA VECINITA, SABES ESTUVE PENSANDO UNA CANCION QUE ME HIZO VERNOS REFLEJADAS POR LO DE LA VECINITA TIENE ANTOJO, ANTOJO DE NO SE QUE JAJAJAJA SOLO POR LO DE VECINITA JAJAJAJAJA ESTOY LOCA LOSE, PERO YA EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA. Y DIOS TUS HISTORIAS SON GENIALES!!! NO PUEDO DEFINIR MI FAVORITA PERO CREO K ES LA DE ESPINAS DE ROSAS Y TRAVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESA!!!

*CARMEN CULLEN 116 .- HAY GRACIAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER FIEL A LA HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!!! ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y NO DEFRAUDARTE Y GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, ESPERO QUE CUALQUIER COSA ME AVISAS ZAZ??? YA SABES DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, JALADAS DE OREJAS JAJAJ LO QUE QUIERAS

* ALE89.- GRACIAS JAJAJA SIIIII Y YA NO SOLO SON LAS ARAÑAS TAMBIÉN HICE AMISTAD CON LAS LAGARTIJAS JAJAJA EN ESTE ARRAIGO DOMICILIARIO, CREO K ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA NO?? JAJAJAJA HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!!!

*ANA BERTA.- MUCHASSSSSSSSSSS GRACIAS, ESPERO DISFRUTES ESTE CAPITULO!!!!

*"ZAMY".- GRACIAS, AQUÍ TIENES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y YA SABES ESPERO DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTATIOS LO QUE QUIERAS

*KAREN CULLEN.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

* BETZY CULLEN.- ESPERO NO DECEPSIONARTE CON LO DEL BESO, PERO LO HABRA NO TE PREOCUPES YA VERAS K SI JAJAJA

* A.L.E. D.E. P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N.- JAJAJA YO TAMBIEN QUIEOR UNO PARA MI, ESPERO PRONTO TE PONGAS AL CORRIENTE DE LA HISTORIA, CUIDATE MUCHO Y GRACIAS!!!

* ELI CULLEN POTTER.- POR LO QUE VI YA VAS EN EL CAP 7 MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR TODOS TUS COMENTARIOS ENSERIO, ESPERO TE GUSTE!!!

**Y QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**

***Secretos y engaños – Azuela Cullen**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 9 3 2 2 7 / 1 / S e c r e t o s _ y _ E n g a n o s**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

***Loca por las compras (one shot) - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . ne t / s / 4 9 6 6 0 0 0 / 1/ Lo c a s _ p o r _ l a s _ c o m p r a s**

**SON MUY BUENOS PASEN A LEERLOS, YA VERAN QUE NO SE ARREPIENTEN!!!!**


	11. VERDADES OCULTAS

**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO EN MEMORIA DE DADDY'S LITTLE CANNIBAL (STEPHANIE) Q.E.P.D., AUNQUE NUNCA TUVE CONTACTO CON ELLA ERA UNA GRAN AUTORA A TODAS NOS FASCINABAN SUS HISTORIAS, CUANDO ME ENTERE DE LA NOTICIA SENTI UNA PRESIÓN MUY GRANDE EN MI PECHO, ALGO INEXPLICABLE QUE NO PODÍA CREER, SIGO SIN HACERLO, TENGO LA ESPERANZA QUE SE ENCUENTRE EN UN MEJOR LUGAR A UN COSTADO DE NUESTRO CREADOR FELIZ POR QUE SIEMPRE TENDRÁ UN LUGAR EN NUESTROS CORAZONES e inmortal porque SIEMPRE vivirá en nuestro recuerdo, PIDO A TODAS Y TODOS QUE POR FAVOR PIDAMOS POR SU ETERNO DESCANSO Y LE DOY MI MAS SENTIDO PÉSAME A TODA SU FAMILIA.**

**SIENTO TENER ESE INICIO DE CAPITULO, PERO LA NOTICIA ES MUY TRISTE, PERO ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO, PERO LES DEJO UN CAPITULO SUPER LARGO DE 27 HOJAS DE WORD!!! ES LO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HAY POV EDWARD, POV BELLA Y POV AUSTIN, ASÍ QUE LOS DEJO PARA QUE LO LEAN NOS VEMOS ABAJO!!! **

**OTRA COSA ANTES QUE SE ME PASE QUISIERA PEDIRLES POR FAVOR QUE PASEN A SPANISH TWILIGHT ADWARDS, VOTEN POR SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS!!!! Y DE PASO SI VOTAN EN LAS CATEGORIAS QUE ESTOY NOMINADA ME HARIAN TAN FELI JAJAJAJA K LES DARE LO QUE PIDAN JAJA (NO ES CHANTAJE EH!! JAJA) EN LAS CATEGORIAS QUE ESTOY NOMINADA SON "MEJOR AU ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE" Y "MEJOR EDWARD POR BELLA ROMANCE" GRACIAS CHICAS POR SU APOYO!!!! AKI LES DEJO EL LINK .net/forum/Spanish_Twilght_Adwards/57150/**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / f o r u m / S p a n I s h _ T wi l g h t _ A d w a r d s / 5 7 1 5 0 / **

**UN AMOR PARA LA ETERNINADA**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAPITULO 10**

"**VERDADES OCULTAS"**

**POV BELLA**

Después de que mi Mama desapareciera sabia que tenia que luchar por despertar trate de abrir mi ojos, pero me pesaban mucho, sin embargo algunos ruidos empezaron a llegar a mis oídos, escuchaba una maquina que sonaba como un pitido y voces, pero las escuchaba lejanas, esta un poco mareada, pero comencé a recordar todo antes de llegar aquí.

Estaba con Edward hablando, nos acercamos peligrosamente y nos ¿besamos? Fue un simple rose, pero para mi significo mucho sentí una descarga en todo mi cuerpo, aunque en ese momento sentía un dolor intenso de cabeza, la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos fue muy agradable, pero solo fue eso un pequeño roce.

Lentamente pude abrir los ojos, ahí estaba frente a mi Carlisle con una sonrisa tranquila

-Bella que bueno que ya despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados- dijo paternalmente

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Pues un poco mareada y confundida, pero mucho mejor, el dolor de cabeza ya seso-

-Bien te voy hacer unos exámenes, quizás tengas que tomar medicamentos más fuertes, y tendrás mas sueño o quizás hasta vomito, pero es para detener la enfermedad-

-Esta bien, todo sea por quitarme esos dolores- sonreí

-Debes de poner todo de tu parte para salir adelante Bella, es un camino difícil, pero no imposible, debes prometerme hacer todo lo que te diga, lucharemos juntos en esta batalla-

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, hablo con tanto aplomo me hizo sentir muy bien, me hablaba como un padre lo haría con su hija, no es que Charlie no lo hiciera, pero había algo que hacia que se alejara de mi, es por eso que siempre me mantuvo alejada de el todos estos años.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, le dije

-Si prometo luchar, muchas gracias Carlisle por todo-

-Ahora regreso Bella, todos están esperando noticias tuyas-

**POV EDWARD**

La visión de Alice me dejo perplejo ¿Quiénes serán esos vampiros? Llegarían en un par de semanas a Forks, pero para que, según los pensamientos de Alice también eran vegetarianos, y venían hablar algo muy importante con Carlisle, pero algo no me da buena espina.

Carlisle llego en ese momento

-Hijos les tengo buenas noticias- sonreí enseguida, sabia que Bella estaría mejor, pero mantenía su mente bloqueada cosa que me estaba exasperando

-¡Si, lo sabia!- Grito Alice emocionada

Me metí en su mente y vi que Bella ya había despertado, un gran peso de mis hombres se quito.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunte

-Si, pero se prudente hijo por favor-

Me limite a asentir y entre prácticamente corriendo a su habitación

-Edward lo siento no quería…- dijo tímidamente haciendo que sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color carmesí, no la deje continuar le puse un dedo sobre aquellos labios que me incitaban a explorarlos.

-Tranquila pequeña no pasa nada-

-Debemos hablar Edward- bajo la mirada, pero yo le tome su mentón con una mano, obligándola a que mi mirara

-¿De que quieres hablar Bella?-

-De lo que paso-

-Jamás pensé que tendrías algo así- dije sinceramente

-¿Cómo que jamás pensaste que tendría algo así?-

-Es que nunca pensé que estarías enferma y menos de algo tan grave-

-¡No es cierto, tú lo sabes desde hace tiempo! ¿Verdad? Es por eso que te me acercaste o dime que estoy mintiendo- estaba llorando y gritando histéricamente

-Claro que no Bella, no digas tonterías tu sabes que no-

-¡Cállate no quiero seguir escuchándote, mejor lárgate de aquí!, eres un maldito mentiroso te odio-

-¿Sabes que? no tengo porque soportar tu berrinches de niña inmadura, si estoy aquí es porque me interesas- dije molesto, nunca nadie me había tratado de esa forma, sus palabras me dolieron bastante, apenas hace unas horas habíamos platicado alegremente, me había abierto a ella, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y ahorita me estaba apunto de sacarme de mis casillas

-¡Tu no estas aquí por que te interese, seguramente estas aquí por lastima! ¡Yo no quiero tu lastima!-

-Tienes razón me largo de aquí pensé que eras diferente, pero eres insoportable y a partir de este momento olvídate de la platica que tuvimos hace rato y olvídate de mi y para que sepa no me das lastima, ¿Sabes lo que me das ahorita? ¿Quieres saberlo?- le grite totalmente fuera de control, no era dueño ni de mis actos ni palabras, ya me tenia cansado de sus juegos

-Dime maldita sea ¿Quieres saberlo o no?-

-Me das pena… eso es lo que me das…maldita y total vergüenza, confié en ti y mira lo que haces tu, pero eso jamás debió pasar, me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti- dije saliéndome del cuarto y azotando la puerta, afuera se encontraba Austin que me mataba con la mirada, pero nada me importaba, ella se lo merecía, seguí de largo mi camino, hasta llegar a mi volvo, tenia que ir a cazar ahora si, para tranquilizarme.

**POV BELLA**

Cuando me dijo esas palabras comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, sabia que me las merecía por estúpida, no tenia porque desconfiar de el, pero me sentía muy mal, es que era lógico el que podía ver en mi si toda la escuela estaba detrás de el, yo solo era una mas no tenia nada en especial, en cambio el era el chico perfecto, pero también estaba el hecho que antes me odiaba o eso demostraba cuando estábamos juntos, siempre molestándome o burlándose de mi, de repente cambio esa actitud y se mostro como una persona linda, amable, divertida. Inteligente. Se abrió, pero lo hizo por mi o por lastima.

No me había fijado que alguien me tenia abrazada mientras yo seguía llorando, cuando alce la vista para ver quien era, ahí estaba Austin el siempre me apoyaba y estaba en los momentos difíciles para mi, lo quería mucho, era una persona totalmente importante en mi vida.

-Austin fui una tonta- dije hipeando

- Shh shh no el dijo cosas que no debía-

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablábamos?-

-Bueno se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, más que hablar gritaban- dijo acariciándome el cabello

-Yo no quería decirle eso- no podía hablar bien a causa de llanto

-Ya lo se, creo que los dos son iguales, ambos dijeron cosas hirientes-

-¿Crees que pueda perdonarme?-

-No lo se, es muy orgulloso, le costara, pero veras que si- me sonrió dándome valor

-¿Sabes puedo contarte un secreto?-

-Claro que si tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieres-

Me separe un poco de el para verlo directamente a los ojos, me seco las lagrimas con sus manos, suspire y comencé a platicarle

-Antes de que empezara con los dolores, Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos-

-¿Qué? Estuvieron a punto de besarse ¿Por qué?- parecía bastante sorprendido y molesto

-No lo se, es como si fuéramos dos imanes, además no alcanzamos a besarnos fue solo un leve roce-

Bufo- Creo que tu y yo tenemos una pequeña platica pendiente para mas adelante y también tendré que hablar con el para saber sus intenciones- parecía un papa celoso comencé a reír de su cara

-¿Qué?- me pregunto confundido

-Es que pareces un papa celoso, en lugar de decirte Austin te diré Papa- y lo abrace, el se tenso pero solo unos segundos, porque respondió mi abrazo en seguida

-Entonces tu serás mi hijita- dijo dulcemente en sus ojos se veía un brillo muy especial, como si realmente fuera su hija.

-Y dime Bella ¿Qué es lo que tienes?-

Me quede en shock realmente no sabían, entonces ¿Edward me decía la verdad?

-¿No lo sabes de verdad?- pregunte incrédula

-No, Bella creo que a los únicos que les dijo Carlisle hace un rato es a Alice y Edward-

No aguante mas y comencé a llorar de nuevo estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida había echado todo a perder por mi inseguridad, el me decía la verdad y que hice yo lo corrí, le dije que lo odiaba, cuando sabia que no era así, porque tenia que haber hecho, pero tenia que remediarlo mañana mismo hablaría con el y le pediría una disculpa

-¿Qué pasa hice algo mal?- pregunto un poco preocupado Austin

-No es solo que cometo error tras error, pero mañana lo solucionare- dije mas feliz

-Creo que las mujeres son mas complicadas de lo que parecen un minuto pueden estar llorando y al otro sonriendo felizmente- y se comenzó a reír, me le uní la verdad es que parecía algo bipolar.

-Gracias de verdad por todo Austin- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Tu sabes que no es nada, pero por favor ahora dime ¿Que es lo que tienes?-

-Este bien, tengo…-

En ese momento entraron como remolinos Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Hermanita como estas?- dijo preocupado Emmet

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enferma?- Preguntó Jasper con los brazos cruzados

Antes de que pudiera contestar los dos corrieron abrazarme como niños pequeños, dando un beso en cada mejilla cada uno

-Déjenla respirar- dijo Rosalie riendo

-Lo siento hermanita, pero nos tuviste muy preocupados- dijo Jasper

-No te preocupes, gracias por estar aquí-

-¿Y para nosotras que no hay abrazo?- dijo haciendo un puchero adorable Alice

-Claro que si- abrí los brazos para que Rosalie y ella me abrazaran, las dos me abrazaron más delicadamente que Jasper y Emmet

-Bella no quiero presionarte, pero ahora que estamos casi todos, nos podrías decir ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- recordó Austin

-Esta bien, aunque creo que Alice ya sabe- ella asintió

-Bueno desde hace algunos años comencé con dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, en un principio solo pensaba que era migraña, pero cada ves eran mas fuertes y venían con mareos o vomito, me hicieron muchos estudios, hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenia migraña crónica es hereditaria directamente (es decir, solo los Padres pueden transmitirla directamente a los hijos, no se exista esto, pero era necesario para la historia) y degenerativa, pero lo raro es que Charlie no tiene y por lo que sabe mi Mama tampoco la tenia.

Austin abrió los ojos como platos con esta información parecía que estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto, de por si era blanco, pero ahora estaba transparente.

-¿Estas bien Austin?- pregunte preocupada

-Si…continua- dijo con dificultad, su rostro marcaba total sorpresa, esta desencajado, pero en sus ojos había solo amor y ternura

-Como les decía poco a poco ha ido avanzando y cada ves será peor- dije triste porque sabia cual era mi futuro

-¡NO!- grito Austin

-¿No que?- pregunto Emmet

-No va hacer peor, tienes que luchar Bella, no te puedes rendir, no ahora que…- comenzó a sollozar

-¿Ahora que, que?-

-Ahora que te tenemos con nosotros- contesto Alice antes de que alguien mas contestara

-Además sabemos que hiciste una promesa con Carlisle y nosotros también estaremos contigo en esto- dijo Rosalie

-Si, además hermanita no queremos estar tristes tenemos que sonreír, que no pasar nada malo- dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba

Todos me abrazaron, pero cuando Austin lo hizo comenzó a sollozar y me abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, todos salieron dejándonos solos, llevábamos varios minutos sin decir nada, no me sentía incomoda, pero el no paraba de sollozar, y de ves en cuando me apretaba mas fuerte contra el, como no queriendo separarse de mi, después de un rato decidí preguntarle que le pasaba

-¿Estas bien, que tienes? sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-Be…Bella necesito preguntarte unas cosas, pero por favor no te vayas asustar, es solo…-Parecía que estaba pensando que decir- Para averiguar mas de tu enfermedad ¿ok?

-Esta bien, pero por favor no te pongas así por mi-

-Ay, Bella como quieres que no me ponga así- dijo acariciando mis mejillas dulcemente

-Esta bien dispara- le sonreí para subirle el animo

-Bueno…mmm….- estaba muy nervioso nunca lo había escuchado así- tenemos que averiguar bien si tu mama tenia la enfermedad, para ayudarte, necesito que me platiques de ella-

Se me hizo rara su petición pero tenia que ayudarlo si quería curarme

-Pues mi mama nació en Inglaterra, estudio creo en el Bedford High School for girls- Austin sonrió cuando escucho el nombre de aquella escuela

-¿La conoces?-

-No, es solo que… no nada importante, continua por favor-

-Se que mi Papa fue el primero en enamorarse de ella, pero nunca me cuenta bien la historia, le es muy doloroso, la Familia de mi Mama tenia una comercializadora de Tequila, y la Familia de mi papa- no se si fue imaginación mía o cuando mencione a mi Papa la cara de Austin tuvo una mueca de dolor y odio- fusiono su empresa, creando solo una, y Charlie en cuanto vio a mi Mama se dijo que tenia que ser su esposa, lo demás que se ya te lo he contado, eso es lo único que se.

Parecía esta pensando y meditando todo lo que le dije, me volteo a ver y tomo mis manos

-Bella Una pregunta mas ¿Como se llamaba tu Mama?-

-Renee Dwyer -

Su reacción me sorprendió muchísimo, comenzó a sollozar sin parar, verlo así me estaba partiendo el alma, parecía que estaba agonizando, iba pararme de la camilla para ir a ayudarlo, pero Tanya entro enseguida al cuarto y comenzó a consolar a Austin, no se que hacia aquí Tanya, no la había visto, además no creo que haya venido a verme, cada vez que volteaba hacia donde yo estaba podía ver en sus ojos odio y desprecio.

-Vámonos Austin, tienes que calmarte, vamos- jalo de su mano, pero el se paro en seco

-No, yo no me voy aquí, primero tengo que averiguar unas cosas, además no voy a dejar a…Bella sola- pareció dudar en como llamarme

-Pero vete como estas, además esta no merece que estés así- dijo Tanya enviándome una Mirada que me hizo estremecer y que no paso desapercibida para Austin

-En tu vida le vuelvas a hablar así a ella, no quiero que la mires mal, que le hables mal, no quiero ni siquiera pienses mal de ella, no se lo que soy capaz si lo vuelves hacer- siseo furioso mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos y la sacudía con un poco de fuerza, nunca pensé que se enojara tanto Austin, por lo que dijo Tanya

-! AUSITN ¿QUE DEMONIO TE PASA? YO SOY TU HERMANA Y ELLA ¿QUE ES TUYA? PARA QUE ME TRATES ASI, SIEMPRE TE HE APOYADO, HE ESTADO PARA TI!- Se defendió Tanya

-Ella es…. Ella es….- parecía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna ¿Yo era su que?- Ella es mi amiga, mi confidente, es como mi hermana y como mi HIJA- dijo dándole mucho énfasis a la ultima palabra y con demasiada ternura, recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido antes donde yo le decía papa y el hija

-Pues si quieres quédate con ella, yo me largo, solo venia porque Alice me dijo que estabas muy mal- salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, seguramente después de todos los escándalos que se armaron en mi cuarto el hospital prohibiría mi la entrada, con toda razón.

-Austin siento mucho haberte metido en estos problemas, la verdad no era mi intensión, creo que lo mejor es que vayas hablar con ella-

-No Bella, tu no causaste ningún problema, y te lo tengo que repetir, o te voy apoyar en todo y ahora mas que nunca, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que descanses estaré aquí en el sillón cuidándote, ahora duerme- me dio un beso en la frente, me acosté y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

**POV AUSTIN**

Cuando salí del café me sentía muy confundido cuando Bella me hablo de su Mama algo en mi decía que podía ser Renee pero por otra parte cuando dijo que Charlie y su madre se amaban y que fue amor a primera vista, una parte de mi corazón muerto se rompió, tan solo en pensar que Renee me haya cambiado tan rápido, pero mejor me hice a la idea de que no podía ser ella.

Llegue rápido a mi casa, pero estaba intranquilo como un presentimiento, no podía de dejar de pensar en la platica que tuve con Bella, sin mas decidí ir a su casa para tratar de averiguar mas acerca de ella y su pasado.

No tarde mas de 5 minutos en llegar, me fui corriendo para que nadie viera el carro, y pareciera sospechoso, la casa estaba vacía, entre y solo se distinguí el claro aroma de Bella, y un poco del de Charlie, no había fotos de Bella ni de su madre, no había nada que me ayudara, solo un dije que me pareció ser uno que siempre llevaba Renee pero hay muchos parecidos o ¿no?, seguí buscando un rato, y no encontraba nada, abrí un cajón del cuarto de Charlie, había un álbum de fotos ahí, iba abrirlo, pero el sonido de mi celular me lo impidió, mire hacia la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba, era Alice, conteste seguro era algo importante

-Bueno- conteste rápido

-Austin es urgente que vengas el hospital- su voz sonaba preocupada y un poco histérica

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tengo que ir al hospital?-

-Es que… no se como paso pero….. Bella esta muy mal- cuando dijo eso sentí como si pecho se oprimió, no comprendía porque era tan importante para mi Bella, pero el saber que estaba mal, hizo que me angustiara totalmente

-¿Pero ella esta bien?-

-No lo se, Carlisle no ha salido a decirnos nada-

-Voy para allá- colgué antes de esperar respuesta y ya me encontraba corriendo camino al hospital

Cuando llegue Edward estaba en la sala de espera, se veía que estaba preocupado, pero no me importo, yo sabia que ella estaba con el de seguro le hizo algo y la iría creció dentro de mi

En cuanto lo tuve frente de mi, lo tome de la camisa y le dije

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bella idiota?-

-Yo no le hice nada, estábamos… hablando cuando se comenzó a sentir mal- dijo fríamente apartando mis manos de su camisa, parecía sincero, pero no podía estar tan seguro, conociendo a Edward

-Más te vale que sea así-

Edward se iba a aventar contra mi, pero Jasper y Emmet intervinieron y nos separaron antes de que cometiéramos una tontería

-Ya tranquilos, recuerden que estamos aquí por Bella, no para pelear- nos dijo Jasper

Estuvimos así un rato las miradas entre Edward y yo no eran nada amigables, el estuvo preguntando a Alice de vez en cuando si no veía algo, pero ella no podía ver nada, solo nos decía que todo dependía de ella, así pasaron las horas, en las que todos teníamos una angustia terrible, había llegado mas amigos de Bella, Nayeli y Angela que se veían realmente preocupadas por su salud, no como las zorras de Lauren y Jessica que solo vinieron a tratar de ligar con Edward.

Cuando vi que Nayeli muy apenas podía estar parada, les dije que si no querían ir a la cafetería del Hospital por un te o café para tranquilizarse, ellas aceptaron, fuimos todos solo se quedo Edward, que no quería separase de ahí, hasta no tener noticias, de el, al darme cuenta de esto, sabia que me estaba diciendo la verdad y que la angustia que tenia por Bella era verdadera.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la cafetería, pero cada vez yo me ponía mas ansioso, así que les dije que era de regresar a la sala de espera, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ahí estábamos esperando noticias de Carlisle, pero no salía, los minutos pasaban como horas.

Carlisle salió después de lo que parecieron días, pero solo se dirigió a Edward y Alice, los llamo a su consultorio, ellos se fueron rápido al consultorio, nosotros seguíamos aquí desesperados por tener noticias, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que Nayeli, Angela, Jessica y Lauren se fueron, solo quedamos en la sala de espera Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y yo, todos teníamos los mismos semblantes.

A los pocos minutos regresaron Alice y Edward que venían con semblante triste y preocupado, pero no decía nada. Alice nos dijo que Bella no tardaba en despertar, Carlisle enseguida fue al cuarto de Bella, donde platicaron un rato, el le dio ánimos y prometió luchar con ella para salir adelante, no es que fuera chismoso, pero quería saber que tenia Bella, pero nadie decía nada.

Cuando Carlisle salió del cuarto de Bella, enseguida entra Edward, trate de no escuchar lo que hablaban por que era algo privado, pero después de un rato se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, estaban peleando, quería entrar al cuarto, pero sabia que no era correcto, espera hasta que Edward salió azotando la puerta muy enojado, lo mire queriendo matarlo, pero era mejor que entrara a ver como estaba Bella.

Entre y Bella lloraba, verla así a cualquiera le partiría el corazón, la abrace para hacerla sentir mejor, ella no se había fijado que estaba llorando en mis brazos, me volteo a ver, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza, la frustración y agradecimiento, comenzó hablar, yo la apoyaba, le daba palabras de aliento y consuelo, estaba tan preocupado por que el la perdonara, no sabia como reaccionaria Edward, pues era un egoísta y no quería que la siguiera haciendo sufrir, me dio mucha ternura cuando me dijo

-¿Sabes puedo contarte un secreto?-

-Claro que si tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieres- le conteste sin dudarlo

-Antes de que empezara con los dolores, Edward y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos-

-¿Qué? Estuvieron a punto de besarse ¿Por qué?- Pero como con Edward, cuando es un mujeriego, solo jugaría con ella, porque hacia eso, no iba a permitirlo

-No lo se, es como si fuéramos dos imanes, además no alcanzamos a besarnos fue solo un leve roce-

Bufo de exasperación - Creo que tu y yo tenemos una pequeña platica pendiente para mas adelante y también tendré que hablar con el para saber sus intenciones- Ella comenzó a reírse, no entendía porque

-¿Qué?-

-Es que pareces un papa celoso, en lugar de decirte Austin te diré Papa-

Me abrazo, cuando dijo esas palabras sentí como si todo estuviera en su lugar, como si arma un rompecabezas en mi cabeza, me tense al no saber el porque sentía eso, pero después correspondí el abrazo y le dije

-Entonces tu serás mi hijita- Deseando con todo el corazón que fuera real, necesitaba saber quien era su mama, porque ella tenia un dije casi igual por no decir igual que el de Renee, algo me decía que ella era algo mío, pero no lo sabia con exactitud

Comencé a preguntarle que era lo que tenia, ella creía que yo sabia, le aclare que Edward y Alice eran los únicos que sabían, porque hace unos momentos se lo había dicho Carlisle, cuando le aclare eso comenzó a llorar de nuevo, me preocupe pensando que quizás había hecho algo mas, pero no me dijo que ella cometió un error y sonrió.

Pero aun no me decía que era lo que tenia insistí, quería ayudarla y lo haría, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que padecía, me lo iba a decir, pero entraron los demás, interrumpiendo el momento todos la abrazaron y le brindaron su apoyo, parecíamos una verdadera familia, cuando termino la sesión de abrazos, ella comenzó a contarnos que era lo que tenia

-Bueno desde hace algunos años comencé con dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, en un principio solo pensaba que era migraña, pero cada ves eran mas fuertes y venían con mareos o vomito, me hicieron muchos estudios, hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenia migraña crónica es hereditaria directamente y degenerativa, pero lo raro es que Charlie no tiene y por lo que sabe mi Mama tampoco la tenia.

Abrí lo ojos como platos al escuchar que tenia migraña crónica, pues gracias esa maldita enfermedad soy lo que soy ahora, cuando me convirtieron yo estaba agonizando a punto de morir por la migraña crónica, saber que ella tenia esa enfermedad, hacia mas fuertes mis sospechas, pero si ella era mi…¿Seria posible eso?, pero ¿Cómo?, me quede perplejo no podía decir nada ni moverme, solo la voz de Bella me pudo sacar de mi estado

-¿Estas bien Austin?- me pregunto preocupada

-Si…continua- dije con dificultad, aun estaba sorprendido, pero solo de imaginarme que era posible, quería abrazarla y decirle todo

-Como les decía poco a poco ha ido avanzando y cada ves será peor- dijo de manera triste sabia a lo que se refería

-¡NO!- grite con desesperación no podía perderla de nuevo, no podía, haría todo para mantenerla aquí, mi corazón me decía que mis sospechas eran reales, no tenia duda

-¿No que?- pregunto Emmet

-No va hacer peor, tienes que luchar Bella, no te puedes rendir, no ahora que…- comencé a sollozar

-¿Ahora que, que?- pregunto

-Ahora que te tenemos con nosotros- se apresuro a contestar seguro ella, ya sabía todo

Todos se abrazaron, cuando yo la abrace no aguante mas y comencé a llorar sin lagrimas, la abrace no queriéndome separar de ellas, así paso un buen rato, no quería separarme de ella, como no me di cuenta antes, toda la verdad estuvo siempre frente a mi, fui muy ciego.

-¿Estas bien, que tienes? sabes que puedes confiar en mi- me dijo

-Be…Bella necesito preguntarte unas cosas, pero por favor no te vayas asustar, es solo…Para averiguar mas de tu enfermedad ¿ok?- No quería que me tuviera miedo, tenia que asegurarme, después nunca me separaría de ella

-Esta bien, pero por favor no te pongas así por mi- ¿Qué? Como pretendía decirme eso

-Ay, Bella como quieres que no me ponga así- dije mientras le acariciaba sus mejillas

-Esta bien dispara- me sonrió dándome ánimos a continuar

-Bueno…mmm….tenemos que averiguar bien si tu mama tenia la enfermedad, para ayudarte, necesito que me platiques de ella- si esa era una buena pregunta

-Pues mi mama nació en Inglaterra, estudio creo en el Bedford High School for girls-

Si definitivamente, estábamos hablando de la misma persona, sonreí como tonto al escuchar el nombre de la escuela, creo que Bella se dio cuenta por que me pregunto

-¿La conoces?-

-No, es solo que… no nada importante, continua por favor- le pedí

-Se que mi Papa fue el primero en enamorarse de ella, pero nunca me cuenta bien la historia, le es muy doloroso, la Familia de mi Mama tenia una comercializadora de Tequila, y la Familia de mi papa-

Cuando menciono como su padre a Charlie una ola de odio y resentimiento me lleno, el me había quitado a mi angelito

-Fusiono su empresa, creando solo una, y Charlie en cuanto vio a mi Mama se dijo que tenia que ser su esposa, lo demás que se ya te lo he contado, eso es lo único que se- Se que me decía la verdad, pero no podía creer que ella se había enamorado de ese.

-Bella Una pregunta mas ¿Como se llamaba tu Mama?- sabia que esta pregunta era muy directa, pero aclararía de una ves por todas las cosas

-Renee Dwyer –

¡Dios no lo podía creer!, si ella fue mi amor mi Renee y Bella era mi hija, mi angelito, de seguro cuando Renee me había dicho que me tenia una sorpresa se refería a eso, que seriamos padres, comencé a sollozar una vez mas no podía contener la alegría de tener a mi hija frente a mi ¿Pero y si no me quería? ¿Si me odiaba cuando se enterara? No aguantaba pensar en eso, cuando llegara Charlie arreglaría cuentas con el me quito todo lo que tenia, me dejo muerto en vida, si es que a esto se le podía llamar así, esto no podía quedarse así, ahora entendía porque estaba deprimida mi Renee, el la mato, hablaría con el y tendría que contarme toda la verdad. Estaba tirado en el piso no aguantaba la desesperación, amor, ternura, odio, cólera, todos los sentimientos que tenia mezclados.

Tanya entro y me consoló, no sabia lo que tenia, de eso estaba seguro, pero estaba preocupada por mi, se lo agradecía, no quería que mi hija pensara que estaba loco, a partir de hoy es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, nadie le hará daño, compensare por todos los años que no estuve a su lado

-Vámonos Austin, tienes que calmarte, vamos- jalo de mi mano, pero la pare

-No, yo no me voy aquí, primero tengo que averiguar unas cosas, además no voy a dejar a…Bella sola- estuve a punto de llamarla hija, pero aun no era momento de hacerlo

-Pero vete como estas, además esta no merece que estés así- dijo Tanya enviándole una mirada mortal a Bella, que la hizo estremecer, no permitiría que nadie se metiera con mi hija, nadie.

-En tu vida le vuelvas a hablar así a ella, no quiero que la mires mal, que le hables mal, no quiero ni siquiera pienses mal de ella, no se lo que soy capaz si lo vuelves hacer- le dije furioso fuera de mi, la tome de los brazos con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño y la moví para que entendiera que no era un juego esto

-! AUSITN ¿QUE DEMONIO TE PASA? YO SOY TU HERMANA Y ELLA ¿QUE ES TUYA? PARA QUE ME TRATES ASI, SIEMPRE TE HE APOYADO, HE ESTADO PARA TI!-

-Ella es…. Ella es….Ella es mi amiga, mi confidente, es como mi hermana y como mi HIJA- dije dándole al final una entonación especial

-Pues si quieres quédate con ella, yo me largo, solo venia porque Alice me dijo que estabas muy mal- salió del cuarto azotando la puerta

Bella trato de arreglar el asunto, pero ella no tenia la culpa de nada, era tan buena, como no me di cuenta antes, se parecía muchísimo a Renee y en algunos aspectos a mi, le dije que descansara ya era muy tarde y se veía muy cansada, le di un beso en la frente, y se durmió casi en seguida que toco la almohada, me reí ante eso, porque yo solía ser igual cuando era humano.

Cuando mi hija se durmió, se sentía tan bien poder decir mi hija, me senté en el sillón aun no lo podía creer, todo lo que tuvo que pasar sola mi pequeña, hoy había descubierto que tenia una hija, aunque tenia unas dudas de la mama de Bella cuando estábamos en el café, nunca me imagine esto.

Hoy se había convertido en el mejor día de mi existencia, ella estaba a unos pasos de mí, y la cuidaría, no me alejaría jamás de ella.

En la madrugada hable con Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Carlisle y Rosalie contándoles lo que descubrí, pero les pedí que no se lo dijeran a nadie mas, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y me felicitaron, estaba muy feliz, por fin tendría una familia que siempre quise.

**POV BELLA **

Comencé a despertarme cuando sentí unos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana del cuarto, Austin estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación

-Hola Hermosa, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto en cuanto vio que me desperté

-Mucho mejor, descanse muy bien, pero debo ir al baño- me sonroje al decirlo, el solo asintió y me ayudo a bajar de la camilla, me lave los dientes, arregle un poco mi cara, había un reloj era temprano eran las 7 am, cuando salí en la habitación ya estaban Carlisle y Alice.

-Bella ya te ves mucho mejor- me dijo la eufórica Alice

-Si ya me siento muy bien- y la abrace

-Buenos Días Carlisle, ¿Ya me puedo ir de aquí verdad?-

-Espero que si, solo te hago un chequeo rápido y dependiendo de los resultados podrás irte, pero hasta mañana iras a la escuela- En ese momento me acorde de seguro Alice y Austin faltaron para estar conmigo, los voltee a ver no era necesario que hicieran eso por mi, no quería perjudicarlos.

-Faltaron a la escuela ustedes- los señale de forma reprobatoria, se escucho una risita atrás supuse que fue Carlisle, Alice y Austin pusieron un puchero que me hizo sonreír, pero enseguida recupere mi cara de enojada y seriedad

-Si, pero hablamos a la escuela, no te íbamos a dejar solita- iba a decirles algo, pero Alice continuo –Además pudo haber sido peor los otros también querían faltar, pero los convencimos de ir-

-Esta bien, muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero vamos deja que Carlisle te cheque, así saliendo de aquí si quieres vamos por algo de comer o tomar un helado- dijo emocionado Austin

-Siiiiii, vamos por un helado- parecía una niña de 5 años, con juguete nuevo

Carlisle me checo de pies a cabeza, para verificar si ya podía salir del hospital, después de media hora me dijo que ya me podía ir, pero que había una cosa que me quería pedir

-¿Qué cosa, lo que sea?- dije

-Esta bien Bella, se que estas en tu casa sola, y no es recomendable que estés así, por eso quiero pedirte que te vayas con nosotros a la casa o con Austin donde tu te sientas mas cómoda-

Me quede meditando las opciones se me iba con Austin tal vez se interpretaría mal, además ahí estaba Tanya y me haría la vida imposible, pero si me iba con los Cullen estaría Edward, y tendría la oportunidad de pedirle una disculpa, pero no conocía a su mama y si no me quería ahí

-Te vendrás con nosotros, además Mama ya te quiere conocer, le hemos hablado mucho de ti- me aseguro Alice, como si supiera mis temores

-Esta bien, pero quiero ayudar en algo, ya he dado demasiada lata-

-No es necesario, además eres nuestra invitada al igual que Austin- dijo en esta ocasión Carlisle

-Ok, vamos por helado, luego hacer tus maletas y nos vamos a mi casa- parecía muy emocionada el demonio que tenia como amiga

Salimos del hospital como había dicho Alice, fuimos por un helado, aunque yo fui la única que comí, los dos se excusaron de que habían desayunado bien, y que en cambio yo no lo había hecho, por lo que también me obligaron a comer algo. Después fuimos a mi casa, ahí pasamos un buen rato haciendo mis maletas, yo metía mi ropa, y Alice se encargaba de sacarla porque decía que lo gustaba, Austin solo se reía de nosotras y nuestra lucha contante por la ropa

-Tenemos que ir al centro comercial, antes de ir a la casa, no puedes llevar esta ropa- dijo poniendo cara de asco

-¡Nooooooo!- dije de forma teatral

-Anda además será divertido te compraremos tanta ropa- dijo con un puchero que sabia que hacia que no pudiera negarle nada

-Esta bien- suspire resignada

-Además te aseguro que con tu nuevo outfit, veras que traes a todos de cabeza-

En ese momento a Austin empezó a toser, creo que se estaba ahogando, cuando se tranquilizo logro decir

-Bella no ira vestida por la calle como la otra vez- dijo de forma firme, tomando como siempre el papel de mi papa, aunque no se porque no me molestaba

-Esa es decisión suya, ya esta grandecita para hacer lo que ella quiera-

-Mejor vámonos ya al centro comercial- Dije evitando que se pelearan

Llegamos en menos de 40 minutos a Port Angels estuvimos de tienda en tienda fuimos a Petite Jolie a comprar los vestidos que usaríamos para la fiesta anual (pueden ver la imagen en mi perfil de la tienda), luego recorrimos todo el Landing Mall (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), ya empezaba hacer ruidos extraños mi estomago, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y seguíamos comprando, Alice se dio cuenta de mi estado, dijo que por hoy era suficiente cuando llevábamos mas de 20 bolsas, dejamos las cosas, en el carro de Austin (pueden verlo en mi perfil), por suerte Alice llevaba su carro, porque no entraba todo y fuimos a comer al Crab House (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) comimos muy rico, aunque Austin y Alice los cachaba con cara de asco, quizás no les gustaba la comida de aquí.

Ya eran como las 7 cuando llegamos a Casa de los Cullen me puse sumamente nerviosa, porque conocería a la mama de Alice, aunque ella me aseguraba que nos llevaríamos muy bien, además estaba nerviosa porque Edward estaría aquí.

Entramos a su hermosa casa y ahí en la sal se encontraba Carlisle con su esposa, ella se acerco a mi rápidamente

-Tu eres la famosa Bella, eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que me habían dicho- dijo en un tono maternal y me abrazo

-Yo soy Esme, la madre de tus latosos amigos y Bienvenida estas en tu casa-

-Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen, gracias por aceptarme aquí- dije sonrojándome

-Primero que nada de Sra. Cullen, soy solamente Esme y segundo no tienes que dar las gracias, como ya te dije esta es tu casa

-Pero ven te voy a enseñar la casa y tu recamara- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guio por toda la casa, era enorme, mi habitación era enorme y hermosa, las paredes eran café y crema, el piso era de madera, la cama era matrimonial, con un edredón de rombos cafés, rojo y blancos, los cojines rosas y azules, tenia un plasma enorme, tenia unos lámparas chinas de papel rosa que colgaban del techo, en la pared había colgadas varias fotos, de todos los integrantes de la familia, incluso en una había varias fotos mías con Alice, Austin, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper (pueden ver la foto de la recamara en mi perfil) , casi lloro de la emoción de ver el cuarto, era perfecto.

-¿Te gusto Bella?- pregunto emocionada Alice

-¡Dios es increíble me siento como en un sueño, no merezco esto!- dije al borde de las lagrimas

-Claro que si, eres parte de la familia Bella- me dijo Esme

-Pero no has cenado nada y ya es muy tarde y tenemos que despertar temprano, porque te arreglare para mañana-

-Mmm pero no tengo mucha hambre, con un vaso de leche esta bien-

-Esta bien, será un vaso de leche, vamos- dijo Alice arrastrándome a la cocina

Después de despedirme de todos, que por cierto nunca vi a Edward, me fui a mi cuarto estaba cansada, porque todo el día me la pase caminando con Alice en el centro comercia, me quede dormida enseguida.

Al día siguiente me desperté cuando sentía que alguien me estaba moviendo delicada pero constantemente, hice un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, el sol aun no salía, por lo que supuse que era todavía temprano

-Es temprano déjame dormir otro rato- conteste por inercia, oí unas risitas de fondo era Alice definitivamente

-Anda Bella levántate ya es tarde, tenemos mucho que hacer antes de ir a la escuela-

A regañadientes me levante y me metí a bañar cuando salí, Alice ya me tenia lista la ropa que me pondría era un short de mezclilla un poco chico, una blusa larga de rayas horizontales grises, unas botas blancas, un bolso grande (pueden ver la ropa en mi perfil), me lo puse sabiendo que si protestaba aun así me lo pondría, me sentía algo incomoda con el short, pero agradecía que no tuviera que ponerme tacones, cuando termine de vestirme me puse un poco de rímel, delineador y gloss, Alice me peino me hizo una coleta de lado un poco informal (el mismo peinado que tiene en la foto de la ropa), me dio unos lentes para que me los pusiera saliendo, baje rápido a desayunar, porque todos ya habían desayunado, iba saliendo de la casa, cuando vi afuera a Edward se veía muy guapo llevaba una camisa azul marino ajustada con los primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y un gorrito negro que lo hacia verse irresistible, además traía lentes negros (pueden ver la foto de su look en mi perfil), estaba muy guapo, me le quede viendo mucho rato creo, pero el nunca me dirigió una mirada, supuse que estaba enojado, pero mas tarde arreglaría todo con el me puse mis lentes y subí al carro con Austin el iba muy serio en el camino, hasta se veía algo enojado

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte

-Nada, es solo que….no se como decirte….-

-Dime creo que nos tenemos la confianza ¿no?-

-Esta bien es solo que no me gusta como vas-

Sabía que era por ese instinto que tenia de celarme, quería reírme, porque parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche

-Austin gracias por cuidarme, pero no tiene nada de malo como vengo-

-¿Qué? Todos te comerán con la vista, y no podre soportar si alguien te falta al respeto-

Me encantaba verlo de sobre protector, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues siempre me imagine así mi relación con mi papa, sin pensarlo le dice un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, ¿Sabes pareces mi guarda espaldas?- le dije riendo

El refunfuño –Si es necesario, lo seré- comencé a reír, porque sabia que no bromeaba cuando dijo eso.

Llegando a la escuela, que por cierto estaba muy feliz, hoy era el último día de clases para salir de vacaciones dos semanas, todos los chicos que estaban por ahí voltearon a verme de forma muy poco decente, enrojecí al instante y estoy segura que escuche a Austin gruñir, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a el protectoramente, en ese momento fue el único que Edward me volteo a verme, pero no pude verle a los ojos, pues traía los lentes puestos aun, enseguida siguió su camino y se perdió entre los demás

-Ves te dije que no deberías de vestirte así- me regaño Austin

-No exageres nada a pasado-

-Aun- dijo enojado

Me llevo hasta la puerta de mi salón, enviándoles una mirada asesina a todos, retando a que alguien se atreviera a decirme algo

-Pequeña me avisas si alguien te dice o hace algo- me miro seriamente, me limite asentir, sentía la mirada de todos clavadas en nosotros

Así pasaron las clases, algunos me mandaron unos papelitos, invitándome a salir, o pidiendo mi teléfono, yo solo los ignoraba, esta muy nerviosa porque ya venia la hora del almuerzo y por fin podría hablar con el.

Fui corriendo prácticamente a ver a Edward, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi a mitad del pasillo con Jessica se estaban tragando prácticamente, ella tenia enrolladas sus piernas en la cintura de Edward y el tenia una de sus manos, por debajo de su falda y la otra en su espalda baja, me quede sorprendida, me dieron ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, pero mis pies no me respondían me quede estática, cuando mi bolsa se me cayo, el volteo hacia donde yo estaba, al ver como me encontraba, el sonrió burlonamente, Jessica le quito las piernas de su cintura y trato de acomodar su falda

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunto fríamente Edward, al escuchar su tono una lagrima salió de mis ojos, pero me la limpie discretamente tratando que el no se diera cuenta, pues estaba distraído acomodándose la ropa

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije tímidamente

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con…personas como tu- dijo dándose vuelta y tomando a Jessica de la cintura, llevándola con el, me dejo ahí parada a mitad del pasillo, salí corriendo al baño, y me puse a llorar, me dolieron sus palabras en el alma, pero no me dejo hablar con el, que podía hacer, tendría que volver a buscarlo, se que tuve la culpa, el no confiaba en nadie, pero confió en mi y lo primero que hago es darle la espalda, y desconfiar de el, esta bien, lo intentare una vez mas pero será la ultima, si no me quiere escuchar, yo no hare nada mas para remediar la situación.

La siguiente clase era la perfecta para hablar con el era hora de Biología, iba entrando al salón cuando de nuevo me encontré con Edward en una situación incomoda, pero ahora no estaba con Jessica, si no con Sandy, ella estiba en nuestra mesa de trabajo, y el estaba sobre ella, iba a salirme para darles espacio, aunque me doliera, pero entraron mas alumnos y a ellos no les quedo mas separarse.

Me iba sentar en mi lugar cuando esa voz aterciopelada me dijo

-Ese asiento no es para ti, AHORA es para Sandy- dijo sin verme a los ojos

-Quítate si, que ese es mi lugar que aparte de fea estas retrasada-

No aguantaba mas humillaciones, salí corriendo del salón, en la entrada me esperaba Alice, no sabia que hacia ahí, pero se lo agradecí, necesitaba alguien para poder desahogarme.

-Ven Bella, no llores, el esta enojado, no sabe lo que hace- me dijo abrazándome, a lo lejos vi que venia Austin veía sonriendo, pero cuando me vio llorando, su rostro se crispo y tenia la preocupación que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando yo estaba mal

-¿Qué paso Bella?- me dijo alzándome con sus manos la cara, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el almuerzo, Alice se veía decepcionada, Austin se limito a decir

-Ese estúpido me va a escuchar-

Alice me llevo a su casa, para tranquilizarme, cuando llegamos Alice no me dejo ni un minuto sola primero vimos una película de chicas, luego comimos, nos contamos anécdotas, hasta que se escucho una pelea abajo, se escuchaban los gritos, pero no alcance a distinguir que decía, luego un silencio por unos momentos seguido por unos toque desesperados en la puerta, me asuste y brinque de la impresión, pero Alice me susurro

-Tranquila no pasa nada-

De nuevo tocaron con mayor fuerza y por más tiempo, Alice me hizo señas de que no me moviera de donde estaba y le hice caso hasta que se escucho detrás de la puerta

-¡Bella, por favor déjame pasar necesito hablar contigo por favor!- dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que en estos momento no quería escuchar, me había humillado, se había burlado de mi, y no me había dejado explicarle ni pedirle disculpas, yo no quería hablar con el y no lo haría, lo trataría como el me trato

La puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando ver un Edward arrepentido que me pedir disculpas con los ojos, pero no, no iba hacer así de sencillo, estaba apunto de decir algo, pero…

**AUSTIN POV **

Cuando vi llorar a mi hija por el imbécil de Edward, supe que alguien no saldría bien librado de esta, ese la humillo, ella quería pedirle disculpas y que a ese el niñito va y se revuelca con la primera que le pasa por enfrente y además hace quedar mal a mi princesa, eso no se iba a quedar así, espere a la salida para _"hablar"_ con Edward.

-Eres un imbécil y no te preocupes ya me canse de advertirte, y te exijo que no te acerques a ella de nuevo-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado Jasper al ver la escena

-Dile a ese que tienes por hermano que te diga lo que le hizo a Bella, cuando ella solo quería disculparse por lo que paso ayer y pedirle una nueva oportunidad-

El rostro de Edward al escuchar estas palabras se deformo, sus ojos se volvieron obscuros, y tenso la mandíbula

-¿Qué le hiciste Edward?- pregunto alterado Jasper

-Fui un estúpido, pero esto lo tengo que arreglar- salió volando a su carro antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pero no iba a dejar que se acercara de nuevo a Bella, para que la lastimara

Legue al mismo tiempo que el a la casa, lo detuve en la entrada de la casa

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-

-¡TU no eres nadie para impedírmelo, ya me tienes fastidiado con tu actitud posesiva con Bella, ella no es de tu propiedad!- grito tratando de entrar a la casa

-Ese es mi problema, pero a ella no te le vuelves acercar-

-Tengo que hablar con ella, esto no se puede quedar así- dijo

-Ya es demasiado tarde, ella ya no quiere saber nada de ti-

-¡NO! Tengo que hablar con ella ¿Qué no entiendes?- sus ojos estaba negros de furia, en un rápido movimiento me lanzo hacia el piso y aprovecho para entrar a la casa, iba a perseguirlo, pero Jasper y Emmet que llegaron en ese momento, me agarraron

-Espera Austin, tienes que tranquilizarte, no querrás que ella te vea así- dijo Jasper mandando olas de tranquilidad, sabia que el tenia razón, lo que menos quería es que ella me tuviera miedo, pero no iba a dejar que el se acercara de nuevo a Bella, no lo podía dejar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UN CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE SE QUE ESTUVO DEMASIADO LARGO, ESPERO NO HABERLO ABURRIDO, PERO BUENO LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA!!!!!!!! EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PROMETO EL PRIMER BESO DE BELLA, PERO LA PREGUNTA ES CON ¿QUIEN SERA? JAJAJA, DEJEN SUS APUESTAS HABER QUIEN CREE QUE LE DA SU PRIMER BESO REAL.

QUIERO AGRADECER A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER LA HISTORIA!!!! SON LO MEJOR EN ESTE MUNDO MUCHISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!

COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS QUERIDAS MOSQUETERAS **AZUELITA!!!** ARRIBA ESE ANIMO QUERIDA NADIE VALE UNA LAGRIMA TUYA EL FUE EL IMBE… QUE PIERDE NO TU, TU ERES MI ESTRILLITA RECUERDALO NO DEBES DE PERDER EL BRILLO, PORQUE YO PERDERIA MI CAMINITO!!!!, Y RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE HACE RATO CUANDO ESTES FELIZ YO LO ESTARE, CUANDO SUFRAS, YO SUFRIRE CONTIGO Y TAMBIEN CUANDO TE PONGAS BORRACHITA LO HARE CONTIGO JAJAJA**, ANTO** SOS UN ANGEL SIEMPRE TE DOY LATA CON MI CAPITULO QUE SERIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN TI?? MI QUERIDA EDITORA, TENES QUE CONTARME AL RATITO COMO TE FUE AYER!!!!! ENCONTRASTE AL DOBLE Y GEMELO PERDIDO DE ROBERT??? ESPERO K SI, Y OJALA LE HAYAS HECHO CASO EN TODOOOOOOOO A BEEL EHHH!!! YA HABLARE CON ELLA, PARA VER SI, SI!!!! **BARBIE **GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LA APORTACION DE IDEAS, YA SE TE EXTRAÑABA, PERO QUE BUENO QUE ESTES DE VUELTA JAJAJA, Y POR CIERTO YA LEI LA HISTORIA K ME DIJISTE ME GUSTA MUSHOOOOO!!!!!, **MIRICULLEN** SISISISI SI METERE ALEXANDRE, SOLO TENGO UNAS DUDAS, PERO AL RATIN TE MANDO UN PM, PARA VER QUE PREFIERES, ME VAN A MATAR EN EL FORO NO HE ACTUALIZADO, PERO SUBIRE LOS DOS CAPS SEGUIDOS JIJIJIJI ESPERO K NO ME QUIERAN ANIQUILAR!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO MIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUIERO SUPER AGRADECERA USTEDES QUE ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ CADA QUE LEO SUS COMENTARIOS MUCHAS GRACIAS, REALMENTE ES CIERTO QUE LOS REVIEWS TE MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGREDECER TODO LO K HACEN DIOS YA LLEGUE A LOS 210!!!! COMENTARIOS JAMAS PENSE LLEGAR A TANTOS YO PENSABA QUE SI BIEN ME IBA LLEGARIA A UNOS 100, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES POR HACER ESTO POSIBLE:

***CULLEN GIRL.-** GRACIAS POR TOOOOOODOS LOS MENSAJITOS JAJAJAJA, YA ACTUALICE YA PUEDES REPIRAR JAJAJA Y AQUÍ YA SE REVELO UNO DE LOS SECRETOS!!!!!!!!!

***KAREN CULLEN.-** SI LE PASARN MUCHAS COSAS A BELLA EN EL VIAJE ES UNA PROMESA JAJAJAJA, COSAS BUENAS, MUY BUENAS Y OTRAS NO TANTAS, ESPERO K TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE APOYARME Y LEER LA HISTORIA!!! CUALQUIER DUDA SUGERENCIA, COMENTARIO, PATADA LO QUE QUIERAS POR FAVO ME DICES MIL GRACIAS JAJAJA CUIDATE

***CINDY.-** PUES AQUÍ PUSE YA LO DE LA VISION DE ALICE, ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE EL CAPITULO!!! YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES

***SELEN.-** TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA MINIMO, PERO TRATARE QUE SEAN 2 VECES POR SEMANA ES CON LA UNI, ME QUEDA MUY POCO TIEMPO!!!

***-STEPH-MIDNIGHT-** -TENIAS TODA LA RAZON AUSTIN ES EL PADRE DE BELLA!!!!, PERO TODAVIA FALTAN SECRETOS POR DESCUBRIR!!!!!, ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y LO DISFRUTES!!!!

*** MAFER CULLEN.-** HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! SI YO TAMBIEN SENTI MUY FEO POR EDWARD, POBRE POR SU DESESPERACION, PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO Y MAS AL FINAL NO ME CAYO NADA BIEN JEJEJE Y SISI METERE A BEJAMIN EN EXCLUSIVO PARA TI JIJIJIJI, PERO YA VERAS COMO, NO CREO K TARDE MUCHO EN APARECER.

***ANALHICULLEN .-** SORRY NO APARECIO ALEC, PERO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA ENTRA UN ANTAGONISTA LO PROMETO Y LAS COSAS SE PONEN MUY BUENAS JAJAJA YA QUIERO ESCRIBIR ESE CAP, ESPERO K TE GUSTE, YA SABES CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO ME DICES!!!!

***MELIICULLEN .-** NOOOOOOOOOOO TIENES QUE DISCULPARTE DE NADA, AL CONTRARIO 100000000000000000 DE GRACIAS A TI, POR SIEMPRE LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Y APOYARME!!!!, CON RAZON DESPUES DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO 9, SENTIA MUCHO DOLOR DE CABEZA, ERAS TU QUE QUERIAS MATARME MENTALMENTE JAJAJAJA NTC, SISISI LO SE ME PASE CON LO DE LAS HORMIGAS, PERO YO LE TENGO PAVOR A LAS LAGARTIJAS CREO K ES PEOR JAJAJAJA, SI TIENES RAZON EL ACERCA LUGAR ES PERFECTO PARA QUE AFLOREN TODOS LOS SENTIMIENTOS JAJAJA COMO REVANCHA, CELOS, AMOR, BESOS, PERO LA PREGUNTA AHORA ES A QUIEN LE DARA BELLA SU PRIMER BESO DE VDD?? Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y YA NO ESTOY EN ARRAIGO DOMICIALIARIO!!!!!!! YUPI JAJAJAJA YA PUEDO HABLAR CON HUMANOS, AUNQUE ME COSTO MI AMISTAD CON LAS ARAÑAS JAJAJA ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

***MARLENE.-** YA ACTUALICE SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA ESTE CAP ESTA SUPER LARGO JIJIJI, ESPERO QUE RECOMPENSE EL TIEMPO DE ESPERA, SE QUE SOY MUY MALA POR TARDARME, PERO ESTA SEMANA CON REGRESO A CLASES SE ME CARGO HORRIBLE DE TAREAS Y TRABAJOS ARGHHH, PERO BUENO DISFRUTALO Y TRATARE DE NO TARDARME TANTO LO PROMETO!!!

***ROSE.-** GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, MAÑANA HARE LA CUENTA DE LOS VOTOS, PARA VER QUIEN GANO COMO NUESTRO ANTAGONISTA, JIJIJIJI Y COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR!!!!

***CARMENLR.-** SIIIIIIIIIII TENIAS MUCHA RAZON ERES MUY OBSERVADORA JAJAJA MUCHA SGRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!! Y UNA DISCULPA ES K SE ME PASO LA ULTIMA HOJA, ME SIENTO MUY MAL!!!!

****

*THE VAMPIRE KISSES.-

HAY VECINA AHORA SI LA REGUE JAJAJA PERO MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAR POR TU APOYO Y YA TE LO HABIA DICHO??? MMM AMO TUS HISTORIAS JAJAJAJAJA **LEAN LAS CHICAS CON GENIALES!!!!**

***CARMENLR.- SIIIIIIIIIII TENIAS MUCHA RAZON ERES MUY IBSERVADORA JAJAJA MUCHA SGRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!! Y UNA DISCULPA ES K SE ME PASO LA ULTIMA HOJA, ME SIENTO MUY MAL!!!!**

***THE VAMPIRE KISSES.- **HAY VECINA AHORA SI LA REGUE JAJAJA PERO MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAR POR TU APOYO Y YA TE LO HABIA DICHO??? MMM AMO TUS HISTORIAS JAJAJAJAJA **LEAN LAS CHICAS CON GENIALES!!!!**

***PRESIGPE.- **NO TE PREOCUPES NO PASO NINGUNA DE LAS DOS JAJAJA POR EL MOMENTO…

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.- **SORRY PERDON SOY MUY MALA VDD??? NO MEREZCO SU APOYO, PERO ENSERIO MIL GRACIAS Y DIME K HACER PARA ENMENDAR MI ERROR SI??? Y ESPERO K ESTE MUY BIEN CUIDATE!!!!!

***ELI CULLEN POTER,-** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN Y DEJAS TUS COMENTARIOS EN CADA CAPITULO

***ALE89.**- AQUI SE RESUELVEN TODAS TUS DUDAS JAJAJA ESO ESPERO YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POT TODOOOOOOOOOOOO

***BETZY CULLEN.- S**ORRY Y ESPERO K DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO, YO CREO K EL VIENE SERA IGUAL DE LARDO PUES TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE METER JAJAJA

**Y SE ME OLVIDA FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS MAMAS!!!! Y FUTURAS MAMAS DISFRUTEN EL DÍA CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS MUCHAS MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!**

**QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

**SOLO SIN ESPACIOS JEJEJ**

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 8 2 4 2 5 9 / 1 / U n _ a m o r _ I m p o s I b l e**

***Secretos y engaños – Azuela Cullen**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 4 9 9 3 2 2 7 / 1 / S e c r e t o s _ y _ E n g a n o s**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 0 3 6 3 4 / 1 / L u g a r e s _ c h i c o s _ c a m **

**b i o s _ g r a n d e s**

***Loca por las compras (one shot) - ANTO STORY**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . ne t / s / 4 9 6 6 0 0 0 / 1/ Lo c a s _ p o r _ l a s _ c o m p r a s**

**SON MUY BUENOS PASEN A LEERLOS, YA VERAN QUE NO SE ARREPIENTEN!!!!**


	12. DISCULPA

**HOLA CHICAS PRIMERO QUE NADA SORRY SI PENSARON QUE ERA UN CAPITULO, UNA DISCULPA ENORME LA VERDAD SE QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO TENGO UNOS PROBLEMILLAS FAMILIARES Y TENGO ASI MUCHISIMO TRABAJO EN LA UNI, NI HE PODIDO DORMIDO, PERO ENSERIO YA TENGO PARTE DEL CAPITULO ESCRITO, ADEMAS MI QUERIDA AZUELA ME ESTA AYUDANDO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, PORQUE ME HA VISTO DESESPERADA, FUSTRADA Y ENOJADA POR NO PODER ESCRIBIR, ME ESTA AYUDANDO A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO (NO SE PREOCUPEN JAJAJA NO HABRA TANTO SUFRIMIENTO JAJAJAJA COMO SUELEN SER EN LAS HISTORIAS DE AZU JAJAJA), PARA TENERSELOS LO ANTES POSIBLE, Y PROMETOOOOOOOOOO QUE SERA LARGOOOOOOOOO Y QUE EN CUANTO SE RESUELVAN ESOS PEQUES PROBLEMAS ESCRIBIRE MUY MUY MUY SEGUIDO ZAZ???, Y A MAS TARDAR (EXAGERANDO) TENDRAN EL CAPITULO EL MIERCOLES, DE VERDAD UNA DISCULPA, ME DA MUCHO PENA, ENOJO Y FUSTRACION EL NO PODER ESCRIBIR ESTAR QUEDANDO MAL CON LA HISTORIA, PERO NETA NO ES PORQUE QUIERA SON POR CAUSAS AHORA SI K DE FUERZA MAYOR!!!!!!**

**HAY YA NI SE QUE DECIRLES ESPERO K NO SE ENOJEN MUCHO, ME SIENTO MUY MAL POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERO PRONTO LO HARE Y SI ME VIERAN JAJAJA SE DARIAN CUENTA K NO EXAGER TENGO LOS OJOS SUPER CHIQUITOS, ROJOS, ESTRESADA A MAS NO PODER, ME BRINCAN LOS CACHETES, LOS OJOS, ASI ESTOY DEMASIADO SENSIBLE, SIENTO QUE PRONTO EXPLOTARE, PERO NO LAS SIGO AGOBIANDO, ESPERO DE VERDAD K ME ENTIENDAD…**

**SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A TODASSSSSSSSSSSS Y POR SU PREOCUPACION POR MI!!! NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER!!!**


	13. CASTLE COMBE

****

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAPITULO 11  
"CASTLE COMBE"**

**BELLA POV**

La puerta de abrió de golpe, dejando ver un Edward arrepentido que me pedía disculpas con los ojos, pero no, no iba hacer así de sencillo, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Austin llego de prisa tomándole del brazo y llevándoselo de mi cuarto, Alice entro en la recama y cerró la puerta, se escuchaba claramente que estaban discutiendo Edward y Austin, tenía que parar esas pelea, ellos eran amigos y por mi culpa se estaban distanciando, así que tuve que salir del cuarto, aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, esta situación me estaba sobrepasando.

Al llegar a donde todos estaba me asuste demasiado, pues Austin se encontraba siendo agarrado por Emmet y tenía toda la ropa rasgada, del otro lado se encontraba un Edward furioso y siendo agarrado por Jasper su ropa estaba en iguales condiciones que las de Austin, la sala estaba tirada y destrozada, sabia o suponía quienes eran los causantes de este desastre.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, pero Austin rápidamente me aparto y me puso detrás de el

-Quítate de en medio, necesito y voy hablar con ella- dijo Edward con un rostro lleno de furia y de nuevo note que sus ojos estaban negros, me hizo temblar al verlo con ese aspecto, daba realmente miedo.

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella, no se te ocurra acercarte a ella a más de un metro de distancia- le amenazo Austin, aunque no veía su cara sabia, que estaba enojado por su tono de voz.

-Tú no eres nadie para opinar, ella decide no tú-

-A ti Me molesto que estuvieran hablando de mí sin importarles que era lo que o quería, hablaban de mi como si fuera un vil objeto, así siguieron durante unos segundos hasta que estalle.

-¡USTEDES PAREN DE PELEAR, MIREN TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO!- dije señalando toda la sala –Y ¡YOO! SOY LA QUE TIENE VA A TOMAR LAS DECISIONES EN MI VIDA, NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TODO ESTO, ME VOY A CAMINAR QUIERO IR SOLA- dije saliendo de la casa, me puse a caminar rumbo a las orillas del bosque.

Estuve andando por mucho sin rumbo, perdida en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que no sabía donde estaba y que ya era de noche, el miedo se comenzó a apoderarse de mi, camine un rato mas tratando de encontrar el camino regreso a casa de los Cullen, pero no encontraba nada conocido, me desespere y temí por mi vida, pues sonidos del bosque como animales y los pequeños estruendos que hacían los arboles se escuchaban atemorizadores, pise una rama y trono grite asustada y comencé a correr, donde según yo estaba la casa, mi torpeza salía una vez mas a flote y me caí, me dolieron las rodillas pues ahí cayo todo mi peso, revise que no me hubiera cortado, solo tenía unos leves raspones, alce la vista para ver donde me encontraba a menos de un metro de mi se encontraba un lago enorme era bonito, pero la luz de la luna y los grandes árboles frondosos hacían que todo se viera como una noche azulada (foto del bosque en mi perfil), si seguía así sin rumbo, me perdería además ya estaba cansada, me recargue en un árbol abrazando mis piernas tenia miedo, comencé a llorar, pensando lo peor, sabía que difícilmente me encontraría, pero no tenia fuerzas para seguir caminando.

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme, pasaban por mi cabeza imágenes de mi niñez, de mis compañeras, de mis maestras, de mi mama, de la frialdad de mi papa, de la nueva actitud que tomo estos ultimas semanas, de los Cullen, de Austin, de todas las personas de que había conocido y marcaron de alguna forma mi vida.

Estaba muy metida en todos esos recuerdos, no sé si pasaron horas o minutos, no escuche cuando alguien se sentó aun lado mío, me tense cuando escuche el ruido del pasto, mire para ver quién era, quizás mi vida acabaría pronto, pero ahí sentado junto a mí se encontraba mi dios griego, no, no es mi dios griego, es simplemente Edward, me regañe mentalmente, me miraba con unos ojos de total preocupación y alivio a la vez, se había cambiado obviamente de ropa, marco por teléfono creo con Alice, diciéndole que estaba bien y que estaba con el, que tardaríamos un poco en llegar que teníamos unas cosas que hablar primero el yo, el parecía pensar que era lo que me iba a decir, pero cada vez que abría la boca para decirme algo, se detenía, se veía muy chistoso su nerviosismo y solté una risita.

Me volteo a verme con el ceño levemente fruncido y con una mirada de sorpresa y con algo incrédula

-Ahora te ríes, no sabes lo que pasamos todos, te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde Bella, nos preocupaste de verdad, pensábamos que te pudo haber pasado algo- dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín

-Lo siento no sabes yo pase el mejor de mi vida, primero un tonto al que le quería pedir disculpas me restriega en su cara a sus "amiguitas" y me trata de lo peor, luego me voy a casa de ese tonto con su hermana y se hace un pleito por mi culpa, donde por cierto me trataban como un objeto y para terminar mi día trato de despejarme de todo yendo a caminar y me pierdo en el bosque y pensé que quizás moriría aquí hasta que llegaste tu- le dije sarcásticamente

-Bella perdóname por mi comportamiento de verdad, es que estaba muy enojado por el pleito del hospital, perdóname no debí tratarte como lo hice y haberte dicho toda esas tonterías- se veía mu avergonzado y pensando las cosas, el tenia un poco de razón al portarse así de hostil conmigo

-¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un trato?- le dije sonriendo

El fijo sus orbes en mis ojos, como tratando de averiguar a que me refería, asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué tal si olvidamos lo del pleito del Hospital y lo de tus "amiguitas"?- le ofrecí la mano.

-Esta bien- me dio la mano sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, hizo aquella sonrisa de lado que le robaba el aliento a todas, sin soltarme la mano me dijo

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- pregunte

-Que vuelvas a ser mi compañera de biología ¿Quieres?-

-De acuerdo, pero…mmmm…. No creo que a Sandy le guste mucho- mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado en el salón, el acaricio con su mano mi mejilla, sentí que deje de respirar en ese momento

-Tranquila yo hablare con ella- dijo sonriendo- pero ahora que recuerdo me debes todavía una salida, porque la última fue interrumpida-

-Mmm tienes razón, pero yo escojo el lugar- comencé a reír, un día estábamos enojados y al rato parecíamos amigos de toda la vida, comenzaba a preocuparme nuestra salud mental.

-Si vas a ir con nosotros a Castle Combe ¿Verdad?-

-Si, además ya compre mi vestido con Alice, creo que esta muy emocionada-

-Siempre es así, ya te acostumbraras, y ¿Ya hablaste con tu papa?-

-No llega el sábado y le pediré permiso, mejor dicho le diré porque ya tendré todas mías maletas listas jajaja- el rio conmigo

-¿El domingo a que hora nos vamos?- pregunte

-Temprano yo creo que es mejor que te quedes a dormir el sábado en la casa-

-Esta bien, además con Alice es como si no tuviera de otra- los dos nos reímos, siendo amigos de nuevo –Wow solo nos queda un día para salir de vacaciones ya necesito unas urgentemente- dije feliz

- Que floja, apenas llevamos medio semestre- dijo burlonamente

-Eres un grosero y ñoño- le saque la lengua

-Pero tu eres una floja y cascarrabias jajaja- los dos estábamos pasándola muy bien, pero teníamos que irnos de ahí ya porque se estaba haciendo muy noche y aunque me sentía segura con el me daba miedo el bosque en la noche.

Apenas llevábamos menos de cinco metros caminando y ya había tropezado mas de cuatro veces el siempre evitaba que cayera, estaba roja como un jitomate, el me tomo de la mano, ayudándome a no caer, íbamos muy bien el llevaba unas lámparas de mano, me dio una y comencé a iluminar por donde íbamos caminando, cuando vi un nido de hormigas

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grite muy fuerte, soltándome de su mano y corriendo como loca en círculos, el me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas no comprendía nada, señale el nido para que viera, cuando lo vio comenzó a reírse de mi, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero las hormigas comenzaron a salir de ahí, sin pensarlo me avente a los brazos de Edward, el me miro sorprendido, pero me envolvió en sus brazos, como novia y yo aferre mis manos a su cuello, tenerle miedo a las hormigas era poco yo les tenia pavor.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- seguía gritando en los brazos de Edward, el solo se reía a carcajadas, sin soltarme

-Por….favor….vamo…nos- le susurre

-Tranquila no pasa nada, no nos comerán- dijo riéndose de mi

Lo fulmine con la mirada, el solo puso una cara de ángel que hacia que no pudieras estar enojada con el.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de aquella trampa mortal para mi, me iba a bajar de los brazos de Edward, pero el no me dejo.

-Bella estas muy cansada, descansa yo te llevo-

-Pero- le estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió

-Nada de peros, además así vamos más rápido- lo mire con duda en mis ojos, ¿Por qué íbamos más rápido así?, el comprendió mi mirada y enseguida me dijo

-Porque no te estás tropezando cada cinco pasos- dijo divertido

Me uní a sus risas y tenía razón estaba muy cansada, el sueño comenzaba a ganarme, bostece y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, dejándome llevar por el cansancio, antes de caer dormida, sentí como Edward me decía descansa pequeña y me daba un beso en la cabeza

Desperté muy cómoda, cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación que Esme y Alice habían arreglado para mi, no me había sentado en la cama, cuando ya tenía a Alice brincando para darme los buenos días

-Buenos Días Alice- le salude muy feliz, hoy me sentía así, no sé porque

-Buenos Días Bella, ya párate, que se nos hará tarde para la escuela- dijo dándome una vez más la ropa que me pondría hoy, había escogido algo sencillo cosa que me agrado era un pantalón de mezclilla entubado azul obscuro con una blusa de mangas cortas blanca, y unas alpargatas blancas con azul. Me hice una cola en mi cabello y baje corriendo.

En el comedor estaba Esme, quien me dio un abrazo maternal

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me pregunto dulcemente mientras me indicaba que me sentara para desayunar

-Muy bien gracias Esme, ¿y tú?, perdón por las molestias-

-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia tenerte aquí todo lo contrario, y si me lo dices una vez más me enojare-

-Gracias por todo, son una gran familia, como me hubiera gustado tener una así- aunque lo último lo dije para mí, ella me escucho, porque me vio con ojos llenos de dulzura y amor.

-Está también es tu familia querida- y me abrazo, como me recordaba a mi Mama, le respondí el abrazo

-¿Y los demás no van a desayunar?- pregunte un poco preocupada

-Ya desayunaron, solo faltabas tu- me dijo, me sonroje, seguro solamente me estaba esperando

-Hola Buenos Días- dijo Edward que entro en ese momento en la cocina, se veía muy guapo como siempre, llevaba unos jeans azules deslavados, con una playera tipo polo color negra.

-Buenos Días- Salude, se veía muy divertido, me le quede viendo, pero el parecía mas divertido con eso, bufe sabiendo que no me iba a decir nada

-Gracias Edward por lo de ayer, creo que me quede muy dormida- admití

-No te preocupes eres divertida cuando duermes- ¡Oh no! Por favor dime que no dije nada pensé

-¿Divertida?- trate de hacerme la inocente

-¿Sabes? Mentir no se te da muy bien-

Me puse muy roja y seguí con mi desayuno, hasta que estaba por terminar me arme de valor le pregunte

-¿Qué es lo que dije?-

Esme nos volteo a ver

-Chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato, cuídense y pórtense bien- nos dijo mientras nos daba un beso a cada uno

En cuanto salió Esme, volví a preguntar

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que dije?-

El solo negó con la cabeza

-Por favor, por favor, por favor dime ¿Si?- dije haciendo un puchero

El me miro y supe que había ganado cuando suspiro tomo aire antes de hablar

-Bueno primero dijiste algo así _de "tenemos que comprar más armas para matar a las hormigas asesinas, ¡Cuidado Edward! Te quiere comer aquella"_ - dijo carcajeándose, agache la mirada avergonzada y roja, creo que ese era mi color definitivo en esta casa, me la pasaba mas sonrojada, que de mi color normal

-Todavía que me preocupo por ti- le dije indignada, el se rio mas, yo reía por dentro, pero me hice la enojada

-Bella, no te enojes, es divertido y lo sabes- dijo mientras me alborotaba el cabello juguetonamente, comencé a reír, pero recordé que dijo primero dijiste, ¿Qué mas habría dicho?

-Edward- dije dudosa- este que más dije-

-¿Segura quieres saber?-

-Si por favor dime- le insistí

-Ok, dijiste algo así como _¡Oh Edward me encantas, por favor dime que si!, sal conmigo, veras que no te arrepientes, _Estuve tentado a aceptar tu oferta_-_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

¡Noooooo! Porque tenía que abrir mi boca mientras dormía, solo quería que pasara un tren en ese momento y me aplastara

-¿Qué? Yo dije eso- dije a punto de entrar en una crisis

-Jajajajajaja Bella nooooo, era solo una broma- dijo mientras me abrazaba, quería matarlo, el tonto me había hecho pensar que había dicho todas esas cosas, me vengaría como que me llamo Isabella Swan que esto no se queda así y ya sabía por donde le haría la broma jajajaja, tenía que aprovechar que hoy era el último día de clases.

-No te preocupes Eddy ¿Era una broma no?- dije sonriendo con malicia, parándome con mis platos, para lavarlos, se sentó a lado del lavadero mientras me observaba divertido

-Así que esto no se queda así ¿Verdad?- pero no estaba enojado, al contrario se veía totalmente divertido

-¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz?- dije inocentemente, mientras pestañaba.

-No, para nada pequeña- dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Chicoossssssssssssss! Vámonos se hace tarde- grito Alice desde la entrada de la casa. Mi mente ya empezaba a crear varios planes para mi venganza… ja ja ja Edward no sabía lo que se le esperaba.

Caminamos los dos en un cómodo silencio hacia su Volvo, el como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras que en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisita tonta… _"Isabela Marie Swan… ni lo pienses!!!"_ me regañe mentalmente, el no me podía gustar… solo éramos amigos… solo simples e inocentes amigos ¿Cierto?

El recorrido hacia la escuela también fue en silencio, yo iba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras que miraba por la ventana como el paisaje verde de Forks pasaba a toda velocidad a un lado mío. Quería reclamarle por la velocidad, pero temía romper este cómodo y suave momento entre los dos.

De vez en cuando sentía los ojos de Edward observándome, el rubor subía a mis mejillas pintándolas de rojo, así que digamos que no podía regresarle la mirada – No si lo que quería era que se burlara de mi rostro.- así que me limite a intentar controlar el golpeteo rítmico de mi corazón que juraría se escuchaba hasta Washington.

¿Por qué de todas las benditas personas en Forks tenía que sentir un leve "No sé que" por Edward Cullen?... argh… pero solo somos amigos… si… solo amigos y eso me lo tendría que meter en la cabeza así tuviera que deshacerme el cerebro con acido. Yo y Edward solo éramos amigos.

-Ya llegamos.- Murmuro con su aterciopelada voz haciendo que saltara en mi asiento, el solo rio por mi expresión.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el ya estaba de mi lado abriéndome la portezuela y tendiéndome su gélida mano para que la tomara, el rubor se pinto mas en mis mejillas haciéndome parecer un semáforo en rojo. _"Relájate Isabela!!! Solo amigos ¿Recuerdas?" _me reprendió mi vocecita interna.

Sacudí mi cabeza, todo esto me estaba dejando demasiado atontada.

-Bella- Sus profundos orbes dorados me miraban mientras que yo sentía que casi tocaba el cielo con las manos.

-S- Si dime ¿Edward?- Pregunte con voz quebrada.

Se acerco a mí, su aliento me golpeaba el rostro, su fragancia me mareaba y me llevaba a lugares inimaginables.

Suavemente ladeo la cabeza, cada vez más cerca de mi rostro, nuestros labios a 3 centímetros de tocarse, mi cuerpo entero estaba congelado, sus labios se movieron hacia mi mejilla tortuosamente lento, deposito un suave beso en ella y se separo.

-Nos veremos luego _Bella_-Soltó una risita y se fue mientras que una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su maldito rostro sexy.

Esto era una guerra Edward Cullen, una maldita guerra y tú vas a perder.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede viendo hacia el lugar donde el se había marchado, aun estaba pegada a mi lugar, su olor aun me inundaba los sentidos, mi corazón latía muy rápido y el pulso me sonaba en los oídos.

El me había deslumbrado.

Lo que me trajo a la realidad fue el toque de la campana. _"Genial Bella… se te hizo tarde"_. Me reprendí mentalmente mientras corría hacia mi primera clase, Edward Cullen era mi muerte.

-Gracias por acompañarnos hoy Señorita Swan.- Me regaño el profesor cuando entre casi tropezándome en medio de su clase.

Me sonroje mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento. Me senté y deje escapar un suspiro, mi mente trabajaba lentamente repasando cada detalle de lo que había sucedido, el olor de Edward aun me rodeaba… dios ¿Podía existir alguien más perfecto que el?.

La clase completa me la pase con una sonrisita tonta dibujada en mis labios, la voz regañona de mi mente se hacía cada vez más lejana, o era que se estaba dando cuenta de que ese "No se que" se estaba convirtiendo en algo o era que estaba preparando un ataque masivo contra mi… maldita y estúpida consciencia.

En mi mente se empezó a formar una fantasía… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel día en la puerta de mi casa no me hubiera dado la migraña?.... ¿Si Edward se hubiera acercado más a mi?...

Suspire ilusionado.

-Bella….- Llamo Alguien.

Sus labios sobre los míos…

-¿Bells?- Volvió a llamar esa voz pero yo seguía inmersa en mi fantasía.

-¿Isabella?-El amor alrededor de nosotros…

-¡¡ISABELA MARIE SWAN REACCINA!!!- Grito esa voz sacándome por completo de mi fantasía.

-¡¿Qué?!- Conteste exasperada… dios era una fantasía tan buena.

-Uy.. Nada solo quería decir hola y que la clase ya se acabo mi querida soñadora- Dijo Emmet mientras que una sonrisita se le escapaba.

-¿HUG?- Voltee hacia mi alrededor, no había nadie más que mi hermanote y yo… ¿En que momento todo se me habían ido tan rápido?... dios esto de las fantasías cada vez me afectaba mas.

-¿Quién es el desafortunado Bells?- Dijo Emmet mientras que me miraba serio.

-¿De qué me hablas?- Pregunte mientras que intentaba sacar mi tono más desinteresado posible.

-¿Estas consciente que Jazz y yo lo vamos a golpear cierto?... nadie se acerca a mi hermanita sin ser golpeado primero- Gruño mientras que caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-Ja ja Emmet enserio no es nadie… y si fuera alguien no tienen por qué golpearlo ¿De acuerdo?... Me voy que se me hace tarde- Le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace- Te quiero tonto, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, todos estaban ansiosos por las vacaciones y yo era una de ellos, pero primero llevaría a cabo me pequeña venganza.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban en la cafetería, ahí vi a Edward platicando animadamente con Sandy, así que decidí poner mi plan en marcha.

Sandy estaba sentada enfrente de Edward, el me volteo a verme y me sonrió, yo no pude y solté una risita, sabía que planeaba algo, pero no sabia que era, para mi suerte su silla estaba un poco separada de la mesa, cosa que me facilitaba las cosas

-Hola Amor- dije con voz melosa, sentándome en sus piernas y recargando mis manos en sus hombros

-¿Cómo le dijiste estúpida?- me pregunto una furiosa Sandy, reí para mis adentros, Edward no estaba enojado conmigo lo vi en su mirada, que se veía totalmente divertido con la situación.

-Amor ¿Algún problema?- la rete

-Si, si tengo problemas, porque ¡TU! No puedes llamarlo así- parecía que me quisiera golpear

-Ella puede llamarme como quiera y con respecto a lo de ayer Sandy quiero que te quede claro que fue un error, Bella seguirá siendo mi compañera de biología y no te metas con ella- dijo ayudándome a levantar y tomándome de la mando, saliendo de la cafetería, en cuanto salimos comencé a reír histérica

-Lo siento, pero me las debías- le dije entre risas- su cara no tiene precio jajajaja- me lleve las manos al estomago, me dolía de tanto reír.

-Ja Ja muy simpática, así que hoy vienes bromista eh-

Así estuvimos hablando durante todo el receso, la verdad me la pase genial, nos estábamos haciendo grandes amigos, tenía que ser solo eso, pero acabo muy rápido y tenía que ir a mi próxima clase, en la entrada del salón están Angela y Nayeli esperándome para hablar

-¿Qué fue esa escena de la cafetería?- dijo Nayeli feliz, ante lo que parecía que sería yo la nueva "amiguita de Edward"

-No fue nada, solo una broma- dije encogiéndome de hombros, como si nada

-Pero te sentaste en las piernas de Edward Cullen, ¿Sabes que todos ya suponen que eres la de en turno?- dijo algo alarmada Angela

-No me importa son absurdos los comentarios-

Así pasaron las clases muchas me dirigían miradas de envidia, obvio pensaban que andaban con Edward, al que no había visto en todo el día fue a Austin y la verdad me extrañaba porque nunca había faltado, cuando íbamos en el estacionamiento le pregunte a Alice por el

-¿Alice no sabes por qué no vino Austin?-

-Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar de unos familiares, pero no te preocupes está bien, en la noche regresa- me sonrió

-Ahora vámonos- dijo arrastrándome al carro de Rosalie, que hoy se iba ir con Emmet en su Jeep, pero Edward, una vez mas me jalo del brazo y sin decir nada me llevo a su carro.

-Lo siento novia mía, pero te tendrás que ir conmigo, es tu culpa para que andas haciendo esas cosas, que clase de "novio" seria si te dejara ir sola- dijo riéndose de mi

-Muy gracioso Cullen-

-Aunque lo niegues lo es Swan-

Me llevo a mi casa ese día pues tenía que arreglar todas mis cosas, y en la mañana llegaría Charlie, cuando termine de empacar todo, cene un sándwich y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté un poco tarde eras las ¿10 am? Oh por dio Charlie de seguro ya llego, me levante rápidamente, fui al baño a enjuagarme la cara, me lave los dientes y cepille mi cabello, baje para ver si ya había llegado.

-Hola Bueno Días papa- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Hola Bells, parece que tenias sueño ya hace rato que llegue y por mas que te grite no despertabas-

-Papa tengo algo que pedirte- comencé nerviosa, el me vio dándome a entender que continuara- Bueno es que veras los Cullen y Denali tienen una casa en Castle Combe y cada año hacen una fiesta donde van todos, incluyendo a sus amigos y pues yo me llevo muy bien con ellos, entonces te quería pedir permiso, para ir con ellos- termine diciendo rápidamente

-Pero…- pero no lo deje continuar yo quería ir a ese viaje

-Papa ya estoy grandecita para cuidarme sola, además siempre me he cuidado sola antes, no tienes que preocuparte- le dije con un poco de reproche y frustración, pues parecía que no quería dejarme ir

-Pero no es lo mismo-

-Papa quiero ir a ese viaje ¿siiiii? Por fis- hice un puchero como niña chiquita

Suspiro- Esta bien, pero me hablas todos los días Bella, para ver que estas bien- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza

-En la tarde vendrán por mi Alice y sus papas-

-Ok, entonces lúcete con la comida, casi nunca tenemos invitados-

Así pasamos el resto de la mañana platicando como nunca lo habíamos hecho y bromeando de vez en cuando, para la comida hice una brochetas de pollo con salsa Teriyaki (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) y las acompañe con puré de papas.

Recién terminaba de poner la mesa, cuando llegaron Esme, Carlisle y Alice, con una sonrisa amable, cuando vieron la comida creo haber visto una cara de asco, me sentí un poco mal, ¿se veía muy feo?, pero durante la comida la alabaron, cosa que me hizo recuperar mi autoestima que se encontraba por el piso, Carlisle le conto todos los detalles del viaje, y le aseguro que me cuidarían mucho, que me consideraba como una hija mas, creo que eso tranquilizo un poco a Charlie, porque a la hora de despedirme lo hizo feliz.

-Diviértete Bells, haz caso en todo lo que te digan- Dios que pena ya no tenía 5 años

-Si Papa- lo abrace y me despedí de un beso en la mejilla, Carlisle subió mis maletas a su mercedes, el camino a casa de los Cullen fue corto, está muy emocionada era mi primer viaje, además con mi amigos e iba conocer Inglaterra, está realmente feliz, además recordaba _la plática_ que tuve con mi mama por llamarlo de alguna forma, me dijo que tendría muchas sorpresas.

En la entrada de la casa estaban Emmet y Rosalie teniendo una sesión de besos, Alice se aclaro la garganta, pues estaban tan metidos en su burbuja, que no se habían dado cuenta que ya había llegado.

Se soltaron enseguida Rosalie y Emmet, ella me volteo algo apenada mientras que Emmet, en seguida me grito

-Hermanita- corrió me abrazo casi asfixiándome

-Em..met… no… puedo….respirar- me soltó en seguida

-Lo siento enana, pero quien te manda estar toda flacucha-

-Que tú seas un oso teddy, no quiere decir que yo este flacucha- le dije riéndome, al ver la cara que puso cuando le dije oso teddy

-Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?- le dije feliz

-Muy bien Bella, ¿Lista para nuestro viaje? – dijo divertida

-Siiii- creo que grite de la emoción, haciendo que Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme rieran de mi entusiasmo

-Creo que alguien está ansiosa- bromeo Emmet

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde, es hora de ir a la cama- nos dijo a todos Esme

Alice me llevo a mi cuarto, y me indico para variar que ponerme ¿No se cansaba de vestirme? No, creo que no.

Cuando me acosté enseguida caí en un profundo sueño, no si soñé pero se me hizo muy real, Edward estaba viéndome dormir y me decía

-¿Qué tienes de especial pequeña? ¿Qué es?- y me daba un beso en la frente y se iba, quizás era lo que deseaba, pero lo sentí muy real, ¿habré soñado o fue real? De seguro fue lo primero, era imposible que Edward dijera eso de mi, pero sentí como mariposas en el estomago, de tan solo pensar que había sido verdad.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar eso quería decir que ya eran las 5 am, y nos iríamos a las 7 tenía tiempo todavía, pero quería estar lista antes de la hora, para no retrasarlos por mi culpa.

Me metí a bañar y me arregle, hoy decidí que me quería vestir bien, estaba muy emocionada conocería Inglaterra con mis amigos que emoción, me puse un short gris, con una blusa amarilla strapless ajustada, como con una hebilla en medio hasta arriba, unos zapatos rojos, con tacón muy bajo, casi no tenia, me alacié el cabello y en este puso unos brochecitos rojos y me coloque aretes y pulseras rojas (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil). Salí del cuarto, todos ya estaban cargando sus maletas a sus respectivos carros, no sabía con quien irme, pero como siempre apareció un muy guapo Edward y tomo mis maletas

-Buenos Días dormilona, vámonos- dijo mientras llevaba mis maletas a su carro

-Buenos Días, oye Eddy- dije recordando como lo había llamado ayer, volteo a verme con una ceja alzada

-¿Y quién regresara los carros?- pregunte curiosa

-Nadie, se quedaran ahí en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, tenemos lugares especiales- y me guiño el ojo

Cuando llegamos al Aeropuerto yo pensé que tomaríamos un vuelo comercial, así que comencé a caminar rumbo a las aerolíneas, pero Alice se interpuso en mi camino

-¿A dónde vas Bella?-

-Pues ¿Al avión?-

-Pero es por aquí- dijo señalando la zona de viajes privados, no lo podía creer ¿Íbamos a viajar en un avión privado?, tenia reflejado en mi cara la sorpresa y shock

-Si Bella, nos iremos en el avión privado de los Cullen, si no para que lo tenemos- dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando llegamos al avión me quede estupefacta era enorme, pero lo que me dejo aun mas impactada fue su interior era todo blanco con negro (pueden ver las fotos en mi perfil) con acabados de lujo, era sencillamente perfecto, nos acomodamos todos en el jet, yo me quede dormida casi enseguida.

Sentía que alguien me estaba moviendo, poco a poco fui reaccionando hasta que vi aquellas orbes doradas que me miraban con ternura infinita.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte con voz ronca por el sueño

-Ya llegamos floja, ya párate- dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la salida del jet.

Afuera nos esperaban un par de camionetas ya con el equipaje listo, me toco irme con Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Austin y Edward ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar con él?, el camino a la casa de verano de los Cullen fue increíble me venían enseñando todo.

Tardamos en llegar unos 45 minutos, pero es que acaso pensaban que eso era una casa, era literalmente un castillo color beige, de tres pisos, parecía dividida en 5 partes, era un sueño, no lo podía creer, tenían carritos de golf (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil, por cierto yo quiero una casa así jajaja).

-Bella cierra la boca, que te comerás a todas las moscas- dijo Emmet burlándose

-Es que es impresionante, es muy bonita su ¿casa?-

-Gracias y también es tuya- contesto Alice

-Y eso que no has visto nada de lo que tengo planeado para ti Bells- anuncio Austin, dándome un abrazo

-Hay que entrar ya a la casa, para que la conozcas- dijo Edward interrumpiendo el abrazo

Acabábamos de entrar a la casa cuando sentí que Edward se tenso a mi lado, ahí se encontraba un chico muy guapo, de ojos miel, cabello rubio, con un cuerpo muy atlético, tenía aspecto de chico malo, pero con una sonrisa demasiado sexy (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), tenía el cabello corto, casi se me olvida respirar cuando poso sus ojos en mi, estuvimos viéndonos durante un rato, Edward creo que se dio cuenta y poso su mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él0, era mi imaginación o estaba ¿celoso?

-Hola, no los esperaba tan temprano- dijo aquel desconocido sonriendo alegremente

-Pero porque no me presentas Edward, a esta Belleza- dijo con una voz muy provocativa, guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje al instante, escuche un gruñido de Edward, creo que noto mi reacción y no le gusto, que aquel chico me pusiera nerviosa, ¿Pero quién era aquel desconocido? Pero de algo está totalmente segura, que me gustaba y creo que era lo que necesitaba para sacar esas absurdas ideas de que Edward me gustaba. En ese momento tome una decisión y requería acciones inmediatas, por lo que…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAY NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DISCULPARME POR LA DEMORA, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO SI DE POR SI ESTABA MAL, ESTA SEMANA DIGAMOS QUE ESTA PINTANDO PARA SER UNA DE LAS PEORES DE MI VIDA!!!!, SOLO FALTA LITERALMENTE QUE PASE UN PERRO Y ME HAGA PIPI QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS NO ME SORPRENDERIA JAJAJA, BUENO MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSS POR TODO SU APOYO CHIKS DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS!!!!! Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A AZUU POR AYUDARME A ESCRIBIR UNA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO!!!, NO SE PREOCUPEN CHIKS NADA DE DRAMA COMO EL DE ELLA JAJAJA, BUENO SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLE LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOO MUCHOOOOOO Y LEER SUS REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHOS ANIMOS Y NO SOLO PARA ESCRIBIR, SI NO PARA SONREIR Y SEGUIR ADELANTE (ESPERO K NO SE ESCUCHE MUY CURSI, PERO CREO K ANDO EN UNA ETAPA SENSIBLE) PERO BUENO LES PROMETI UN CAPITULO LARGO FUERON 18 HOJAS ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO, IBA A PONER MAS EN ESTE CAP, PERO LA VERDAD CREO K YA ERA NECESARIO ACTUALIZAR….

BUENO COMO AVANCE LES PUEDO DECIR QUE EN EL PROXIMO TENDREMOS:

-EL PRIMER BESO DE BELLA CON ……

-UN EDWARD ¿CELOSO Y POSESIVO?

-AUSTIN ACERCANDO A BELLA A LA VERDAD

MMMM UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUIEREN UN POV EDWARD PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO O PREFIEREN POV BELLA?

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYANNNNNNNNN LAS KIEROOOO MUCHO

GRACIAS MIS MOSQUETERAS (***AZUU** TRANQUILA, RECUERDA, RELAJATE Y RESPIRA JAJAJAJA 100% FAN HUGO JAJAJAJA TK, ***ANTOOOO** I MISS YOU HACE MUCHO QUE NO HABLAMOS BIEN!!!!, TODO POR LA ESCUELA Y DEMAS TK ANGELITO!!) ***BARBIE **GRACIAS NENAAA POR TODOOOOOOO ERES MMMM COMO DECIRLO UNA PARTE MUY IMPORTANTE EN ESTA HISTORIA!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!! TK, Y RECUERDA K CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA LO K SEA OKIS??!!! Y GRACIAS POR TODO UNA VEZ MAS!!!!! TKM, ESPERO K TE HAYA IDO MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA ***MIRICULLEN **WOW MMM NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DECIRTE LO K SIENTO CUANDO LEO CADA UNO DE TUS REVIEWS!!!! TANTO AQUÍ COMO EN EL FORO, CREO K ES ALGO K TODA ESCRITORA (EN MI CASO SEUDO JAJA) QUISIERAAA!!! Y BUENO CREO K SEGUIRE YA AHORA SI MAS SEGUIDO ACTUALIZANDO…AL MENOS ESO ESPERO PORK COMO YA LO DIJE OSEA ESTA SEMANA PINTA PARA SER DE TERROR LO JURO Y AHORA TENGO K VER COMO ME SALGO DE UN LABERINTO SIN SALIDA…. SORRY JAJAJA ANDO ALGO RARA, NI YO ME ENTIENDO, PERO DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS….

***MELIICULLEN.-** MIL GRACIAS POR TODO Y NOOOOOO TE PREOCUPES NO NO NO NO AZUELITA NO METIO MUCHO SUS MALAS MANOS (LO SIENTO QUERIDA TE ADORO PERO ERES MALA JAJAJA) Y AHORA VAN LAS RESPUESTAS A TUS PREGUNTAS 1. EDWARD ES EL UNICO K NO SABE LE ESTAN BLOQUEANDO LA EMNTE, 2. JAJAJA HABLARA, PERO MMM NO ESTOY SEGURA BIEN SI SERA UN PLATICA AMISTOSA O MAS BIEN UN RECLAMO, 3. JAJAJA PUES BELLA A CRECIDO REALMENTE SOLA, Y CHARLIE NO ESTA ACOSTUMBRADO A ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON ELLA, ADEMAS TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE CHARLIE ESTA FUERA DE LA CIUDAD, 4. NOOO SABIA NADA, PERO NO SE SABE ¿Qué TAL SI CHARLIE SEA MALO?, 5. PUES YA SE FUERON JAJAJAJA CON TODO Y MALETAS, 6. MMM ESA MISMA PREGUNTA ME HAGO TODAS LAS NOCHES!!! HAGAMOS UN TRATO QUIEN LO DESCUBRA PRIMERO LE AVISA A LA OTRA ZAZ??, 7. JAJAJA SISISISI EL TRATO SIGUE EN PIE JAJAJA, 8. PS YA NO HAY MAS, SOLO QUERIA PONER EL OCHO JAJAJAJA, BUENO MUCHA SGRACIAS, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO….

******* MARIFER-CULLEN.-** SISISI NO TE PREOCUPES NO LA TENDRAN NADA FACIL Y CREO K ESTAMOS SINCRONIZADAS CON RESPECTO AL BESO Y DE QUIEN JAJAJA, PERO ME MATARAN SI LO HAGO, UNA DISCULPA Y ESPERO LO FISFRUTES!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA POR TODA LA AYUDA, SABES K ME GUSTA MUCHO TU HISTORIA!!!!! CUALQUIER COSA K NECESITES ME DICES VA K VA?

*** KAREN CULLEN.-** SI LO SE SE COMPORTO MUY MAL, PERO SE ARREPINTIO, FUE LINDO NO?? Y MUCHAS GRACIA SPOR TODOOO EL APOYO!!!!!

*** A.L.E. D.E. P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N**.- QUE TE PUEDO DECIR COMO YA LO PUSE AL PRINCIPIO UNA SUPER DICULPA, Y ESPERO DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAP.

*** CAMMIIE CULLEN.-** MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSS ESPERO K TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO DE VERDAD POR MAS QUE INTENTE NO PODIA, PERO PROMETO NO ALEJARME TANTO YAP.

*** BeTzY CuLlEn.-** GRACIAS POR TODO, ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS CUIDATE BYE BYE

***ANABERTA.-** NO TENGO NADA K DECIRTE MAS K GRACIA SPOR K SIEMPRE LOS LEES Y ME ALEGRAS EL DÍA!!!

******* SOL Y LUNA 0428.-** VIENDO DESDE ESA PERSPECTIVA A AUSTIN CREO K TIENES RAZON YOOO QUIERO QUIERO QUIERO JAJAJAJA

*** EDWARDKANAME.-**DON PAPA SECRETO? JAJAJA SISISI K NI SE LE OCURRA YA VISTE DE LO K ES CAPAZ HACER AUSTIN POR BELLA….

***PRISGPE.-** HOLA HOLA SIENTO HABERTE CONFUNDIDO, LA PELEA FUE PORK BELLA POR SUS INSEGURIDADES PENSO QUE EDWARD YA SABIA DE SU ENFERMEDAD Y SOLO SE LE JUNTABA POR LASTIMA!!! Y DE AHÍ COMENZO TODO

*** CARMEN CULLEN 116.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! ESPERO K ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!

*** ZAY.-** SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTA POR FIN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOOOO, ESPERO K

***ALE89.-**MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIOOO, LO SE ES UN TONTIS EDWARD, PERO YA PIDIO UNA DISCULPA NO?? SE TRAGO SU ORGULLO!!! JAJAJAJA, Y SIIIII AUSTIN ESTAN LINDO Y BUENO JAJAJA, CREO K ES BUENO K SEA SU PAPA!!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS DESEOS Y APOYO, Y EN LA UNI PS VA BIEN NO ME QUEJO JAJAJA, PERO POR FIN ME DI UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR…

***THE VAMPIRE KISSES.-VECINA ESTOY DE REGRESO Y ME TENGO QUE PONER AL DIA, PORK SON GENIALES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y NO HE PODIDO POSTEAR, PERO AHORITA EN CUANTO ACTUALICE, ME VOY PARA COMENTAR EN TODOS LOS CAPS QUE HAS SUBIDO!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO VECINA!!!! Y NOOOO QUIERO CAUSARTE NINGUN INFARTO!!!! Y RECOMIENDO A TODAAAAAAASSS LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE LA VECINA PORK SON GENIALES, AMO ESPINA DE ROSAS, TRAVESURA DE UNA PRINCESA, BUENO TODASSSSSSSSSSS ASI K YA SABEN LEEANLAS, SON MUY BUENAS!!!**

***ALENIS.-** SISISI CLARO K TE HARE UN AUSTIN PERSONALIZADO!!! Y SI PUEDES SER LA SRA. DE AUSTIN DENALI JAJAJA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!

***-AZUL-.-** HAY K ME ALEGRA MUCHOOOO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO PODER COMPLACERTE CON LO DEL BESO, PERO ESO LO SABREMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, NO PROMETO CON QUIEN SERA EL PRIMERO JAJAJA PERO SI QUE SERA MUY INTERESANTE!!!

***ZAMY.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIOS, ESPERO DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO!!!

***PAOMAR.-** MMM RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA NO SE JAJAJA MMM UN POCO DE MI HERMANOS MEJORADOS CLARO JAJAJA

***BETZY CULLEN.-** JAJAJA GRACIAS POR CONTAR LOS DIAS, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ PARA K NO ME MATES Y NO TE MUERAS DE ANGUSTIA, Y YA ESTA VINIENDO LA CALMA CREO, ASI K YA ACTUALIZARE COMO ANTES!!!!

*******KARMEN CULLEN.-** HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS K LINDA!!! PS TARDE PERO SEGURO AKI ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO!!!

*******KAREN CULLEN.-** HOLA HOLA MMM LA TENGO EN CREPUSCULO MEXICO!!!!, ESPERO K TE GUSTE CUIDATE!!!!!

***JULIE.-** HAY MUCHASSSSSSSSSSSSSS GRACIAS!!! DE VERDAD, GRACIAS POR LO K DICES DE MI HISTORIA JAJAJA ESPERO K LA DISFRUTES Y CUALQUIER COSA DUDA, SUGERENCIA, JALADA DE OREJAS LO K QUIERAS DIMELO SIP? MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!

***BARBY^C^.- **MILLLLLLLLL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO Y CUALQUIER COSA, HAZMELO SABER POR FIS SI???? Y GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!

***MARY.-** K LINDA LA VERDAD GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA Y APOYO, NO SABES ESE DIA ME SACARON UNA SONRISA, PERO NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER ESE DETALLE CONMIGO!!!!!

***SUSANNBRANDONCULLNE.-** MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!! Y PS LA SUERTE SI LA NECESITO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS JAJAJAJAJA, Y AYER TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO ME FALTABAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, EL FIN DE SEMANA TENDRAN EL OTRO HOY MISMO ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR!!!! GRACIAS POR PERDONAR MI AUSENCIA!!!!

***ANALHICULLEN**.- GRACIAS!!!!! Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO K LO DISFRUTES Y TE GUSTA MUCHO Y YA SALGO DE VACACIONES EL VIERNES POR LO K ESCRIBIRE MUCHOOOOOOO YA TENGO DOS IDEAS EN MI CABEZA, PERO LAS PONDRE EN VOTACION EL PROXIMO CAP!!!

***MAYLYN.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y SIIII ME DI UN TIEMPO Y YA SALGO DE VACACIONES, PODRE ESCRIBIR MUCHOOOOOOOO!!!!! Y RECOMPENSAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO, ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!, EL DOMINGO ESPERO YA TENER LISTO EL SIGUIENTE, GRACIAS!!!, Y ME DA MUCHI GUSTO K TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA, YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ESTOY A TUS ORDENES!!!

***ARM.-** NO SE QUE DECIRTE MMMM SISI GRACIAS!!!! Y ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLAS CON EL CAPITULO Y LA HISTORIA!!!

***NAOME.-** GRACIAS!!! ME LO VOY A CREER EHHH, ESPERO K TE SIGA GUSTANDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS!!!

***ALE.-** SISISI A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO AUSTIN, Y YA NO TE HAGO ESPERAR MAS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO K TE GUSTE!!!

**QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**


	14. MI PRIMER BESO

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAP 12**

"**MI PRIMER BESO"**

**POV BELLA**

-Pero porque no me presentas Edward, a esta Belleza- dijo con una voz muy provocativa, guiñándome un ojo, me sonroje al instante, escuche un gruñido de Edward, creo que noto mi reacción y no le gusto, que aquel chico me pusiera nerviosa.

¿Pero quién era aquel desconocido? Pero de algo está totalmente segura, que me gustaba y creo que era lo que necesitaba para sacar esas absurdas ideas de que Edward me gustaba.

En ese momento tome una decisión y requería acciones inmediatas, por lo que sabia que podía parecer un poco mmm como decirlo ¿Zorra? No, no tengo novio, solo aprovecharía esta oportunidad para sacarme de la cabeza a cierto chico de cabello rebelde cobrizo. Así que sin esperar a que me presentaran, me solté de su agarre y le tendí la mano

-Soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto- le dije sonriendo, mientras el tomaba mi mano y la besaba

-El placer es mío y soy James- dijo con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, Edward carraspeo en ese momento y me tomo nuevamente de la cintura, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a James, quien no tenía más que ojos para mí.

Austin, entro en ese momento a la casa y se dio cuenta de la situación, todos se saludaron y al final Tanya se acerco a James sonriendo con malicia

-¿Por qué no llevas a dar una vuelta a Bella?- le dijo a James

-¡NOO!- contestaron al mismo tiempo Edward y Austin

-La llevo yo- se ofreció Edward-Pero primero tiene que descansar, fue un viaje largo- ¿Por qué todos conspiraban en mi contra? Si lo que quería, era estar alejada de el, así no podría, resigna me limite a asentir.

-James tengo que hablar contigo- dijo un muy serio Austin

Se fueron del recibidor, para hablar en privado.

-Vamos te enseñare tu cuarto- Me dijo Alice arrastrándome con ella

Pase toda la mañana descansando, estaba tranquila a punto de volverme a rendir ante el sueño pero un leve toque en la puerta hizo que me sentara

-Adelante- dije

De la puerta apareció Austin

-Buenos Tarde princesa- dijo de manera irónica mientras me abrazaba, gustosa le devolví el abrazo

-¿Sabes? Ya extrañaba hablar contigo- admití avergonzada

-Yo también, por eso estoy aquí, pero no le digas a nadie, arruinarías mi imagen de hombre fuerte- dijo riendo

- ¿Y como te has sentido Bella?- refiriéndose claramente a mi enfermedad

-La verdad es que bien, desde ese día no me ha dolido la cabeza, ni mareos, nada, el tratamiento, esta funcionando bien- dije esperanzada

-Lo que te voy a decir ahora es algo muy importante, pero antes debes contestar una pregunta-

-Esta bien- dije intrigada

-Bueno primero que nada ¿Te gustaría saber mas cosas de…tu Mama?- inquirió nervioso

-Claro que quiero saber todo de ella- conteste sin pensarlo dos veces, realmente era un tema difícil de tratar para mi, pero quería saber mas de ella

-¿Estas segura? Recuerda que no siempre escuchamos, lo que queremos, una vez que me ponga a investigar no habrá marcha atrás- me miro muy serio, sabia que algo me ocultaba, pero confiaba ciegamente, no me ocultaría nada importante.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Por hacer esto por mí- dije lanzándome para abrazarlo, esta feliz por fin sabría mas cosas de mi Mama.

Así estuvimos como media hora mas platicando de todo un poco, en sus ojos podía ver el cariño que me tenia, y yo estaba ansiosa por saber que averiguaría de mi ¡MAMA!, siempre me pregunte por su vida y por fin obtendría respuestas.

Alice interrumpió la plática, entrando como un remolino

-Lo siento Austin, pero tenemos que arreglarnos, recuerda que hoy vamos a un bar- dijo demasiado emocionada

-Las dejo señoritas para que se pongan hermosas- dijo Austin mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto, antes de salir me guiño un ojo.

-No tarda en llegar Rosalie, salió con Kate, en cuanto llegue vendrá a arreglarse con nosotras-

-¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner?- me pregunto

-Si, Alice te recuerdo, que gracias a cierta personita tengo todos los cambios de ropa, como para 6 meses-

Saque lo que me pondría unos pantalones negros de piel entubados, bastante entallados, una blusa color cereza con tirantes delgados, pon un poco de escote, unos zapatos negros de tacón alto una pulsera negra y aretes del mismo color que mi blusa (pueden ver la foto de la ropa de bella en mi perfil), me metí a bañar, para arreglarme, cuando salí ya estaba Rosalie en el cuarto arreglado, si que eran rápidas, llevaba un vestido negro pegado, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, pero tenia una abertura al frente que dejaba ver hasta su muslo, por debajo del pecho tenia una franja roja, el vestido era con escote cuadrado y mangas cortas (pueden verlo en mi perfil) solo le faltaba maquillarse y peinarse al igual que Alice, que llevaba un vestido amarillo que le llegaba abajo del muslo, de mangas hasta los codos, era holgado de arriba, pero abajo era ajustado (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil).

-Vamos Bella, es tardísimo- dijo Rosalie mientras se miraba en el espejo, para maquillarse

Me cambie rápido, aun con el cabello mojado, ellas me maquillaron y peinaron, como de costumbre.

**POV EDWARD**

Estábamos entrando a la casa, cuando escuche los pensamientos de James _¿Quién será? Huele delicioso, tengo que conocer a la persona dueña de ese aroma tan exquisito _

Me tense en ese momento, no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a MI BELLA, espera, estoy mal no existe ningún mi bella, es simplemente bella mi amiga, recuérdalo Edward, no lo puedo creer, me estoy volviendo loco, ahora resulta que hablo solo.

Cuando entramos tome posesivamente a Bella de la cintura, marcando mi territorio, conocía muy bien a James, no dejaría que jugara con ella, ella no, pero algo se encendió en mi al ver como Bella se le quedaba viendo tan fijamente ¿Le había gustado? Dejo de respirar, no esto no me puede pasar a mi, que le ve a James, no tiene nada de especial, por primera vez en mi existencia sentí que algo me quemaba por dentro, la furia e ira se estaban apoderando de mi, lo único que mi mente era capaz de entender era que quería a matar a James

-Hola, no los esperaba tan temprano- dijo James con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba _si que es guapa, que bueno que llegaron temprano así tendré mas tiempo a solas con ella, creo que ya encontré mi pareja para el baile_

¿Qué? No se había dado cuenta que estaba conmigo y con el único que iría al baile era conmigo, no me importaba perder la amistad de James, pero el no le pondría un dedo encima

-Pero porque no me presentas Edward, a esta Belleza- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se sonroje al instante, no lo aguante más y gruñí.

Los pensamientos de Emmet hicieron que casi perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia en estos momentos

_Mi hermanita creo que esta coqueteando con James, y a el parece encantarle, tendré que darle unas platicas de la cigüeña a mi hermanita, y a james unas recomendaciones jajaja_, pensaba para el

Estuve a punto de decirle algo de no ser por bella que hizo algo que no me lo esperaba se soltó de mi brazo y le dio la mano presentándose, su corazón se acelero cuando el le dio un beso en la mano

-El placer es mío y soy James- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, parecía que estuvieran solos en ese momento, así que carraspee para llamar su atención y tome nuevamente de la cintura a Bella, pero esta vez asegurándome que no se soltaría de mi, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a James, pues tenia solo pensamientos de Bella y sus labios, piernas, solo pensaba en como conquistar a Bella, esto era demasiado no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya quiere besarla.

Austin, entro en ese momento a la casa y se dio cuenta de la situación, susurro de forma baja solo para que nosotros escucháramos, _ni se te ocurra james_, después de un rato Tanya se acerco a James sonriendo con malicia, sabia que tenia algo planeado, pero tenia su mente bloqueada

-¿Por qué no llevas a dar una vuelta a Bella?- le dijo a James

-¡NOO!- contestamos al mismo tiempo Austin y yo

-La llevo yo, pero primero tiene que descansar, fue un viaje largo- dije rápidamente

Bella asintió y sentí un poco de paz, al ver que no me rechazaba, espera esto no puede estar pasándome, tengo que salir de aquí, yo no soy de una, tengo que encontrar una "distracción"

-James tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente Austin

Se fueron del recibidor, para hablar en privado.

-Vamos te enseñare tu cuarto- Alice se llevo a Bella antes de pudiera ni siquiera protestar

Cuando me dejaron solo, fui a mi habitación estaba ¿Celoso? Eso que significaba se supone que Bella y yo solo éramos amigos, pero el verla coquetear con otro me hervía la sangre, no iba a negar que era hermosa, inteligente, sencilla, noble, amorosa, responsable, no puedo negar que cuando estoy con ella me siento libre, feliz y tranquilo, pero eso no significa que me guste, ni que la quiera o ¿Si?, que difícil era todo esto, pero era la primera vez que sentía todas estas cosas, pero sabia que yo no era hombre de una sola mujer, así me dispuse a cambiarme para salir hoy al bar.

Termine de arreglarme y baje, para reunirme con Jasper, Emmet, Austin y James, estábamos muy entretenidos con los video juegos, esperando a las chicas, por lo que podía leer del pensamiento de Alice, no les faltaba mucho.

Tanya me llamo mentalmente desde su cuarto

_-Edward ¿Podrías venir? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte_- dijo de forma sugerente, sin dudarlo subí corriendo a su habitación, ella me ofrecería lo que necesitaba para quitar de mi cabeza la absurda idea de que yo quiero a Bella.

-Estamos solos- dijo, moviendo su caderas de una forma muy sexy, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yo, cuando llego a mi, comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la mandíbula, en el cuello, hasta que subió y beso mis labios, respondí de una forma feroz, mientras mis manos viajaban a su glúteos y los apretaba de forma deliberada, metí mis manos a las bolsas traseras de sus jeans, y la alce, ella enredo sus piernas a mi cintura.

No nos preocupo que estuviéramos en la puerta de su recamara y que si alguien pasaba por aquí nos vería. Creí escuchar unos sollozos, me iba a separar para ver si había alguien, pero Tanya me lo impidió, estampándome contra la pared de enfrente.

Así estuvimos un rato besándonos y acariciándonos, pero no podía, no disfrutaba, no quitaba la imagen de Bella, ella comenzó a quitar los botones de mi camisa, pero la tome de las muñecas y la aparte de mí bruscamente, su pecho subía y baja, los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente

-Lo siento Tanya, pero no puedo- dije mientras me iba hacia la puerta, en su cara se podía ver claramente el desconcierto e incredulidad.

**BELLA POV**

Cuando terminaron de arreglarme, baje por un vaso de agua, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando encontré en el pasillo a Edward y Tanya tragándose, sentí como mi estúpido corazón se rompía y lo pisoteaban, maldito Edward Cullen que había hecho de mi, no aquel chico de ojos miel y sonrisa de infarto no tenia la culpa, la única ingenua y tonta aquí era yo, solo éramos amigos, pero creo que me enamore, fue en este momento cuando me di cuenta que era lo que sentía por el, no podía decir nada, no tenia derecho a reclamar nada, pero ya estaba harta de sufrir por el menor de los Cullen.

No aguante y solloce, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí salí corriendo, para mi cuarto, comencé a llorar desesperadamente sentía que mi mundo se esta derrumbando y no tenia salida, por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado y me acababan de romper el corazón.

Alguien entro a la recamara, pero no tenia ánimos de ver quien era, se acostó a lado mío, me tomo entre sus y me acuno como una bebe

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?- me dijo Austin desde aquel tono paternal tan característico de el.

-Nada- y de nuevo solloce, aferrándome a su camiseta, como si mi vida, dependiera de ello.

-Diem que pasó por favor, confía en mi- su voz sonaba suplicante a la vez angustiada y con un toque de enojo

-Es que-hipee- entre mi corazón- otra vez hipee- a la persona equivocada

-¿Por qué dices eso peque? Sabes debería ser un idiota el que sea dueño de tu corazón y lo rechace- me miraba dulcemente mientras me sonreía, intente corresponderle el gesto, pero solo me salió una mueca de mi cara.

-Pues creo que le entre a un idiota mi corazón- dije tristemente, bajando la mirada, pero el con su dedo alzo mi barbilla haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos

-Dime ¿Quién es? Y ¿Qué te hizo?- me dijo de una forma que se me erizo la piel sabia que estaba enojado y si le decía quizás habría problemas, y se molestaría con Edward, pero no podía dejar que estoy pasara.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?- le dije intentando sonreír

-¿Qué princesa?-

-Que el no sabe nada y no me hizo nada, simplemente yo me di cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el-

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías Isabella- por primera vez me llamo por mi nombre completo estaba enojado pero conmigo ¿Por qué?

-Eres la persona mas hermosa que conozco- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, ellos solo me mostraban verdad en cada palabra, pero ¿Cómo? No, el lo dice porque me quiere eso es todo.

Lo abrace con toda las fuerzas que tenia

-Gracias Austin, eres el mejor Papa postizo que pudiera tener- El me devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y me susurro al oído

-Y tú eres la mejor hija que podría tener-

De golpe se abrió la puerta mostrando una Alice enojada

-¿QUE HICISTE BELLA? VE TU MAQUILLAJE, TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR ESO RAPIDAMENTE, SOLO NOS QUEDA UNA HORA PARA IRNOS-

Me comenzó a maquillarme y peinarme de nuevo, en 30 minutos estuvo lista, agradecía que no preguntara que paso, ella sabia que era algo serio, pero se limito hacerme sentir mejor

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- pregunte

-Al Naïf Bar, esta muy de moda, ya veras que te encanta- dijo segura de si misma Alice

-Gracias Allie-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, sabes que eres como mi hermanita y mi mejor amiga- me abrazo

-¿Y yo que? A mi no me quieren- dijo Rosalie desde la entrada del cuarto, haciendo un puchero

-Claro que si- gritamos juntas Alice y yo y corrimos a abrazarla.

-Bueno vámonos chicas que es hora de irnos a divertir- Alice salió brincando

Cuando bajamos los chicos se nos quedaron viendo, silbando y aplaudiendo divertidos

-Hermanita noooo, tu no sales de aquí vestida así- dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a la puerta

-Emmy, Osito Teddy, ¿No me vas a dejar ir con ustedes?- dije haciendo un puchero, y una cara muy triste

-Bellita, ¿Por qué me pones esto tan difícil?-

-¡Anda si!-

-Esta bien, pero no puedes bailar con cualquiera hermanita, debes preguntarme a mi primero-

-Y a mi- agrego Jasper muy serio

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan protectores?- les regañe

-Y falto yo, lo siento pequeña pero es el precio que tienes que pagar por ser un miembro más de esta familia- dijo Austin orgulloso

-Hay ya vámonos- dijo en todo fastidioso Tanya, iba a agarrar a Edward del brazo, pero este se quito antes de que ella lo agarrara, el se puso a lado mío poniendo su brazo para que nos fuéramos, ¿Después de lo que vi, el quería irse conmigo?, supongo que vio la duda en mi rostro, porque sin dejar que yo me opusiera tomo mi brazo y coloco encima del suyo, sentí un escalofrió, pero no lo quite, nos fuimos todos en dos camionetas, en una iban Emmet, Rosalie, Austin, Kate y Tanya y en la otra íbamos Edward, Alice, Jasper, James quien no me quitaba la vista de encima, yo le sonreía y estábamos haciendo un juego de miradas, hasta que un enfurecido chico de cabello rebelde grito

-¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER ESO!- gruño fulminando a James con la mirada

-ELLA VIENE CONMIGO, NO LO OLVIDES JAMES- lo amenazo en su voz destilaba odio

-Pero que yo recuerde no son nada ¿O me equivoco?- contraataco James con tranquilidad

-Escúchame bien James, ella no esta disponible- dijo Edward, esperen ¿Qué yo no estaba disponible? Que se creía que yo no podía salir con nadie, eso si que no

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero yo decido Edward si estoy disponible o no, que yo recuerde ya no tengo 5 años, para que tomen decisiones por mi- dije con enojo

El me miro un par de segundos, pensando su respuesta, hasta que por fin contesto

-Se supone que somos los amigos, y los amigos se cuidan entre si ¿No?- dijo irónico

-Si, pero yo quiero….- que iba a decir, estaba segura que esto cambiaria mi relación con Edward, pero tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza

-Yo quiero….Conocer a James- dije con timidez tomando 5 tonalidades diferentes de rojo en mis mejillas

-Yo también te quiero conocer- me contesto James

Edward me vio con dolor en los ojos, quería quitarle ese sentimiento, pero NO, no puedo, el no me quiere, cerré los ojos y suspire, para quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, Edward iba muy enojado, se sentía el ambiente demasiado tenso, casi puedo decir que se podía tocar.

Todo el camino nadie dijo una sola palabra mas, porque tenia que venir Edward con esta actitud, solo una palabra de el bastaba para que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, y no entendía que se proponía al no dejarme estar con James acaso eran ¿Celos? Jaja que ingenua soy, solo me protege como Emmet y Jasper.

Llegamos al lugar rápido, era hermoso el valet parking se llevo las camionetas (pueden ver en mi perfil las fotos de las camionetas), el lugar era muy lujoso, estaba esperando mucha gente.

No hicimos fila gracias a los Cullen que conocían a medio mundo, en la entrada un ¿Jimmy? Nos dio la bienvenida a Naïf Bar.

Nos llevaron a una mesa en una sección privada, el bar era de paredes de ladrillo y techo de madera, estaba obscuro, con lámparas en la pared y cortinas rojas aunque no tenia ventanas, los sillones eran en forma de media luna y la mesa del centro era adornada por copas (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil).

Me senté a un lado de James, y Edward se sentó del otro lado mío, bailamos, platicamos y tomamos varios tragos, era la primera vez que tomaba y estaba bebiendo demasiado, ya íbamos por la sexta ronda de tragos y estaba demasiado mareada ya había probado Cosmopolitan, Daiquiri de Fresa, B-52 (es amaretto, licor de café y licor de crema Irlandesa), Sex on the beach, Martini de Manzana, Piña colada (pueden ver las fotos de todos los cocteles en mi perfil). Me reía de todo y empezaba a sentir un valor, que no se de donde salía, Alice estaba igual que yo, que decir de Rosalie, Kate y Tanya se habían ido a bailar con quien sabe quien, los chicos nos miraban divertidos.

Trajeron la otra ronda ahora tocaba a una bebida creo que se llamaba Blow Job (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) nos lo tomamos al mismo tiempo las tres, se toma sin manos, volteando el vaso con la boca tomando todo de golpe, después de ese coctel creo que perdí la lucidez.

Volta a ver a Edward, ese labios – hip - cerezas –hip- me llamaban- ni en mis pensamientos podía hablar bien –hip-

-Edward.. ¿Por qué veo doble y no puedo-hip-bien?- Soltó una risita y me dijo

-Por que estas borracha Bells, ya no tomes, mañana la cruda será peor-

Poco a poco me fui acercando a el, quería probar esos labios, me sentía valiente y estaba dispuesta a obtener lo que quería, cada vez la distancia era menos, hasta que la imagen de Edward y Tanya vino a mi cabeza, una ira se apodero de mi, me gire dejándolo confundido, tome a James de la mano

-¿Bailamos guapo?- Escuche un gruñido de parta de Edward, creo que me tomo de la otra mano, pero no le hice caso, y seguí caminando con James siguiéndome, estaba sonando la canción de Etta James- I just want make love to you, comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música dejándome llevar, mientras le cantaba tratando de sonar sensual a James, el puso sus manos en mi cadera acercándome a el, pase mis manos por su cuello y me seguí moviéndome al ritmo de la música.

Le cante al oído

Oooooh all I wanna do is make your bread  
Just to make sure  
Your well fed  
I dont want you  
Sad and blue  
And I just wanna make love to you  
Love to you  
ooooooh oooooh  
Love to you  
oooooh

El aferro su agarre y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, sentía todas las miradas de mis amigos en nosotros, dirigí mi vista a Edward, y sus ojos se encontraban negros, estaba siendo sostenido por Jasper y Emmet, podía ver el ¿Dolor? En su rostro, no se porque pero me agrado que sufriera, se lo merecía seguí con mi tarea de cantarle al oído a mi compañero

All I want to do is  
Wash your clothes  
I dont want to keep  
you indoors  
There is nothing for you to do  
But keep me making love to you  
Love to you  
ooooooh oooooh

Me separo un poco de el, para mirarme directamente a los ojos, en aquella mirada podía ver el deseo que me tenia, con su mano derecha acaricio mi mejilla y susurro

-Eres hermosa- Acerco cada vez mas su rostro a mi, sentía su aliento como chocaba con mi cara, parecía que estaba esperando mi aceptación, solo logre entreabrir la boca deseando que entendiera mi indirecta, y sin mas poso su labios sobre los míos, fue un beso lento, tierno, pero no sentí aquellas cosquillas que dicen que se sienten cuando estas enamorada, pero no por eso me separe de el, sentí como puso su mano en mi nuca, pero de repente no sentí sus labios, si no un vacio, abrí los ojos Edward estaba frente a mi con la cara completamente desencajada y tensa, la mandíbula completamente apretada, me tomo de la cintura y como si fuera un saco de papas me levanto y llevo a la salida del lugar, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del bar me bajo y me dijo

-Ahora si vamos habla tú y yo- su voz sonaba enojada y frustrada, pero cuando dijo esas palabras me quede fría, era la hora de la verdad, donde le diría a Edward lo que siento, tenia que arriesgarme, si Bella respira tu puedes, haber cuenta hasta 10 y dile, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8….8 1/2…. 8 ¾…..Vamos bella se valiente… 9…. 10

-Tienes razón ya no puedo mas con esto Edward, tengo que decirte que me…- Dios que pena estaba completamente roja no podía seguir hablando

¿Qué me que? Bella, por favor dime-

-Que tu me……

**POV EDWARD**

Después del encuentro con James que tuvimos en el carro, en el cual salieron todos los celos que me corroían y cuando Bella admitió que quería conocer a James, sentí que una parte de se desprendía, ella era mía, nadie la podía a tocar, nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener alguien a mi lado, pero ahora sabia que necesitaba de ella, tan solo la idea de que ella pudiera estar con alguien mas me mataba.

Cuando llegamos a Naïf Bar pude ver como mi Bella se quedaba sorprendida del lugar, era tan inocente, quería llevarla a conocer muchos lugares, pero pro primera vez tengo que admitirlo tenia miedo, de este sentimiento, nunca le he entregado a alguien mi corazón y ella me lo esta robando, sin pedirme ni siquiera permiso

Gracias a que todos nos conocían aquí, no hicimos fila y nos dieron una de las mejores mesas, vi como James se sentó a lado de Bella, que no entendía que ella era mía, me senté del otro lado de ella, no permitiría que se le acercara a mi ángel.

Estuvo tomando demasiado, por lo que sabia ella nunca lo había hecho, comenzó a reírse de todo, nosotros solo las veíamos divertidos de su estado, porque también Alice y Rosalie, estaban demasiado ¿Como decirlo? Pasadas de copa.

Después que tomo su ultimo trago, volteo a verme fijamente, le sostuve la mirada, sentías como si un imán no dejaba que mirara a otro lado

-Edward... ¿Por qué veo doble y no puedo-hip-bien?- Me dijo totalmente borracha, solté una risa al verla en ese estado era tan tierna

-Por que estas borracha Bells, ya no tomes, mañana la cruda será peor- le dije reganándola

Que bueno que Austin se tuvo que ir, por que si viera como estaba Bella en este momento de seguro haría que se fuera a dormir.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, no se porque el tiempo se detuvo para mi, solo existíamos mi ángel y yo, todo iba bien pero de la nada puso una mueca de dolor y se giro me dejo muy confundido con eso ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, pero lo que hizo después fue peor que me clavaran mil puñales en mi corazón muerto.

Tomo al estúpido de James de la mano y le pregunto

-¿Bailamos guapo?- No puede soportar y solté un gruñido, la tome de su mano libre, para evitar que se fuera con el, pero no le importo y siguió su camino con el, dejándome inquieto y dolido en mi lugar, comenzó la canción de I just want make love to you ¿Por qué diablos me tenia que pasar esto a mi? Justo a la chica que le tenia que dar mi corazón, no le intereso y esta aplastando a este corazón que dejo de latir hace tantos años, pero que con ella era como si cobrara vida de nuevo.

Ella comenzó a mover las caderas de una forma muy sugerente, apreté fuertemente los puños, lo que mis ojos veían tenia que ser una broma, el la tomo de la cintura, no aguante mas y me pare para separarlos, pero Emmet y Jasper me detuvieron, cuando le canto el coro de la canción, de nuevo nacieron de mi instintos asesinos y me importaba poco si James era o no amigo de la familia por décadas.

El se estaba aprovechando de su estado, era obvio, pero porque Emmet y Jasper no me dejaban ir con ella.

Jasper me dijo mentalmente _-Ella necesita divertirse un podo Edward, déjala-_ ¿Qué estaba loco, como me pedía que la dejara? Podía hacer todo menos eso. Ella me volteo a ver y en aquellas orbes chocolates tan profundos, ella siguió cantándole, e la acaricio la mejilla, y esa pequeña acción hizo que una nueva ola de ira me invadió, no aguantaba verla con otro, no podía seguir torturándome, me senté de nuevo en la mesa y evite observar hacia ese lugar.

Un grito ahogado de Alice hizo que me fijare de nuevo en ella y noooo, no lo podía creer se estaban besando.

No existía fuerza alguna que me pudiera detener, en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ellos, tome a James de la camisa y lo avente al piso, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella imbécil- le dije bajo para que nadie mas escuchara, me puse frente a Bella, no estaba muy feliz que digamos y no hice el mínimo esfuerzo por componer mi rostro.

La tome de la cintura antes de que dijera algo y la puse en mi hombro llevándomela lejos de ahí, necesitaba hablar con ella, por eso la lleve a un lugar apartado donde nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Ahora si vamos habla tú y yo- le dije no pude evitar que voz sonara enojada y frustrada, ella me miraba parecía que mantenía una lucha interna, hasta que después por fin dijo

-Tienes razón ya no puedo mas con esto Edward, tengo que decirte que me…-

¿Qué me que? Bella, por favor dime- le roge

-Que tu me……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHIKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN CAPITULO MAS SISISISI POR FIN JAJAJA LO SIENTO ES K ESTABA YA CASI TERMINADO EL CAP, PERO LO CAMBIE, PORK TENIA CIERTAS ESCENAS K SE QUE ME MATARIAS POR SOLO PONERLAS.

LES QUERIA PEDIR UN FAVOR QUE PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y VOTEN POR LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE COMENCERE A TRABAJAR!!! LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA DEJENME SU RESPUESTA EN ALGUN REVIEWS PLS (TAMBIEN LAS QUE TIENEN ME PUEDEN DEJAR SU OPINION EN UN REVIEW JIJIJI)

BUENO PASANDO A OTROS TEMAS MIL GRACIAS CHIKS!!!! SON LO MEJOR K HAY EN ESTE MUNDO, NO SABEN LO BONITO QUE SE SIENTE LEER SUS RVIEWS, SON EL ALIMENTO DEL ALMA, POR LO MENOS DE LA MIA XD!!!, K CREEN RECUERDA K LES DIJE EN EL CAPITULO PASADO K HABIA TENIDO UNA DE LAS PEORES SEMANAS DE MI VIDA??? PS PARA CERRARLA CON BORCHE DE ORO EL DIA K ACTUALICE EN LA NOCHE ME CAI DE LAS ESCALERAS JAJAJAJA LO SE TENGO K IR A CATEMACO POR UNA LIMPIA JAJAJAJA

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECERLES A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC, TAMBIEN MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS HERMOSHAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y DEJAN SUS OPINIONES!!!!!

COMO SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER MUCHOOO A MI QUERIDA:

*******AZUELA.- SORRY NO PUDE METER ESA ESCENA JAJAJA CREO K ESTOS DIAS ME AGARRO EL SINDROME AZUELA CULLEN Y QUERIA SALIR MI LADO OBSCURO, PERO AL FINAL GANO EL BUENO JA JA JA TKM DARLING, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!! Y TODAAAAS LAS PLATIKS JA JA JA, TE ADORO MI QUERIDA MOSQUETERA!!!!**

*******ANTO.- ANGELITO!!! JA JA JA POR FINNNNN TERMINE EL CAPITULO!!! DESPUES DE HORAS DE BATALLAR, MI QUERIDA EDITORA NO SE QUE HARIA SIN VOS, ERES REALMENTE MI ANGELITO…..ANGELITO DOS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES ADELANTADAS JAJAJAJA PODREMOS HABLAR MAS YUPI!!! SIGO CON LA CUENTA REGRESIVA….JA JA JA**

*******BARBIE.-NENA COMO SIEMPRE SOS UN AMOR!!! K TAL TE HA IDO??? SE K TE DEBO UN SECRETITO, PERO YA TE LO DIRE JA JA JA JA, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!! CUENTA CONMIGO PARA LO QUE QUIERAS DE VDD!!!!**

*******MIRICULLEN.-HAY JA JA JA JA JA POBRE BELLA CON ESO DE LAS HORMIGAS VDD?? JA JA JA JA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE AGRADE!!! Y POR CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOY ME HICISTE EL DIA!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA NOMINACION DIME QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI??!!!, WOW SIEMPRE SABES DONDE DARME EHHH, Y ¿QUE CREES? YA ESTA PROXIMO A APARECER "ALEXANDRE" SISISISI YA VENDRA PRONTO SU APARICION!!!!!**

***TUTZY CULLEN.- SISTER JA**** JA JA JA MMM ESPERO K CON ESTE CAPITULO ME COMPRENDAS, PERO DIME QUIEN TENIENDO A SEMEJANTE BOMBON EN FENTE, PODRIA HACERSE DE LA VISTA GORDA?? JAJAJJA, TKM SISTER!!!!**

***MELIICULLEN.- ****ON TAS?!?!?! YA NO ME QUIERES?!?!?! JAJAJA NO , NO, NO, ME ABANDONAS PERO YO A TI NOOOOOOOO Y COMO SIEMPRE ME HAS APOYADO (ESPERO NO ME DEJES PORK SI ES NECESARIO MANDARE AL FBI POR TIIIIIIIIII) QUIERO AGRADECERTE POR TODOOO Y ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, Y ESTES MUY BIEN, GRACIAS POR EL APOYOOOO Y ESPERO PRONTO TENER NOTICIAS TUYAS!!!!**

*******ANDREA PIRCOLO CULLEN.- HOLA ANDREA LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO SE QUE, QUEDE EN ACTUALIZAR AYER, CREEME TODO EL DIA ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO, PERO LO CAMBIE POR K PUSE COSAS K NO ME PERDONARIAN, JAJAJA, SI QUIERES LUEGO TE PASO EL CAP ALTERNATIVO JA JA JA JA, ESPEROOOOOOOOOO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y UNA DISCULPA DE NUEVO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA!!!!! Y GRACIAS POR TODO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL FORO!!!!**

******* BARBY^C^.- HOLAAA!!! PARA COMPLACER A TODOS PUSE UN POV EDWARD Y RL POV BELLA, ESPERO K TE GUSTE Y OJALA K E PASES POR LA ENCUESTA, PARA SABER TU OPINION.**

***CLAU77.- MUCHASSSSSSSSSSSS GRACIAS POR TU COMNTARIO!!!! LA VDD ME AEGRASTE EL DIA NO SABES LO BONITO K SE SIENTE!!!! ESPERO K TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y TE AGRADE EL CAPITULO, CUALQUIER COSA, DUDA, SUGERENCIA, REGAÑO, LO QUE SEA ME DICES Y MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!!! **

***** **THE VAMPIRE KISSES.- MI QUERIDA MELCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NO TIENES NADA K AGRADECER, TODO LO CONTRARIOOOO MIL GRACIAS A TIII, POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, Y LO SIENTO VECINA NO ERA MI INTENCION DEJARTE EN VELA TODA LO NOCE, POR ESO AHORA ACTUALIZO TEMPRANOO JA JA JA JA, Y DE NUEVOOOO CHICAS POR FAVOR LEAN LAS HISTORIAS DE MI QUERIDA VECINA, GENIALES ME QUEDO CORTOOOO SON MAGNIFICAS!!!!! LES RECOMIENDO ESPINA DE ROSAS, TREVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESAS, TOOODAS SON MUY BUENAS!!!! GRACIAS VECINA ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAP!!!**

*** CARMEN CULLEN 116.- HOLAAA!!! JA JA JA JA JA SI LO SE, LO DE LAS HORMIGAS ES UNA ESCENA COMICA, ESPEROOO K DISFRUTES ESTE CAPITULO Y EL K SIGUE DIOSSSSSSSSSSSS SERA DE INFARTO, YA VERAS JA JA JA JA, QUIZAS POR FIN SEA LA DECARACION, QUIZAS NO? TU QUE PREFIERES, EL DESTINO DEL CAP ESTA EN TUS MANOS, TU DECIDES CARMEN!!!!! GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA!!!!!!! ESPERO K HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO!!!**

*** A.L.E. D.E. P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N.****- JAJAJAJ YO REACCIONO IGUAL PERO CON LAS LAGARTIJAS JAJAJAJA ASI QUE YA TE IMAGINARAS, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL MTV JAJAJJA LO RECIBO LLORANDO DE LA EMOCION JA JA JA JA JA MIL GRACIAS CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES ZAZ???**

***BETZY CULLEN.-SISISISI ADVINASTE JAJAJA EL PERSONAJE ES JAMES, AUNQUE AHORITA NO COBRA MUCHA IMPORTANCIA, ADELANTE LO VEREMOS EN UNA FACETA DE MALO MUY MALO JAJAJA PERO BUENO ESPERO K DISFRUTES DEL CAP Y TE GUSTE OKIS?? CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES GRACIAS DE NUEVO**

***PAOMAR.- MIL GRACIAS PAO!!! ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PEA LA ESPERA, RECUERDA QUE AUNQUE LUEGO ME TARDE LA HISTORIA JAMAS!!! DE LOS JAMASES LA DEJARE, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y APOYARME, ENSERIO SE AGRADECE MUCHOOOO!!!!**

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.- HAYYYYYYY ME ALEGRA POR LO MENOS SERVIR DE ALGO Y HABERTE ALEGRADO EL DIAAA, COMO TU TAMBIEN LO HACES CON CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOO, TU SI TU LA QUE ME ESTAS LEYENDO JAJAJA (LO SIENTO ME EMOCIONE AL ESTILO BIG BROTHER Y ADELA MICHA) TOMARAS UNA DECISION MUY IMPORTANTE!! ES UNA FORMA DE AGRADECERTE TOOODOOO EL APOYO, MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARTE TU TIEMPO Y LEERLA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR!!!!! **

***SUSANN BRANDON CULLEN.- NO SE QUE HICE PARA MERECERME UN COMENTARIOOOOOO COMO EL TUYOOOOO GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR CIERTO YA TE DI LAS GRACIAS?!?!?! JA JA JA LO SIENTO ME EMOCIONE MUCHO CON TU COMENTARIOOO, SIII YA VIMOS A UN EDWARD MUY MUY MUY CELOSOOOO, EL BESO DE BELLA Y JAMES, ESPERO NO ME MATEN Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE UNA PLATICA HABRA ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA, QUE PASARA?? JAJAJA BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOODOOOO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!!**

***ANA BERTA.-YA SE TE EXTRAÑABA JA JA JA JA YA LAS DOS ESTAMOS DE REGRESO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEEEEE EL CAP Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE OJALA K ME SIGAS LEYENDO JA JA JA JA BUENO NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO CUIDATE BYE BYE**

***MAFER CULLEN.- HOLA AMIGA1!!!!!! YA NO HEMOS HABLADO POR EL MSN =(, ESPERO K PRONTO LO HAGAMOS, K SI MIRA K TE VOY A BUSCAR A MEXICO EHHHHHH, BUENO MIL GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO Y DIOS ACABO DE VER K TIENES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, EL TRAMA ES GENIAL, TERMINANDO DE ACTUALIZAR VOY A LEERLO YA QUIERO YA QUIERO JAJAJAJA POR LO K LEI DEL SUMARY DIME EN K AGENCIA CONTRATA BELLA A LS GUARDA ESPALDAS JA JA JA JA JA PARA IR YO TAMBIENNNNN, BUENO AMIGA MIL GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, Y YA SABES PASATE POR MI PERFIL, PARA K VOTES POR LA HISTORIA K MAS TE LLAME LA ATENCION O POR NINGUNA JAJAJAJA, ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO BYE BYE!!!!!**

***KAREN CULLEN.- MIL GRACIAS A TIIII POR TODO Y LA VERDAD NO TENGO COMO AGRADECERTE TODOOOO, PERO TENGO UNA IDEA Y ****PROXIMAMENTE TE DARE UNA SOPRESITA YO CREO K DENTRO DE DOS CAPS!!!!, ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y LO HYAS DISFRUTADO MUCHO, LA VDD ES K YA HAY UN GRAN ACERCAMIENTO DE BELLA Y EDWARD JAJAJA Y AMBOS YA NO AGUANTAN LO QUE SIENTEN JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y CUALQUIER COSA HAZME LA SABER POR FIS!!!!**

*******ARMY.- BIENVENIDAAAAAAAAAAAA, GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ESPERO TENERTE HASTA EL FINAL!! Y LAS FOTOS LAS SEGUIRE PONIENDO, BUENO CUANDO SEAN NECESARIAS JA JA JA JA, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS!!! GRACIAS**

***ISABELA CULLEN.- GRACIAS POR LEERLA ESPERO K NO TE DESILUCIONE EL CAPITULO EHH!!! BUENO AKI TE DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, K TIENE BASTANTES EMOCIONES JAJAJAJ**

***FERNANDITA SWAN.- K LINDA!!!!! MIL GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y LOS ALIENTOS QUE ME DAS JA JA JA **

***PAMELIUX.- GRACIAS SI, ES MUY BELLO EL LUGAR, Y YOOOOOOOOO QUIERO IR JA JA JA JA**

***AMERIK CULLEN.- HAY GRACIAS!!! POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y OUCH SE LO K SE SIENTE K A TU COMPU LE ENTRE UN VIRUS JAJAJA Y PERDER TODOOOOOOOO, ES LO PEOR, ESPERO K TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!!!**

***Y POR ULTIMO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS (OS) CHIKS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA!!!!! Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIO, GRACIAS DE VDD NO SABEN LO BONITO QUE SE SIENTE EL SABER QUE LESGUSTA LA HISTORIA Y LA LEEN"**

**Y ****QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

***ESPINA DE ROSAS - ****ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs**

***TRAVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESA - ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs**


	15. POR FIN JUNTOS

**Un Amor para la eternidad**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAP 13**

"**POR FIN JUNTOS"**

**POV BELLA**

-Ahora si vamos habla tú y yo- su voz sonaba enojada y frustrada, pero cuando dijo esas palabras me quede fría, era la hora de la verdad, donde le diría a Edward lo que siento, tenia que arriesgarme, si Bella respira tu puedes, haber cuenta hasta 10 y dile, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8….8 1/2…. 8 ¾…..Vamos bella se valiente… 9…. 10

-Tienes razón ya no puedo mas con esto Edward, tengo que decirte que me…- Dios que pena estaba completamente roja no podía seguir hablando

¿Qué me que? Bella, por favor dime-

-Que tu me…- Son solo unas palabras Bella, tu puedes

-Que tu me gustas y siento que te quiero, ya no puedo aguantar esto que siento Edward- dije rápidamente, el se quedo en estado de shock, no decía nada, entonces comprendí todo el no me quería ni le gustaba, que ilusa fui al pensar algo así, las lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos, no quería que me viera llorar, sin decir nada, corrí y tome un taxi para que me llevara a la _"casa"_ de lo Cullen.

Cuando llegue iba totalmente destrozada, lloraba a mas no poder, sentía que mi alma estaba abandonando mi cuerpo, estúpida, estúpida mil veces estúpida, eso me pasa por abrir mi boca, como es posible que un ser tan perfecto como el se pudiera fijar en mi, era obvio, pero no me quise dar cuenta, me merecía todo esto, a estas alturas los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido totalmente.

No se si pasaron horas o minutos, pero abajo se escucho como una puerta se abría con demasiada violencia y se cerraba igual, antes de que me pudiera parar para checar que era lo que había pasado, me encontré a Edward frente a mi su mirada se veía apagada, sus ojos denotaban tristeza, dolor, seguramente le daba pena verme así.

-No te preocupes Edward, no es tu culpa, solo déjame sola por favor- El me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, y negó con la cabeza

-Es que no te das cuenta Bella, tu a mi también me gustas demasiado-

¿Qué? Escuche bien yo le gusto no, esto es una broma ¿verdad?

El me tomo las manos

-Perdóname tontis, se que no reaccione, pero es que es la primera vez que me pasa y el que tu sientas lo mismo que yo me dejo en shock, pero ese fue el momento hasta el día de hoy mas feliz de mi existencia- Me abrazo con mucho cariño, enseguida le devolví el abrazo

-¿Es enserio Edward?- pregunte con timidez, mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad se derramaban por mis mejillas y me separaba un poco para poder vero a la cara

- Claro que si princesa, pero por favor no llores, no te quiero ver triste-

-No lloro de tristeza, si no porque soy completamente feliz- le dije con una gran sonrisa, que me devolvió

-¿Sabes? Creo que aun no he hecho algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Recuerda que es mi primera vez, así que no te burles- me dijo tiernamente, haciendo un lindo puchero, me limite a asentir

-Bueno Bella desde hace mucho me gustas, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, pero estoy cansado de negar mis sentimientos, es por eso que quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿Isabella quisieras ser mi novia? Antes que me contestes quiero decirte que se lo que soy y aunque será un camino difícil de recorrer, estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti, pero te pido que me ayudes a dejar atrás esa faceta mía de mujeriego, no quiero decepcionarte, solo quiero hacerte feliz ¿Aceptas que hagamos juntos este camino?-

Sus palabras me llegaron hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, estaba dispuesto a cambiar por mi, y yo quería ayudarlo y así iba a ser, solo esperaba no salir lastimada en el camino…

-Si Edward claro que acepo ser tu novia y juntos superaremos todo- mientras le decía me lance gustosa a sus brazos, enrollando mis manos en su nuca y el me tomaba de la cintura y dábamos vueltas, este sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida.

Nos reíamos como dos adolescente enamorados, espera somos adolescentes y creo que enamorados.

Me puso con suavidad en el piso y me atrajo mas a el, parecía que nos fundiríamos, poco a poco acerco su rostro al mío, esta vez nadie nada ni nadie podría impedir dar mi primer beso de AMOR a la persona que me robaba los sueños, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, nuestros labios se movían en una perfecta sincronización como si por años hubieran estado esperándose, se amoldaban a la perfección, el pidió permiso para profundizar el beso con su lengua, el cual le accedí de inmediato sin dudarlo, cuando su lengua choco con la mía, sentí que me encontraba en el paraíso, no hay palabras para describir las emociones que tenia, solo puedo describir el beso como perfecto, no se cuanto llevábamos así, pero puedo decir que eran ya bastantes minutos y ahí fue cuando descubrí algo el mito de que los mejores besos se tienen que separar por falta de aire, eso es lo que era un simple mito, por que llevaba el suficiente tiempo como para poder haberme desmayado por falta de oxigeno en su brazos, pero no seguía con mi novio explorando su deliciosa boca y hubiéramos seguido así por tiempo indefinido, escuchamos un carraspeo de garganta, pero lo ignoramos completamente y seguíamos en nuestra burbuja.

Alguien trataba de llamar nuestra atención con sonidos, llamándonos por nuestros nombres, pero nada nos importaba y parecía que estábamos pegados, pero era un placer estar así, por mi me quedaría lo que me restara de vida así, pero alguien tenia otros planes de repente sentí como alguien me tomaba de los brazos, deshaciendo el brazo que nos teníamos Edward y yo, escuche un leve gruñido de mi novio, que bonito era poder llamarlo así.

Me voltee molesta para ver quien era la persona que se había atrevido a separarnos, ahí se encontraba una muy sonriente Alice y Rosalie que nos miraban divertidas

-Antes que te quejes Bells, llevábamos mas de 10 minutos tratando de entablar una conversación con ustedes, pero no se separaban, parecían imanes, así que optamos por separarlo- me dijo muy tranquilamente Rosalie como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Pero porque tenían que separarnos, podemos hablar mas tarde- les conteste mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Edward con la clara intención de seguir donde nos habían interrumpido, pero nuevamente no me dejaron

-¡NO!, primero tenemos una conversación de mujeres, así que hermanito vamos a secuestras a Bella- dijo Alice, yo me aferre a Edward, quien me abrazo de la cintura impidiendo que me llevaran con ellas.

-Es por las buenas Bella y en este momento o puedes quedarte con Edward y contarme hasta mañana y en tres meses serás mi modelo y te vestiré y arreglare por ese tiempo, además claro de que tendremos que ir muy seguido de compras- Sonrió con malicia al saber que tenia esta batalla ganada ¿Por qué? No entendía que quería estar un tiempo con Edward llevábamos escasa una hora de novios y ya me querían raptar.

Voltee a verlo con un puchero, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso suavemente

-Ve con ellas amor, cualquier cosa solo grítame y ahí estaré en menos de lo que imaginas- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a sus hermanas con cierta advertencia en sus ojos

-Te voy extrañar- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Y yo a ti-

-Ya basta de cursilerías vámonos- dijo Rosalie quien me arrastro de mi cuarto para llevarme al de ella, cuando entramos cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar emocionadas

-Ahora si cuéntanos todo- dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pero tranquilas que nos va escuchar- dije tímidamente, ambas me vieron como diciendo habla ahora mismo o me las pagaras

-Esta bien, esta bien tranquilas, pues después de que Edward me saco del bar, sentí la necesidad, de decirle que era lo que sentía por el, entonces le confesé que me gustaba y que lo quería-

-¿Qué? Tu se lo dijiste wow Bella nunca pensé que tu serias capaz de hacer algo así- Dijo una muy sorprendida Rosalie-

-Creo que ayudo el hecho de que hubiera tomado mas de 7 bebidas y que en mi vida había tomado tanto- admití avergonzada, ellas comenzaron a reír

-Jajaja recuerda darte de tomar cuando quiera sacarte toda la verdad- dijo la muy _simpática _de Alice

-Pero bueno la verdad no reacciono como esperaba, se quedo callado y me vine en taxi, y el llego tiempo después y me pidió disculpas y estuvimos hablando y me pidió que fuera su novio y yo obvio le conteste que si- termine de contarles con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

-Eso ya lo habíamos notado, se estaban comiendo en tu recamara Bella, imagínate que no hubiéramos sido Alice o yo las que te hubiéramos visto si no Jasper, Austin o Emmet sabes como se pondrían-

-Soy tan feliz por los dos se que serán muy felices, pero Bella tienes que recordar algo, nada es fácil y tendrás que luchar mucho por su amor- se veía muy seria Alice al decir esto

-Lo se Ali, pero luchare contra lo que sea o quien sea por que nuestra relación funcione-

Las dos me abrazaron y felicitaron y me dieron todo su apoyo, aunque al final me dijeron

-Esta bien Bella, pero recuerda que mañana tienes que contárselos a ellos, mejor vete a descansar que no creo que sea un día muy fácil que digamos-

-Lo se Rose, pero porque no se los digo mejor ahorita de una vez-

Las negaron con la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que ellos no están ¿Recuerdas que Austin tuvo que salir hace rato? – Asentí

-Pues Emmet y mi Jazz tuvieron que ir a alcanzarlo, para ayudarlo en algo- ahora entendía porque hasta mañana hablaría con ellos, y eso me ponía algo nerviosa, conociéndoles quien sabe como reaccionarían.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto cuñada?- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-No creo que sea necesario su Romeo, la esta esperando afuera- informo Alice, ante eso solo pude sonreí feliz, sabia que había estado apenas unos minutos separada de el pero para mi fue una eternidad

-Bueno mejor me voy tengo sueño, las quiero- dije rápidamente para encontrarme con mi adonis personal, me despedí de un abrazo de cada una

-Hieres mi sentimientos Bells parece que tienes prisa por dejarnos- dijo Alice mientras reía

-¿Piensas que te creemos eso de que tienes sueño?- Cuestiono Rosalie

Les saque la lengua mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, afuera como dijo Alice estaba Edward, esperándome con esa sonrisa torcida que así que se me debilitara las rodillas, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi cuarto.

Estábamos en la puerta y ahí nos paramos para despedirnos.

-Hermosa mañana hablaremos con todos para que les quede claro que eres mía- dijo posesivamente, creo que ese todos iba mas dedicado a James, que a los demás, pero lo deje pasar.

- Esta bien, pero estoy algo nerviosa de lo que piensen- le confesé, el tomo la mano que tenia libre y la unió con la suya

-Escúchame bien no me importa lo que digan, si se oponen o no, la decisión que tomamos hoy, solo nos consterne a ti y a mi hermosa, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, y en ellos solo pude ver sinceridad

-Gracias Eddy, ahora nada me preocupa- el hizo una mueca al ver como lo llame, pero enseguida la quito, dejando un rostro totalmente dulce, me acaricio suavemente la mejilla, mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

-¿Sabes algo? me encanta cuando te sonrojas, pero mas me encanta que yo sea el causante de esos sonrojos-

-Engreído- le dije juguetonamente mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Me encantaría que nos quedáramos así toda la noche princesa, pero tienes que descansar además mañana te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Si te lo dijera no seria sorpresa- me consto mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos

-Por fis, por fis, aunque sea una pista ¿Si?- le dije mientras lo le mordía el labio, no se de donde había salido eso, pero me encantaba que Edward sacaba ese lado mío.

-Eres una tramposa nena, no sabes lo que causas en mi- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Solamente una pista- trataba de convencerlo mientras comenzaba a darles besos en la mejilla, en la punta de la nariz, en los ojos.

-¿Si?-

-Esta bien mi pequeña traviesa, solo una pista te llevare a un lugar especial- Eso no se valía, no me dio una pista de verdad, estaba igual que como empecé, iba a rebatirle, pero el me lo impidió poniendo un dedo en boca

-No, princesa, tu dijiste una pista y yo te la di, así que nada, ve a dormir que mañana nos espera un gran día-

-Ya que no me queda de otra- dije triste

-No te pongas así, valdrá la pena ya veras- me susurro al oído

-Mmm con una condición- Sonreí feliz

-¿Qué princesa? Lo que quieras-

-Que me des un besito de las buenas noches- le dije de manera inocente

-Eso no me lo tenias que pedir, te lo iba a dar y si no lo querías te lo hubiera robado- me dijo mientras cortaba la distancia entre nuestras bocas y me besaba de una manera muy dulce, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, lleve mis manos a su cabello mientras lo masajeaba y el puso sus manos en mi cintura y me estrecho a su cuerpo, el beso no duro lo que yo quería, creo que me hice adicta a sus besos, y eso que este era el segundo que le daba.

-Descansa hermosa, mañana vengo por ti temprano, para hablar con ellos e irnos enseguida- me beso la frente, pero antes de irse lo llame

-Espera ¿Qué ropa me voy a poner?- Era la verdad que ropa me pondría no sabia si íbamos de campo, al cine, a comer, no sabia nada.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Alice se encarga de eso- Claro como no lo sospeche, a esa duende no se le pasaba nada.

Resignada suspire –Dulces Sueños- no sabia como decirle, la verdad me daba pena, el me sonrió y se fue a su cuarto, en cuanto me a coste a la cama me quede dormida, dormí plácidamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Todavía no entraba la luz en el cuarto cuando una molesta Alice batallaba para despertarme

-Alice es muy temprano, déjame dormir- refunfuñe

-Bella son las 5 am y de vez despertarte si es que quieres llegar a la sorpresa que te tiene preparada Edward-

En cuanto dijo eso me levante de golpe, ella rio porque casi me caigo de la cama por pararme así, pero estaba muy emocionada.

-¿Alice que me voy a poner?-

-Ya tengo todos tus cambios de ropa listos no te preocupes- Espera dijo ¿cambios?

-Este Ali dijiste ¿Todos mis cambios de ropa?- pregunte confundida

-Si, TODOS, ya veras a lo que me refiero-

-Por fis dime algo-

-Solo te diré que disfrutaras como nunca este fin de semana hermanita-

-Pero ahora cámbiate y baja que tienen que hablar con Austin-

-¿Por qué con Austin solamente?- También tenia que hablar con Emmet y Jasper, no quería que se enojaran con el por un mal entendido

-Este si, si, pero me referiría, este como se llevan como mas- estaba demasiado nerviosa muy apenas pudo contestarme

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-Si es solo que este anuncio me pone los pelos de punta y mas que tu que no te apuras, metete a bañar y ahí esta tu ropa, cuando salgas yo te peino y maquillo-

Cuando entre pude ver el vestido era muy bonito, era sencillo, de color rojo de de escote cuadrado, se sujetaba por dos tiras delgada en cada brazo, en estas tiras había piedritas azules, tenia como un resortito abajo del busto haciendo que se ajustara en a parte de arriba, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo (pueden ver el vestido de Bella en mi perfil).

Me bañé en tiempo record en 15 minutos ya estaba vestida cuando salí Alice me dio un collar triple de madera, una pulsera que hacia juego con el collar, los zapatos eran unas alpargatas de madera y del color de mi vestido, en el cabello solo con una combinación de gel y enjuague me marco mis chinos y lo dejo suelto, la verdad que con la mezcla que hizo, quedaron muy bien, de maquillaje solo me puso rímel, delineador negro y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Te ves preciosa Bells-

-Gracias Alice, no se que haría sin ti, pero ¿No crees que voy vestida como para ir a la playa?- me tomo del brazo y me saco de mi cuarto

-Deja de preguntar y disfruta el día, que ahí viene una parte que no me quiero perder por nada del mundo- dijo con aquella sonrisa que daba miedo

-¿Ali..-Iba preguntarle que pasaba, pero ahí en las escaleras estaba Edward, con un pantalón de mezclilla con hoyos en las rodillas y una playera de licra azul pegada se veía condenadamente sexy, con esa playera se veía marcado cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen. Y traía unas sandalias crocs azules (pueden ver la ropa de Edward).

-Te ves hermosa, princesa- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en lo labios

-¿Quieres desayunar algo, antes de ir a hablar con ellos?-

-No flaco- me puse roja en cuanto dije eso, el solo rio y me abrazo

-Me gusta como me dices princesa- me susurro al oído, haciendo que me pusiera mas roja aun

-No, no quiero desayunar aun son las 5:30, mejor vamos hablar con ellos que ya quiero ver mi sorpresa- dije impaciente

Cuando bajamos, estaban sentados todos en la sala ahí se encontraban Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Kate, Tanya, Austin, solo faltaba Irina y James.

En cuanto entramos todos voltearon su vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas, Tanya parecía que estuviera viendo fantasmas, me vio con un odio que hizo que retrocediera un paso, Edward se puso protectoramente frente a mí.

-Bueno esto va hacer rápido, porque vamos a salir, solo queríamos decirles- dijo mientras me puso a lado suyo abrazándome de la cintura

-Que esta hermosa señorita me dio una oportunidad que no desperdiciare y somos novios- Sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca los había visto brillar

-!¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ANDAS CON ESTA?!- dijo Tanya con una voz llena de asco, eso hizo enfurecer a Edward quien le contesto de una forma tan frio que hasta se me helo la sangre

-Escúchame bien Tanya te prohíbo que te vuelvas a referir de Bella en ese tono, y si no te parece no me importa, nadie te obliga a estar aquí-

-¿Qué me estas corriendo? Que fácil se te olvida todas las cosas que hemos compartidos- eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera

-Pero eso ya paso además tú y yo nunca hemos sido mas que amigos y tu lo sabes, y ya te lo dije ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo-

Después de un silencio algo incomodo, rompió el silencio Emmet

-¡Felicidades! Hermanita te lo tenias muy calladito- Me abrazo

-Y tu mas te vale que no le hagas el mas mínimo daño porque teas veras conmigo y créeme que se me olvidare que eres mi hermano- dijo completamente serio, después lo abrazo y lo felicito también

-Sabia que eras especial pequeña, alguien tenía que meter en cintura al mas chico de los Cullen y no sabes cuanto me alegro- y me abrazo, quería llorar de emoción todos estaban felices por la relación, bueno Tanya no contaba.

-Hermano Felicidades, te estas quedando con una gran chica, quiérela y no le hagas daño- Edward asintió y se abrazaron

Solo faltaba saber que pensaba Austin, el se paro y se veía muy nervioso y preocupado, hasta ausente

-Solo quiere lo mejor para ti Bells y si es el, que mas da- dijo mientras me abrazo dulcemente, me dieron ganas de llorar, no se porque, pero siempre que estaba con el sentía como si estuviera con mi mama.

-Gracias Austin- le sonreí feliz realmente, el me la regreso, volteo a ver a Edward, pero a el lo vio bastante serio y amenazante

-Mas te vale hacerla feliz, hablaremos luego tu y yo-

Así estuvimos hablando de todo, cuando ya eran la 8:00 de la mañana Edward me dijo que desayunará algo antes de irnos, comí un poco de sandia, manzana y mango con chilito y limón, Edward no comió, pero me dijo que no tenia hambre.

Cuando Salimos a las 8:30 mas o menos de la casa, el cielo estaba completamente nublado

-Edward ¿No crees que estamos vestidos muy veraniegos y va a llover?-

-No te preocupes vamos bien vestidos y no lloverá me guiñó el ojo-

Iba a caminar hacia una de las camionetas, pero Edward me tomo de la mano y me dijo

-Ven hoy nos iremos en mi carro para ocasiones especiales-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Este- Se limito a decir, frente a mi se encontraba un Astro Martin negro hermoso, realmente no se ni que modelo ni demás características, pero si podía decir que era increíble. (Pueden ver la foto en mi perfil)

Todos salieron a despedirnos

-Nos vemos el lunes, pásensela bien-

-¿El lunes?- le pregunte a Edward, cuando ya habíamos salido de la casa

-Si hermosa, este fin de semana lo pasaremos juntos- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

-Tranquila, si no quieres podemos regresar hoy-

-No- prácticamente grite- Solo me tomo de sorpresa, y claro que quiero estar este fin de semana con mi novio guapo- el me tomo de la mano y así fuimos todo el camino hablando de música, películas, colores, de vez en cuando me deba un beso en la mano o yo le daba besos en la mejilla.

Después de cuatro horas de camino llegamos a un lugar muy hermoso, era la playa, era hermosa (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) Íbamos por una calle aun costado que daba a toda la playa la playa era hermosa el color del agua era azul cielo casi transparente, en ciertas secciones, había camas blancas parecía el paraíso, con lámparas altas en forma de cilindro (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil).

Estaba anonadada por lo que veía una lagrima se me salió de mis ojos era la primera vez que veía la playa, el mar, esta muy emocionada. Edward me vio preocupado

-¿Estas bien peque? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntaba muy rápido

-Si, es solo gracias Edward de verdad gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecerte, te diré un secreto estas la primera vez que veo una playa y el mar-

El me miro con infinita ternura y me dijo – Y no será la última-

-¿Edward podríamos ir tantito a la playa?- Quería tocar el agua y verla mas de cerca

-Claro, tus deseos son ordenes- Estaciono el carro y fuimos a la playa yo corría emocionada, me quite los zapatos y sentir la arena en mis pies fue una sensación única, y cuando toque con mis pies el agua me emocione mucho, parecía una niña con juguete nuevo, así estuvimos un rato en la playa.

-Eddy tengo que ir al baño- dije apenada, pero me gustaba molestarlo llamándolo así

-Ven aquí hay unos- dijo señalando unos baños

-Regreso enseguida- y me fui corriendo al baño, no tarde mucho en salir, pero cuando lo hice mis instintos asesinos salieron a flote, una rubia artificial estaba casi aventándosele a Edward, mientras el se alejaba nervioso, me fui acercado hasta llegar a ellos, el noto enseguida mi presencia y volteo a verme enseguida con una cara de disculpa y yo no hice nada, le sonreí según yo tratando de ser sensual, mientras le decía con la voz mas melosa que tenia

-Amor, los niños ya se quieren ir al Hotel, además recuerda que me debo alimentar por dos y ya tengo hambre- dije tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo de mi, se que me estaba comportando de forma infantil, pero esa tipa me saco de mis casillas.

Esa solo me miro con un rostro contrariado, como si no entendiera lo que pasaba, seguramente no tenia mas de dos neuronas, así que le facilite el entendimiento, besando a Edward de una forma muy poco decente.

El me miro divertido y me dijo –Anda Amor vamos antes de que _NUESTROS HIJOS-_remarco estas ultimas palabras- Se desesperen, además la bebita- dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre- Ya tiene hambre

Sin siquiera ver a la rubia esa nos fuimos de ahí, estaba molesta, pero no con el, porque el no había respondido a sus coqueteos, eso me hizo muy feliz, realmente quería cambiar y lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Celosa?- dijo muy divertido

-No sabes cuanto, esa casi se te aventaba- dije totalmente furiosa

-No te preocupes yo prefiero a las morenas- me susurro al oído de una forma muy sexy y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja

-¿Así?- le seguí el juego

-Aja, además me encanto que me llamaras Amor- y beso mi frente, mientras me jalaba de la mano para seguir con nuestro paseo

-Ven ya es hora de comer- me dijo mientras íbamos a su carro, en el camino estuvimos un rato callados admirando la belleza del lugar, hasta que llegamos a un Restaurante

-Peque ven te daré tu primer sorpresa-

Me llevo a comer a un restaurante que no puedo describir, estaba sobre la playa, con una hermosa cascada, nuestra mesa estaba en una parte que daba directo a la playa, la vista era increíble (pueden ver las imágenes del restaurante en mi perfil), la comida fue exquisita, pero el comió muy poco, si no es que nada, había algo raro en el, es que no comía casi, no les gustaba el sol y siempre estaban fríos, quizás estaba dejándome llevar por mi imaginación, pero sentí que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Te gusto princesa?-

-Si hermoso Edward, pero no me gusta que gastes tu dinero en mi-

-Déjame consentirte ¿Si peque? Recuerda que ahora eres mi novio y mi obligación es hacerte feliz y consentirte

-Si, pero no demasiado, que me puedo acostumbrar-

-Eso me parecería perfecto- dijo mientras besaba mis labios de una forma dulce, pero yo necesitaba mas, me pare de mi silla, y me senté en sus piernas, mientras llevaba mis manos a su cuello y lo besaba un poco mas apasionada, como nuestro primer beso, el respondió enseguida con el mismo ímpetu que yo, después de un rato nos separamos y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el me abrazaba de mi cintura, así estuvimos viendo el paisaje, cuando estaba con el, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, aunque no había sol, no hacia falta para que la tarde fuera perfecta

-¿Quieres algo más?-

-No, estoy demasiado llena-

-Ok, ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

-Si fla…- Pero me calle y baje mi rostro, realmente me daba mucha pena llamarlo así

El tomo mi mentón con una de sus manos y me hizo levantar el rostro, hasta toparme con sus hermosos ojos

-Bella por favor si quieres decirme flaco, gordo, chaparro, dime como quieras, ábrete conmigo por favor- De la forma que me lo dijo, me hizo flaquear, y solo asentí

-Claro también me puedes llamar mango, precioso, guapo, muñeco, apachurro- decía mientras reía

-Jajajaja o también te puedo decir egocéntrico, ególatra jajaja- el me cargo en brazo como si fuéramos recién casados

-Tu puedes llamarme como quieras hermosa, mientras venga de ti me encanta- Puso dinero en la mesa, y así me llevo hasta el carro, no podía ser mas feliz, tenia un novio perfecto y a una nueva familia, faltaban algunas piezas que acomodar en mi vida, pero eso ya no importaba ahorita

-¿Qué prefieres peque ir al hotel o quieres ir a dar una vuelta primero?

-Mmm creo primero vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Si?- No quería todavía encerrarme en mi cuarto sola

-Lo que quieras princesa- dijo mientras me bajaba al piso y nos fuimos caminando al muelle, comprando algunos recuerdos, mas tarde regresamos a la playa.

No tardo mucho en salir mi lado torpe, íbamos caminando tranquilamente en la arena, cuando sentí un piquete en mi pie, me agache para ver que me había pasado y mi sorpresa fue ver que me había picado, ni yo podía creer mi suerte me picaron UNAS MALDITAS HORMIGAS ¿Qué no podía alejarme de ellas mas de 24 horas?

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Me pico, me pico, ME MUERO- grite mientras corría en todas direcciones como si eso fuera a solucionar algo, Edward estaba tirado en la arena riéndose a carcajadas de mi, ni si quiera le importo que podría morir del piquete de esas malditas hormigas asesinas, ¿Acaso me siguieron del bosque?

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto un chico guapo que solo llevaba unos shorts rojos, y tenia un muy buen cuerpo, claro no se comparaba con mi Edward era comparar aun simple mortal con un adonis (pueden ver la foto del chavo en mi perfil) y se veía que estaba desconcertado

-Es que…es que… me picaron unas hormigas y yo les tengo fobia- El me miro ya mas tranquilo

-Tranquila mira puedes caminar- me dijo, voltee a ver a Edward, que no paraba de reír de mi, Ja aquí viene mi venganza Edward Cullen

-No, me duele- dije exagerando el dolor, dije viendo a Edward con una sonrisa burlona

-Mira soy el salvavidas de aquí, te voy a cargar y te llevare ahí, donde tengo el botiquín, señaló un pequeño cuarto, supongo que era el consultorio, teníamos que pasar a lado de Edward yo simplemente asentí, síguete riendo después de esto.

Me cargo como Edward lo había hecho hace un rato, cuando pasamos a su lado, el se paro de golpe y su rostro estaba completamente furioso, se paro enfrente de nosotros, impidiendo que pudiéramos pasar

-¿A dónde vas Isabella?- Oops creo que me pase, esta demasiado enojado, no solía llamarme así

-Me duele mucho mi piquete y el que me llevaba a curar- sonreí haciéndome la tonta, el seguía viéndonos con su rostro completamente enojado, cuando vio que las manos de el salvavidas, estaban demasiado estrechas a mi cuerpo, sus ojos obscurecieron

-Yo la llevo, ya la puedes soltar- Antes de que pudiera contestar, me quito de las manos de el, y me tomo en las suyas, en las que realmente me gustaban estar.

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto secamente, el chico le indico donde y Edward me llevo ahí, en el camino no me hablo.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, el salvavidas le dijo a Edward

-¿Puedes esperarnos a fuera mientras la curo?-

-No, me quedo aquí con ella- dijo Edward sin bajarme

-Pero…-

-Ya te dije que ella no se queda aquí sin mi, y ahórrate el tiempo, no tienes oportunidad con ella, ella esta conmigo- Me puso en una camilla que había ahí, me comenzó a revisar el pie

-Mira no te preocupes solo fueron unas hormigas normales, no son venenosas, pero para el dolor, te pondré esta pomada ¿ok?- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y Edward gruñía bajito

Una vez que me puso la pomada, me dio una pequeña para que me la pusiera mas tarde, cuando me la dio, me dio un papel con la pomada, no preste atención, hasta que saliendo de ahí Edward me lo quito

Me le quede viendo

-¿Qué pretendes salir con el?- Su voz se escuchaba furiosa, pero también triste y con miedo, eso hizo que dejara mi broma aun lado

-Flaco con el único que quiero estar es contigo siempre- le dije besándolo, cuando por fin nos separamos

-Estuve a punto de matar a ese imbécil, sus pensamientos no eran nada inocentes- dijo rechinando sus dientes

-¿Sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo puedes saberlos?- El me miro como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía

-Bastaba con ver como te miraba, para saber que es lo que quería – dijo besándome nuevo, como marcando su territorio

-¿Celoso?- le pregunte recordando como el lo había hecho

-Celoso es quedarse corto, cuando te vi en brazos de el, pensé que quizás te habías dado cuenta, que no valía la pena arriesgarte conmigo-

-No digas esas cosas nunca mas EDWARD CULLEN, jamás pienses eso, yo soy la que no te merezco- dije mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, se que me iba a rebatir, pero lo bese impidiendo que lo hiciera

-Te quiero demasiado Bells- me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Yo también Eddy demasiado-

-Vamos- beso- Al Hotel- beso- Que todavía- beso- Falta una sorpresa-y el ultimo beso fue mas largo

-¿Qué me voy a poner Edward, si no se ni siquiera a donde vamos?-

-Todo lo tengo bajo control, Alice se encargo de todo el equipaje y ella sabe a donde vamos, solo dedícate a disfrutar –

-Como si me quedara de otra- Dije resignada, me llevo a un hotel hermoso, cuando llegamos a la recepción, el dio una indicaciones y nos llevaron a una parte atrás del hotel, alejada de las demás habitaciones

-¿A dónde vamos Eddy?- pregunte confusa

-A un Chalet privado que rente- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza

Cuando vi el ¿Chalet? Al que llegamos me quede con la boca abierta era enorme solo para pasar un fin de semana, espera, no creo que Edward ¿Quiera que nosotros tengamos relaciones….? No mi Edward no haría algo así, el es un caballero o ¿No?, esta bien que fuera un playboy pero no haría, que yo no quisiera. (pueden ver la foto del Chalet en mi perfil)

El lugar parecía una casa era de un piso color blanco, tenia alberca en la entrada había unos pequeños escalones que daban a un pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada, en el pasillo había una mesa con sillas color blanco, la por adentro era gigante tenia tres recamaras, sala, comedor, cocina, 3 baños, jacuzzi, biblioteca y un salón de juegos.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llego a una habitación

-Peque aquí esta tu cuarto, date un baño y alístate hermosa- me dio un beso antes de irse

Cuando se fue examine todo el cuarto era sencillo pero muy lindo la cama matrimonial blanca, las paredes eran color crema, tenia tocador, un espejo enorme, pero enseguida me metí a bañar de verdad lo necesitaba, esta vez me quede en la regadera un tiempo dejando que el agua me tranquilizarla completamente.

Cuando Salí del baño en bata en la cama había una nota con una rosa blanca sobre una caja azul, corrí para leerla

_**Bella**_

_**Hermosa, en la caja azul hay un vestido que te pido que te pongas por favor, los zapatos están en una caja a lado de la cama princesa, quiero que esta noche sea totalmente especial y hare todo lo posible por que así sea princesa, cuando te pongas el vestido y estés lista ve, a tu tocador ahí hay otra carta donde te dirá que pistas seguir, Si hermosa pistas, tendrás que encontrarme, así como tu sorpresa. **_

_**Te quiero Hermosa**_

_**Un Beso**_

_**Te estaré esperando**_

_**Edward**_

Grite emocionada ¿Qué había hecho? Para merecerme al novio perfecto, pero quería apurarme a arreglarme e ir con mi novio….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NENAS SE QUE ME ATRASE DE SUBIR CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!! YA POR FIN!!!!!! SISISISI, PERO NO TODO ES MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS REGRESANDO A CASTLE COMBE ¿QUE CREEN? HABLA UNA PLATICA MUY SERIA Y MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTE ENTRE AUSTIN Y BELLA, ¿DE QUE CREEN QUE HABLARAN?

**CHIKS POR FIS DIGANME CUAL HISTORIA PREFIEREN QUE ESCRIBA PRIMERO, GRACIAS!!!!**

**A) TANYA Y BELLA MEJORES AMIGAS, TANYA ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON EDWARD, EDWARD Y BELLA SE CONOCEN EN UN BAR, COMIENZAN A SALIR, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABEN QUIENES SON RESPECTIVAMENTE SE ENAMORAN, PERO EDWARD NO LE DICE QUE ESTA COMPROMETIDO, TANYA NO QUIERE A EDWARD, SOLO SU DINERO, EL ESTA CON ELLA POR QUE SUS FAMILIAS LOS JUNTARON, QUE PODRA MAS EL AMOR, LA "AMISTAD", EL INTERES, LAS MENTIRAS??**

**B) EDWARD Y BELLA ESTAN A PUNTO DE CASARSE, EL DIA DE SU BODA EL NO LLEGA...ELLA SUFRE, ¿PORQUE NO LLEGO?, ¿NO LA QUIERE?...PASA EL TIEMPO ELLA ES CONVERTIDA, PERO Y EDWARD ¿DONDE ESTA?, ELLA DECIDE SEGUIR CON SU VIDA, PERO QUE PASA CUANDO LLEGA UN EDWARD DEL BRAZO DE TANYA ¿CASADO?, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO DE VERDAD? ¿SERA DEMASIADO TARDE PARA EL AMOR DE TU EXISTENCIA?**

**C) NINGUNA DE LAS DOS, MEJOR ME PONGO A PENSAR EN OTRO TRAMA!!!**

**D) LAS DOS UNA SEMANA ACTUALIZARIA UNA Y UNA LA OTRA!!!**

BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO!!!! MIL GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS ME ALIENTA DE VERDAD!!!! MIL GRACIAS

GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN MUCHISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS

MUCHAS GRACIAS

*MI QUERIDA **AZUELITA** ESPERO QUE ESTES YA RENOVADA DE ENERGIAS Y K NO HAYA CONSECUENCIAS DE ESE VIAJE JAJAJAJAJAJAJ NTC, EX BFF TE ADORO JAJAJAJA ESPERO CON IMPACIENCIA MIS DOS COSAS PENDIENTES (MI CAP PERDIDO Y MI POV EDWARD AH!! Y MI FINAL YA SABES CUAL DARLING JAJAJA) TE ADORO Y ERES Y SIEMPRE SERAS MY BFF, MI SIS, MI COMPLICE, MI ESTRELLITA JAJAJA MMM ¿QUE MAS? AH!! SI MI MOSQUETERA

***ANTO.-** MI MOSQUETERA HERMOSA SOS MALA EHHH MIRA K LO QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR EN EL MSN, ANGELITO QUIERO OTRA NOCHE DE KARAOKE ANTO Y DANNY VS AZUELA Y BECKY JAJAJA, OBVIO GANAMOS AZUU Y YO ¿¿VDD?? A LAS PRUEBAS ME REMITO, TAMPOCO HEMOS HECHO NUESTRAS FIESTAS, NI NUESTROS DIAS DE CHOCOLATE O HELADO, NECESITAMOS HACERLO JAJAJAJA TE ADORO ANGELITO!!!!!

***BARBIE.-** ¿QUE TE PUEDO DECIR? MIL GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA!!!! ADORO NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES SECRETAS JAJAJA, CADA DÍA NOS COMUNICAMOS MEJOR JAJAJAJA, Y ACERCA DE MI PROBLEMA ¿QUE CREES? MAÑANA CREO QUE SE SOLUCIONA SIIIIIIIIIIII!!! SOY FELIZ, MIL GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MI NENA, Y ESPERO HABER QUE TE PARECE ESTE CAPITULO, TKM!!!!

***MIRICULLEN.-** JAJAJA MMM TE DIRE PORK ME CAI SEGÚN MI HERMANOS JAJAJA POR CONEJA (BUENO YA POR PENDE…) JAJAJAJAJA Y MIRA QUE YA EMPIEZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA K PAREZCA ALEXANDRE!!! ESPERO QUE NO TE DECEPSIONE CON EL PERSONAJE!!! TK!!! Y RECUERDA QUE TENEMOS UN ASUNTO PENDIENTE EH!!!! Y YA NI ME QUIERO APARECER EN EL FORO DESPUES DEL OSOTO QUE HICE JAJAJA K PENA!!! JAJAJAJAJAAJA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAP

***MELIICULLEN.-** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY TENIA QUE GRITAR DE EMOCION POR LOS DOS COMENTARIOS TAN INCREIBLEMENTE MARAVILLOSAMENTE PERFECTOS, DEJA PARARME Y APLAUDIRTA WOW SOS UN AMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIL GRACIAS JAJAJA Y K CREES K ACABO DE HACER JAJAJA TE DIGO SOY DESPISTADA, FUI EN LA SEMANA AL D.F. CON MI HERMANO Y YA ME ESTABA PERDIENDO JAJAJAJA, LO JURO SOY MUY DESPISTADA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULOOOO Y ME DEJES UN REVIEW E IGUAL K EL OTRO JAJAJA (SE QUE PIDO MUCHO) TU ME PUEDESSSS PEDIR LO QUE QUIERAS JAJAJAJA ES K NO LO PUEDO EVITAR ME EMOCIONA LEERLOS JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y QUE TE LA ESTES PASANDO GENIAL , IGUAL ESPERO QUE TENGAS UN MUY BONITO FIN DE SEMANA!!! Y PASATELA CHEVRE, YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA AQUÍ ESTOY PARA SERVITE JEJEJ XD!!!! GRACIAS DE CORAZON!!!!

*** ANDYCULLENPATZ.-** HOLA AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJA MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN EL FORO JAJAJAJA, Y DIOS ESTOY ALGO NERVIOSA POR LO QUE SE VIENE JAJAJA, ESPERO SALIR VIVA DE ESTA JAJAJA, OOPS SORRY, POR LO MENOS ACTUALIZO AYER MIELI JAJAJA Y NO TRANQUILA NO ES NINGUNA CONSPIRACION (POR EL MOMENTO JAJAJA) CUIDATE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS, ESPERO K TE GUSTA EL CAPITULO AMIGA!!! YA SABES UN POCO DE FELICIDAD NO LE HACE MAL A NADIE!!! JAJAJA

*******THE VAMPIRE KISSES.-** VECINA!!! HOLA TIENES QUE APURARTE CON LA SECUELA POR DIOS ME HAS DEJADO EN ESTADO DE SHOCK JAJAJA DEFINITIVO ESPINA DE ROSAS ME MATARA JAJAJAJA LEANLA POR FAVOR!!!!, BUENO VECINA SORRY POR DEJARTE ASÍ, MIRA QUE ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTES Y VIENE UNA PARTE LINDA, ESPERO NO SEA DEMASIADO MELOSA JAJAJAJA, AUNQUE YO QUE MAS QUISIERA QUE UN NOVIO ASÍ JAJAJAJA

***EDWARDKANAME.-** PUES SI SE DECLARARON LOS GUILLIPOLLAS JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y ES TIEMPO DE DISFRUTAR EL AMOR JAJAJA

***MAFER DE CULLEN.-** AMIGA!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO Y AYER GRACIAS POR SER TAN PACIENTE Y AYUDARME A ESCOGER LOS DETALLES DEL CAPITULO!!!! MIL GRACIAS, SABES QUE CUENTAS PARA LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO OKIS??? Y POR FA YA ACTUALIZA, QUE NO SE VALE EHHHH

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.- **ME DEJASTE SIN PALABRAS, TE JURO QUE NO TENGO COMO AGRADECER TODO DE VERDAD, DIME ALGOOOO Y LO HAGO JAJAJA, MMMM QUIZAS TU HAGO UN ONE-SHOOT TE PARECE?!?!?! DIME CUAL ES TU PAREJA FAVORITA (NO IMPORTA SI NO ES DE TWILIGHT) Y TE LO HAGO ZAZ??? SISISIS POR FIS ES PARA PODER HACER ALGO PARA TI!!!!! MIL GRACIAS!!!!!!

***BELLSCULLENS.-** AKI ESTA SORRY POR DEJARLO ASÍ, NO TE PREOCUPES, SI SE LE DECLARO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMAR EL TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRME ALGO!!!!, YA VERAS K SORPRESA VIENE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!

***CLAU77.-** AWWWWW JURO Y LITERALMENTE (PUEDES PREGUNTARLE A AZUELA) CUANDO LEI TU REVIEW CASI ME PONGO A LLORAR DE LA EMOCION, DIOS LO LEO DE NUEVO Y SE ME PONE LA PIEL CHINITA, Y ESPERO QUE NO PASE NADA QUE HAGA QUE ME TARDE 12 MESES EN ACTUALIZAR JAJAJA, SEGUIRE PONIENDO LAS FOTOS, SI PUDIERA DIBUJARIA LO QUE NO ENCUENTRO, PERO CREEME SOY PESIMA JAJAJA, HAY GRACIAS!!! TENDRE K HACER ALGO ESPECIAL POR TI!!!! DE VERDAD NO SE NI QUE DECIRTE, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TE DIGO DE QUE TRATA MI SORPRESA!!!

***CARMEN CULLEN 116.-** JAJAJA SORRY SI FUI DEMASIADO MALA JAJAJA, PERO ESPERO NO HABERTE HECHO SUFRIR DEMASIADO XD!!! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO JAJAJA, PERO ERA NECESARIO, PERO MIRA QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO LOS PUSE DEMASIADO MELOSOS NO??, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y NO TE HAYA ABURRIDO CON MIS CURSILERIAS, MIL GRACIAS!!!!!

***ALE89.-** SISISISI MIRA QUE SUPISTE QUE IBA A PONER JAJAJA, Y SI TANYA ES UNA ZORRA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, SU PAPEL NO ESTAN IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA, TENDREMOS QUE PREOCUPARNOS POR OTRA VAMPIRA OOPS.. HABLE DE MAS JAJAJA MEJOR ME CALLO, GRACIAS CUIDATE JAJAJA PARA K N DIGAS K SOY MALA XD!!!

***ANA BERTA.-** HAY NENA MIL GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AL PIE CONMIGO Y SOPORTANDO MIS TRADANZAS JAJAJA YA NO PROMETERE CUANDO, PUBLICARE PORQUE SIEMPRE QUEDO MAL!!!!

***PAMLIUX.-**MIL GRACIAS POR QUE ESTA SEA TU HISTORIA FAVORITA!!!!, NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI

***A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N..-** NO ME MATES PLS, PIENSA EN ESTO SI ME MATAS QUIEN CONTINUARIA A HISTORIA?? EHHH A VERDAD??? Y PUSE ALGO PARECIDO NO TE PUEDES QUEJAR JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DEL CAPITULO!!!

***ARMY.-** JAJAJA ME ALEGRO K HAYAS DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, LO SE EDWARD NO SE QUE TIENE EN LA CABEZA PARA BESARSE CON TANYA, BUENO YO SI, PERO MEJOR NO TE DIGO JAJAJA, PERO CON ESTE CAP NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE LO AMAS JAJAJA

***MAYLYN.-** HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! JAJAJAJA MMM CREO K DE ALGO SIRVIO QUE ANTES VIERA MUCHAS NOVELAS JAJAJA, Y CARO K SI PUEDES ESCRIBIR CREEME ASÍ K DIGAS K BARBARO COMO ESCRIBO NOP, SOLO LO HAGO POR GUSTO!!!, INTENTALO YA VERAS QUE TE GUSTARA!!!! Y CUALQUIER COSA AKI ESTOY YO PARA AYUDARTE EN LO QUE QUIERAS!!! XD

***SUSANNBRANDONCULLEN**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS JAJAJA, OK NOS IREMOS A CATEMACO, AUNQUE CON LA SUERTE QUE ME CARGO, ESPERO QUE NO, NOS QUEMOS A MITAD DE CAMINO, O EL DÍA QUE VAYAMOS ESTE CERRADO JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE HAYA MEJORADO ESTA SEMANA PARA TI Y QUE TE VAYA MEGAARCHIRECONTRA BIEN!!!! GRACIAS ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTES DE VACACIONES Y SI NO QUE PRONTO LO ESTES!!!!

***ARACELY.-** MIL GRACIAS AKI PONGO UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, Y BIENVENIDA!!!!

***PAOMAR.-** MUCHAS GRACIA, ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO TU HISTORIA FAVORITA JAJAJA Y K NO TE DESILUCIONE SI LUEGO TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, Y GRACIAS POR FELICITARME, PERO A DEBE SER AL REVES A TI POR TODA LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENES.

***ALELI.-** Y MIRA QUE AHORA ESTA MAS TIERNO EN ESTE CAPITULO NO?? JAJAJA NO PUEDO EVITAR DARLES UN POCO DE CELOS, MIL GRACIAS NENA POR LEER Y COMENTAR, CUALQUIER COSA HAZME LA SABER, GRACIAS!!!

***ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON.-** GRACIAS ES UN HONOR QUE SOLO O HAYAS HECHO POR MI, LO APRECIO DE VERDAD, PROMETO PONER MI MAYOR INTERES Y ESFUERZO EN LA HISTORIA!!!! Y BIENVENIDA A BORDO JAJAJA!!!!

***PATTY.-** YA VERAS QUE TU PRIMER BESO SERA ASÍ O MAS LINDO!!! CON TU PRINCIPE AZUL, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAS DEL CAP, CUALQUIER COSA, YA SABES SOLO DIME!!!

***ANALHICULLEN.-** GRACIAS POR TUS DESEOS Y ESPERO NO HABERTE DEJANO DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN ASCUAS Y QUE LA ESPERA VALGA LA PENA JAJAJA, TRATO DE HACER LOS CAPS LARGOS, PERO CLARO SI LOS QUIEREN CORTOS, SOLO DIGANME ZAZ??!?!?!?! MUHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!

***LUPIS.- **HAY GRACIAS, DE VERDAD JAJAJA AUNQUE DUDO QUE TENGA FANS JAJAJAJAJA MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!! Y AKI ESTA EL CAPITULO ESPERO K HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO!!!!

**GRACIAS A CHIKS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA!!!! MIL GRACIAS, NOS LEEMOS ESPERO QUE PRONTO!!! LAS KIERO!!!!! ( SI ALGUIEN SE ME PASO, PERDONENME Y DIGANME PLS, NO LO HAGO POR MALA)**

**Y ****QUIERO RECOMENDARELES UN FANFICS QUE SON MUY BUENOS LES DEJO LOS NOMBRES Y DE QUIEN SON OK?? **

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

***ESPINA DE ROSAS - ****ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs**


	16. ¿QUIÉN ES MI PADRE?

**CAP 14**

**¿QUIÉN ES MI PADRE?**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

POV Bella

_**Bella**_

_**Hermosa, en la caja azul hay un vestido que te pido que te pongas por favor, los zapatos están en una caja a lado de la cama princesa, quiero que esta noche sea totalmente especial y hare todo lo posible por que así sea princesa, cuando te pongas el vestido y estés lista ve, a tu tocador ahí hay otra carta donde te dirá que pistas seguir, Si hermosa pistas, tendrás que encontrarme, así como tu sorpresa. **_

_**Te quiero Hermosa**_

_**Un Beso**_

_**Te estaré esperando**_

_**Edward**_

Grite emocionada ¿Qué había hecho? Para merecerme al novio perfecto, pero quería apurarme a arreglarme e ir con mi novio.

Abrí la caja que había en la cama y el vestido que había ahí era completamente hermoso vestido azul celeste strapple que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas ajustado en la parte de arriba y con un poco suelto abajo, en la cintura llevaba amarrado una cinta de color negra con un moño, los zapatos parecían dignos de una princesa eran unas zapatillas transparentes de un tacón bastante alto, iban amarrados con una cinta negra, me los puse con mucho cuidado, me maquille de forma muy natural solo me puse rímel y delineador negro, cuando termine me puse una pulsera y aretes negros que venían en la misma caja que el vestido.

En cuanto termine de arreglarme corrí al tocador a encontrarme con una nota y otra rosa de mi novio

_**Hermosa**_

_**Muero por verte en ese vestido, te quiero peque, ahora ve a la sala donde encontraras la siguiente pista, recuerda lo importante que eres para mi, todo lo que hago, lo estoy haciendo por ti**_

_**Un Beso**_

_**Ansió los minutos para tenerte a mi lado**_

_**Edward**_

Cuando leí la nota, no puede evitar suspirar, Edward se había robado mi corazón y yo estaba feliz con ello, el sabría como cuidarlo…

En la sala del chalet había muchísimas rosas blancas y rojas y un camino de pétalos que te llevaba a la entrada de la casa con velas, aunque moría de ganas de ir tras el, sabia que tenia que leer primero la otra nota

_**Bella**_

_**Sigue el camino de velas y rosas, estaré esperándote al final, cada una de las rosas rojas que vez en la sala es un te quiero y cada rosa blanca es una promesa de amor eterno.**_

_**Te adoro**_

_**Gracias por darme esta oportunidad**_

_**Edward**_

En cuanto termine de leer seguí el camino era hermoso, me llevaba a la playa, cuando alce la vista frente a mi estada Edward se veía extremadamente guapo traía una playera tipo polo negra con rayas horizontales blancas, un pantalón de vestir negro (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), el cabello lo traía como siempre, pero ahora lo tenia como despeinado para arriba.

El lugar era mágico en la playa había una palapa bastante grande, con un tipo cama y al rededor estaba lleno de velas en la esquina había una mini mesita con unas copas y dos botellas de vino, había muchos cojines (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil)

Cuando su mirada cruzo con la mía pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial, abrió sus brazos para recibirme en ellos, corrí y envolví mis brazos a su cuello, el me tomo de la cintura mientras dábamos vueltas en el aire, los dos estábamos riéndonos, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Te gusto tu sorpresa pequeña?- Me susurro al oído, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran como gelatina

-¡Me encanto! Gracias….Gracias….Gracias….Gracias…- Con cada gracias le daba un beso

-Ven vamos a cenar- me tomo de la mano y me sentó de un lado, mientras el se sentaba del lado opuesto, la cena estuvo exquisita, pero lo mejor fue el postre unos brownies con helado de vainilla (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), durante la cena hablamos de todo nos estábamos conociendo mejor.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo?- Me pregunto juguetonamente Edward

-Mmm..Esta bien, pero ¿Qué?-

-A las 20 preguntas, ¿Quieres empezar?-

-No mejor tu Eddy- No tenia ni idea de que preguntarle

-¿Te arrepientes de esto?- dijo mientras nos señalaba a los dos

-¡Claro que no! Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado soy muy feliz- le dije mientras sonreía

-¿Acaso tu si?- Dije nerviosa, ¿Qué iba hacer si el ya no quería nada conmigo?, quizás se dio cuenta de que soy una chica común y corriente y que el necesitaba alguien que estuviera a su nivel.

-No seas tontis, tu bien sabes que no, antes de que tu llegaras a mi vida era un idiota, no me importaba nada, pero cuando apareciste todo mi mundo cambio me has enseñado cosas que jamás pensé sentir como las emociones que siento en mi pecho cada que estoy contigo, con cada beso que me das, con cada palabra que pronuncias, con solo estar junto a ti, me has hecho adicto a ti, y quiero que sea así por siempre- Cuando termino de decir eso me beso suavemente mostrándome todo el cariño que me tenia.

-Ahora me toca a mi preguntar, ¿Cuál es el mayor de tus sueños?-

-Para serte sincera creo que conocer un poco mas de mi Mama- Era la verdad creo que era lo único que me faltaba para que mi vida estuviera completa

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?, Yo te voy ayudar-

-Esas son dos preguntas, gracias Eddy pero ya esta investigando Austin- Puso mala cara cuando dijo la ultima parte

-YO soy tu novio, no me gusta que Austin te acapare- dijo mientras me abrazaba poniendo mi espalda sobre su pecho y recargaba su cara en mi hombro

-Tu sabes que Austin solo es como mi hermano, con el único que quiero estar es contigo- Beso mi cabeza y así seguimos con las preguntas, la verdad es que cada vez las preguntas estaban subiendo de tono y yo ya me encontraba en un estado completamente rojo

-¿Te puedo confesar algo princesa, pero prométeme que no te enojaras?

-Lo prometo, quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros, así que dime-

-Se que tu no estas acostumbrada a esto, pero…bueno…es que…- Se veía adorable cuando se ponía tan nervioso

-Edward dime por favor, no pasa nada- dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Bueno quiero que sepas que yo te deseo y te quiero en todos los aspectos, como amiga, como novia y como mujer- ¿Qué acababa de decir que el quería que el y yo?

Me solté de sus brazos para ponerme frente a el, para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, todo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, no despegamos la vista el uno del otro, en sus ojos se veía cariño, deseo, pasión, verdad, y creo que los míos reflejaban también cariño pero con una mezcla de nerviosismo, pánico, y comprensión

-Ed…ward no se que decirte-

-Tranquila nena, no tienes nada que decirme solo quiero que lo sepas ¿ok?- acaricio de una forma tierna y protectora mis mejillas

-Edward por favor dame tiempo, no estoy preparada para _eso aun_, tu sabes que soy nueva en todo esto, por favor solo te pido tiempo- Le dijo abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso, tenia miedo a que me rechazara y que por lo que le acababa de decir me dejara por alguien que si le diera lo que el quería.

El respondió enseguida el abrazo y me susurro al oído –Hermosa tranquila, no pasa nada, Te quiero y te esperare ¿ok?- Asentí con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, el las limpio y beso mi frente, una vez mas me abrazo dejando mi espalda recargada en su pecho, así estuvimos no se si horas o minutos, pero disfrutamos del hermoso crepúsculo (pueden verlo en mi perfil).

-El crepúsculo es mi hora favorita- Dijo Edward en un susurro

-El mío también, y ahora lo es mas porque estoy contigo- Le di un pequeño beso en su cuello

Así pasaron las horas hablando riendo, disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro, ya eran mas de las 2 de la mañana y un bostezo salió de mi boca trate de disimularlo, pero Edward se dio cuenta

-Vamos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana todavía nos falta meternos a la playa- ¿Qué íbamos a nadar? No, no yo no se nadar, trate de buscar una excusa

-No creo que podamos, no traigo traje de baño- Me tomo de la mano ayudándome a levantar y nos fuimos de nuevo por el camino de rosas.

-Ya te dije Alice se encargo de toda tu ropa, además ese no seria un problema aquí venden- beso la punta de mi nariz

-Pero…no se nadar- Creo que supere todos los niveles de rojo que había alcanzado hoy

-No te dejare que nada te pase, yo te voy a cuidar ¿ok? – Me sentí más segura con esas palabras y recordé al salvavidas de la tarde, decidí molestarlo un rato.

-Tienes razón no tendré miedo, además ¿Vamos a ir a la playa de la tarde no?-

-Vamos a donde quieras princesa-

-Ok, si prefiero ir a esa playa porque ahí esta el salvavidas para ayudarme-

El ver su cara fue muy chistoso, su rostro se endureció, la sonrisa se quito de sus labios y los dejo en una línea recta, sus ojos parecían mas obscuros, cosa que había notado cada que se enojaba se le ponían negro, no me explicaba por que, quizás era común en el.

-No vamos a ir a esa playa, pero si tu quieres hablar con ese es…-No lo deje terminar, me puse de puntitas y lo bese, el respondió tomándome de la cintura de una forma muy posesiva, me acerco a su cuerpo y profundizo el beso, el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado, nuestras lenguas luchaban y exploraban la boca del otro, como memorizando cada detalle de estas, cuando nos separamos los estábamos teníamos la respiración entrecortada

-Me gusta verte celoso y si cada vez que lo hagas reaccionaras de esta forma, me asegurare de hacerlo muy seguido - me reí ante la cara de incrédula que puso

-Mira señorita agradece que me encantas y te adoro, pero no voy a permitir que nadie se te acerque, además solo basta con que me digas que quieres y te lo doy- Esta vez el comenzó el beso esta vez fue mas tierno y corto que el pasado

-¿Entendido? Tu eres solo mía Isabella y de nadie mas-

-Así como tú eres mío y siento que cuando regresemos a Forks desilusionaras a todas tus fans-

Llegamos al chalet y me dijo cual seria mi cuarto, que estaba a lado del suyo, nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a descansar, me puse mi pijama un mini short rosa con estrellitas y una blusita de tirantes que decía LOVE, y que también tenia estrellas (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), solo necesite sentir la almohada para dormir como un bebe….

-Bella despierta dormilona- Algo me movía suavemente, estaba muy a gusto durmiendo ¿Por qué me querían despertar? ¡Espera! El único que me podía despertar era EDWARD, abrí los ojos para ver al hombre de mis sueños frente a mi, con una charola redonda en la manos

-Hasta que despiertas dormilona, te traje el desayuno- Me dio un beso en la frente, mientras yo me sentaba y me ponía el en las piernas la charola

-¡Edward! Hiciste el desayuno ¡Gracias!- La comida se veía deliciosa, había pan dulce, jugo de naranja, café, coctel de frutas, y huevos con tocino y lo mas bonito era una Gerbera rosa, pero era demasiado para mi solita

-¿Tú también vas a comer verdad?-

-No, preciosa ya desayune mientras, te hacia el desayuno-

-Pero es mucho- dije haciéndole un puchero, el rio y comenzó a darme de comer como a una bebe

-Yo puedo comer solita Eddy-

-No, no puedes y hasta que no te alimentes bien no saldremos de aquí- Le saque la lengua y siguió dándome de comer hasta que casi acababa con todo

-Ya es suficiente, una mordida mas y no vas a poder sacarme de aquí ni con grúa- le amenace

-Esta bien linda, pero ya alístate que nos vamos a la playa-

-Entonces ¿Si vamos a ir a _esa _playa?- le pregunte burlonamente

-Si, estuve pensando y vamos a ir a esa playa-

-¿Qué estas bromeando?- le pregunte incrédula

-Si hay una persona ahí, que tengo que dejarle claro que eres mía, para que deje de pensar cosas indecentes de mi linda novia- me abrazo y beso con suavidad mis labios

Edward y yo nos la pasamos jugando el haciéndome cosquillas, en algún punto tuve que detenerlo para ir a cambiarme era eso o quedarnos en la cama jugando todo el día obvio prefería la segunda opción, pero estaba deseosa de conoc3er mas de por aquí y conocer la playa, además que quería ver que le tenia preparado Edward al salvavidas

Me arregle rápido aunque casi me da un infarto al ver el bikini que me escogió Alice era diminuto con dos tonalidades de azul y blanco (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), y el vestido que selecciono era demasiado transparente, era blanco me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y tenia escote en V y ajusto por debajo del busto (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil), me deje el cabello suelto y Salí para encontrarme con un Edward endemoniadamente sexy llevaba un short ajustado, negro, con unas franjas a los lados gris y dos blancas, una playera azul marina (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil)

-No te dejare ni un momento sola, hermosa-

-Ni yo a ti, ten lo por seguro- Dije sabiendo que muchas tipas se le tratarían de acercar a Mi Edward

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano a la playa, que por cierto esta nublado de nuevo, en el camino un par de chicos voltearon a verme con una mirada lujuriosa, Edward solo respondía con leves gruñidos y me abrazaba mas fuerte de la cintura, en una ocasión uno se atrevió a sonreírme y me iba a decir algo, pero Edward comenzó a besarme de una forma muy posesiva enfrente de el.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil para mí, unas chicas mas bien unas zorras se comían con la mirada a MI Edward, me tenía que tragar los celos, porque no quería que viera como me ponía y que burlara de mí, el les estaba sonriendo de forma coqueta y algunas les guiñaba el ojo ¿QUE? Tranquila Bella lo esta haciendo para hacerte enojar, ¡Esto lo pueden jugar dos Edward Cullen!

Llegamos a una parte de la playa, donde había hamacas (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) y estábamos a menos de dos metros de donde esta el salvavidas que ayer me ayudo ¡Ja Edward aprenderás la lección!, si tu plan era dejarle claro al salvavidas que era tuya, antes tendrías que admitir que te morías de celos jajaja, a lado había un grupo de amigos que tenían música a todo volumen en eso comenzó la canción de Pitbull con Calle Ocho- I know you want me (pueden ver en el perfil la canción), tenia que hacerlo para demostrarle que no solo el podía, me comencé a quitar el vestido de la forma mas sensual que pude, el salvavidas me estaba comiendo con la mirada, caminaba hacia donde estaba y en el aire me mando un beso, juro que Edward estaba que echaba chispas, tomo una toalla que llevaba y me tapo enseguida, su mirada era completamente penetrante y los ojos una vez mas los tenia negros ¿Es acaso normal que los ojos le cambien de color? Bueno que puedo hablar yo de normalidad, con mi enfermedad, gruño, pero esta vez no tan bajo como hace rato, pero esto no quedaba así Edward ¡NO!

Me quite la toalla y me fui a donde están las chicos de la música, me acerque a una chava que se veía buena gente

-Hola amiga ¿Me venderías por favor un Six? (Pueden ver la foto en mi peril)- le dije, ella me sonrió y me acerco las cervezas

-Tómalas no es nada-

-No, dime pro favor ¿Cuánto es?- le suplique suficiente pena tenia con haber venido por un six, como para que todavía me las regalaran

-No déjalo así, no es nada en serio, mejor ve allá que no tardan en pelear- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Edward, me gira para verlo y ¡AHÍ ESTABA EL SALVAVIDAS! ¿Qué iba hacer? Creo que ya lleve muy lejos mi juego, pero el ¡Les sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a esas resbalosas! Necesitaba valor y seguir adelante con esto, tome una cerveza casi de una sentada, pero ¿Por qué Edward no había venido ya aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaría celoso? , voltee buscándolo y el estaba platicando una maldita resbalosa, sin pensarlo tome otra cerveza y me la tome toda de un jalón, me puse mi vestido de nuevo, Edward parecía muy aburrido y no me quitaba la mirada de encima, así pasamos parte de la mañana dándonos celos mutuamente y yo cada vez mas borracha, ya estaba en mi segundo six y mi lengua parecía medio dormida, mientras que el seguía hablando con la tipa que me había dado el primer six, el segundo no me acuerdo ni quien me lo dio.

-¿Me acompañas por una cosa al botiquín?- ¿Qué dijo? No me importaba, Edward estaba muy cambiado, ¿cuando se tiño el cabello de güero? ¿Por qué traía un short rojo y cuando se quito la playera? Creo que estas cervezas estaban adulteradas, me siento demasiado mal, me limite a decirle a mi novio que si con la cabeza.

Me llevo a un cuarto muy pequeño, espera yo aquí había estado antes, aquí fue donde me trajeron ayer, hay que pícaro ese Eddy, me estaba seduciendo y yo quería que lo hiciera, maldito alcohol ahora entiendo porque dicen que no es bueno tomar en exceso, esperen ¿Qué estoy viendo? ¡EDDY tiene Tres hermanos idénticos a el SON CUATRILLIZOS! ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? Es un egoísta, pero ¡YUPI! Tengo a cuatro Edwards para cuando me canse de uno ahí estará el otro.

-Eddy no te preocupes hay Bella para los cuatro- logre decir muy lentamente

El no me respondió nada solo me tomo fuertemente de la cintura y me estampo de manera un poco brusca contra la pared, yo no podía mover ni mis manos solo las deje a mi lado, voltee a verle los ojos, pero había algo raro en ellos ya se ¿Desde cuando Edward tiene ojos azules? Hay que mas da, si se le ponen negros cuando se enojan, de seguro se le ponen azules cuando esta Hmmm ¿Cuál era la palabra? Al diablo con eso, sus labios estaba a escasos centímetros de los míos, ¿Por qué sus labios son rositas, no eran de color cereza? Hay Bella por Dios ya cállate si confundes sus ojos, lo vuelvo a decir no es broma cuando dicen que el alcohol tiene efectos nocivos para la salud, a mi me daño ya los ojos y no puedo hablar bien

Bueno en fin en lo que estábamos y por favor Bella ya cállate que ya quiero que me bese, estaba a punto de besar a mi novio cuando entro un furioso Edward gritando, esperen ¿Edward? ¡DIOS SON QUINTILLIZOS!

-¡SUELTALA IMBECIL!- Y le dio un puñetazo a su hermano ¿Pero cual de todos era el verdadero Edward?

-Eddy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias cuatro hermanos?- El volteo a verme como si tuviera tres cabezas, negó con la cabeza, y me sentó en la camilla que había ahí

-Quédate aquí princesa, hasta que termine- ¡Ese era mi Edward! Me beso la frente y se fue a donde estaba esperen ese ¿No es Edward o si? Bueno lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo le dio otros dos puñetazos en la cara y con la rodilla le dio en el estomago

-Estúpido, no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, ella es MI NOVIA- Lo tiro al piso, iba a seguir pegándole pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, yo no estaba con Edward, estaba con el Salvavidas lo había ¿Confundido?, iba a seguir golpeándolo pero no lo deje me pare y lo abrace por atrás.

-Edward me siento mal- Le dije como pude, se giro para quedar frente a mí, su mira se dulcifico, pero me veía aun con algo reproche

-Vamos a que comas algo pequeña- me cargo, yo escondí mi cara en su cuello, oliendo ese delicioso aroma que desprendía, antes de salir, Edward advirtió al salvavidas

-Te veo a cinco metros de ella y será lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida-

Fuimos a un restaurante cerca, Edward ordeno por mi pidió un Vuelve a la vida (pueden ver la foto en mi perfil) y agua mineral con limón (pueden ver la foto con mi perfil), dijo que con eso me sentiría mucho mejor comimos, bueno mejor dicho comí poco a poco volví a la normalidad, y los efectos del alcohol iban quedaron atrás

-Bella NO QUIERO que esto se vuelva a repetir- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

-Ni yo Edward, no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, separa de ti, pero cuando te vi coqueteando con esas tipas no aguante- Me sincere

-Peque no seas absurda, sabes que lo hacia por molestarte-

-Yo también lo hice por eso, pero se me paso la mano con lo que tome- El hizo una mueca de coraje

-¿Qué paso Eddy?-

-Solo que no debes de confiar en la gente tan fácil chaparra-

-Ya se, pero no confiaba en el salvavidas, que no se ni su nombre, solo fui con el porque pensé que eras tu-

-Se llama Ryan y no me refiero solo a el, me refiero a la chica que te dio la cervezas, me di cuanta de sus pensamientos demasiado tarde, ya estabas borracha, pero no puede leer nada de eso en su mente hasta…-

-¿Cómo que no pudiste leer nada en su mente Edward?-

Se puso nervioso y pensó antes de contestar, sabia que me escondía algo, pero no lo quería presionar, cuando estuviera listo me lo diría

-Por lo general soy bueno viendo las intenciones de la gente, pero no me di cuenta de las intenciones de ella hasta que de repente te desapareciste de mi vista- esto ultimo me lo dijo viéndome con un poco de reproche

-Edward perdóname, no quería hacer todo ese lio, de verdad te quiero y sabes que te adoro ¿Verdad?-

-No tengo nada que perdonar, tu eres la que debes de perdonar mi comportamiento tan infantil, al querer darte celos y provocarte, pero me encantas cuando te poner posesiva- Hizo aquella sonrisa que me mata, me acerque a sus labios y los bese de manera suave, delinee con mi lengua su labio inferior, el abrió su boca, dándome acceso total, los dos estábamos muy metidos en el beso, hizo que me sentara en sus piernas, yo rodé su cuello con mis brazos

-Te quiero Flaco- Las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin pensarlas, me puse roja y el me abrazo mas fuerte

-Yo también te quiero pequeña- Me abrazo mas fuerte, llamo al mesero para pedirle la cuenta

-Edward ¿Tu no vas a comer algo?- Le pregunte preocupada no había comido nada y eso no estaba bien

-No pequeña, es que desayune mucho y además tu eres aquí la borrachita- Le saque la lengua y me pare, pues ya venia el mesero, Edward pago y me abrazo por la espalda

-Si peque eres la borrachita mas adorable de aquí- Comenzamos a reírnos como tontos, el se quedo pensando

-Oye hmmm ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, como nueva- Sonreí, sabía que quería hacer algo y no quería arruinar el momento, me sentía un poquito mal, pero estaba acostumbrada al dolor.

-Me parece perfecto, porque hay algo que no has hecho, y no me gustaría que nos fuéramos sin que lo hagamos-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ir a nadar hermosa ¿No quieres?-

-¡SIIII!- Chille emocionada

Regresamos a la playa pero esta vez un poco lejos donde están ellos, cuando sentí el agua en mis pies, junto con la arena fue una sensación única, me quite el vestido para meterme un poco mas al agua, gire para ver a mi novio y decirle que viniera conmigo, pero Edward esta con los ojos cerrados, por lo que aproveche y tome un puño de arena, se la eche al pecho, y salí corriendo, el comenzó a perseguirme, los dos estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho, me alcanzo y me tomo de la cintura y como siempre me tropecé con mis pies, haciendo que el cayera sobre mi, el agua nos llegaba un poco, el acerco su rostro al mío y nos comenzamos a besar, el beso cada vez era mas apasionado, separo nuestros labios, pero el comenzó a darme besos por toda la mandíbula, y descendía por cuello, donde empezó a succionarlo lentamente, sus manos que estaban en mi cintura comenzaron a moverse una recorría mis muslos, mis piernas y mi abdomen, mientras que la otra mano se aferro a mi cuello, se sentía tan bien estar así, pero tenia que parar esto, no podíamos ir tan rápido, pero como se lo hacia saber sin que se molestara, el estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Ed..ward..-Dije mientras el empezaba a besar mis hombros, creo que el mal interpreto este gesto, porque su manos se estaba acercando peligrosamente a la parte de arriba de mi bikini, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia aparte bruscamente su mano de mi, me vio a los ojos con dolor, Idiota me regañe mentalmente, lo que quería evitar dañarlo es lo primero que hago, se sentó en la arena, lo imite y me senté a frente a el, tomo su cara con mis manos, sus ojos estaba apagados y tristes, se me rompía el corazón de verlo así

- Flaco por favor, quiero estar contigo, pero no es el momento-

-Pero Bella por favor, no es para tanto- Dijo aun molesto

-Eddy, es importante porque es mi primera vez, y quiero que tu seas con quien comparta ese momento, pero no ahora por favor, aun no estoy lista- Le suplique

-¿Hasta cuando Bella? Entiéndeme es muy difícil para mi esto- Dijo viéndome con ojos dulce, como rogando que lo entendiera

-Solo dame tiempo, es mi primera vez y no quiero que esto nos aleje ¿Por favor si?-

-Claro que no chaparra, te quiero y eso nada lo va a cambiar-

Así pasamos la tarde, hasta que llego la hora de partir a Castle Combe de regreso, sentía una opresión en el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento, fuimos al Chalet, rápido por nuestras cosas, Edward aun se veía un poco serio, pero me sonreía y me llevaba tomada de la mano todo el camino, en algún momento me quede dormida, todavía faltaban varias horas de camino…

**POV Edward **

Íbamos de regreso a Castle Combe y Bella se había quedado dormida, se veía tan tierna dormida así, pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unas horas, la amo mas de lo que nunca había querido a nadie, pero mi cuerpo me pedía también otras cosas, era difícil controlarme, era muy difícil controlarme y mas con ella, cada uno de sus poros me invitaban a unir mi cuerpo con el suyo, además su sangre tenia un olor muy especial, que me volvía loco pero gracias al contacto con mas humanas podía controlar esa parte de mi instinto, también gracias a ese contacto con las humanas necesitaba de otras cosas, se que ella es mi dulce Ángel y no debía presionarla, pero si no lo hacia estallaría pronto y no quería que pasara algo de lo que después me podría arrepentir, solo esperaba que nada pasara…

Cuando llegamos La cargué tratando de no despertar a mi Bella, la lleve a su cuarto, verla con aquel vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación hacia mi tarea mas difícil, me recosté con ella un rato quería separarme de ella, cuando sintió mi cuerpo junto al suyo se aferro a mi cintura, la acomode bien para que pudiera descansar, estaba entretenido jugando con un mecho de su cabello, cuando dijo entre sueños lo mejor que podía haber escuchado en toda mi existencia

-Edward Te amo- Sonreí como un tonto al escuchar aquella palabra de sus dulces labios

-Yo también Te amo peque- Le susurre era la verdad la amaba, no me atrevía decírselo aun, se que era muy pronto para hablar de AMOR, pero muchas veces no hay explicaciones lógicas para los caminos que te lleva el corazón y este Ángel que tenia entre mis brazos, se robo mi corazón desde el primer momento que la vi, quizás quería huir de ese sentimiento y la trataba como lo hice en un comienzo, pero la única verdad es que ella se había robado mi corazón muerto, y ella tenia mi futuro en sus manos, con una sola palabra suya me haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo o el mas desdichado.

Abajo se escuchaban ruidos, pero todos mantenían sus mentes bloqueadas, se que me ocultaban algo, pero ¿Qué demonios era?, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que dejara su mente abierta a mi, nunca lo hacia, estaba muy preocupado eso se podía ver enseguida, su mente para mi era igual que la de mi pequeña no podía leerla, pero el había aprendido a través del tiempo bajar su escudo, sabia manejarlo a su antojo.

Austin parecía sumamente nervioso, su mente era una maraña de ideas, por su mente pasaban imágenes de una mujer que se parecía mucho a Bella, quizás era su Madre, mi Ángel me había dicho que el la ayudaría a investigar, luego las imágenes cambiaron a unas de ¿Charlie? Que estaba pasando, a el lo veía sufriendo, ¿Vengándose? Pero de ¿Qué?, después imágenes de Bella rondaban su cabeza, gruñí un poco al ver como el se imaginaba a MI Bella abrazándolo, pero luego cambio por una en la que ella lloraba y le gritaba cosas, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tenia que ver ella en todo esto?

Baje para encarar a Austin, teníamos que hablar

**POV Austin **

Cuando Edward y Bella llegaron sentía que estallaría en nervios, el momento de la platica se acercaba, me daba terror pensar que mi hija me rechazara y no quisiera saber nada de mi, no lo podía permitir haría cualquier cosa por ganarme el cariño de Bella.

Estos días se me habían pasado como tortura lentos y muy dolorosos, cada vez el momento se acercaba tenia que decirle la verdad, había estado muy ausente, tanto que ni siquiera había puesto resistencia al noviazgo de Edward y mi niña pero mas le valía ` a ese que no la hiciera sufrir, porque lo mataría con mis propias manos si algo le hiciera, y necesitaba hablar con el, pero ahora mi prioridad era hablar con ella.

No pude evitar que en mi cabeza rondaran imágenes de Renee, del infeliz de Charlie, y de Bella sabia que solo había dos opciones con ella, en uno me veía feliz con ella y abrazados, pero el otro era mas desolador era donde veía a Bella enojada conmigo, alejándose de mi.

Tenia miedo no puedo negarlo, pero tenia que ser fuerte y enfrentarla, estaba muy ensimismado en mi mundo, no escuchaba ni veía nada alrededor mío. Hasta que alguien tomo mi hombre, al alzar la vista me encontré con Edward que me veía demasiado serio, entonces recordé que seguramente había dejado mi escudo, el asintió con la cabeza dándome la razón, en ese momento recobre la postura y lo puse de nuevo mi escudo, el mi miro ceñudo

-Tenemos que hablar ahora- Parecía mas una orden que una petición, pero creo que era hora de que supiera la verdad y quizás mañana me podría ayudar con Bella

Le conté todo a Edward, parecía sorprendido y preocupado cuando termine de contarle toda la historia y mis planes para mañana.

-Pero ¡No! Le puedes decir que somos vampiros- Parecía que estaba agonizando

-¡Tengo que decirle! Entiéndelo-

-Y dime carajo ¿Qué va a pasar si ella no me acepta por lo que soy?- Claro tenia miedo de que Bella ya no quisiera seguir con el por nuestra condición

-Edward, estoy seguro que ella te quiere, no tienes porque preocuparte- Dije tratando de calmarlo

-Quiero estar ahí cuando hables con ella- Exigió

-Lo siento Edward, pero eso es algo entre ella y yo-

-Entiéndelo **TU**, ella es **MI** novia y no dejare que le digas esto sola, por si no lo recuerda, yo también tengo que tranquilizarla cuando le digas lo que somos-

-Ya te lo dije solo hablare con ella y me vale si te parece-

-Es así de fácil, estoy presente para apoyarla y ayudarla o simplemente no hay plática-

-¿Quién te crees para decidir por ella? ¡Yo soy su Padre!- Ya me había sacado de quicio

-¡Con un carajo tu serás su Padre!, pero entiéndelo de una maldita vez ella confía en mi, no la puedo defraudar, si tu le cuentas todo perderá la confianza en mi y eso no lo voy a permitir-

Tenia razón por lo que conocía a Bella se podía sentir traicionada, pero quería que este momento fuera más personal

-Austin comprendo tus puntos, pero perdóname, no dejare a Bella sola en estos momentos- Dijo más tranquilo Edward

-No me queda de otra, pero me voy tengo que pensar- dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto, esta totalmente nervioso, pase horas pensando como se lo diría y que le diría, solo fui capaz de percatarme que Bella se había despertado ya y estaba desayunando, cuando termino, sabia que era el momento, baje con paso sigiloso, ahí estaba mi hija acompañada claro de Edward, quien no se despegaba de su parte, todos habían salido de la casa para darnos privacidad.

Cuando ella me vio me sonrió cálidamente

-Austin, ¡Buenos Días! ¿Quieres desayunar?- Parecía tan feliz tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, seguramente por Edward

-Necesito hablar…contigo ¿Puedo?- Estaba tanteando el terreno

-Es sobre mi Mama ¿Verdad? ¡Claro vamos a hablar!- Estaba tan emocionada y yo tan aterrado, mal interpreto mi silencio

-No te preocupes, puedes hablar enfrente de Edward- Cuando volteo a verlo y le sonrió, sentí una chispa de celos, quería que se sintiera así de feliz conmigo y espero que lo haga, si me rechaza hoy, me sabría ganar su amor ahora que la había encontrado no quería dejarla ir

-Bella, vamos a la sala por favor, ahí estaremos mas cómodos- Malditos nervios no me dejaban hablar claramente, nos fuimos a la sala me senté en un sillón para tres color crema, Bella y Edward se sentaron enfrente de mi, El le tomo la mano fuertemente dándole su apoyo.

-Bueno es difícil decirte esto, pero ahí va, tu Mama Renee cuando estudiaba en aquel colegio estaba enamorada de….-Dude si decirle mi nombre- alguien, el le correspondía, era su vida, pero era un amor prohibido porque sus familias eran enemigas, por eso decidieron no decirle a nadie que se amaban y mantuvieron en secreto su relación, hasta que los padres de ambos se enteraron, hicieron todo para separarlos, ellos no pudieron, aunque pensaban que si los habían separado, ellos acordaron fingir odiarse para que los dejaron tranquilos, así estuvieron durante un tiempo, hasta que tu abuelo paterno tuvo un nuevo socio llamado Richard Swan, en una cena de las dos familias se presento el hijo de Richard, Charlie Swan, el en cuanto vio a tu Madre, se sintió atraída por el, pero ella no le quería, era el típico junior acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería era pedante, consentido y no le importaban los demás- Cuando dije eso ella se enojo-

-No es cierto mi Padre ¡NO ES ASÍ!- Eso me dolió mucho, ella considera a _ese_ su Padre, pero esto jamás se quedaría así, el me robo mi vida, mi amor, mi felicidad, MI HIJA

-Bella te suplico que me dejes continuar, tienes que escuchar toda la historia por favor- Ella asintió dudosa

-Como te decía, el quiso seguir frecuentándola, pero ella lo evadía, para el se volvió una obsesión ella, el era inmaduro y no sabia bien lo que hacia, solo sabia que la quería a ella, un día Renee llego a su casa y tu abuelo le dio la noticia de que acababa de pedir su mano Charlie, ella grito y se negó, pero su Padre le dijo que no le importaba lo que ella quisiera que esa boda era un hecho, ella fue con su novio y planearon escaparse, ella le dijo que tenia una sorpresa que darle, pero ella nunca llego ese día, su novio nunca – De nuevo me interrumpió Bella, pero esta vez me quede helado-

-¿Quién era ese novio, Como se llamaba?-

-Espera por favor Bella todo a su tiempo- No podía decirle en este momento que YO era ese novio-

-Pero…- Iba a alegar, pero Edward intervino para ayudarme

-Deja que termine hermosa ¿Si?- Ella asintió y continúe con el relato

-El la busco durante mucho tiempo, pero un día…. cayo enfermo y tuve que demorar su búsqueda durante todo un año, cuando retomo la búsqueda ella había muerto, el quedo desolado, pensó que todo lo había perdido, que ella lo había dejado de amar- Si fuera posible en este momento estaría llorando, había sido un _Estúpido_, al creer que ella me había dejado de amar- Tiempo después se entero que no fue por su voluntad que nunca apareció ese día, su Padre se había enterado de todo- No pude evitar rechinar los dientes- Y la encerró en su cuarto dándole pastillas para dormir en su comida, no pudo llegar a esa cita, tu abuelo chantajeo a tu Mama de casarse con Charlie si no…- Era muy difícil para mi recordar esto-

-¿Con que la chantajeo?-

-Con matar a su bebe- La boca de Bella quedo completamente abierta ante la sorpresa

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ¿Tuve un hermanito y mi Abuelo lo mato?- Pregunto con recelo y cierto coraje en su voz

-No, no era ningún hermanito, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu Mama le iba a dar una sorpresa a su novio?-

-Si-

-El bebe era la sorpresa, pero el no era tu hermano- Espero que tomes bien lo que te dire ahora hija- ¡El bebe eres tu!

-¿Co..co..mo?- Lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos, estaba sufriendo y me dolía hacerle daño pero era necesario que supiera la verdad de una ve por todas

-Tu eres ese bebe producto del amor de amor que hubo entre tu madre y su novio-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!, eso no puede ser- Dijo casi gritando y llorando, se aferro a Edward y el la brazo protectoramente, ¡Lo sabia me iba a odiar! Por favor por lo que más quiera que no me odie no podría soportar eso

-¡CHARLIE ES MI PAPA!- Me grito, viendo fijamente

-Bella, el no es tu Padre, por favor tranquilízate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con lo que me estas diciendo?- Sus ojos solo reflejaban miedo, tristeza, decepción, dolor, duda, pero doy gracias que no me veía con odio ni con rencor, eso no lo hubiera podido aguantar.

Un silencio inundo la sala, ella lloraba desconsoladamente quería abrazarla y apoyarla, pero no era el momento adecuado, no debía presionarla, tenia que dejar que ella viniera a mi. Después de un largo rato así, por fin Bella hablo

-¿El sigue vive?- Sabia que se refería a mi, su verdadero Padre

-Si- le dije temeroso de su reacción, ella abrió de nuevo los ojos como platos, pero algo en su mirada me dio la confianza para decirle la verdad

-¿Quién es el?- Sus ojos se veían expectantes y quizás hasta un poco emocionados, pero para mi era el momento mas difícil que había pasado, esa sencilla pregunta podía destruir mi existencia, de nada sirvió pasar toda la noche pensar como decírselo, por fin había llegado el momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHIKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO, NO SABEN LO QUE ME COSTO CREO QUE ME TARDE MAS DE 4 DIAS!!!! EN HACERLO, ESPERO K NO ME HAYA QUEDADO HORRIBLE Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN, QUE ES LO IMPORTANTE DE ESTO, POR CIERTO NO VAYAN A JUZGAR A NUESTROS QUERIDO EDDY PORQUE QUIERE COSITAS CON BELLA, PERO RECUERDE EL POBRE MUCHACHO ERA UN PLAYBOY QUE SE METIA CON CASI TODAS LAS DE LA ESCUELA ASÍ QUE ES DIFICIL PARA EL ESTE CAMBIO JAJAJAJA, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA TODO UN RETO!!! DE VERDAD CREO QUE SERA DE LOS MAS DIFICILES, OBVIAMENTE YA BELLA SE ENTERARA DE TODOOOO PERO LA PREGUNTA ES ¿COMO REACCIONARA? ¿LE RECLAMARA A CHARLIE CUANDO LO VEA?

Y LES TENGO UNA SORPRESITA PROXIMAMENTE YA APARECERA UN NUEVO ARRAQUEL DE VAMPIROS EN FORKS!!!!

SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO DE VERDAD NO SE QUE ME PASABA QUE NO PODIA ESCRIBIR, POR MAS QUE TENIA LAS IDEAS DEL CAPITULO CLARAS, NO PODIA PLASMARLAS, ME SENTIA FUSTRADA Y DESESPERADA MIL GRACIAS CHIKS (AZUU, ANTO, CIIBRIIAN, FANNY, SOFII, LILIANA MEME PERVE) POR APOYARME EN ESOS MOMENTOS Y AYUDARMEEEE!!! MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD JEJEJE CREO QUE ME VIERON EN MIS MOMENTOS DE HISTERIA ALGUNAS (VERDAD ¿CELESTE? DIRE MOMMY'S BAD GIRL JAJAJAJA), GRACIAS FANNY Y LILIANA MEME PERVE POR SUS PALABRAS ME AYUDARON MUCHO!!!!!

**BUENO AHORA SI COMO SIEMPRE MIL GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE LEE LA HISTORIA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN Y MUY EN ESPECIAL A LOS QUE SE TOMAN UN MOMENTO DE SU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW!!! CADA UNO ME ALEGRA EL DÍA!!!! BUENO ENTONCES GRACIAS A:**

*** MOMMY'S BAD GIRL, AZUELA, CELESTE, MOSQUETERA, SIS, PRIMA, HERMANA, RANCHERITA ETC ETC (XD).-** DARLING!!!! SHALALALA SHALALALA JAJAJAJA GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, ¿QUE TE PUEDO DECIR? SOPORTASTEEEEEE TODA MI HISTERIA DE COMIENZO A FIN, MIL GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA JAJAJA (CLARO TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR DISTRAERME Y NO DEJARME ESCRIBIR JAJAJA NTC -_- NETA QUE CREO K ME VOLVERIA LOCA JAJA) Y ME ABANDONASTE MIRA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTE AGRADECIMIENTO A LAS 4:32 AM, ERES MUYYYY MALA JAJAJA, ME DEBES UNA…. TU YA SABES PARA LA PROXIMA VISITA, TENEMOS PENDIENTE LA IDA AL CLASICO!!! YA SE ACERCA LA FECHA DE LA BODA JAJAJA 12 DE ENERO O ERA 19? BUENO YA SABES QUE TE ADORO Y TE QUIERO MUCHOOO!!! YA AVERIGUA LO DELOS MENSAJITOS JAJAJAJA QUE NO MAS NO DAMOS UNA, TE KIERO CUIDATE BYE BYE!!! P.D. HABLAMOS AL RATIN Y YA VOY A ESCRIBIR AL RATITO POR FIN TU REVIEW PARA AMOR IMPOSIBLE!!! Y POR CIERTO JAMAS LAS CAMBIARIA NINGUNA DE LAS DOS Y LO SABES MUY BIEN!!!!! ASÍ K NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR!! JAJAJAJA Y TU TAMBIEN ERES MI BFF!!!!

*** ANTO, MOSQUETERA, ANGELITO, HERMOSA, PRIMA, ETC, ETC**.- AMIGA VACACIONES!!!! PODREMOS HABLAR MAS JAJAJAJA, RECUERDA LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERES PARA MI ¿OK? Y SABES QUE CONTARAS CONMIGO HASTA EL DÍA QUE DEJE DE EXISTIR, SOY FELIZ!!! TERMINE EL CAPITULO, QUE PENSE QUE NO PODRIA TERMINAR NUNCA, AL PASO QUE IBA JAJAJA, GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MI!!!, POR CIERTO SALUDAME A BELU!!! ESPERO QUE YA ESTE MUCHO MEJOR…YA QUIERO QUE VENGAS A MEXICO Y RECUERDA QUE YA PROMETISTE TOMAR LO QUE TE DIERAMOS AZUELA Y YOP XD, JAJAJA QUEDAS EN BUENAS MANOS NO TE PREOCUPES JAJAJA, LO MAXIMO QUE TE PUEDE PASAR ES QUE NO RECUERDES QUE PASO JAJAJAJA NTC NO POR NADA SOMOS UN TRIO DE LOCAS BFF JAJAJA, TE ADOROOO Y SABES QUE TE KIERO, Y RECUERDA HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA DE CHOCOLATE ¿NO? FALTE YA UNA HACE MUCHO QUE NO HACEMOS UNA….POR CIERTO YA SON LAS 4:40 SOLO ESCRIBO UNOS MAS Y ME VOY A DORMIR PORK TENGO EL CEREBRO QUEMADO Y AGOTADO, NO CREO PODER MAS POR AHORA….

*** CIIBRIIAN (Tutzy Cullen).-** SISTER!!!!!!!!!! WOW ME ENCANTO TU NUEVA HISTORIA **"QUISIERA SER PRINCISA Y EL, EL PRINCIPE"**, Y EN CUANTO TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS PROMETOOO IR A LEER EL NUEVO CAPITULOOO, FELICIDADES POR ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO!!! Y YA QUIERO LEER LA SECUELA DE **NUNCA APRENDERAS** (CHICAS LEANLO ES GENIAL, SE LO QUE LES DIGO, LEAN TODAS LAS DE Tutzy Cullen DE VERDAD SON UNA MARAVILLA), ESPERO QUE HAYAS DESCANSADO Y QUE TU ESPALDA YA NO TE DUELA, Y POR FAVOR ESCRIBE PRONTO TU PROXIMO PROYECTO QUE UN MES PARA MI ES DE MUERTE JAJAJA

*** BARBIE.-** AMIGA!!!!! COMO ESTAS?!?!?! QUE TAL TE HA IDO, MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES JEJEJE AUNQUE AHORA LAS EXTRAÑE!!! =(, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAS OLVIDADO!!! RECUERDA QUE TKM Y SIEMPREEEE ESTARE AHÍ PARA TI, PARA LO QUE QUIERAS!!! Y AHORITA RESPONDO TU PREGUNTA YA SABES COMO SIEMPRE JE JE JE , TE ADORO DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS POR TODOOO!!! ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, ¿QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPITULO? AMIGAAAA ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO TRATE DE PONER DE TODO RISA, AMOR Y AL FINAL JI JI JI UN POCO DE DRAMA, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEA MUY BUENA PARA ESO, TE KIERO MUCHO Y AHORITA QUE TERMINE DE ACTUALIZAR AKI Y EN EL FORO TE RESPONDO ZAZ?!?!?!?! TE KIERO BYE BYE!!!

*** MiriCullen.-** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SOY FELIZ POR FIN PUDIMOS HABLAR POR EL MSN AMIGA JEJEJEJE, Y YA TENEMOS BIEN LAS IDEAS BIEN DE NUESTRO PROYECTO, ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR COMENZARLO!!!!! ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN QUE TE LA HAYAS PASADO MUY BIEN EN EL CUMPLE DE TU SISTER Y QUE DISFRUTES DE LA compañía DE TUS ABUES!!!!, POR CIERTO EN ESTE CAPITULO TRATE DE METER UN POCO DE LA ATRACCION DE EDWARD POR LA SANGRE DE BELLA!! Y COMO TE DISTE CUENTA LLEGARA UN NUEVO ARRAQUEL A FORKS PROXIMAMENTE Y ADIVINA QUIEN LLEGA CON ELLOS?!?!?! SISISIS ALEXANDER!!!!!! MMM APROXIMADAMENTE FALTAN 4 CAPITULOS O MENOS, ASÍ QUE COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA, CON LA LLEGADA DE ESE ARRAQUEL TE PUEDO DECIR QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARAN JAJAJA Y POR CIERTO EL DE LA CHICA ERA UN PM POR ESO ES K NO ESTA EN REVIEWS JEJEJE Y YA QUIERO INCIAR LA OTRA HISTORIA!!!! JAJAJAJA SORRY ESTOY EMOCIONADA, NO ME HAGAS CASO…..

*** MELIICULLEN.- **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE HAGAS LA TECNICA QUE RECIEN ME ENSEÑASTE PORK ADORO AMO TUS REVIEWS!!! JAJAJA AHORA NO TE AVENTARE ROSAS (NO TE PREOCUPES LA VEZ PASADA LE HABIA QUITADO LAS ESPINAS JAJAJA), AHORA SERAN CLAVELES, ESPERO QUE SOLO NO SEAS ALERGICA JAJAJA, OKIS ENTONCES YA TENEMOS UNA PROMESA YO NO SALGO SIN MAPA Y TU TE CUIDAS MUCHO JAJAJA, QUE RECUERDA DEBES ESTAR ENTERITA PARA ROBERT, YA CUANDO LO TENGAS ENFRENTE AHORA SI APLICAS LA DE ¡OOPS ME CAIGO! PARA QUE TE DETENGA JAJAJA Y ESPERO K EL CAP HAYA SALIDO BIEN PORK NO SE LA VERDAD, AHORA SI ME TARDE LA ETERNIDAD HACIENDOLO CASI 4 DIAS!!! TERMINE AYER (BUENO TECNICAMENTE HOY) A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA, RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE DEL POV EDDIE ¡OJO MUCHO OJO! JAJAJA Y ESO DE LOS INSULTOS NO TE CREAS, QUIZAS CAMBIES DE PARECER DENTRO DE POCO Y ESPEROOOOOO TU COMENTARIO CON MUCHAS ANSIAS JAJAJA, ES K ME ENCANTAN!!!! GRACIAS!!!

*** ANDREA PRICOLO DE CULLEN.- **AMIGUETA!!!! HOLA!!!! SORRY POR TARDARME, PERO SUFRI HORRORES CON ESTE CAPITULO, NADA MAS NO SALIA, ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN, TENGO MIS DUDAS, PERO ESPERO K TE GUSTE, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO CREO K SE ENCELARON MAS QUE EN EL PASADO JEJEJE, ME RETRASE DOS DIAS EN SUBIR JIJIJIJI, PERO SUBO ANTES DE QUE ACABE LA SEMANITA JAJAJA , HAY MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES Y LA GENIA AQUÍ ERES TU!!!!! TKM Y SIPI SEGUIMOS LEYENDONOS AKI Y EN EL FORO!!!! BYE BYE

*** ****.eLiizabetta'iG..*.-** HOLA!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, Y ESTA SEMANA ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR EN LAS HISTORIAS HARE PRIMERO EL PREFACIO O EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA DONDE EDWARD NO APARECE EN LA BODA, Y SI TIENE MUCHOS MISTERIOS, Y SUBIRE LO ANTES POSIBLE QUIZAS DENTRO DE 15 DIAS, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES YO AVISARE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HITORIA, CUANDO LO HAGO ZAZ?!?!?! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! XD!!!

*** EdwardKaname.-** SORRY POR LA FOTO, ESA TE LA DEBO, PERO PARA QUE VEAS, APARECIO EL SOCORRISTE O SALVAVIDAS (¡OOPS ME HICE BOLAS, CREO QUE ¿NO SE LES DICE SALVAVIDAS O SI? ESPERO QUE SI, PORQUE SI NO YA METI LA PATA HASTA CUARTA JAJAJA) O ¿DEBERIA DECIR EL QUINTILLIZO DE EDWARD?, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTO EL CAPITULO Y HAYAS DISFRUTADO DE LOS CELOS DEL POBRE EDDY!! JEJEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

*** KEKIS CULLEN (babymoon cullen) .-** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! PRIMERO QUE NADA POR LEER LA HISTORIA (JEJEJE ES QUE ME EMOCIONO ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA Y DA UNOS NERVIOS JAJAJA), Y SEGUNDO POR COMENTAR MIL GRACIAS!!!! CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES, QUE TE GUSTA, QUE NO, QUE TE GUSTARIA VER, SE ACEPTA DE TODO JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, CUIDATE Y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO!!!!!

*** ALE89.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU VOTO!!! CREO K ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR, PARA K EL TIEMPO NO SE ME VENGA ENCIMA JEJEJE, ACERCA DE LO DE AUSTIN YA VISTE PORQUE NO OPINO MUCHO, TENIA COSAS MUY IMPORTANTES POR CUALES PREOCUPARSE, Y SIIII TE TIENES QUE PREOCUPAR POR LA LLEGADA DE OTRA VAMPIRA PERO SHHH!!!, TANYA QUIZAS SIGA DANDO BATALLA, PERO COMO EDWARD DICE PARA EL ANTES DE ANDUVIERA CON BELLA ELLA ERA UNA MAS, PERO LA CON LA NUEVA VAMPIRA ¿SERA IGUAL? CUIDATE NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO MIL GRACIAS POR TODOOO!!!

*** Clau77.-** HAY MUCHISISISISISIMAS (DEFINITIVO ESTA PALABRA NO EXISTE JEJE) GRACIAS!!!!!!, HAY DE VERDAD NI SE QUE DECIR JAJAJA, ESTOY FELIZ POR TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y TIENES ESPERO SEGUIR MEJORANDO, PORQUE TODAVIA ME FALTA MUCHO JEJEJE (JAJA Y SI EXITE LA PERFECCIÓN, ESTO LEJOS DE TENERLA JAJAJA), DE VERDAD NO SABES ME HICISTE GRITAR DE EMOCION JAJAJAJA, TE TENGO QUE CONFESAR ALGO YO JAMAS ME VI ESCRIBIENDO JAJAJA, DE HECHO COMENCE HACER LA HISTORIA EN CLASES PORK ME ABURRIA, SE LA ENSEÑE A UNAS AMIGAS Y ELLAS FUERON LAS QUE ME ANIMARON A SUBIRLA, PORK YO NO QUERIA, SIENDO SINCERAS SE QUE ME FALTA MUCHO PARA ESCRIBIR BIEN, PERO HAGO MI MAYOR ESFUEZO EN CADA CAPITULO Y CREEME QUE ESTE ME COSTO DOLORES DE CABEZA, ESTRÉS AL MAXIMO Y CORAJES JAJAJA NO SE PORK, PERO NO PODIA!!! MIL GRACIAS CUANDO LEI TU COMENTARIO (BUENO TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE LO LEI COMO 10 VECES JEJEJE XD ES K ES MUY LINDO!!!). NO, NO LO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR AYER ASÍ ESTABA PENSANDO SERIAMENTE HACERLO, PERO ME JALARON LAS OREJAS!!! Y ENTENDI QUE NO PUEDO DEJARLO Y PASE LO QUE PASE LO TERMINARE.

PUES SI NO SE DEBEN ENOJAR CON DECISIONES TOMADAS PORK MUCHAS VECES NO SABEMOS QUE HAY DE TRANSFONDO Y COMO DICESHAR QUEDARNOS CON EL RECUERDO!!!!

AWWWWWWWWW ME ENCANTO TU CDFD* ES LO MEJOR!!!!!!!!!, HAY NO MIL GRACIAD POR EL COMENTARIO FUE INCREIBLE, Y ME ENCANTO, LO AMO!!, LA QUE NO CABE DE ALEGRIA SOY YOP =D, SORRY LA DEMORA ME RETRASE UNOS DIAS EN EL CAP, PERO ASÍ ESTA YAP, MIL GRACIAS  
Y ACERCA DE TU SORPRESA AL RATIN TE MANDO UN PM, JIJIJI YA VERAS PORQUE….

*COMENTARIO DE FAN DESESPERADA

*** SOL!!! (sol y luna 0428).-** HELLO HELLO SOL!!!! AKI ANDO DE REGRESO JAJAJA DANDO LATA COMO SIEMPRE, Y PRIMERO QUE NADA ¿COMO CREES QUE UN ONE-SHOOT ES MUCHO PARA TI? SEGUNDO ¡LO QUIERO HACER DE CORAZON, NO PORK ME SIENTA COMPROMETIDA!, DEJANDO EN CLARO ESOS PUNTOS HARE EL ONE-SHOOT DE CARLISLE Y ESME!!! ESPERO TENERLO PRONTO, EN CUANTO LO TENGA TE AVISARE. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAP. Y QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS!!!

*** Carmen Cullen 116.- **ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAP A UN EDDY CELOSIN, OBVIAMENTE BELLA TAMBIEN JEJEJE, ES ME DEBILIDAD VER A EDWARD CELOSITO JAJAJA, PERO VIENEN MOMENTOS DE UN POCO DE DRAMA, NO SOY MUY BUENA CON ESO, PERO PRONTOOOOO CREME QUE VIENEN UNAS SORPRESAS QUE HASTA YO PUEDO DECIR ¡TENGO MIEDO! JAJAJA CUIDATE NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO GRACIAS!!! CUIDATE BYE BYE

*** BellsCullenS.-** MIL GRACIAS, SI POBRE TANYA, PERO QUIEN LA MANDA DE CHISMOSA Y MIENTRAS SIGA ABRIENDO LA BOCOTA, EDWARD LA PONDRA EN SU LUGAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, Y CREO K SI ESCRIBIRE LOS DOS, LE IRE AVANZANDO A LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, PARA QUE NO ME GANE EL TIEMPO JEJEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS, CUALQUIER COSA AKI TOY, PARA LO K SEA!!!!

*** SusannBrandonCullen.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! MI SEMANA LA VERDAD ESTUVO BIEN (CLARO SI OLVIDAMOS LA PARTE DE QUE NO PODIA ESCRIBIR Y ME ESTRESE) NO PASO NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL, LO CUAL AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE JEJEJE, TE DESEO UN LINDO COMIENZO DE SEMANA Y QUE SEA UNA GRAN SEMANA PARA TI, OJALA QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!!! GRACIAS

*** a.l.e.d.e.p.a.t.t.i.n.s.o.n.-** GRACIAS!!!! JEJEJE ESPERO K NO ME HAYA PASADO DE MELOSA, CUIDATE Y CUALQUIER COSA YA SABES!!!!

*** paomar.-** ESTE SI, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SUFRIR COMO ELLA CON DOS CHICOS ASÍ JAJAJA, POR CIERTO YA ME HE PASADO POR LA HISTORIA K ME DIJISTE HE DEJADO MI VOTO, ESPERO K GANES EL DEBATE JEJEJE SUERTE GRACIAS!!

*** ANDY DE CULLEN DE PATTISON.-** AWWWWWWW GRACIAS, ESPERO K SIGA SIENDO DE TUS FAVORITAS Y QUE LA SORPRESA DE EDWARD TE GUSTE!!!, PARA MI LA SORPRESA HUBIERA SIDO VERLO CON ESA ROPA JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!!

*** ana berta.-** HAY GRACIAS, JAJAJA EL FINAL DEL CAP PASADO AWW SOLO DE IMAGINARLO ENVIDIO A BELLA -_- JAJAJA, BUENO CUIDATE GRAX Y ESPERO TU COMENTARIO, CRITICA, LO QUE QUIERAS JEJE

*** Katia Cullenpatz.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO!!! Y BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA JEJEJE

*** -****Natalie De Black-.-** HOLA GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, SORRY SI TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA ESTA AKI!!! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTES!!!

*** ame.-** JAJAJA BENDITO VICIO, TE PIDO QUE NO TE CURES DE EL JAJAJA, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y AKI ESTOY A TUS ORDENES, CUIDATE Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO…

*** Tanya Cullen.-** GRACIAS AKI ESTA OJALA K NO HAYA SIDO MUCHO LA ESPERA!!! DISFRUTALO Y SUBIRE LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO TE PREOCUPES NO SERA TANTO LA ESPERA JEJEJE XD!!

*** martha potter.-** NO GRACIAS A TI POR LEER Y SOPORTARME CON MIS LOCURAS JEJEJE, MUCHAS GRACIAS NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, CUIDATE TE MANDO UN ABRAZO GRACIAS!! BYE!!

*** Patty.-** AWWW GRACIAS NO TE PREOCUPES NO HAY NECESIDAD QUE PIDAS DE RODILLAS ESO NOPO ¿COMO CREES? GRACIAS ERES UN AMOR, Y GRACIAS POR SER MI FAN JAJAJA SE ESCUCHA RARO ESO JEJEJE

*** Catia CullenPatz.-** PUES AKI TA ESTA EL CAP. ESPERO QUE NO HAYA TARDADO MUCHO Y QUE RECOMPENSE LA ESPERA EL CAPITULO, CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!

*** -FeR-CuLlEn-II.-** SI DEBO ADMITIR QUE AMOOOO VER A EDWARD CELOSO, ES LO MEJOR JIJIJIJI CLARO DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA, ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE QUE LO VEAMOS TAN CELOSIN JIJIJI, MUCHAS GRACIAS CUIDATE!!!

*** Moony Moon Meyer.-** GRACIAS BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA, Y OJALA DISFRURTES DE ESTE CAPITULO!!!, CUALQUIER COSA, DUDA, COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, ZAPE, LO QUE SEA, AKI ESTOY!!! PARA LO QUE SE TE OFREZCA DE VERDAD NO LO DUDES EH!!! CUIDATE BYE BYE

***mafer de cullen.-** SIENTO MUCHO LO DE TU BISABUELA PERO RECUERDA QUE ELLA ESTA EN UN MEJOR LUGAR Y ESTA DESCANSANDO Y SIEMPRE VIVIRA EN LOS CORAZONES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE AMO Y LA AMARON Y MIENTRAS SU RECUERDO NUNCA LO OLVIDEN, ELLA SIEMPRE ESTARA DESDE EL CIELO CON USTEDES CUIDANDOLOS Y AMANDANDOLOS!!! ESPERO QUE ESTES MEJOR DE VERDAD AMIGA Y GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO Y COMENTAR, SE QUE PASAS POR UN MOMENTO DIFICIL, PERO ANIMO!!!! TODO IRA BIEN YA VERAS…. GRACIAS Y CON RESPECTO QUE COMO LE HAGO PARA HACER TANTO? JAJAJA PUES SIMPLEMENTE ME DEJO LLEVAR POR MIS MANITAS Y LAS DEJO SER JEJEJE (AUNQUE ETA VEZ NO QUERIAN AYUDAR -_-) Y TU NO TE PREOCUPES TOMATE EL TIEMPO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA ACTUALIZAR TUS HISTORIAS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE TUS LECTORAS COMPRENDERAN!!!! DE VERDAD NO TE ESTRESES Y TU TRANQUIS QUE VERAS QUE NADA PASA, SEREMOS PACIENTE LO PROMETO JEJEJE Y ¡NOOOO! GRACIAS A TI POR SER MI BIG FRIEND XD, NO TIENES QUE AGRADECER NADA PARA ESO ESTAMOS Y ¡ANIMO AMIGA! QUE NO ESTAS SOLITA… Y RECUERDA LO QUE QUIERAS DE VERDAD AQUÍ ESTOY AKI, POR CIERTO ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE GRACIAS POR TU OPINION Y AYUDA CON RESPECTO A LA ROPA DE Y PAISAJES JIJIJI DE ESTE CAPITULO TE KIERO, CUIDATE, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO Y HABLANDO POR EL MSN!!!

***liz.-** GRACIAS AUNQUE CONFORME VA AVANZANDO LOS CAPS TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE EL TRAMA SE HA IDO MODIFICANDO, Y YO CREO QUE SE SEGUIRA HACIENDO, OBVIO TRATANDO DE MEJORARLO, SOY PRIMERIZA EN ESTO Y ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE GRACIAS!!!

***MaRsItA De HaLe.-** YA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, YA NO TARDE JEJEJE, MIRA QUE CASI CASI ENSEGUIDA LO HICE EHHH!!! BUENO ESPERO TE GUSTE Y GRACIAS!!!

SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN DE VERDAD UNA DISCULPA DIGANME Y LO CORRIJO NO ERA MI INTENCION, GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LEE LA HISTORIA, ESTA HISTORIA NO SERIA NADA SIN USTEDES CREANME!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

Y COMO SIEMPE MIS RECOMENDACIONES, LES ASEGURO QUE LES GUSTARAN!!!!

*** Un amor imposible – Azuela Cullen **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

***TRAVESURAS DE UNA PRINCESA - ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs**

**Y RECUERDEN POR FAVOR SEGUIR VOTANDO POR LA OPCION QUE LES GUSTE MAS PLS!!!**

A) TANYA Y BELLA MEJORES AMIGAS, TANYA ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON EDWARD, EDWARD Y BELLA SE CONOCEN EN UN BAR, COMIENZAN A SALIR, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SABEN QUIENES SON RESPECTIVAMENTE SE ENAMORAN, PERO EDWARD NO LE DICE QUE ESTA COMPROMETIDO, TANYA NO QUIERE A EDWARD, SOLO SU DINERO, EL ESTA CON ELLA POR QUE SUS FAMILIAS LOS JUNTARON, QUE PODRA MAS EL AMOR, LA "AMISTAD", EL INTERES, LAS MENTIRAS??

B) EDWARD Y BELLA ESTAN A PUNTO DE CASARSE, EL DIA DE SU BODA EL NO LLEGA...ELLA SUFRE, ¿PORQUE NO LLEGO?, ¿NO LA QUIERE?...PASA EL TIEMPO ELLA ES CONVERTIDA, PERO Y EDWARD ¿DONDE ESTA?, ELLA DECIDE SEGUIR CON SU VIDA, PERO QUE PASA CUANDO LLEGA UN EDWARD DEL BRAZO DE TANYA ¿CASADO?, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO DE VERDAD? ¿SERA DEMASIADO TARDE PARA EL AMOR DE TU EXISTENCIA?

C) NINGUNA DE LAS DOS, MEJOR ME PONGO A PENSAR EN OTRO TRAMA!!!

**!!!!LAS QUIERO GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!**


	17. “MÍA Y A LA VEZ TAN LIBRE”

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAP 15**

"**MÍA Y A LA VEZ TAN LIBRE"**

**POV BELLA **

-El bebe era la sorpresa. Pero él no era tu hermano, ¡El bebe eres tú!- No, no, no esto no podía estar pasando seguramente escuche mal, si, así tenía que ser. Yo no podía ser ese bebe.

Por dios… yo simplemente no podía… no.

-¿Co..co..mo?- Las lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos mientras me repetía una y otra vez que esto no era cierto, de seguro Austin se equivoco. Toda mi vida no pudo haber sido una maldita mentira, ¿Por qué tenía que venir justo ahora a decirme esto?.

-Tú eres ese bebe producto del amor que hubo entre tu madre y su novio- Volvió a repetir, mas las palabras ya no tenían sentido.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!, eso no puede ser- Dije histérica. Sentí que me caería ahí sin que nadie pudiera ayudarme, la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme, me aferre a Edward, el era mi único sostén; el me abrazo protegiéndome de todos…de Austin que me estaba haciendo _demasiado_ daño ¿Por qué él? Si siempre lo considere como un padre y hermano que siempre quise tener, ¿Por qué precisamente el tenia que romper mi vida, mis _ilusiones_? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?. Lo voltee a ver, sabía que en mis ojos podía ver reflejado el dolor, la desilusión, confusión, coraje, todo los sentimientos que estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Viéndolo directamente a aquellos hermosos ojos le dije o mejor dicho le grite.

-¡CHARLIE ES MI _PAPA_!-. Tenía que dejárselo en claro, aunque mi mente empezaba a dejar de creer mis palabras.

-Bella, el no es tu Padre. Por favor tranquilízate- ¿Cómo diablos pretendía que yo me pudiese siquiera calmar? No veía acaso que me estaba partiendo el _alma_.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con lo que me estás diciendo?- Aunque trate, y juro por todo lo que mas amo que lo intente, de lanzarle una mirada envenenada algo en mi no me lo permitía, algo dentro de mi que me decía que mi vida desde ese momento había cambiado su ruta.

Un silencio inundo la sala y lo único que lo rompía eran mis sollozos desconsolados y rotos. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera, que todo volviese a ser normal, que todo en mi vida no hubiese cambiado de esa manera tan drástica. Edward me consolaba dándome besos en la cabeza y acariciando con infinita ternura y amor mis brazos. Trate de controlarme un poco para poder seguir hablando, mas mi intento sirvió de mucho, ya que el dolor seguía presente.

-¿_El_ sigue vivo?-. Tenia que preguntarlo, tenia que saberlo ¿Qué habrá sido de el?

-Si-. Dijo mientras la voz le temblaba. Por lo que pude escuchar le estaba costando mucho decir esto. Abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa quizás podría conocerlo y que me explicara todo lo que paso, explicarme el porque jamás estuvo con mi madre, el porque nos abandono.

-¿Quién es _el_?-. No sabía a donde me llevaría esa pregunta, pero tenía que atreverme averiguar mas de mi vida, de una vez por todas. Mi cabeza cada vez me dolía más. En los ojos de Austin podía ver miedo, amor, duda, sentimientos que no supe entender. ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de decirme quien era el y que era lo que hacia? Es decir, no era como si lo conociese o algo por el estilo ¿Cierto?. No eso no podía ser posible. Tras unos minutos de silencio, por fin pareció armarse de valor.

-Tu padre…-. Se quedo en silencio, de su boca salió un leve sollozo, parecía completamente afligido, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se ponía de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?.

-Austin ¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunte en un susurro, ya que mi voz no daba para mas.

-Es que es muy difícil decirlo…por favor Bella perdóname y escúchame- No entendía nada. ¿Que se supone que tengo que perdonarle?. Siempre me ha ayudado.

Algo hizo click dentro de mi mente.

_-¿Y tu mama de que parte de Inglaterra era?- pregunto realmente interesado, como si estuviera esperando la respuesta de su vida_

_-No lo se, nunca le he preguntado, eso a mi padre, pero su historia me parece muy bonita porque papa comenta que fue amor a primera vista- dije viéndolo a los ojos, que parecieron decepcionados ante esto_

_-¿Te paso algo?- le pregunte_

_-No, solo que recordé un viejo amor, no se porque lo relacione con tu mama, es imposible, ella solo me amo a mi, eso lo puedo asegurar, además creo que las relacione, porque un día sus papas la alejaron de mi y nunca supe mas de ella, y creo que la quiero ver en cada persona que encuentro- sonrió melancólicamente, me partió verlo en ese estado, pero en sus ojos había duda._

El un día me dijo que la novia que tanto amor asistió al mismo colegio que Mama, no, no, no, no puede ser verdad tiene que ser otra cosa, el no puede no, el simplemente…es imposible.

_Dios mío._

-¡Dímelo ya!-. Exigí saber, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que yo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Soy yo- Susurro.

¡Noooooooo!, era una broma ¿Verdad?, ¿Cómo? Es imposible. Mi Padre no puede ser el, mi Padre es Charlie, aunque siempre me tuvo alejada de el, lo aprendí amar así. ¿Por que me mentía Austin?, ¿Qué _quiere_ de mi?.

Me quede en shock, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos mientras que el corazón me dolía, el aire ahora era algo que mis pulmones buscaban intensamente, aunque este no estuviese presente.

Todo se había esfumado en un segundo.

Mi vida, lo que conocía… lo que pensaba que era real. El corazón lo resentía. Aunque en estos momentos dudaba demasiado que este existiera.

Me aparte de Edward al instante. El de seguro también lo sabía. _Demonios_ el lo sabia y jamás me lo dijo. Todos me engañaron, la supuesta amistad fue una vil mentira, por eso se me acercaron todos, por _el_, por aquel extraño que estaba ante mi y decía ser mi padre.

No quería verlos, no podía estar con ellos, quería salir corriendo y estar en casa, que este tormento acabara para mí. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, mas las respuestas faltaban. Todo a mí alrededor era mentira, no existía nada de lo que mi mundo había creado…

Nada.

Austin se levanto y se me acerco, pero yo retrocedí. No quería que me tocara, la simple idea de su piel rozando con la mía hacia que mi estomago se retorciera. Mi cabeza me estallaba, los mareos se hicieron presentes, no sabía si del dolor físico o el emocional era el causante de mis lágrimas. Sentía como mi corazón con cada segundo se partía en mil pedazos y los hacían añicos, nunca pensé sentir tanto dolor.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Porque de buenas a primeras resulta que mi vida no existe y siempre viví en el engaño?. Todo lo que conocí como familia resulta que fue un vil mentira de de mis "_Padres_" .Que ironía.

Caí de rodillas al piso. Mis gritos se hicieron más altos, gritaba de coraje, de frustración, de dolor. Me lleve las manos al pecho, intentando encontrar alguna calma, mas esta jamás llego. Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se me saldría de mi cuerpo, sentía como la sangre se me helaba en cada parte de mí _ser_. De nuevo Austin me quería abrazar, mas me separe inmediatamente. No quería que me tocara, no lo quería cerca, su mirada me partía el alma, era como si me rogara que lo dejara hablar, pero no podía, no ahora…

No por el momento…

-Be…Bella, por favor escúchame-. Me suplico, mientras se arrodillaba a lado mío y acercaba suavemente sus manos a las mías.

Yo no levante la mirada.

-¿Cómo?-. Susurre. Esa única pregunta fue la que mi boca pudo conjugar. La única que, aunque doliese más, era la que tenía que preguntar. La respuesta significaba todo.

Y a la vez nada… porque eso quería decir que mi vida siempre había sido una _maldita_ mentira.

-Tu Madre y yo nos amábamos. Yo no supe de ti, hasta hace poco. En el hospital cuando te pusiste mal, lo que me dijiste, además de ciertos detalles que yo sabia, me dieron casi la respuesta. Pero no podía decírtelo así como si nada, tenía que investigar bien. No sabia como reaccionarias, no quería perderte, como lo estoy haciendo ahora, por favor te lo ruego perdóname- Un sollozo escapo de los perfectos labios de Austin. Aquel sollozo que termino por acabar mi mundo, que termino por hacerme comprender las cosas.

Aquel sonido que fue el causante del próximo huracán de sentimientos que me ataco.

Me sentí un ser asqueroso por hacerle ese daño a una persona como el. Pero no podía aceptarlo como si nada, era difícil para mí. Era difícil comprender que mi vida no era tal y como yo la creía, que yo no era la princesa de aquel castillo… y que mi papi no era el rey.

El cuento de _hadas_ termino por desaparecer.

Las lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse por mis mejillas, el corazón parecía seguir latiendo pero sin vida, los pulmones ya no buscaban el aire… puesto que algo dentro de mí me decía que el respirar ya no era necesario. ¿Como demonios hacia para quitar la opresión que sentía en mi pecho?. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, sabia que si no lo hacia la cabeza terminaría por explotarme, tal y como aquella vez con Edward.

Gire para ver a mi novio quien me veía con temor y comprensión.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-. Pregunte entrecortadamente esperando el golpe.

-Apenas ayer en la noche cuando llegamos pequeña.- Susurro.

Lo sabía, _mi_ Edward no podía haberme engañado en algo como esto. Confiaba plenamente en el. Trate de sonreírle, mas esa alegría no subió a mis ojos. Me acerque a el lentamente, sentía que si daba algún paso en falso me terminaría por romper. El enseguida me acuno en su brazos como bebe y me trato tranquilizar, paro todo se volvía mas confuso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Entre palabras que Austin me decía que no alcanzaba a distinguir, mi llanto, palabras tranquilizadoras de Edward, era como si tuviera mil voces en mi cabeza. Todo era confuso, todo era… irreal.

Me estaba cayendo en ese hoyo negro, pero esta vez luche por salir de ahí .Tenia que aclarar unas cosas con _el_… ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que llamarlo de ahora en adelante? ¿Padre? No, el no era mi Padre. Me dolía decirlo pero yo crecí sin uno ¿Cuantas veces no ansié tener quien me acompañará a los festivales del internado? ¿Cuando las niñas se burlaban de mi porque el día del Padre yo era la única que estaba sola? ¿En mis cumpleaños cuando pedía que el que hasta ese momento creí era mi padre me quisiera? Pero ahora entiendo porque no lo había hecho. Solo me tenia con el porque fui parte de Renee, aquellas noches cuando lloraba por un abrazo de amor que se me desgarraba la garganta de gritar por que estaba sola en este mundo ¿Cómo se puede olvidar eso? No podía pedirme que lo hiciera no ahora, perdóname Austin, pero _no puedo_.

Trate de no hacerle caso a mi estado y voltee a verlo, fue cuando note algo que hasta el ahorita había pasado desapercibido por mi ¿Cómo es que era mi Padre si parecía de mi edad? ¿Por qué no había lágrimas en sus ojos?

-¿Estas seguro que eres mi Padre?-. Pregunte bajando la mirada.

-Si, Be…-. Pero lo interrumpí.

-¿Por qué, Cómo si no aparentas mas edad? Bien podrías ser mi hermano ¡Es una locura!-. Sentí como Edward se tenso y tragaba en seco. "_por favor, que no me oculten mas no creo poder aguantar mas" _suplique internamente mientras las lagrimas agolpaban mis ojos de nuevo.

-Hay otra cosa que te tengo que decir- Susurro.

-¡Ahora no! Es mucho por ahorita- Gruñó Edward muy enojado, apretando la mandíbula mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME TIENEN QUE DECIR? ¡DÍGANMELO YA!-. Quería saber todo de una vez, quería que toda esta maldita farsa se acabara.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, la tensión era tal que se podía haber cortado con unas tijeras.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que un tiempo no pude continuar con la búsqueda de tu Madre?-. Me limite asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo tenia la misma Enfermedad que tu, me estaba muriendo, agonizando, entonces conocí a James y el me salvo la vida- Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Pero, pero el es… no entiendo nada ¿Por qué todos parecen de la misma edad?-Dije incrédula.

-Es difícil decirte esto Bella, ¿Crees en seres mitológicos?-. ¿A que venia al caso todo esto?.

-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en este momento?-. Dije exasperada. Creo que Edward estaba igual, porque con cada palabra que daba sentía sus brazos tensarse o respirar en ocasiones fuertemente.

-Tiene todo que ver-. Me dijo mi novio muy serio y con claro dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-Porque tu estas enamorada de uno-. Agrego Austin

¿Escuche bien? Eso solo pasa en las películas y en los libros, cuando vi a Edward, vi que estaba completamente serio.

-¿Es broma verdad?-. Pregunte. Esto era _increíble_.

-No Hija. Edward y yo, somos vampiros-. Dijo Austin como si fuese la cosa más normal de el mundo.

-JA, JA, JA- Reí sarcá es un buen momento para bromas.

Me pare del regazo de Edward, el me miro dolido por mi acción pero ya no quería seguir con esto. Tenían que decirme ahora la verdad, esto era una broma ¿Cierto? Es imposible que Austin sea mi padre. Tan solo basta que lo observes un poco, somos casi de la misma edad, además el es increíblemente atractivo y yo solo soy una mas. ¿Qué ganaban con esto?.

-¡NO LES CREO, DEJENME YA DE MENTIR, POR FAVOR!-. Aunque comencé gritando, al final solo fue un triste susurro, como lo hacen aquellos que imploran por su vida ante su verdugo.

-No es ninguna Broma-. Dijo molesto Edward y sus ojos cambiaron al más negro carbón que jamás había visto.

La respiración se me corto.

-Yo Soy un Vampiro princesa, ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo?-. Estaba a unos metros frente a mí viendo directamente mis ojos.

Más no me dio tiempo para contestarle.

-¿Ahora me crees?-. Me susurro al oído. En tan solo fracciones de segundo había corrido hasta posicionarse detrás de mí, y no me di cuenta hasta que su frio aliento rozo mi oído. Era _imposible_.

-¿Cómo?-. Logre articular estupefacta.

-Tenemos nuestros sentidos más desarrollados, corremos, oímos, vemos mejor que cualquier criatura- Contesto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-. ¿Lo sabrían Rosalie, Alice y los demás? Austin me había engañado una vez más solo que esta vez incluía a _mi_ Edward, ese que nunca me dijo nada, que oculto esto de mí. Ahora comprendo tantas cosas, tantos misterios y secretos que tenían. ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo? ¿Por qué demonios no confió en mí?

Edward se acerco para abrazarme más pero yo retrocedí varios pasos. Me miro asombrado por mi acción pero no podía, no… no, todo se caía a pedazos mi vida era una mentira. Me deje caer nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, una vez leí que teníamos un cierto numero de lagrimas asignadas para cada persona, pero ahora compruebo que no, el dolor seguía incrustado en mi pecho como una flecha a la mitad de mi corazón.

El, el dueño de mi vida se coloco en mi misma posición, alzo su mano poco a poco la fue acercando a mi mejilla, mas yo aparte mi cara un poco brusco lo cual hizo que el cerrara su mano en un puño.

-Bella Mi amor, por favor escúchame si no te lo dije antes es porque tenia miedo a que tu me rechazaras, que te alejaras de mi tal y como lo haces ahora-. A través de aquellas orbes dorados se podía ver que estaba sufriendo, quizás igual que yo, pero no lograba reaccionar, no salían palabras de mi boca, mas que pequeños gritos de dolor y desesperación al ver que tu vida se derrumba, y todo aquello que tú pensaste alguna vez como tuyo, no existe….

Jamás lo hizo.

El seguía hablándome mas yo no escuchaba lo que decía. Era como si estuviera en otra dimensión, mi cabeza dolía demasiado y me había cansado de luchar contra el dolor, me quería dejar llevar por la obscuridad que rondaba, escuche a lo lejos como gritaban mi nombre desesperados y preocupado Austin y Edward, pero era muy tarde, me desconecte de todo, cerré mis ojos para descansar no se por cuanto tiempo…

Y esperaba realmente que fuera mucho…

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando vi mi dulce niña así, se me desgarro todo en mi interior. Sabia que no era merecedor de ella, pero era un ser tan _egoísta_ que no podía separarme de ella. La quería como nunca he querido a nadie. Puedo decir que estaba comenzando amarla. Tenía miedo, porque nunca le he entregado mi corazón muerto a nadie, pero ella no me lo pidió, me lo robo.

Y yo se lo entregue.

Cuando me rechazo sentí un dolor peor que aquel del día de mi transformación, porque no era un dolor físico, sino mas allá de el cuerpo ¿Era el alma lo que me dolía? Quizás Carlisle tenía razón y los vampiros teníamos una.

Y le pertenecía a ella.

En el rostro de mi princesa podía ver el sufrimiento, miedo, enojo y decepción que yo le causaba. Quizás no lo merezco, pero rogaba que me escuchara, que pudiese dejarme explicar las cosas.

Rogaba por un _milagro._

-Bella Mi amor, por favor escúchame. Si no te lo dije antes es porque tenia miedo a que tu me rechazaras, que te alejaras de mi, tal y como lo estas haciendo en este instante-. Le rogué cuando vi que no quería escucharme, esto era lo peor que me había pasado durante toda mi maldita eternidad. No reaccionaba solo lloraba, con gritos de desesperación.

¿Qué había hecho?.

La llamaba pero ella estaba ajena a todo a su alrededor. Poco a poco escuche como si soltaba su aliento y cerraba los ojos.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA, AMOR!-. Le grite mientras la agarraba evitando que se golpeara, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-¡Hija!-. Grito Austin completamente fuera de si.

-Llama a Carlisle, mientras la llevo a su cuarto-. Le exigí. Sabía que no tenia derecho, pero nada ni nadie me separaría de ella en este momento.

La subí con sumo cuidado, no quería dañarla. No quería causarle más dolor del que ya había hecho. Después de unos minutos llego mi Padre, nos pidió que saliéramos de la habitación, para que pudiera hacer bien su trabajo, a regañadientes salimos todos del cuarto de Bella. Afuera también estaban Alice, Emmet, Jasper, quienes llegaron con Carlisle gracias a la visión que tuvo Alice. Paso una eternidad hasta que salió mi padre a decirnos que tenía _mi_ Bella.

En cuanto puso un pie afuera de la habitación todos lo rodeamos.

-¡Tranquilos! Ella ya esta estable, solo que no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde en despertar- Dijo mientras sus manos se levantaban en un gesto de rendición.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo, que quieres decir con eso?-. Pregunte o mejor dicho exigí saber.

-El estrés que estuvo sometida hace rato fue demasiado para ella. Además les dije que tenían que ser cuidadosos. Tu más que nadie Austin sabe como es su enfermedad, así que debiste de haber sido más cuidadoso. Solo nos queda esperar-. Dijo en tono enojado viéndonos a Austin y a mí.

-¿Quieres decir que entro en coma?-. Pregunto Emmet con tristeza.

-No, para nada. Simplemente necesita descansar y despertara cuando lo haya hecho- Contesto dándole una sonrisa cálida a mi hermano quien sonrió de regreso.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-. Sabía que Austin también quería verla, pero por lo que leí en su mente primero quería hablar algo con mi padre.

En respuesta los dos asintieron. Cuando entre a la habitación Bella parecía un Ángel, dormía tranquilamente. Me acosté a lado de ella mientras le murmuraba suavemente al oído.

-Aquí estoy amor. Velare tus sueños. Descansa pequeña. Recuerda que te quiero y voy a esperar lo que sea, para tenerte a mi lado, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente hermosa-. Le di un suave beso en sus labios, acaricie sus cabellos mientras le tarareaba una melodía que en ese momento me inspiro.

Al poco rato llego Austin. Me levante de la cama para salir y así dejar que tuviera un momento a solas con _mi _Bella, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar Edward-. Murmuro secamente.

Sabía que quería hablarme de Bella, se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de padre celoso.

-Claro que si suegrito, solo que pase todo esto-. Le dije sonriendo burlonamente, el gruño el respuesta, no me pude aguantar y solté unas risitas.

-Tendré que conseguirle un novio a mi hija-. Dijo Austin, haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara al instante y gruñera.

-Antes lo desaparezco-. Y no estaba jugando. Quería a Bella y nadie se interpondría entre nosotros.

_Nada ni nadie._

**POV AUSTIN**

Mi pequeña Isabela no me quería. Por mi culpa estaba en esa cama. No quería que sufriera, pero merecía saber la verdad, quizás en un futuro me perdonara y pudiera llegar a decirme Papa. Ese seria el día más feliz de mi existencia, y esperaría paciente.

Era muy parecida a su madre, igual de hermosa, aunque ahora que la veo bien tiene un aire mío, además ama leer como yo y es un poco cabezota. No pensé que un ser tan maravilloso como ella pudiera ser mío, era perfecta.

_Mío_… ella… me pertenecía tanto y a la vez yo no era su dueño.

Quizás me escucho como el típico padre orgulloso de sus hijos y si lo soy, además había perdido muchos años a su lado.

Pase toda la noche velando su sueño, observando aquel rostro de ángel, aquel rostro que desde un principio me había dicho que entre ella y yo había un lazo muchísimo mas fuerte que el de simples amigos.

Mía… como su madre… ella era _mía_.

Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana, baje rápido a prepararle un desayuno por si despertaba, regrese a su habitación y aun seguía dormida, se veía tan tranquila que daba miedo romper aquella _maravillosa _visión.

No pasaron mas de quince minutos cuando comenzó a moverse, no tardaba en despertarse estaba ansioso, no se como reaccionaria, pero me quedaría aquí a su lado, poco abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y aun no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Buenos Días Bella-. Salude, aunque mi voz sonó casi como un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. No pude evitar que su pregunta partiera mi corazón, sabia que no seria fácil, pero guardaba las esperanzas.

-Te traje tu desayuno-Dije con una sonrisa. Esperaba que ella me aceptara, que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Más no paso.

-Gracias, pero por favor me puedes dejar sola-. Aunque trataba de sonar amable, en su voz se escuchaba claramente la molestia.

-Bella tenemos que hablar-Susurre.

-No.- Contesto.

-Hazlo por mi.- Murmure.

-No.- Volvió a contestar mientras que el olor salino de sus lagrimas llegaba hasta mis fosas nasales.

-Bella…- Me interrumpió.

-Isabela para ti y ¡Salte!-. Lo último lo grito.

-Por fa…-

-Ahora mientras me señalaba la puerta.

Cuando salí de su cuarto no sabia que hacer, necesitaba ayuda pero ¿De quien? Creo que en este momento nadie me podría ayudar.

Estaba tan solo.

Entre a la sala, ahí estaba Alice. Cuando me vio sonrió y con una seña me invito a sentarme con ella.

-Tranquilo, ella esta confundida, es normal-. Me dijo

-Lo se, pero tengo miedo-. Susurre mientras ponía mi cara entre las manos.

-¿De que? Tú no tuviste la culpa Austin-. Me dijo más en tono de regaño.

-De que piense que soy un monstruo-. No aguante mas y comencé a sollozar como nunca lo había hecho.

-Hey, no eres eso y lo sabes. Los dos son demasiado cabezotas, tienes que darle tiempo de asimilar por todo lo que esta pasando, además debe tener muchas con voz dulce.

-Pero ella me odia, ¿No viste como me veía?, La quiero más que a mi vida. No sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por estar ahí, verla crecer, sus primeros pasos, su primer palabra, todo, pero todo me lo arrebataron-. Me deje caer, sacando todo el dolor que tenia.

-Ponte en su lugar, cualquiera pudo haber reaccionado así. Pero claro que no te odia, sabes que confía en ti, y tiene una conexión especial contigo- Susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Crees que ella me acepte Alice?-. Pregunte con miedo a la respuesta.

-¡Claro que lo hará!-. Chillo cerca de mi oído.

-¡Por favor dime! ¿Qué hacer para que me escuche?-. Le suplique. La tome de las manos como si de eso dependiera mi vida. Mi voz rota al igual que mi corazón… nadie comprendía realmente lo que Bella significaba para mí.

-Nada, no tienes que hacer nada-. Esa voz no era la de Alice. Esa voz era de ella. Gire para ver a la persona dueña de aquella angelical voz y ahí estaba ella parada con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, también había llorado. Cuando la escuche ahí no pude evitar sonreír feliz.

Ella era mía… tan mía que nadie podría quitármela.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................................................................................................….

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PRIMERO K NADA UNA DISCULPA POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO, NO QUISE PONER OTRA NOTA DE AUTOR, SI NO ACTUALICE ANTES ES PORQUE TUVE O MEJOR DICHO TENGO MIS MOMENTOS DE PROBLEMAS EXISTENCIALES, ANDO MEDIO DEPRIMIDA Y ASI, CREO QUE CUADO SE TE JUNTAN MUCHAS COSAS, EXPLOTAS Y ESO ME PASO, ANDABA MUY SOBRECARGDA DE ESTRÉS Y DEMAS, ASÍ QUE LA VERDAD ASÍ QUE TODOOO ME ABANDONO ESTOS DIAS TANTO MI INSPIRACION QUE SE TOMO UNAS VACACIONES NO MERECIDAS, POR CIERTO SI LA VEN POR AHÍ HACIENDOSE TONTA LA MANDAN DE REGRESO POR FIS, DOY RECOMPENSA JEJEJE, SUPONGO QUE HAN PASADA POR UN MOMENTO ASÍ TODAS =( Y ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAD Y NO ME ODIEN DE VERDAD , SI ME SENTI MAL POR NO ESCRIBIR, PERO ESTABA TODA DEPRE…DE VERDAD LES PIDO UNA VEZ MAS UNA DISCULPA!!!! CREO QUE EN LA PRIMER PARTE DEL CAPITULO QUIZAS SE DIERON CUENTA QUE DEMASIADO TRISTEZA JEJEJE QUIZAS ME PROYECTE JAJAJAJA.**

**SEGUNDOOOOOOOOOOO QUIERO AGRADECER TODOOOOO SU APOYO DE VERDAD, NO SE QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES!!!!!!, LES AGRADEZCO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON A QUIENES LEEN LA HISTORIA Y AGRADECER Y ADORAR A QUIENES TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW DE VERDAD NO SABEN LO BONITO QUE SE SIENTE XD!!!, WOW JAMAS CREI LLEGAR A LOS 400!!! Y ESTO ES SOLO GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES!!! **

**TERCEROOOOOOOOO YA TENGO UNA PARTE DEL OTRO CAPITULO, PARA QUE NO ME ENTRE DE NUEVO MIS MOMENTOS DE LOCURA JEJEJE Y LAS DEJE ESPERANDO, POR CIERTO SI ME QUIEREN TIRAR TOMATAZOS, LANZARME BANCAS, MANDARME A LOS VULTURI O CUALQUIER TIPO DE AMENZA E INSULTO ME LO MEREZCO Y TENDRE QUE ESPERAR A QUE ME DEN XD!!!**

**COMO ME TARDE TANTOOOO LES DARE UN PEQUEÑO AVANCE DE LO QUE SE AVECINA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS:**

***HABLARAN POR FIN "BIEN" AUSTIN Y BELLA ¿EN QUE TERMINOS QUEDARAN?**

***Y CON EDWARD COMO LE IRA JEJEJE**

***UNA PLATICA CON CHARLIE ¿DE QUE NO ENTERAREMOS?**

***UN NUEVO ARRAQUEL**

**Y YA VERAN QUE PASARA, NO LES DIGO MUCHOOO PORQUE QUITO LA SORPRESA, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN Y SIGA CONTANDO CON SU APOYO, POR CIERTO CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITEN ME DICEN Y CON GUSTOOO LAS AYUDOOO EN LO K SEA, ASÍ QUE YA SABEN, AKI ESTA BECKY A LA ORDEN JEJEJE.**

**AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA AGREDECER A CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN:**

***GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA, SIN IMPORTAR SI DEJAN O NO COMENTARIO (OBVIO ME ENCANTA QUE LOS DEJEN JEJEJE), POR TOMARSE UNA PARTE DE SU TIEMPO!!!**

***AZUELA CULLEN, MOMMY'S BAD GIRL, CELESTE.-** QUERIDAAAA TE KIERO AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA Y LO SABES, TE ADORO AMIGUETA ESPERO QUE TU SIS ESTE MUCHO MEJOR, Y YA QUIERO QUE SEA JUEVES JEJEJE, MIL GRACIAS POR REVISAR Y CORREGIR MI CAP, SORRY SI TE DOY LATE =P, RECUERDA QUE AUN TENEMOS NUESTRO VIAJE A MMM YA NO ME QUEDA CLARO A DONDE IREMOS SI ESPAÑA, INGLATERRA O NUEVA YORK JAJAJA CADA MES CAMBIAMOS DE DESTINO, TERMINAREMOS EN TU CASA O EN LA MIA JAJAJAJA, TE KIERO MUCHISISISIMO NENA!!!, ESPERO QUE VENGAS PREPARADA PORQUE AHORA SIIIIII VIVIREMOS LA VIDA LOCA JAJAJAJA TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO SISTER, GRACIAS POR TODOOO, POR CIERTO YA AVERIGUE PORK NO PODIA MANDARTE MENSAJES AL NEXTEL JEJEJE, DEL TELCEL SI PUDE, DEL MOVISTAR NOP, YO CREO K FUE POR ESO NOP?!?!?! TE ADOROOO Y GRACIAS MY DEAR BETA!!!!

***BARBIE.-** NENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR FIN AKI ESTA EL CAPITULO, TE KIERO Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE HACES POR MI, POR EL APOYO, IDEAS, PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, PREOCUPACION POR TODOOOO DE VERDAD, TE CONSIDERO UNA AMIGA DE VERDAD, ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN LO HAGAS, Y SABES? ME ENCANTARIA ALGUN DÍA LEER UNA HISTORIA TUYA, CUENTAS CON MI APOYO, LO SABES!!!, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y PIENSA LO QUE TE DIJE SISISISII?!?!?!!? Y YA QUIERO QUE SEA JUEVES PARA DE NUEVO HACER DE LAS NUESTRAS EN METEPEC JEJEJEJE.

***ANTO STORY.-** WOW PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YA ERES DEL CLUB DE CELESTE Y MIO JAJAJAJA YA PERTENECES A LA "A.A." QUE VIVA EL VODKA JAJAJAJAJAJA TE ADOROOO NENA Y CUIDADO CON TU HERIDA EHHHH, Y RECUERDAAA YO SOY GIN Y STEPH ES SOLO MIOOOOOOOOO JAJAJAJA, NO LO COMPARTOOOOOO JAJAJAJA, NO TE PREOCUPES EDWARD CULLEN ES DE LAS TRES JAJAJAJAJA.

***SOFII!!!! (MY BEST FRIEND) JEJE.-** ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA TI COMO TE LO PROMETI AMIGAAA, MIL GRACIAS POR EL COLLAGE DE AYER LO AME PERO NO PUDE COMENTAR =(, YA PUDE COMENTAR!!!, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULOOOO, ESTA POR DEMAS DECIRTE QUE TE KIERO Y GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAS DADO, GRAX POR ESCUCHARME Y TUS CONSEJOS, TE CUIDAS ESTAMOS HABLANDO TE KELO….

***MIRICULLEN.-** ESPEROOOO QUE ESTES MUY Y AUNQUE ME PONE TRISTE QUE NO HABLAREMOS COMO ANTES =(, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTES SUPER BIEN Y RECUERDA QUE CUENTAS CONMIGOOOO PARA LO QUE SEA DE VERDAD, Y CUALQUIER COSA SABES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!!!, Y CON LO DE LA HISTORIA QUIZAS SI LA CONTINUE, PERO COMO TE DIJE EN EL MAIL SERA DE LAS DOS JEJEJEJE TK. YO YA SOY UN CASO PERDIDO Y POR MAS QUE MI MOM O MI PAPA TRATAN DE ALEJARME DE MI LAP NO PUEDEN, Y YA TOY MEDIO CIEGA DE VERDAD YA NO VEO COMO ANTES JEJEJEJE.

***EMMYSWANS.-** AMIGAAAAAA HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR FIN, TERMINE EL CAP MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOOOOOOOOOO, SABES QUE AMOOOO TUS HISTORIAS TODASSSS SON GENIALES, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA LO QUE QUIERAS DE VERDAD, ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA Y DIOSSSSS SIEMPRE ME DEJASSS CON GANAS DE LEER MAS =(, BUENO YA SABES QUE TE QUIERO Y ESTA POR DEMAS VOLVER A DECIRLO QUE ME ENCANTA COMO ESCRIBES Y TODASSSSS TUS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y LO DISFRUTES!!!!

***MELIICULLEN.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAAA TE EXIJO QUE DES SEÑALES DE VIDA POR FAVOR!!! MIRA QUE HABLARE EN ESTE MOMENTO AL FBI, CIA Y DEMÁS, NO HE SABIDO DE TI DESDE HACE MUCHOOOO, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY MUY BIEN Y TE ANDES PORTANTO MUY MAL JEJE, RECUERDA QUE LA QUE SE PIERDE SOY YOP!!! PERO PROMETÍ LLEVAR UN MAPA Y LO LLEVO, DE VERDAD ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN, CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES Y TE AYUDO ZAZ??!?!?! TE KIERO MUCHOOOO Y ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP, MIRA QUE SI NO TENGO NOTICIAS PRONTO TUYAS TE MANDERE MILES DE PM, MAIL Y DE MAS HASTA SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN EHHH!!!.

*******ANDREA PRICOLO DE CULLEN.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UNA SUPER DISCULPA LA VERDAD, POR TARDAME TANTO TIEMPO, PERO PRONTO VIENE LO QUE TE DIJEEEEE, SISISISI, ESPERO QUE CON ESO CUBRA UN POQUITO LO MALA QUE FUI POR NO ACTUALIZAR POR TANTO EL TIEMPO LA HISTORIA, OJALA QUE NO TE HAYAS OLVIDADO DE MI =(…. TE KIERO AMIGA!!!

***CLAU77.-** DIOS ME PONGO DE PIE, GRITO DESESPERADA Y DEMAS JAJAJAJA, COMO TE LO DIJE AMO, AME Y AMARE SIEMPRE TUUUUUU COMENTARIO, ES INCREIBLEMENTE IRREAL, DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS, Y PERDONAME PERDONAME PERDONAME POR HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR TANTO DE VERDAD, ME SIENTO MAL POR HABERLO HECHO =(, SABES QUE SIGO AMANDO LA FRASE DE **"OH MI DIOS POR TODOS LOS EDWARDS Y AUSTINS DEL FANTASTICO MUNDO DE Y BECKY!! AMO CON TODOS MIS DOTES DE FAN OBSESIVA"**RECOMPENSARE MI FALTA DE TACTO Y HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR TANTO LO PROMETO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SIGAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA =(¡!!

***ALE89.-** SORRY LA ESPERA AQUÍ ESTA LA REACCION DE BELLA Y POR FIN SABE TODA LA VERDAD Y APENAS VIENE LO MEJOR DE LA HISTORIA, UN PUNTO DONDE QUIZAS ME ODIARAN Y ME QUERRAN DAR CAZA JAJAJAJA, PERO EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y NO TARDARE TANTO EN EL PROXIMO.

***ANALHICULLEN.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESPERO QUE ESTES MEJOR, TENGO UNAS COSITAS QUE CONTARTE JEJEJE, Y RECUERDA LUCHAR POR LO QUE QUIERES!!! ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA, AMIGA E HIJA, ESO NUNCA LO DEBES DUDAR OK?, Y EL AMOR LLEGARA CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI… ESPERO VERTE PRONTO POR EL MSN.

***SUSANNBRANDONCULLEN.-** JEJEJEJE OOPS...SI SE ME FUE DE NUEVO, PERO ESTA VEZ NO HA REGRESADO, CREO QUE ME LA HAN ROBADO, QUIZAS SECUESTRADO O LA MUY MALVADA ESTA DE VACACIONES Y NO PRETENDE REGRESAR JEJEJE, POR CIERTO HOY PASE POR TU HISTORIA ES MUY LINDA ME ENCANTOOOOO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.

***PERITHA12.-** NO GRACIAS A TI POR LEERLO, YA ME PASE POE TU PERFIL E HISTORIAS WOW, TIENES MUCHISISISIMA CREATIVIDAD, FELICIDADES!!!, SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA JEJEJE.

***KAREN CULLEN.-** WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME PUSE AL RECIBIR TU COMENTARIO MIL GRACIAS JEJEJE, PENSE QUE HABIAS OLVIDADO LA HISTORIA =(, Y NO LA DISCULPA LA TENGO QUE PEDIR YOP, POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE YA ESTES ESTABLECIDA EN TU NUEVA CASA, MIOL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD MIL MIL MIL MIL GRACIAS!!!!! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO!!!

***BELLSCULLENS.-** PERDON NO ACTUALICE RAPIDO, DE VERDAD NO FUE MI INTENCION TARDAR TANTO, PERO AQUÍ PUSE LA REACCION QUE TUVO YAP JEJEJE, ESPERO NO HABER EXAGERADO, Y SI FUE ASÍ LA CULPA FUE DE MI PEQUE DEPRESION JEJEJEJE, Y TE PUEDO IR DICIENDO QUE CON CHARLIE LAS COSAS NO SERAN NADA BUENAS!!! Y POR FIS CONTINUA TU HISTORIA DE "JUNTOS SIN IMPORTAR QUIEN" ES MUY BUENA!! JEJEJEJE NO PRESIONO, TU TOMATE TU TIEMPO JIJIJIJI.

***A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N.-** YA ESTA AKI LA CONTINUACION!!! XD, NO ME ODIES, GRACIAS POR TUS PMS Y LAS PREOCUPACIONES, Y LO QUE ME PREGUNTASTE EN TU ULTIMO PM, CLARO K SI!!!!!!, SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA LO QUE SEAS OKIS?!?!?!

***CARMEN CULLEN 116.-** HOLA MIL GRACIAS!!!!, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE, SIENTO QUE LO MIO NO ES ESCRIBIR MUCHO DRAMA JEJEJE, Y UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA!!!, OJALA QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, Y UNA VEZ MAS LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTULIZAR.

***TANYA.-** MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO SIN IMPORTAR QUE ME HAYA TARDADO MUCHISISISIMO TIEMPO JEJEJE.

***PAOMAR.-** GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, NO SABES LO BONITO QUE SE SIENTE ESCUCHAR ESO, DE VERDAD GRACIAS, Y PROMETO NO TARDAR TANTO CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

***MARSITA DE HALE**.- NOOOO QUIERO MATARTE PARA NADA, MIL GRACIAS Y DISFRUTA DEL CAPITULO, OJALA NO TE DEFRAUDE!!!

***AME.-** GRAX AMIGA POR TODO EL APOYO, Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO NOS VEAMOS HACE MUCHISISISIMO QUE NO NOS VEMOS, CUIDATE TE KIERO!!!

***ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON.-** HOLAAA GRACIAS, AKI YA ESTA EL CAP, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES, Y SORRY POR TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR!!!

***-CATIA CULLENPATZ-.-** GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ESPERO QUE SIGAS CON LA HISTORIA, AGRADEZCO EL APOYO.

***ÁNGEL DEMON.-** GRACIAS, POR DEJAR EL REVIEW, Y UNO TAN LINDO COMO EL TUYOOOO, NO CREO MERECER ESAS PALABRAS!!!

***PIPILOTTE.- **MIL GRACIAS, ES UN HONOR QUE TE PASES POR MI HISTORIA RECIEN ESTOY LEYENDO LA TUYA Y DIOS!!! ES GENIAL, ME ENCANTA CUENTAS CON UN A LECTORA FIEL!!!!, ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR UN POQUITO =$ SORRY JEJEJE.

*******#$"Little Cullen Girl"#$.-** GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES EL CAPITULO, Y SORRY POR TARDAR TANTO, TRATARE DE NO HACERLO DE NUEVO.

***YOLABERTAY.-** GRACIAS JEJEJE ESPERO QUE SEA INTERESANTE DE FORMA POSITIVA, SE QUE NO ESCRIBO BIEN, PERO LO HAGO PORQUE ME GUSTA!!!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO DE VERDAD, CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES SI POR FIS, GRACIAS!!!

*** JADANGELY SWAN HIGGINBOTHAM**.- HOLAAAAA MIL GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!!! PASE HACE RATIN POR TUS HISTORIAS Y ME ENCANTAROOOON, AHORA ME TENDRAS MOLESTANDOTE SEGUIDO JEJEJEJEJE, ESPERO NO TE IMPORTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO!!!

***MAFER DE CULLEN. –** AMIGAAAAAAAAAA COMO ESTAS?!?!?!?! POR FIN TERMINE EL CAP!!! SISISISI ME TARDE MUCHISIMO PERO AKI ESTA, ESPERO QUE PRONTO ACTUALICES TU TAMBIEN EHHHH, K ME DEJASTE MUY PICADA Y ESO DE K EDWARD TIENE UNA HIJA AUN NO LO SUPERO JAJAJAJA TE KIERO.

***ANALILIA.-** GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LEERTE PRONTO CUIDATE BYE BYE.

***-FER-CULLEN-II.- **HOLA GRACIAS, POR PASARTE POR LA HISTORIA, SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA NOP? MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO.

***MOONY MOON MEYER.-** GRACIASM ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYA HECHO ESPERAR MUCHO, GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR.

*******---!!!ANDREA!!!----.-** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!, SORRY ME TARDE MUSHIIIIIIIIMO EN ACTUALIZAR TRATARE DE NUNCA HACERLO MAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DEL CAPITULO, CUALUQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA, O DEMAS ME DICES ZAZ?!?!

***LAURAGEOR.-** HAY MIL GRACIAAAAASSSSS, YA ME PONDRE 100% EN LAS HISTORIAS PARA ESCRIBIELAS, Y DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, UNA DISCULPAAAA DE VERDAD POR HABER TARDADP TANTO, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA!!!, GRACIAS!!!

***ALE.-** GRACIAS POR TU COMENATARIO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULOOOO Y AKI ESTOY PARA CUALQUIER COSA!!!

***KAREN PATZZCULLEN.-** HAY GRACIAS LINDA!!!!, AKI ESTA EL CAP QUE TANTO QUERIAS, Y ESPERO DEJARTE CON UN BUEN SABOR DE BOCA!!!

***NIELASOL.-** HOLAAAAAAAA BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA!!!!! MI GRACIAS POR TOMARTE UN TIEMPOOOO Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA!!! Y CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAS NO DUDES EN DECIRMELOOOO ZAZ?!?!?!?! ESPERO K SE VAYAN ACLARANDO TUS DUDAS, AQUÍ ESTOY POR CUALQUIER COSA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR CIERTO PASE TU PERFIL Y ESPEROOOOO K PRONTO PUBLIQUES UNA HISTORIA COMO DICES JEJEJEJE, YO COMENCE ASÍ, AUNQUE TE HE CONFESAR QUE ME FALTA MUCHOOOO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR, BIEN PERO EL INTENTO SE HACE JEJEJE, CUANTA CONMIGO PARA LO QUE GUSTES OKIS?!?!?!

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.-** AQUÍ ESTA POR FIN LA REACCION DE BELLA Y TU ONE-SHOT Y YA ESTARA LISTO ESTA SEMANA, ESPERO TE AGRADE JEJEJEJE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYOOO Y TU SIEMPRE ME HACES SENTIR MEJOR CUANDO LEEO CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS!!! Y YA SABES EN LA SEMANA TENGO LISTO POR FIN TU REGALIN JEJEJEJE.

***MAYLYN.-** MIL DISCULPAS POR TARDARMEEE TANTOOOO AMIGAAAAA, YA EMEPECE A ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PARA NO TARDARME MUCHO, SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS DE QUE TE GUSTARIA VER EN LA HISTORIA JIJIJIJI, MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYOOOO, PUES ESTOY QUE ES GANANCIAS, JEJEJE, CREO QUE ESTOY EN MIS MOMENTOS DE SENSIBILIDAD, GRACIAS POR TODOOO!!!

***-LOVE.-** GRACIAS BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA!!! SE AGRADECE LOS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD, NO SI NE QUE DECIR, ME ALEGO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y EL TRAMA!!! Y DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY LINDOS!!!!

***WAVY88.-**HOLA MIL GRACIAS POR PASARTE POR MI HISTORIAAA, Y GRAX POR TU VOTOOOOOOOOOO, SE AGRADECE DE CORAZON DE VERDAD!!!, ESPERO TE GUSTE LA HISTORIAAAA, POR CIERTOOO ADOROO TUS HISTORIASSSS!!! Y YA SABES CUALQUIER COSA ME AVISAS ZAZ?!?!?!

***ANA.-** GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, YA TE MANDE LA RESPUESTA!!!!

***LUI.-** GRACIAAAAASsSSS NO SE NI COMO AGRADECERTE TUS COMENTARIOS JAJAJAJA SALUUD!!!! TE KIEROOO Y LO SABES LUIGITA HERMOSA!!! TE KIERO DE AKI AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA JEJEJE.

SI SE ME PASOOO ALGUIEN LE PIDO UNA DISCULPA, Y ME AVISA PLIS ENSEGUIDA LO CAMBIO ZAZ?!?!?! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIAAAA!!!

**Y COMO SIEMPRE, QUIER RECOMENDARLES UNAS HISTORIAS QUE SON GENIALES!!!! ASÍ QUE YA SABEN SI LEEANLAS SON MUY BUENAS NO SE ARREPENTIRAN JAJAJA**

*** Tras de un futuro juntos, TRAS DE TI, Rescate en el desierto, el juego y la traición, La mitad de mi corazón y matrimonio de pantalla – emmyswans (TODAS LAS HISTORIAS SON GENIALES DE VERDAD SE LAS RECOMIENDO MUCHISIMO)**

*** Secretos y engaños, ****crossing the sky whit the hands darling y Un amor imposible****– MOMMY'S BAD GIRL (OBVIO TODAAAAS SUS HISTORIAS SON DE LA MAS ALTA CALIDAD JEJEJE INCREIBLES) **

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY**

***Sweet Baby – SusannBrandonCullen**

***Toda la vida - pipilotte**

***¿Existe algo que no sea real? - Jadangely Swan Higginbotham**

**!!!!LAS QUIERO GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!**

**Y NO ME MOLESTO SI OPRIMEN ESE HERMOSO BOTON VERDESITO QUE LES ESTA DICIENDO "HAZME CLICK" JEJEJEJE, YO SE QUIEREN JAJAJA SOLO DENLE UN PEQUE CLICK!!!**


	18. “CONOCIENDO LA VERDAD”

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAP 16**

"**CONOCIENDO LA VERDAD"**

**POV BELLA**

Cuando se fue Austin del cuarto me sentí muy mal, el no merecía que lo tratara así, decidí que tenia que hablar con el por eso lo seguí en cuanto salió del cuarto, creo que se sintió muy mal con lo que le dije porque no me escucho, ni volteo a verme con el ruido de la puerta, se fue a la sala y ahí estaba Alice, me escondí un poco, lo se, lo se es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero algo me decía que tenia que poner atención a esta en especial. Austin se sentó a lado de Alice.

-Tranquilo, ella esta confundida, es normal-. Le dijo Alice

-Lo se, pero tengo miedo-

-¿De que? Tú no tuviste la culpa Austin-. Tenía razón y yo me estaba comportando como una vil tonta.

-De que piense que soy un monstruo-. Comenzó sollozar partiéndome el alma, ¡Claro que no era un monstruo!, si aquí hay un monstruo soy yo, por hacerlo sufrir así.

-Hey, no eres eso y lo sabes, los dos son demasiado cabezotas, tienes que darle tiempo de asimilar, por todo lo que esta pasando, además debe tener muchas dudas-. Quería hablar con el ¿Pero como?

-Pero ella me odia, ¿No viste como me veía?, La quiero mas que a mi vida, no sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por estar ahí verla crecer, sus primeros pasos, su primer palabra, todo, pero todo me lo arrebataron-. Cayó al piso, arrodillándose, con cada palabra que decía se escuchaba el dolor que tenia, no pude evitar y comencé a llorar en silencio.

-Ponte en su lugar, cualquiera pudo haber reaccionado así, pero claro que no te odia, sabes que confía en ti, y tiene una conexión especial contigo-

-¿Crees que ella me acepte Alice?-. Por lo menos intentaría acercarme poco a poco a el.

-¡Claro que lo hará!-

-¡Por favor dime! ¿Qué hacer para que me escuche?-. Parecía que estaba suplicándole, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no tenia que hacer nada, me tocaba a mi escucharlo de verdad y a Edward también.

-Nada, no tienes que hacer nada-. Dije asomándome para que me vieran, en cuanto Austin se volteo a verme, una hermosa sonrisa se puso en su rostro. Me corrió abrazar, en un principio no supe que hacer, pero enseguida le regrese el abrazo, sentía como si por fin todo estuviera en su lugar, me sentía completa.

-Tenemos que hablar-. Le dije titubeante, sin romper el abrazo.

-Claro que si pequeña-. Me dijo después de darme un beso en la frente, eso hizo que mi corazón de acelerara ¿Cuántas veces no quise que Charlie hiciera lo mismo?, comencé a llorar de nuevo, el se alarmo al ver las lagrimas.

-¿Qué hice mal? No te preocupes, si quieres no te abrazo hasta que te acostumbres-. Me dijo completamente nervioso.

-No…no es eso-. Le sonreí para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras.

-Vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar bien ¿Si?-. Le pedí.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y salimos de la casa, sin siquiera despedirnos de Alice, caminamos durante un buen rato en silencio, creo los dos estábamos muy nerviosos, hasta que llegamos un jardín hermoso, era un camino, alrededor había arboles que se entrelazaban en la parte de arriba (pueden ver el link en mi perfil), estaba completamente hermoso, en los lados habían pequeñas bancas.

-Vamos a sentarnos ahí Bella-. Dijo Austin señalando una de las bancas.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes que eres mi…que soy tu hija?-. Dude un poco al decir la aquella palabra, no me sentía lista aun.

-El día del hospital confirme todas mis dudas-

-¿Y como es eso de que eres vampiro, tomas sangre?-. Le pregunte un poco tímida.

-Si, pero no humana, somos un tipo de vampiros vegetarianos, solo tomamos sangre de animales, pero hay vampiros que beben sangre humana, pero con nosotros estas a salvo-. Me sonrió de una forma tan tierna y con tanto amor, que no pude evitar regresársela.

-¿Por qué salen en el día, no les hace daño?-

-No son mitos, al igual que el ajo, la estaca y todas esas cosas, pero tenemos la piel mas fría, corremos más veloz, tenemos muy desarrollado el sentido del olfato, la vista-

-Wow, nunca lo pensé, cuéntame mas de ustedes, por favor-. Le pedí.

-Pues…mmm algunos tienen dones especiales, Alice puede ver el futuro, Jasper siente y controla las emociones de los demás, Edward puede leer los pensamientos y Yo tengo un escudo…-

¡Espera! ¿Edward sabe todo lo que pienso? ¡No puede ser! Dios que pena ¿Ahora que como lo voy a ver la cara?

-¿Qué pasa Bella, te pusiste muy pálida?.

-No, es solo que nunca imagine que Edward pudiera leer mis pensamientos ¡Que pena!-. El comenzó a reírse, lo mire ceñuda.

-Tranquila Bells, es que hay algo que creo debes saber, supongo que te va alegrar.

-¿Qué? Dime, por fis, por fis.

-Pues creo que heredaste parte de mi Don, porque al igual que a mí, Edward no puede leer tus pensamientos, así que tranquila hi…-. Pero se callo antes de terminar, pero estaba feliz y tranquila, Edward no podía saber que pensaba.

Seguimos hablando así como por una hora me conto toda su historia, desde la infancia, hasta el día que me conoció, cuando supe por todo lo que paso entendí que el no tuvo la culpa de nada y realmente era el padre que siempre quise tener, además que lo quería mucho, teníamos que darnos la oportunidad de recuperar la familia que se nos fue arrebatada por los caprichos de terceras personas, y entre ellas estaba Charlie, en cuanto regresara a Forks tenia que hablar con el y le exigiría porque hizo todo esto, el no tenia derecho.

-Aus…Papa-. En cuanto dije esa palabra me miro con infinito amor, me abrazo como si fuera un muñeca de porcelana, comenzó a sollozar, creo que también lo hice yo, nunca había sentido esto, lo que tus Padres te dieran un abrazo de amor, con tanta devoción.

-Gracias Hija, Gracias.

-Te quiero y deseo que formemos una familia-. Le dije llorando de emoción, aquella que guarde todo este tiempo.

No nos separamos en más de quince minutos, el solo me acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con mi cabello. Hasta que me acorde que tenia que hablar con Edward.

-¿Crees que Edward, este enojado Papa?-

-¡Claro que no princesa!, Yo creo que esta mas preocupado por que no le tengas miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?.

-De el, por nuestra condición-. Me explico.

-¡Claro que no! Lo quiero de verdad, jamás podría tenerle miedo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso hermosa, porque no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente-. Dijo aquella aterciopelada que distinguiría a kilómetros, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como un colibrí.

-Te quiero-. Le dije mientras corría abrazarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar pequeña.

-Si flaco.

-Suegro, siento robarme a esta hermosa princesa, pero tenemos que hablar-. Le dijo Edward a mi Papa. Puso mala cara, pero acepto a regañadientes, y ahora me esperaba una larga platica con mi flaco y el regreso a Forks donde presentía que pasarían muchas cosas, y creo que no buenas, espero que solo sea una tontería.

Seguimos caminando un buen rato tomados de la mano, sin decirnos nada, pero no era un silencio incomodo, cuando por fin paramos quedamos de frente viéndonos a la cara, estamos inmersos en nuestra burbuja sin importar que pasara a nuestro alrededor.

-Te quiero pequeña, perdóname por no haberte dicho eso antes, pero tenia miedo, que tus hermosos ojos chocolate me vieran con miedo o me despreciaran no podría aguantarlo, soy una persona, bueno vampiro que esta llena de defectos, pero que cree en esta relación, y se que juntos superaremos todo, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que ahora siento por ti Mi dulce Bella, pero cada palabra que te digo es sincera y llena del mas puro cariño-. Mientras decía todo esto mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas no podía creer lo afortunada que era de tener un ser tan perfecto como mi novio. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos, y con sus pulgares secaba mis lagrimas.

-Nunca por favor, nunca dudes de esto-. Puso mi mano en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, aunque no latía, en ese momento sentía que lo hizo, quizás fue la emoción.-Pase lo que pase, prométeme que siempre hablaremos primero y nos escucharemos ¿Si pequeña? palabras me dejaron heladas, era como un mal presentimiento o quizás mis inseguridades.

-Claro Edward, siempre confiaremos el uno en el otro-. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, y así comenzamos a besarnos de una forma dulce, estábamos demostrándonos, lo que no atrevíamos a decirnos con palabras, al menos de mi parte, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, no me fije que íbamos caminando hasta que mi espalda choco con un árbol, mi respiración eran jadeos, sus labios abandonaron los míos, sentí como comenzó a besar y succionar suavemente mi mandíbula, hasta llegar al cuello, sus manos recorrían mi cintura y la parte de mi estomago que mi pijama dejaba al descubierto, mientras que yo explore su ancha y musculosa espalda por encima de su playera, cuando lamio mi cuello una nueva sensación despertó en mi, y me deje llevar por el momento, metí mis manos debajo de su playera mientras que con mis inexpertos dedos recorría su abdomen donde se entretuvieron un rato admirando la perfección de sus músculos, mis manos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su pecho era increíblemente irresistible, gemí sin poder contenerme cuando sentí que una de sus manos apretó suavemente mi trasero, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, mientras que el acariciaba suavemente mis muslos, junto de nuevo aquellos labios cerezas con los míos, el beso no fue nada suave, era demandante, apasionado; nos devoramos en aquel beso, olvidando todo, cuando sentí su mano acariciando suavemente mi seno, sentí un gran placer, pero tenia que parar, no quería que mi primera vez fuera en el bosque, y menos recargada contra un árbol.

-Ed…-. No pude continuar porque pellizco en ese momento mi pezón, haciendo que gimiera demasiado alto y no fuera capaz de unir dos ideas.

con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.-Debemos parar, por favor-. Le suplique, me volteo a ver, sus ojos estaban negros, pude ver reflejados la frustración, deseo, ternura, pero también un poco de enojo, no quería que se enojara conmigo, tenia miedo que gracias a mis temores el me cambiara por otra, pero tenia que confiar en el, como el me lo había pedido.

**EDWARD POV**

Me sentía frustrado, el tenerla entre mis brazos era la mejor sensación, la suavidad de su piel, escuchar como latía como un pequeño colibrí su corazón, el sabor de su piel, como reaccionaba a mis caricias, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, saber que era el primero y seria el único en probar aquellas cosas hacia que me sintiera orgulloso y feliz, pero cuando me paro me sentí demasiado frustrado, se que tenia que esperar a que ella estuviera lista, pero no se cuanto aguantaría así, tenia mis necesidades, además antes cambiaba de chica como lo hacia de ropa, pero ahora no podía, y no quería solo la desea a ella, pero me estaba poniendo la tarea muy difícil. Cuando nos separamos, no dijimos nada, no sabia que decirle para no hacerla sentir incomoda, ella estaba dándome la espalda arreglándose su pijama y cabello, creo que mal interpreto mi silencio porque comencé a escuchar unos pequeños sollozos, era un imbécil la había lastimado me regañe mentalmente, la abrace enseguida por la espalda, se dio vuelta en mi brazos y hundió su bello rostro en mi pecho, y sentí que mi playera se mojaba por sus lagrimas.

-Bella mírame-. Le dije, mientras tomaba su mentón con una mano y lo alzaba para que me viera a los ojos, ella se rehusaba.

-Por favor-. Insistí hasta que ella por fin accedió a verme, se veía completamente triste.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?-. Le pregunte mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, sin apartar nuestras miradas.

-¡Perdóname, por favor!-. Dijo mientras se echaba a mis brazos y se apretaba fuertemente a mi playera.

-No entiendo nada Bells, dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Si quieres ahorita mismo me entrego a ti, pero no me dejes, por favor-. ¿Cómo pensaba que la dejaría por eso?, aunque la propuesta era bastante tentadora, no podía hacerle eso a mi lindo angelito.

-Tontis jamás te dejaría por eso, jamás.- Repetí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra mi pecho, pude sentir como sonreía.

-Tengo una de repente separándose de mi pecho, pero sin romper el abrazo, encare una ceja.

-Hmmm…-. Se mordió el labio y no me aguante las ganas de mordérselo yo, lo hice con mucho cuidando evitando lastimarla, ella rio feliz.

-Te decía ¿Quiénes de ustedes son vampiros?.

-Todos peque-. Se veía muy sorprendida, ario los ojos como platos, se veía tan linda con esa cara.

-Wow, pensé que Rosalie y Alice no sabían nada-. Comenzó a reírse, me reí junto con ella, me sentía libre, por fin sabia la verdad y no teníamos nada mas que nos separara.

**POV BELLA**

Después de esa plática regresamos con los otros, donde platicamos toda la tarde y noche, estaba feliz, todos me trataban como una mas de la familia, no podía parar de reír cuando Austin me celaba aun recuerdo…

Estamos todos sentados en la sala, Edward y yo olvidamos que estábamos acompañados, me senté en su regazo y me quede acariciando su rostro, escuche a lo lejos como alguien se carraspeaba la garganta, pero no me importo, por mi podía acabarse el mundo y no me separaría de el.

Sentí como alguien me alejaba de Edward, gruñí al igual que el, pero me quede callada cuando vi, aun muy molesto Austin frente a mi, me miraba completamente ceñudo, me apunto con su dedo.

-Escúchame bien jovencita, no quiero nada de esas escenitas, eres una bebe, _ese_ te esta pervirtiendo-. Siseo bastante molesto, no lo podía creer, era la primer escena de celos de Padre que me hacia, quise reírme de su comportamiento, pero su mirada me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, ya te dije, es mas creo que es buena idea que hablemos los tres ¡Ahora!-. Antes de que dijera otra cosa, Edward ya se encontraba a lado mío apoyándome, asentimos los dos y Papa nos guio a un cuarto privado, en el camino nos encontramos a Emmett que nos vio burlonamente.

-Ja ja ja Papi Austin esta celoso-. Dijo ganándose una mirada envenenada de Austin.

Y aquí nos hallábamos recibiendo una platica de un Padre celoso y un poco exagerado, creo que llevábamos aquí como media hora escuchando cosas, como _Si la dañas te mato, Ella es solo una niña te estas aprovechando de ella, Quiero tus manos fuera de su cuerpo y bla bla_…

-¡Isabela! ¿Me estas escuchando?-. Me pregunto enojado mi Padre.

-Perdón, es que me quede pensando-. Me disculpe, completamente roja.

-Ok, mira se que eres una bebe, y que tu Madre no estuvo contigo para hablarte de lo que pasa cuando la abejita pica en la semillita- ¡Oh Dios! Que no este hablando de esto por favor y enfrente de Edward ¿Qué hice para merecerme este oso?.

-¡Papaaaaaaaa!, por favor no.

-Nada, todavía estas chica y espero que no explores mucho en este tema-. Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Edward severamente, como advirtiéndole, que no solo iban para mi esas palabras. – Pero, necesitas conocer que debes protegerte, cuando la abejita te pique, Amor ¿Sabes como te picara la abejita?-. Comenzaba a creer que prefería a un Padre alejado y seco, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

-¿Ya te ha picado la abejita? con los dientes apretados, solo rodé los ojos.

-No Papa, ¿Puedes ir al punto y decirme que hacemos aquí?-. Pregunte exasperada.

-Ok mira hay unos globitos para proteger la semillita-. ¿Globitos? Por que no decía simplemente condones.

-¿Cómo los vampiros pueden tener hijos?-. Inquirí demasiada interesada en la información, creo que mi Papa se dio cuenta porque me miro ceñudo.

-No lo sabemos, nunca hemos escuchado de una relación de un humano con un vampiro, debemos estar prevenidos.

-Entonces tendré que cuidarme ¿Verdad Edward?-. Dije para molestar a mi Papa, Edward enseguida se dio cuenta y me siguió la broma.

-Claro princesa, pero no te preocupes yo siempre traigo _globitos_ conmigo, no sabes nunca cuando los vas a utilizar, como hace un rato en el bosque-. Se escucho como se rompía la silla donde estaba sentado mi Papa, me gire para verlo, tenia lo ojos completamente negros se podía leer la furia en sus ojos, tuve que morderme el labio para no reír, aventó todo lo que tenia a su lado, tratando de calmarse.

-¡TU DESFLORASTE A MI BEBE EN UN BOSQUE!- Dijo viendo horriblemente a Edward, me sentí mal por mi flaco por seguirme la broma, se estaba ganando los gritos de mi Papa, iba a decir que era una broma, pero Edward me apretó la mano, en señal de que no había problema y continuara.

-SE TIENEN QUE CASAR CUANTO ANTES, PARA SALVAR TU INOCENCIA-. Me vio melancólico, como si me fuera a perder de nuevo –O QUIZAS ENCUENTRE UN MEJOR PARTIDO PARA TI, QUE TE RESPETE-. Ok eso ya no me gusto, y no me importaba su mirada de perrito atropellado.

-¡Papa!-. Lo regañe, me pare y me puse entre Edward y el.

-No digas tonterías, yo solo quiero a Edward ¿Entendido?-. No deje que me contestara y me abrace a Edward.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi niña-. Grito encolerizado.

-Era una broma, ¿Cómo crees que hicimos algo en el bosque?-. Le dije incrédula. –Además Edward es un caballero y me respeta-

-Más le vale-. Susurro

-¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir?.

-No, ahora debo darte las gracias, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

-¡CARLISLE, PODRIAS VENIR POR FAVOR!-. Grito Austin, no tardo más de diez segundo y ya estaba el Papa de mí novio en la puerta, sonriente como siempre.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar Hombre?

-Solo quería saber si aun conoces al herrero, que era tu amigo hace como ciento cincuenta años.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-. Algo se traía entre manos, lo podía ver con esa sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

-¿Me podrías pasar sus datos?, necesito pedirle una cosa especial.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunte

-Necesito mandar hacer un cinturón de castidad-. Dijo Felizmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? Jamás me pondré esa cosa-. Dije enojada.

-No te estoy preguntando.

-Ni yo, me voy antes de que tengamos nuestro primer pleito-. Dije mientras jalaba a Edward de la mano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? ¡Estas castigada!.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No hice nada.

-Por faltas a la moral, ¿Qué es eso de estar en las piernas de tu novio? Parecía que querían hacer la danza del apareo.- Me puse completamente roja, pasando como por diez tonos diferentes.

-Entonces vete acostumbrando, porque no voy a cambiar, Bye.- Salí antes de que siguiera dándome aquel sermón.

Así pasaron los días que quedaban del viaje, entre risas, bromas, excursiones, fue de lo mas divertido, yo cada vez quería mas a Edward, aunque para que negarlo lo amaba, pero aun no lo podía admitir, con Austin la relación era mas unida, pero claro el no dejaba de celarme, me preocupaba Alice, que decía que ahora como su cuñada, tenia que dejarla vestirme todo el tiempo sin limites, Rosalie me daba muchos consejos de cómo arreglarme, Emmett me escogía como blanco de sus bromas la mayoría de veces, ganándose que Edward lo golpeara y Rosalie lo castigara con algo me dio risa esto, porque lo trataban como un niño, Jasper era el mas tranquilo podíamos pasarnos horas hablando de libros, con Carlisle y Esme me llevaba increíble, ellos decían que era como una hija mas y así me sentía, y con los demás la relación era cordial.

Por fin había llegado de regresar a Forks, lo que significaba que tenía que hablar con Charlie, y saber porque hizo aquello, estábamos arreglando las maletas y todo para ya irnos al aeropuerto, nos fuimos en las camionetas que habían ido por nosotros, obviamente yo me fui con Edward, Austin, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, en el avión dormí un poco me sentía cansada, Edward me acuno en sus brazos como siempre.

Cuando desperté estamos por aterrizar, me abroche el cinturón y sentí como mi cuerpo la invadía en pánico, al no saber con que me encontraría antes de bajarnos Austin me hablo.

-Hija, ¿Quieres estar sola cuando hables con Charlie, o quieres que te acompañé?-. Quería hablar a solas con Charlie para evitar que discutieran, pero Austin tenia todo el derecho de saber el porque de las cosas.

-Ven conmigo, pero por favor no se vayan a pelear-. Le di un rápido abrazo y bajamos del avión.

Los Denali se despidieron, diciendo que tenían que llegar a desempacar todo.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a Charlie ahí esperándome, pero no venia solo, estaba con un señor de traje, que se veía bastante serio, escuche un gruñido de Edward, me le quede viendo a mi flaco, me susurro al oído.

-No firmes nada de lo te muy molesto, solamente asentí, algo no andaba bien, lo podía ver en su cara.

-No lo hare, tranquilo-. Le apreté a mano.

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi Pa..Charlie, cuando me vio me abrazo.

-Bella te extrañé mucho, mira te presento al Lic. Steve-. Salude con la mano.

-Hola Chicos-. Se saludaron todos, aunque se veían bastante tensos, Austin y Edward se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que hablar-. Le dije seria a Charlie

-¿Qué pasa, todo esta bien?.

-Si pasa algo, y es urgente aclararlo.

-Ok, solo tenemos que hablar unas cosas con el abogado y firmas unos papeles y halamos lo que quieras hija-. Edward gruñó y me tomo mas fuerte de la mano, puso su cuerpo un poco enfrente de mi, como protegiéndome.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, es urgente que hablemos ¡Ahora!-. Lo último casi lo grite. Me miro un poco molesto y estaba apunto de rebatir, pero Edward fue mas rápido.

-Vamos aquí están los carros, en cuanto a usted Lic. Steve, será mejor que mas tarde arreglen los asuntos que tengan pendiente-. Mascullo muy molesto Edward.

El camino fue silencioso se podía sentir la tensión, en cada rincón del carro, nunca me separe de Edward, llegaron todos a mi casa, pero solo bajaron del carro Austin, Charlie, Edward y yo, me gire para ver a los demás, ellos sabían todo, que mas daba, además seria muy grosero dejarlos afuera, cuando ellos son como familia.

-¿No quieren pasar?-. Le ofrecí, en su cara se veía la duda.

-Venga, son de la familia-. Les dije sonriendo.

Ellos dudaron un momento, hasta que finalmente hablo Carlisle.

-Es mejor que lo hablen ustedes, nosotros vamos a casa-. Se despidieron de nosotros. Charlie parecía sorprendido que Austin y Edward se quedaran, el primero merecía estar en este momento tanto o mas que yo, y a Edward lo necesitaba aquí.

Pasamos a la sala, todos tomamos asiento, Austin no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Charlie, se veía bastante molesto, pero era hora de aclarar todo.

-Pa…-. Le estaba diciendo a Charlie, pero enseguida me arrepentí, porque Austin me veía con dolor.

-Seré directa, quiero que me cuentes como es que conociste a mi Mama, desde un comienzo y quiero que me hables con la verdad-. Dije tratando de mantener mi voz calmada. Charlie me veía sorprendido ante mi petición.

-¿Y que tienen que hacer _esos _aquí?-. Me molesto que los llamara así.

-Ellos, son mi novio y mí….-. No podía decirle que mi padre- y mi mejor amigo-. Fije mi vista en Austin, pidiéndole una disculpa, el solo me sonrió.

-¿Por qué justo hasta ahora quieres saber de tu Madre?

-Simplemente quiero saberlo, ¡Contéstame, por favor!-. Exigí saber, estaba cansada de tantos secretos.

-Es que ya lo sabes todo, que tu Mama y yo nos enamoramos desde la primera vez que nos vimos, nuestros padres eran socios, y que en cuanto tuvimos una oportunidad nos fuimos para casarnos, después tu Madre se enfermo, estaba embarazada de ti y murió al dar a luz-. Escuche a Austin gruñir.

-¡MENTIRA, ESAS SON PURAS MENTIRAS, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS AHORA MISMO LA VERDAD!-. Grite fuera de mi, Charlie se paro de golpe y me tomo del brazo.

-¡Escúchame bien, no se te ocurra volverme hablar así Isabela, que soy tu Padre y me respetaras-. Me estaba lastimando, pero antes de que continuara Edward lo aparto de mí.

-Tú no eres...

-Yo no soy ¿Tu que? ¡Contéstame!-. Dijo Charlie mientras me volvía tomar del brazo, pero con mas fuerza haciendo que me quejara del dolor.

-No la vuelva a lastimar-. Lo amenazó Edward.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?-. Le dije mientras lloraba abrazada a Edward.

-¿Qué diablos paso en ese viaje?

-Solo dime la verdad-. Le suplique.

-Pues si así lo quieres, pero no quiero que luego de estos sigas molestando con esas estupideces, tu Madre nunca se enamoro de mi ¿Feliz?, nuestros Padres eran socios, ella tenía un noviecito que nadie quería en su casa, según lo que me dijo tu Abuelo, se amaban a mi valía en un comienzo, pero después cuando la conocí me enamore perdidamente de ella, la quería tener junto a mi sin importar nada mas, poco a poco, comencé a elaborar un plan de cómo separarla de aquel estúpido que me robo su corazón.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como pudo ser tan egoísta aquel hombre que durante todo este tiempo creía que era mi Papa, ¿Cómo mis Abuelos se prestaron a esto?, no les importaba el dolor de mi Madre, comencé a detestarlos, por su culpa crecí solo sin amor, sin el cariño de una Madre, ¿Por qué Charlie tuvo que hacer eso? Si no hubiera sido por el, mi vida hoy seria tan distinta, aunque gracias a eso también conocí a Edward, era lo único bueno que me pudo haber pasado.

-¿Quién te creías para hacerle eso a Rene?-. Dijo Austin completamente fuera de si, apretaba los puños a su lado, su respiración era entre cortada.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llamaba Rene? Yo no lo mencione-. Dijo Charlie.

-Yo se lo dije…Continua que quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Ella se veía muy contenta los últimos días, supuse que estaba planeando algo, hasta que descubrí su secreto, en tres días se escaparía con ese, no dije nada me guarde todo lo que sentía, tenia que ser mas inteligente para no perderla, aquel día hable con tus Abuelos, les conté que la raptaría y la traería a Forks, hasta que se le pasara su encaprichamiento por su noviecito, ellos se alegraron y me dieron todo su apoyo, aquel día que iban a escapar poco antes le dije que tenia que hablar con ella y salimos a caminar, cuando íbamos apenas caminando unos metros tape su boca y con ayuda de los que entonces eran mis guardaespaldas la subí a mi camioneta, ella lucho con todo para no ir, pero éramos cuatro contra ella- Se escucho como se rompía algo, Austin había roto el lápiz que tenia en la manos, se paro de nuevo.

-Tu maldito infeliz, ¿Cómo te atreviste?-. Se iba lanzar contra Charlie, pero Edward lo agarro, impidiendo que se acercara a el.

-¿Quién te crees, para hablarme así?, tu no sabes lo que sentía por ella, yo la amaba-. Dijo Charlie enojado, ya no aguantaba quedarme callada, y no quería y no debía juzgarlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Y dices que la amas? Cuando amas no condenas a alguien estar a tu lado, para que sea infeliz, luchas por su felicidad, así sea costa de la tuya, el amor no es egoísta, ciego y enfermo, ¡TU NO LA AMABAS!, solo fue un maldito capricho para ti, no te importo matarla en vida, eres un…-. Pero no me dejo continuar, su mano se estampo en mi mejilla de una manera tan brusca y violenta que me dio miedo, Edward aventó a Charlie, lejos de mi, y me sobo la mejilla, mientras me daba dulces besos, donde todavía ardía, por la sensación que dejo su mano, Austin en cambio tomo a Charlie del cuello de su camisa y le dijo.

-¡En tu miserable vida le volverás a poner una mano encima a Bellas!-. Tenia que pararlo, se que quizás era capaz de matarlo, corrí a lado de Austin, lo tome del brazo.

-No fue nada, tranquilo-. El me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, pero soltó a Charlie.

-¿Qué paso después?-. Le dije seria, pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Cuando llegamos a Forks, ella no hablaba casi no comía, la obligue a casarse conmigo amenazándola que destruiría a aquel imbécil, cuando nos casamos, ella no me miro solo firmo los papeles mientras lloraba desconsolada, cuando iba hacerla mía me dio una noticia que casi, hace que me vuelva loco, me pidió, me suplico de rodillas que no la tocara, que ella estaba embarazada, sabia que ese hijo era de ese, accedí a no tocarla durante el embarazo, fueron pasando los meses, en un comienzo te odie aun siendo bebe porque me quitabas toda la atención de Rene, además que cada vez que te tocaba en su vientre lo hacia con tanto amor y anhelo que te envidiaba, pero poco a poco me encariñé con la idea de ser Padre, jure que nunca conocerías al idiota ese y serias mi hija, cuando naciste tu Madre no murió, fueron varios meses después.

-¿Cómo? Tú me dijiste que murió cuando me dio a luz-. Me había hecho sentir culpable por años de la muerte de mi Madre, cuando el sabia que yo no tenia la culpa de nada, ¿Qué clase de persona era?

-Rene murió siete meses después de que tú nacieras, si en un comienzo estuvo débil, pero lucho por ti te amaba tanto, yo también lo hago, podría decirse que estábamos bien, pero ella aun no permitía que acercara a ella, una noche tome de mas y no me pude controlar, solo quería que me amara y la tome por la fuerza.

-¿LA VIOLASTE?-. Grite enojada y decepcionada de el.

-Si…no era mi intensión pero, el alcohol y mis instintos me dominaron.

Austin le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Charlie quedara tirado en el piso, iba seguir golpeándolo, pero una vez más Edward lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices esto?

-¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que hice?, ¿Por qué crees que estuviste tanto tiempo en ese internado?, ¡Me metieron en la cárcel! Pase ahí muchos años odiándome, odiando todo a mí alrededor inclusive te odie a ti, solo quería ser feliz, era mucho pedir maldita sea, pero no, todo lo arruinaron ustedes-. Dijo señalándome.

-¿Ella te denuncio o por qué te metieron la cárcel?

-No fue por eso, fue porque yo la…

-¿Tu que Charlie, creo que ya puedes decírmelo o no?

-Yo la….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HOLA CHICAS!!!!! AKI ESTA EL CAPI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!! MIL GRACIAS POR TODOOOO EL APOYOOO, DE VERDAD NO SE QUE HARIA SIN USTEDES, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, TAMBIENNNNN PARA LAS QUE COMENTANNNNN. TUVE EL CAPITULO DESDE JUEVES PERO MI BETA TUVO UNOS PROBLEMAS, Y NO ME PUEDE BETEAR!! ASÍ QUE EL SABADO CUANDO ME AVISO ME PUSE A BUSCAR UNA BETA QUE ACEPTARA MI INTENTO MAL HECHO DE FANFIC Y AKI ESTA EL CAPI GRACIAS A **Lei-Clln** POR SER MI BETA DE VERDAD!!, ERES UN ÁNGEL Y DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS!!! XD Y POR FIS PASEN A LEER SUS HISTORIAS AUNQUE DE SEGURO MUCHAS YA LAS LEYERON "LA PAREJA IDEAL", "HOT WEEKEND IN LA PUSH", Y TIENES OTRAS MAS QUE SON GENIALES Y TAMBIEN DOS TRADUCCIONES "BELLA SWAN: SECUESTRADORA", "OFICIAL BUENOTE", ASÍ QUE YA SABEN PASEN A LEERLAS DE VERDAD QUE SON GENIALES!!!!

**AH!! ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADOOO EN ESPECIAL A MI QUERIDA "ALE" JEJEJE NO VOLVERE HACERTE LA BROMIS JAJAJA, PERO TODO ES CULPA DE ANALIA QUE ME OBLIGA JAJAJAJAJA LAS KIERO MUCHOOO EN LA NOCHE HABLAMOS ¡AH POR CIERTO CHICAS! EL MARTES PULICARE UN ONE SHOT CON LEMMON POR SI GUSTAN PASARSE JEJEJEJ CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE, SERA MI PRIMER LEMMON JEJEJE, Y ALE PAGARE YA POR FIN MI CUOTA POR LA BROMA JAJAJAJAJA**

TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A CADA PERSONA QUE LEE LA HISTORIA, A TODOS LOS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS, TODOOOOS DE VERDAD GRACIAS!!!!

BUENOOOO AHORA SI PASO RAPIDIN A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS CHICAS!!!....

***MELIICULLEN.-** HAY K MAL EHHHHHHHHH AMIGA, ME TENIAS TODA NERVIOSA, PENSANDO QUE YA NO ME QUERIAS O NO TE GUSTABA MI HISTORIA!!!! =(, PERO ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES BIEN DE VERDAD, SI ME PREOCUPE MUCHOOOOOO, PERO YA SE QUE ESTAS BIEN , AUNQUE CASTIGADA PFF… TE ADOROOOOO Y EXTRAÑO MUCHO TUS REVIEWS Y NUESTRAS CONVERSACIONES POR PMS JAJAJAJJAJA, ESPERO K PRONTO SE ACABE TU CASTIGO, PORTATE BIEN!!!!! PARA QUE REDUZCAN LA CONDENA AJAJAJAJA, TE KIEROOO Y TENGO MI MAPA JAJAJAJA, HAY AMIGA DESEO DE CORAZON QUE YA PUEDA LEERTE EL TRES DE VERDAD, **ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN VA DEDICADO A TI!!!** POR SER SIEMPRE TAN LINDA Y PARA FESTEJAR TU LIBERTAD!!! HAY K EMOCION SOLO FALTA UNOS UN DÍA PARA QUE SE ACABE TU CASTIGO Y QUIERO ES MAS EXIGO SABER PORK TE CASTIGARON JAJAJJA, TE KIERO.

***BARBIE.-** NENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU JEJEJEJE, DE VERDAD QUE SIIIII, ESPERO K TE LA HAYAS PASADOOOO SUPER BIEN!!!!! Y PUES LA VERDAD ME TARDE CON EL CAPITULO POR LO DE MI BETA, PERO BUENO EL PUNTO ES K, HAY NECESITO CONTARTE TANTAS COSAS QUE HAN PASADO, MMM PARA MI DESGRACIA NADA BUENAS, ESTOY AL BORDE DE UNA CRISIS NERVIOSA, LLORO CASI TODOS LOS DIAS, PERO NO TE QUIERO AGOBIAR CON MIS COSAS TONTAS, MEJOR CUENTAME K HAS HECHO, COMO TE HA IDO!!!! SABES QUE TE QUIERO Y DE ADORO AMIGUIII Y CUENTAS CONMIGO PARA LO QUE SEA OKIS?!?!?!?! Y JAMAS ESCUCHAME BIEN JAMAS ME PODRIA ENOJAR CONTIGO, ERES UNA PERSONA INCREIBLE Y QUE TENGO LA FORTUNA DE SER SU AMIGA!!!!

***ANTO.- **MI HERMOSO ANGELITO, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN AMEEEE TU ULTIMO CAPITULO ES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL!!!! Y ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, YO ANDO DE BECKYCIENTA COMO ME DICE ANALIE, ARREGLANDO TODAAA LA CASA EN CADA RINCON, GRACIAS POR TODOOO HERMOSA, Y YA QUIERO ESCUCHAR QUE YA TIENES NOVIO EHHHH!!!!, QUIERO IR A BARILOCHE JAJAJAJAJA NONONONO, BUENO TE ADOROOO Y SIEMPRE SERAS MI PRIMIS PASE LO QUE PASE OKIS??!?!? TE ADOROOOOOOOO, CUIDATE.

***CELESTE.-** HOLA NENA, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, NOS ESTAMOS HABLANDO POR EL MSN, PORTESE BIENNNN Y CUIDATE MUCHO OKAS?!?!?!, CUALQUIER COSA SABES K PUEDES DECIRMELO O PEDIRMELO JEJEJE, CUIDATE Y ME SALUDAS A TU MAMY, Y TU HERMANA, CUIDATE BYE BYE. TODOS POR AQUA TE MANDAN SALUDOS!!!!

***ANALHICULLEN.-** AMIGA MALA JAJAJAJAJ TE GUSTO NUESTRA BROMA?!?!?! SOMOS EL TRIO DE NORTEÑAS, QUE ESTAMOS UN POCO LOCAS, HERMOSAS, LEMMONISIENTAS JAJAJA, PERVERS, JAJAJA PLATICAS RARAS, CARRETILLAS, BESOS JAJAJAJAJA QUE SI ESTA CONTIGO, QUE SI CONMIGO JAJAJA, LO SE EN CONCLUSION ESTAMOS LOCAS, PERO LAS AMOOO DE VDD, JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN NENAS, MMM CON NUESTRAS PLATICAS NOCTURNAS, RECUERDA QUE ERES MI HERMANA AHORA Y QUEEE SIEMPRE ESTARE AHÍ PARA TI OK?!?! PARA LO QUE SEA TE KIERO!!!

***MIRICULLEN.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DE VERDAD QUE APRECIOOOOOO DEMASIADO EL MENSAJE QUE ME DEJASTE ME HICISTE REÍR EN UN MOMENTO MUY FEO PARA MI, DE VERDAD GRACIASSSSS, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIENNNN, NO SE COMO LE HACES PEROOO DE VERDAD QUE ADOROOOOOO TUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME SUBES EL ANIMOOOO, SIENTO HABERTE HECHO LLORAR!!!! =(, NO HEMOS HABLADOOOO POR EL MSN =$ DE VERDAD QUE SE EXTRAÑAN ESAS PLATICAS, AUNQUE FUERON POCAS PERO SUSTANCIOSAS JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA IDO MUY BIEN EN TU CURSO!!!, JAJAJAJAJA Y SI REPETI POR CIERTO "INSPIRACION VEN A MI" JAJAJAJA, TODOS ME VEIAN CON CARA DE WTF A ESTA QUE LE PASO!! PERO LO HICE JAJAJA Y AUNQUE HE QUERIDO DECIRLE ADIOS A LA DEPRE ALGO O ALGUIEN SIEMPRE HACE QUE NO ME DEJE SALIR, ESTOY CANSADA CREEME DE ESTAR ASÍ, PERO SIMPLEMENTENTE NO PUEDO QUITARME ESTA DEPRE, ULTIMENTE PAREZCO EMO DE VERDAD LLORANDO CADA RATO JAJAJA, HASTA CREO K BELLA ME CONTAGIO SU TRISTEZA , GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y TODO DE VERDAD SABES QUE CONMIGO CUENTAS PARA LO QUE SEA DESDE UNA UÑA ROTA, ALGUNA RUPTURA AMOROSA, SIMPLEMENTE UNC HISTE, UN PROBLEMA, AYUDA, TAREA LO QUE SEA SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO OKIS?!?!?! Y CON RESPECTO A TU ACLARASION TIENES RAZON METI TODA LA PATA, PERO DIGAMOS QUE AUSTIN CONTROLA MUY BIEN SU PODER Y COMO EN ESE MOMENTO ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO BAJO SU ESCUDO JEJEJEJE

***CLAU77.-** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MIL Y MAS ALLA JEJEJEJE ES K DE VERDAD TENGOOOO K AGRADECERTEEEEE TODOOOO DE VERDAD K NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DECIR TODO LO QUE SIENTO CON CADA UNO DE TUS REVIEWS!!! NUNCA DUDES NADA EN PEDIRME POR FIS, DE VERDAD, AHORA DOY GRACIAS POR HABER ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE ME HIZO CONOCER PERSONAS ESPECIALES COMO TUUUU, NUNCAAAAAA PODRE ESTAR MAS AGRADECIDA JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE ME CONSIDERES UNA AMIGA, PORQUE YO LO HAGO ASÍ CONTIGOOOOOO, ESPEROOOOOOOO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI, Y OJALA UN DÍA TE ANIMES CON TU HISTORIA, SABES QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO, HAYYYYY ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CADA UNO DE TUS MENSAJES, CREO K YA LO HABIA DICHO, PEROOOOOO NO ME IMPORTA REPETIRTEO JAJAJAJA, ES PARA K TE QUEDE CLARO =P. TK AMIGA!!!!

***SOFIA.-** AMIGAAAAAA TE ADOROOOOO GRACIAS POR TODOOO, POR CIERTO SUBI LA IMAGEN QUE ME HICISTE AL METRO!!! Y ME AGREGO UN AMIGO DEL CHAVO K LE PASASTE MI MAIL Y LE DIJE MI EDAD =$ NO SABIA QUE ERA AMIGO DE EL OOPS.. NOS CACHARON AMIGUETA JAJAJAJ. ESPERO YA QUIE EL MIERCOLES ESTE MAS TRANQUILA PORK EL MARTES TENGO VISITAS Y YO SIGO EN MI PLAN DE CENICIENTA Y DEMAS, TE ADOROOO HERMOSA, CUIDATE Y ESTAMOS HABLANDO!!!

***EMMYSWANS.-** AMIGAAAA, ESPERO QUE ESTES MEJOR, ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADO PORQUE NO MEJORAS, DE VERDAD TE MANDO LA MEJOR DE LAS VIBRAS PARA QUE TE RECUPERES PRONTO, ESPERO QUE ESTES MEJOR Y RECUERDA QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO Y CUALQUIER COSA NO DUDES EN PEDIRMELA DE VERDAD!!!

***KARIN CULLEN.-** HOLA KARINA!!!! ME DA GUSTOOO VERTE POR AKI DE NUEVO, ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN!!!, Y YA ESTES BIEN INSTALADA EN TU NUEVO HOGAR, Y QUE NO SE TE HAYA PERDIDO NADA (PORK A MI SI SE ME HA PERDIDO CUANDO ME MUDO =(), Y BUENO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MUCHOOOO EL CAPITULO JEJEJEJE, CUALQUIER COSA ME DICES EHH!!!

***WAVY88.-** HAY GRACIAS, AHORITA YA POR FIN ANDO DANDO UN SUSPIRO, AUNQUE TUVE EL CAPITULO DESDE EL JUEVES, ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR UN ONE SHOT CON MI PRIMER LEMMON =$, ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN JAJAJA, Y AHORITA ME VOY A PASAR POR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES K SUBISTE!!! YA QUIEROOOOO LEER JEJEJEJE…TE KIEROOOOOOOOO AHORITA NOS LEEMOS, DE SEGURO CUANDO LEAS ESTO YAP COMENTEEE ASÍ K MIL GRACIAS….

***CARMEN CULLEN 116**.-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA MIL GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS NO SABES, QUE LINDO SE SIENTE ESCUCHARLAS, Y DE VERDAD GRACIAS NO SE COMO HACER PARA AGRADERTE TODOOOO, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES POR FIS NO DUDES EN DECIRMELO ZAZ?!?!?!? ESPERO QUE ANDES DISFRUTANDO LA RECTA FINAL DE VACACIONES =(, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!!

***PIPILOTTE.-**HOLAAAA GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, DIOS ME TRAUMASTE EN EL ULTIMO CAPI JEJEJEJE LLEGUE A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE BELLA DIRIA TE ODIO, PERO LO QUE MAS ODIO DE TI, ES QUE TE AMO JAJAJAJA, HAY DIOS BUENO, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOOO, ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!!

***BELLSCULLENS.-** ESTOY SEGURA QUE ME GUSTARA TU CAP!!!, OJALA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI, ESPERO LEERTE PRONTOOO, RECUERDA QUE CUENTAS PARA LO QUE SEA CONMIGO SIPI?!?!?! Y OJALA QUE ESTES MUY BIENNN, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!!! Y YA QUIERO LEER TAMBIEN I STILL LOVE YOU…ES GENIAL JEJEJE

***NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN.-** HOLA GRACIASSSSS, ESTE CAP NO ESTA TAN TRISTE JEJEJEJE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEE DE VERDAD, LE PUSE TODAS LAS GANAS PARA QUE QUEDARA MENOS TRISTE JEJEJEJE, CREO QUE CON EL PASADO ME PROYECTE, PERO BUENO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD, ME ENCANTO TU ONE SHOT SUPER LINDO!!!!

***MAFER DE CULLEN.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GRACIAS POR TODO, POR NOMINARME, POR APOYARME, POR ESCUCHARME JAJAJA POR SOPORTARME, POR TODOOOO, BUENO SABES QUE TE ADOROOO Y CUENTAS CONMIGO DE VERDAD, PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS!!!! Y ME ENCANTO TU NEW CAP, FELICIDADES!!!

***YOLABERTAY.-** HAY GRACIASSSS POR TODAS TUS PALABRAS DE VERDAD, SON DEMASIADO LINDAS Y NO CREO MERECERMELAS, TE MANDO MIL ABRAZOS ROMPE HUESOS ESTILO EMMETT, Y DE VERDAD MIL GRACIAS!!!! Y CREEME QUE SI HAY ALGUIEN ESPECIAL AQUÍ ERES TU, PORK CON TAN SOLO TUS PALABRAS CREEME QUE HICISTE SONREIR A UNA PERSONA QUE ESTA LOCA (OSEA YOP JE) XD!!!

***SUSANNBRANDONCULLEN.-** GRACIAS!!! JEJEJE ESPERARE ANSIOSA TU CAPITULO, Y COMO NO SI TU HISTORIA ES GENIAL!!!! DE VERDAD QUE ME ENCANTA, Y PUES A DISFRUTAR DE LA FAMILIA UN RATO NOUP?!?!?! ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!!! Y ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO JEJEJE.

***ANA.-**GRACIAS POR TUS CONSEJOS Y ANIMOS!!! Y SE ME PASABA POR LAS PORRAS JEJEJE ME LO VOY A CREER EHHH, DE VERDAD CADA DÍA AGRADEZCO QUE HAYA ESCRITO ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA, PORQUE HE CONOCIDO CHIKS MARAVILLOSAS COMO USTEDES.

***A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N.-** GRACIAS POR TODOOOO Y TAMBIEN POR NOMINARME JEJEJ ME EMPOCIONE MUCHO, DEBO AGRADECERTE K SIEMPRE ME APOYASSS Y DEJAS MENSAJISTO DE VERDAD GRACIAS, SE APRECIA DE CORAZON!!!

***PAOMAR.-** A TI TAMBIEN TE DEBO AGRADECER LA NOMINACION NENA GRACIAS!!!! ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TONMARTE TU TIEMPO Y COMENTAR, Y SORRY NO QUIERO SER TU ASESINA, Y LUEGO CON ESTE CAP JEJEJEJE.

***ANDY CULLEN DE PATTISON.-** HOLA!! SORRY POR LA DEMORA PERO AHORA SI NO FUE MI CULPA, DE VERDAD, QUE TUVE EL CAP EL JUEVES, PERO MI BETA TUVO PROBLEMAS EL SABADO Y DESDE AHÍ ME PUSE A BUSCAR UNA QUE ME HICIERA EL FAVOR DE CONTINUAR JEJEJEJE.

***-CATIA CULLEN PATZ-.-** GRACIAS, PUES AKI ESTA EL CAP Y SI NO TE PREOCUPES BELLA NO ES MALA SOLO ESTABA CONFUNDIDA Y PUES IMAGINATE ENTERARTE DE TODO ESO DE GOLPE JEJEJE, PERO YA POR FIN HABLO BIEN CON LOS DOS, AHORA VEREMOS K PASA CON CHARLIE.

***ANA BERTA.-** GRACIAS HERMOSA, ESPERO SEGUIR SORPRENDIENTE CON CADA CAPITULO JEJEJEJE, Y SI LA VIDA ES CORTA, HAY QUE TRATAR DE DISFRUTARLA, PERO CREEME QUE NO SIEMPRE SE PUEDE…

***-FER-CULLEN-II-.-** AMIGUETAAAA SORRY LA DEMORA PERO COMO YA DIJE JEJE NO FUE MI CULPA DE VERDAD!!! JEJEJEJE ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR A TIEMPO Y LO TUVE BIEN, PERO SIEMPRE HAY CONTRATIEMPOS Y MAS TRATANDOSE DE MI JEJEJE, LA SUERTE ME ABANDONO, CUIDATE Y RECUERDA K TE KIERO BYE BYE!!

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.-** COMO TE DIJE EN EL MENSAJIN DE VERDAD QUE ES DIFICIL, Y TE COMPRENDO MEJOR DE LO QUE CREES, CREO QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION SIMILAR, CUANDO NECESITES ALGUIEN CON QUIEN DESAHOGARTE, UN CONSEJO, LO QUE QUIERAS DE VERDAD ESTOY AKI ZAZ?!?!?! DE VERDAD CUENTAS CON MI AMISTAD Y APOYO…

***TANYA.-**HOLA NO TIENES NADA QUE AGRDACER TODO LO CONTRARIO, GRACIAS A USTEDES POR COMENTAR EN LOS CAPITULOS DE VERDAD, LO APRECIO MUCHISISISIMO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

***AME.-**HOLA GRACIAS AMIGA NO OLVIDES K TE QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO VERNOS PRONTO.

***MOONY MOON MEYER.-** ME HALAGAN TUS PALABRAS, PERO NO CREO SER BUENA COMO PARA UN LIBRO DE VERDAD, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE COMOE SCRIBO, ME HACE FELIZ ESCUCHAR ESO!!!

***CULLEN GIRL.-** GRACIAS NENA POR TUS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD SON VALIOSOS PARA MI, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.

***MARSITA DE HALE**.- HAY GRACIAS NO SABES LO LINDO QUE SE SIENTE AL LEER PALABRAS COMO LAS TUYAS, SABES QUE CUALQUIER COSA NO DUDES EN DECIRMELO ZAZ?!?!?!

***-LOVE.-** GRACIAS Y NOOOOOO, NO QUITARIA POR NADA LAS FOTOS, ME GUSTA BUSCARLAS Y PONERSELAS PARA K SE LAS VAYAN IMAGINANDO, GRACIAS POR TODO LINDA!!!!

***VICKY PATTISON**.- HOLA GRACIAS Y BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y GRAX POR TU COMENTARIO!!!!

***ANDY PATTZ.-** NOOO POR NADA LO DEJO, BUENO ESO ESPERO, PERO AKI SIGO DANDO LATA MIENTRAS, ESPERO LO DISFRUTES MUCHO!!!

***ANTX THEM.-** GRACIAS DE VERDAD JEJEJEJE, ESPERO QUE NO HAYA PERDIDO LA ESCENCIA, PERO UENO TRATO DE DAR LO MEJOR DE MI, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER!!!!

***MANY CULLEN.-** GRACIAS!!! Y BIENVENIDA!!! A LA HISTORIA JEJEJE ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HAY NUEVAS LECTORAS LINDAS COMO TUUUU, ESPERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO DE TI PRONTO JEJEJE, Y GRAX POR COEMNTAR!!!

***ANDYCULLENPATTZ.-**HOLAAAAA SISISISI YO TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LA AMISTAD SE VAYA FORTALECIENDO DE VDD, Y TAMBIEN TKM!! Y NOOO TE PREOCUPES YA VISTE QUE ELLA REACCIONO BIEN CON SU PAPI AUSTIN JEJEJE, ESPERO VER QUE ES LO QUE CHARLIE HIZO, ESE SI QUE FUE MALO NOUP? DE VERDAD SE PASO!!! PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ME HIZO MUY FELIZ TU COMENTARIO, OJALA QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPITULOOO, Y RECUERDA QUE CUENTAS CONMIGO EN LO QUE SEA!!!!

***LUI.-**HOLA LUIGITA CHULA!!! GRACIAS LEER MI HISTORIA JEJEJEJ TE QUIERO RE TE HARTO JAJAJA, NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO, CUIDATE BYE YE.

***ANDRA T. CULLBLACK**.- GRAX LINDA POR TU COMENTARIO, AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES, MUCHOOOO.

***MAIY.-**HAY GRACIAS!!! ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD TE GUSTE, CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES, DUDA, SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO DIME DE VERDAD JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO CUIDATE Y UNA VEZ MIL GRACIAS!!!!

***DAFNE.-** GRACIAS!!! JEJEJEJE AUNQUE CREO QUE ME FALTA MUCHO PARA SER BUENA, TRATO DE HACER MI MAYOR ESFUERZO, GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!!!

***NADIS CULLEN.-**HOLAAAAA MIL GRACIAS POR PASARTE A LA HISTORIA Y TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR JEJEJE, CUALQUIER COSA, DUDA, ACLARACION ME DICES ZAZ?!?!

***KAREN BLACK.-** HOLAAA GRACIAS POR PASARTE POR MI HISTORIA!! ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTOoOo!!!!

***ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON.-** OKIS GRACIAS POR TU VOTO!!! JEJEJE TRATERE DE HACERLO OKIS?!?!? CUIDATE TE KIERO.

***TANYA DENALI CULLEN.-** HOLAAAA BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA ESPONGA QUE TE PONGAS AL CORRIENTE CON LA HISTORIA, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIRES DE VERDAD!!!!

***TATIS BLUE.-**HOLA BIENVENIDA A LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTES LA HISTORIA Y EL CAPI, CUALQUIERO COSA ME AVISAS ZAZ?!?!?

Y NO PUEDE FALLARME RECOMENDARLE LAS HISTORIAS JEJEJE….ASI QUE YA SABEN CHIKS!!!

*** Tras de un futuro juntos, TRAS DE TI, Rescate en el desierto, el juego y la traición, La mitad de mi corazón y matrimonio de pantalla – emmyswans TE ADOROOOOOOO LEANLAS DE VERDAD SON MUY BUENAS Y RECUPERTA PRONTOOOO**

***Lugares chicos, cambios grandes - ANTO STORY. ACABA DE SUBIR CAPITULOOOO ESTA MUY LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***Sweet Baby – SusannBrandonCullen. ES HERMOSOOOOOOOOOO DEBEN DE PASARSE DE VERDAD**

***Toda la vida – pipilotte. QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ME DEJA SIEMPRE EN SUSPENSO ESTA DE 10!!!**

***Segundas Oportunidades y Amor, Odio y Veganza - Wavy88, MUY BUENAS LAS DOS HISTORIAS DE VERDAD!!!**

*** I STILL LOVE YOU, JUNTOS SIN IMPORTAR QUE – BellsCullenS SIMPLEMENTE ME ENCANTAN LAS DOS HISTORIAS!!!**

***Mi Sueño Real - nelly-bello-cullen. MUY LINDO DE VERDAD!!!**

**SI SE ME OLVIDO AGRADECER A ALGUIE POR FAVOR DIGANME, JALENME LAS OREJAS Y ME TIRAN UN JITOMATAZO, PARA CORREGIR POR FAVOR.  
**

**¡!!!MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS!!!!**


	19. CAMBIO DE VIDA Y VISITAS INESPERADAS

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS XD! **

**SUMMARY **¿Qué podrá más el amor, la enfermedad o los prejuicios? El es un rompe corazones que solo piensa en el, ella es una chica linda que sufre, son almas gemelas, se atraen pero se alejan, se aman pero se dañan ¿Realmente lo finales felices existen? EXB Vampiros y Humanos

**CAPITULO 17**

"**Cambio de Vida y unas visitas inesperadas…"**

**POV BELLA**

-Renée murió siete meses después de que tú nacieras, si en un comienzo estuvo débil, pero lucho por ti te amaba tanto, yo también lo hago, podría decirse que estábamos bien, pero ella aun no permitía que acercara a ella, una noche tome de mas y no me pude controlar, solo quería que me amara y la tome por la fuerza.

-¿LA VIOLASTE?-. Grite enojada y decepcionada de el.

-Si…no era mi intensión pero…el alcohol y mis instintos me dominaron, estaba desesperado porque me amara, no sabía que hacer, solo quería que fuera mía.- Gritó desesperado.

Austin le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Charlie quedara tirado en el piso, iba seguir golpeándolo, pero una vez más Edward lo detuvo, no sabía que hacer, estaba en completo shock, nunca pensé que el fuera capaz de hacer eso, ¿Pero como tenía que reaccionar?

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices esto?- dije por fin, cuando pude poner un poco en orden mis ideas, no podía creer, como es que el la había hecho semejante atrocidad.

-¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que hice?, ¿Por qué crees que estuviste tanto tiempo en ese internado?, ¡Me metieron en la cárcel! Pase ahí muchos años odiándome, odiando todo a mí alrededor inclusive te odie a ti, solo quería ser feliz, era mucho pedir maldita sea, pero no, todo lo arruinaron ustedes-. Dijo señalándome.

-¿Ella te denuncio o por qué te metieron la cárcel?

-No fue por eso, fue porque yo la…

-¿Tu que Charlie, creo que ya puedes decírmelo o no?

-Yo la mate.- Todos estos años creí que por mi culpa mi Mamá murió pero ahora resulta que fue asesinada por el que pensé era mi Padre, era un vil mentiroso, comencé a detestarlo por su culpa nunca tuve una familia, no conocí a mi verdadero Padre y a mi Mamá, era una persona egoísta todo lo hizo por su maldita obsesión porque estoy segura que no era amor lo que el sentía, era una vil y pura obsesión.

En ese momento me quede en shock no podía articular palabra alguna, de mi boca solo salían lastimeros gimoteos con lagrimas saladas, por mas que quería moverme y hacer algo, solo podía observar como un ser ajeno todo lo que pasaba desde el momento que Charlie dijo aquellas palabras, Austin se le fue encima y lo estaba golpeando de una manera muy salvaje, en sus ojos pude ver el odio, la frustración, la ira, del rostro de Charlie solo brotaba la sangre y gemidos de dolor, nunca fui una persona violenta y le tenia un cariño muy especial a Charlie, después de todo crecí pensando que era mi Padre, pero cuando dijo aquellas palabras todo se destruyo y nació en mi un nuevo sentimiento, quería que sufriera como lo hizo mi Madre que derramara todas las lagrimas que seguro derramo ella, no era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo Charlie después de todo lo que hizo, el siempre ante mis ojos fue mi Padre y lo quería o mejor dicho lo quise, pero por culpa de aquel hombre que estaba siendo golpeado con una furia que nunca creí ver en una persona nunca conocí el amor y calor de una familia, Edward trataba de controlar y sostener a Austin pero era imposible hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta que podría llegar a matarlo, me dio miedo perder a mi Padre…que lo metieran a la cárcel no quería que me separaran de el ahora que después de tantos años nos habíamos encontrado, por fin mi cuerpo respondió, ante la desesperación de solo pensar en estar separada de el, corrí a su lado y antes de que le diera otra patada a ese ser, el cual comenzaba a despreciar me abrece a la espalda de Austin y comencé a suplicarle.

-¡Por Favor, para!- Dije suplicando. El paro de golpe, pero solo para apartarme delicadamente.

-Lo siento pequeña pero no puedo, tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.- Cuando dijo eso, se volteo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pero me arrodille e implore que se detuviera.

-Te lo suplico, hazlo por mi, tu no hagas lo mismo que el…-y estallé en un llanto desesperado, se giro para verme y me tomo en sus brazos.

-Nunca, escúchame bien princesa, ¡Nunca te arrodilles ante nadie! No te puedo negar nada a ti hija.- Me beso la cabeza.

-Eres lo mas importante que tengo y no soporto ver lo que haces para defenderlo- me dijo mientras gruñía levemente.

-¡No!, no lo hice por el, sino por ti Papá no quiero que termines en la cárcel por su culpa, no quiero perderte ahora que te encontré.

-¿De verdad lo hiciste por mi?- Me preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro que si- le di un beso en la mejilla -¿Edward?- pregunte algo temerosa.

-Aquí estoy hermosa- se inclino a mi lado y me acaricio mi mejilla.

-Gracias por todo.

-Tontis no tienes que agradecer nada, siempre estaré para ti, te adoro y recuerda que tu felicidad es la mía, así como tu dolor es mi dolor, daría todo mi ser por una de tus adorables sonrisas.- Sin poder evitarlo me solté de los brazos de mi Papa y sin esperar estampe mis labios con los suyos con urgencia, el respondió gustoso el beso, me olvide de todo lo que estaba pasando cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de una sonriente y feliz Renée viéndonos a nosotros tres, mientras se despedía con la mano, mientras me decía.

_-Es hora de que seas feliz hija, recuerda que no todo es fácil y habrá piedritas en el camino, pero debes seguir adelante, confía en tu corazón y en el amor, no te dejes vencer fácilmente, eres fuerte y debes luchar por todo aquello que ames, no dejes que nadie te quité lo que te hace feliz.- _Sin decir mas, así como apareció en mi mente se fue, me di cuenta hasta ese momento que había dejado de besar a Edward, y que el y Austin me veían con preocupación en su cara.

-¿Te sientes bien hermosa?

-Si Edward…es solo que…me distraje…perdón.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- Me preguntó mi Papa.

-Aun no podemos irnos, necesitamos aclarar otra cosa, pero si quieres tu adelántate Austin, creo que es lo mejor.- Dijo seriamente Edward.

-No voy a dejar a mi hija con ese desgraciado.- Siseó molesto, apretando los dientes.

-Esta bien, pero por favor mantente calmado- le dijo Edward serio, apremiándolo con la mirada.

-Lo prometo.

-Charlie, esta es la primera y ultima vez que diré esto, mas te vale que dejes los planes de robarle la herencia que Renée le dejó a Bella, es de ella y no voy a permitirte que le robes un solo centavo, quedas advertido, no te acerques a ella, que no esta sola.-Siseó con coraje Edward, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, ahora entiendo quien era el abogado que se presento en el aeropuerto, no puedo creer que la persona que durante tantos años consideré mi Padre, quisiera hacerme daño.

-¿A ti quién te dijo eso?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Tengo mis métodos- se giró para mirarme. -Ve hacer tus maletas princesa, que aquí no te quedaras.- Dijo viéndome con aquella mirada tan dulce, que era imposible negarle algo.

-¡Ella no se va a ir de aquí! ¡Es mi hija! Ustedes solo quieren robarme a mi hija, ¡Bella! Por favor no te vayas, solo lo hago porque no quiero que te apartes de mi, por favor no me dejes- gritó desesperado Charlie.

-Ella es mi hija, tu me la robaste- le dijo Austin acercándose amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento Charlie, pero yo me quiero ir con el, ya nos hemos daño y si seguimos así terminaremos peor.

Subí hacer mis maletas rápido, no quería estar aquí un minuto más, cuando termine Austin y Edward me ayudaron con todas mis cosas, cuando subimos la ultima maleta, le dirigí una mirada a Charlie y sin decir nada, Salí de aquella casa, esperando lo que la vida me traería.

Me instale en casa de los Cullen, aun no me sentía cómoda con Tanya alrededor, así que Austin también se mudo conmigo, para pasar mas tiempo conmigo, insistió que pronto nos cambiaremos a una casa solos, pero le dije que mejor a un departamento y lo pagaríamos entre los dos, no le pareció la idea, dijo que el era mi padre y que se tenia que ser responsable de mi, que me dejara consentirme por todos los años que no pudo hacerlo, no me quedo de otra mas que aceptar, me costaba un poco de trabajo en ocasiones verlo como mi Papá pues aparentaba mi edad.

El tiempo pasa volando, esto suele suceder cuando en tu vida vuelve a tomar su lugar y un rumbo fijo, pasa cuando la felicidad es tan grande que destila cada uno de tus poros, claro siempre con pequeños inconvenientes, pero siempre terminas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pasa porque sin no lo hiciese no podría haber vivido tantos momentos hermosos.

Y ahora puedo decir que han pasado diez meses, el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que Charlie no era realmente aquello a lo que se le podría llamar Padre, en los primeros meses me buscaba, pero con el tiempo pareció olvidarse de mi, hace mas de dos meses que no se nada de el y prefiero que así lo sea después de enterarme de todo lo que hizo no puedo ver igual, diez meses en los que me he enamorado mas de mi novio, por fin hace un par de meses nos atrevemos a decirnos TE AMO, la palabra mas hermosa que hay, diez meses en las que el verdadero padre que tengo se acercado mas a mi y hemos aprendido tanto uno del otro, puedo decir que por fin tengo mi familia completa, los dos nos llevamos increíblemente bien, aunque es un poco celoso mi Papá lo adoro, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, diez meses en los que fui completamente feliz con el amor también de mis amigos Alice que cada vez que ve una tienda, parece que se le mete un demonio y compra como si las cosas se fueran acabar, Rosalie que con su temperamento me ha ayudado a ser mas segura de mi, Emmet que es como mi hermano mayor, que siempre me hace reír, Jasper siempre me comprendía y apoyaba y claro me celaba junto con Emmet, Carlisle y Esme me cuidaban como una hija con Tanya simplemente no nos hablábamos, Nayeli y Angela seguían siendo de mis mejores amigas.

Pero no todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas Edward y yo hemos tenido pequeñas diferencias, y en parte me siento culpable y tengo miedo, el quiere llevar nuestra relación al siguiente paso, pero yo aun no me siento lista, se que es un chico que esta acostumbrado a tener eso con tan solo una sonrisa deslumbrando a cualquier chica, pero yo no soy así, lo siento un poco frustrado y el que yo siempre me niegue lo enoja, pero no dice nada, solo me apoya y comprende, aunque el ultimo pleito fue hace unas semanas aun lo recuerdo claramente.

_**Flashback **_

_Estábamos en nuestro prado festejando los nueve meses de relación que llevábamos juntos, el había hecho todo un día de campo perfecto, el había cocinado y colocado con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas "TE AMO PEQUEÑA, GRACIAS POR TODO", mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no pude sostenerlas y las deje salir, el me las limpio delicadamente con sus pulgares, beso el camino que habían marcado mis lagrimas, sus besos bajaron hasta mi cuello donde lo comenzó a besar suavemente, de repente ya estábamos acostados sobre los pétalos, el sobre mi el se divertía con mi cuello, mientras yo lo hacia con su cabello, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo, puso su mano en mis senos por encima de mi ropa, tenia un poco de miedo no creía estar lista aun, pero no me queje, deje que disfrutara de ello, mis manos acercaron su rostro al mío y atrape su carnoso labio inferior y lo mordí suavemente, el gimió en mi boca y el beso se volvió mas apasionado, mientras las caricias se hacían mas posesivas, sentí como su mano llegaba al botón de mi pantalón, di un pequeño brinco del susto, enseguida recobre la compostura y detuve su manos, el me vio un poco desesperado y dolido, estaba debatiéndome en que hacer, pero el no me dejo ni siquiera me dejo decir nada, volvió a estampar sus labios cerezas sobre los míos, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, continuamos besándonos, el no movió las manos de mi cintura, comenzaba a tener demasiado calor, el pareció notarlo, porque de nuevo coloco su mano al borde de cierre de mi pantalón, tome su mano y la avente con un poco de brusquedad._

_-Tenemos que parar Flaco- me costó mucho decirle esas palabras, pero tenia que hacerlo, aun no estaba lista._

_-¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacerlo? No sabes lo difícil que es para mi esto-_

_-Porque aun no estoy lista- dije sincera._

_-¡Nunca lo estas! Ya me estoy cansando…- alzó la voz, pero sin gritarme. Al parecer se arrepintió en cuanto soltó aquellas palabras de su boca, porque tomo mi rostro entre su manos y me vio pidiendo disculpas._

_-Amor perdóname, no quise decir eso, es solo que…perdóname soy un tonto, te amo y te seguiré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo arrepentido, pero sabia que no podía estar enojada con el, en cierta parte tenia razón._

_-Perdóname tu también a mi, se que quizás es un poco egoísta de mi parte, el pedirte que me esperes casi un año, cuando muchas chicas quisieran estar en mi lugar- dije triste._

_-Pero a mi me importa solo una castaña.- Me susurro al oído, en sus labios estaba marcada aquella sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento, me guiñó el ojo._

_-Te amo flaco- le dije feliz._

_-Yo te amo más. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Tenía un mal presentimiento, una opresión en el pecho, que no me gustaba nada, alguien toco la puerta de mi recamara y sin esperar entro, como un pequeño torbellino.

-Bella párate ya que se nos va hacer tarde para la escuela.- Me regañó Alice, extrañaba a Edward se había ido a cazar todo el fin de semana junto con mi Papá, Jasper y Emmet, no tardaba en llegar, no dormí muy bien estas noches, echaba de menos los brazos de mi amor, aun recuerdo el día mi Papá se dio cuenta que Edward y yo pasábamos todas las noches juntos.

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos acostados en mi cuarto, mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de Edward, mientras el tenia uno de sus brazos envuelto en mi cintura y me daba pequeños besos en la cabeza, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndonos brincar a los dos._

_-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- gritó enfurecido mi Papá._

_Los dos nos quedamos callados, no sabiendo que contestar, los ojos de mi papá cada ves estaban mas obscuros, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda._

_-Papá solo estamos durmiendo._

_-¡Pues yo no te veo dormida jovencita! Creo que lo mejor es que de hoy en adelante me mude a tu cuarto y ¡Tu aparta tus sucias manos de mi bebe!_

_-No me voy a dormir contigo, ¿Qué no puedes confiar en mí?_

_-Si confío en ti, pero no en tus hormonas adolescentes y mucho menos en este que parece conejo.- No pude aguantar una carcajada al escuchar como lo comparo con un conejo, los dos me vieron como si me hubiera vuelto loca._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunté inocentemente._

_-No se, porque no he comprado aun ese cinturón de castidad, pero de esta semana no pasa que vaya por el- murmuró mi Papá mas para el, pero alcance a escucharlo._

_-No comencemos con eso de nuevo, por favor._

_-¿Y tu no dices nada?- señaló a Edward- Te quedas callado, mientras perviertes a mi hija y no dices nada, ¿Qué no puedes dejar de toquetear a mi niña? Es una bebe y tu solo la llevas por el mal camino, se que pareces un conejo, pero ella no es tu conejilla ¡Entiéndelo!_

_¿Por qué la vida no me quería? ¡Dios! Mi papá siempre tenia que irse a los extremos y decir aquellos comentarios, me puse completamente roja, mientras balbuceaba, cosas sin sentido._

_-Austin, amo a Bella, y la respeto…- no lo dejo continuar._

_-Dices que la amas y te la pasas en la cama con ella pervirtiéndola ¿Qué es lo que sigue la llevarás a un Sex Shop, harás que vea pornografía, leerán el kamasutra, para que luego ponerlo en practica?- preguntó sarcástico, apretando los dientes._

_-¡Papá! Ya basta, es mi intimidad, deberías conseguirte una novia._

_-Tú no me hablas así jovencita y ahora regreso.- Salió corriendo del cuarto, Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo y estallamos en carcajadas, es que el ver a Austin en esta etapa de papá celoso, era siempre vergonzoso pero muy divertido._

_Mi papa regreso en menos de cinco minutos cargando ¿Una cama? ¡Ay no!, esto si que no se lo voy a permitir._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunte enojada._

_-Simple, yo también me quedaré con ustedes y protegeré la reputación y pureza de mi bebe- Puso la cama a un lado de la mía y se cruzo de brazos._

_-¿Entonces te quedaras en mi cuarto?_

_-Si y no me moveré de aquí._

_-Ok, ¿Lo prometes?- Edward me veía con una ceja alzada, creo que si iba a funcionar mi plan._

_-Si, lo prometo ¿Por qué?_

_-Ahorita regresamos, tengo algo que hablar con Edward- Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero no se opuso, antes que dijera nada, jale de la mano a Edward. Salí corriendo a su habitación y cerré con llave después, le pedí ayuda a mi Eddy para que pusiera un mueble y no entrara tan fácil._

_-Amor se va a enojar- me dijo Edward abrazándome._

_-Lo se, pero tiene que aprender y respetarnos, no quiero tenerlo todas las noches con nosotros o tu ¿Si?_

_-No, pero…-_

_Unos fuertes toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron._

_-¡Isabella Dunts abre en este preciso momento!- ¡oh, oh! Nunca me llamaba así, por cierto desde hace algún tiempo para el deje de ser Isabella Swan, ahora era Isabella Dunts, que era su apellido cuando era humano._

_-Me voy a dormir ya Papá tengo sueño, te quiero y recuerda la promesa que acabas de hacer.- Sonreí triunfante._

_Se escucharon una maldiciones afuera y un golpe seco, creo que si estaba enojado, pero ya se le pasaría._

_-Esto no se queda así, mañana cuando recibas tu castigo, veremos si suenas tan feliz._

_-¿Sabes algo?- le grite._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Te quiero mucho- le dije sabiendo, que eso haría que se le quitara un poco el coraje._

_-Yo también mi Bells y te aprovechas de eso, descansa y mañana hablaremos._

_-Hasta mañana._

_**Fi**__**n**__** flashback**_

-Hey Bella, ¿Dónde estas? Andas muy distraída, apúrate que Edward no tarda mas de veinte minutos en venir por nosotras.

Solo el escuchar eso, me hizo pararme rápido, me bañe en tiempo record y me arregle feliz me puse un abrigo gris a medio muslo porque ya era diciembre y hacia mucho frio, unos mayones grises, en el cuello me puse una bufanda azul verdoso con unas botas cafés de piso, que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla, me alacié el cabello y me lo deje suelto, al final me puse unos guantes negros de piel.

-En cinco minutos llega Edward y los demás, Bella- me gritó Alice desde abajo. Salí corriendo las escaleras, para esperarlo en la entrada de la casa, exactamente en cinco minutos como había dicho Alice, llego mi Edward, en cuanto me vio, sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que mis rodillas se sintieran como gelatina. Me lance a sus brazos y nos besamos durante varios minutos, hasta que un carraspeo de garganta nos hizo separarnos, nunca cambiaria.

Camine hacia mi Papá y lo abrace también.

-Te extrañé mucho Papi- me devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también mi pequeñuela.

-Se nos hace tarde para la escuela, vámonos.-Grito jalando a Jasper a su porsche.

Yo me fui con Edward en el volvo, papá su fue con Tanya y Kate. Como siempre cuando llegamos Jessica y Lauren no paraban de coquetearle a MI novio, pero el ni siquiera las miraba, nos acercamos a Nayeli y Angela que estaban en la entrada del salón platicando.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?- Les pregunté.

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-Feliz- conteste sin pensar, ellas me vieron extrañadas y le di un beso en la mejilla a Edward para que entendieran, solo rodaron los ojos cuando lo hice.

-Hay que melosos- se burlo Angela.

-Mejor nos vamos a nuestra clase, porque me va a dar algo si sigo aquí- dijo Nayeli, mientras arrastraba a Angela al edificio C.

Edward antes de que entráramos al salón, me beso dulcemente a los labios y me susurro al oído.

-Yo también estoy feliz.

La sensación que el hombre que amas tenga ese tipo de detalles hace que te derritas, solo puedo definir a Edward con una palabra que le queda corta simplemente perfecto, pasamos el resto del día siempre juntos, en varias ocasiones los profesores nos llamaban la atención por no poner atención, yo solo me sonrojaba y trataba de poner atención.

Por fin ya era hora de irnos, Carlisle había llamado a Edward, para decirnos que habría una junta en su casa en la tarde, todos se notaban nerviosos, según me decían casi nunca había juntas, al menos que fuera un tema muy importante.

Fuimos directo a la casa, para ver que pasaba, pero en la casa no solo estaban Esme y Carlisle, se encontraban también unos ¿Vampiros? Que nunca había visto, Eran siete, había unos que se agarraban de la mano, parecían pareja, había tres chicos, uno ellos se me quedo viendo con una mirada profunda, tenia un brillo especial, era raro, el estarlo viendo era como ver a través de su alma podías ver que era una persona creo que inteligente pero aventurera, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era como si tuviera un poder sobre mi, me dio una sonrisa linda, tenia el pelo castaño claro, un poco rebelde como el de mi amor, no era lacio completamente, era alto y fuerte pero no demasiado musculoso, Edward en cuanto se dio cuenta me apretó de la cintura y gruñó bajito, le di un beso en la comisura de los labios tratando de tranquilizarlo, no podía creer que tuviera celos, el era el ser mas perfecto del mundo, nadie se podía comparar con el, y funcionó, seguí viendo quien mas estaba y había tres chicas era muy bonitas una era pelirroja el cabello le llegaba hasta media espalda, era chino y tenia facciones muy finas y la otra era de pelo negro lacio, era muy guapa y lo peor de todo esta viendo descaradamente a ¡MI EDWARD!, eso si que no, me puse de puntitas y me apodere de sus labios, para que le quedara claro que el era MÍO y no lo podía ver de esa forma, Edward me respondió el beso sonriendo, cuando nos separamos me susurró muy bajito al oído solo para que yo escuchara. (Pueden ver las fotos en mi perfil)

-¿Celosa?

Solo le saque la lengua a lo que respondió con una melodiosa risa.

-Bueno Familia, les quiero presentar a los Hayes, ellos vienen a pasar una temporada en Forks, son de Dinamarca.

Alice los veía un poco seria, Rosalie tenia una sonrisa en los labios mas no era sincera, Emmet le fruncía el ceño a uno de los vampiros no se porque, y Jasper creo que mandaban olas de tranquilidad a todos, pero el pobre no podía contener tantas emociones.

Carlisle continúo.

-Por favor, chicos llévenlos a conocer el pueblo.

La tonta que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a MI NOVIO, enseguida dijo, parándose y poniéndose a lado mío y Edward, que parte de que era mío no entiende, pero se lo dejare muy claro. Lo jale de ahí, hice que se sentara y me senté en sus piernas, para que no pudiera hacer nada _tipa esa_.

-Si, quiero conocer por aquí ¿Me llevas?- le dijo a mi novio viéndolo a los ojos, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Creo que comencé a ver rojo en ese momento, no podía creer el descaro de esa tipa. Algo tenía que hacer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OUCH ESO DOLIÓ ¿QUIÉN ME TIRO LA PIEDRA? LO SE, ME LO MEREZCO JAJAJAJA SE QUE NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA JUSTIFICAR MI RETRASO, PERO SE VALE DECIR QUE SUMEN ESTRÉS + UNIVERSIDAD MAS ULTIMO SEMESTRE +PROBLEMAS EXISTENCIALES +PROBLEMAS DE CORDURA EMOCIONAL IGUAL A UNA BECKY LOCA AL BORDE DE LA CRISIS, ÚLTIMAMENTE HE PENSADO QUE ESTOY ODIANDO LA ESCUELA JAJAJA, PERO SOLO QUEDA UN SEMESTRE ASÍ QUE ¿QUÉ SE LE PUEDE HACER?

NO PROMETOOO NADA DE CUANDO ACTUALIZARE PERO LES ASEGUROOO QUE LO HARE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA EN UNOS MOMENTOS SUBIRÉ UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA **"SWEET REMEMBER"**

**Summary.- ****Edward queda destrozado después del beso que se dieron Bella y Jacob, ella dice amarlo, sin embargo por las noches llora extrañando otro cuerpo, Edward cada ves la siente mas lejana y confundida, Bella no sabe que hacer ama a los dos, pero Edward pronto encontrara un consuelo… hay verdades que nunca se saben y quedan en el olvido y esta es una de ellas…**

TENGO QUE ADMITIRLO ADORO ESA HISTORIA JEJEJE, Y ESTA COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADA A MI QUERIDA CELESTE!!! ESPEROOO TE GUSTE HONEY, GRACIAS POR TODA LA AYUDA, ERES MI SOSTEN DARLING!!!!

BUENO PASANDOOO A OTROOO TEMA, PASO RAPIDIN PORK TENGO QUE COMENZAR A TRAUCIR EL CAP DE SEX TOY, Y HACER TAREA ARGHHH LO SEEE ES MOLESTO, ASÍ QUE LOS SALUDOS SERAN PEQUES, MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! SOY COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ NUNCA PENSE LLEGAR A LOS 550, DIOSSSS SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS DEL MUNDOOO, LAS ADOROOOO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR COMENTAR.

**GRACIAS A:**

***CLAU77.-** ME PONGO DE PIE ESTE **CAPITULOOOO VA DEDICADO A TI!!!** POR TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS LAS PALABRAS K ME HAS DADO, LA CONFIANZA, AMISTAD, TODOOOO, GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA, JEJEJE TENEMOS DEMASIADAS COSAS EN COMUN Y COMO TE DIJEEEE, ERES UNA GRAN PERSONAAAA, Y ESPEROOO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, ME SIENTO TAN MAL POR HABER ESTADO TAN ALEJADA, EXTRAÑO TANTAS COSAS, ESPERO TENER PRONTO NOTICIAS TUYAS.

***BARBIE.-** AMIGAAA SABES QUE ERES UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIAAA Y DE MI, DE VERDAD NO SE QUE HARIA SIN ESTA AMISTAD, COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TODOOOO, TE KIEROOO!!! ESPEROOO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, NO ES TAN LARGOO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA JE JE JE

***MELIICULLEN.- **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA ESPERO, K NO ESTES CASTIGADA EHHHHH QUE TE HAYAS PORTADO MUUUY BIEN Y NADA DE VISITAS O ESCAPADAS NOCTURNAS JAJAJA, PARA LA OTRA PONES MIL ALARMAS!!! JA JA JA MEJOR NO LO HAGAS JAJAJAJA, QUE CLASE DE AMIGA SOY VERDAD??? PERO HAY K VIVIR LA VIDA XD, HAY AMIGUETAAA!!! TANTAS AVENTURAS QUE NOS PASAN JA JA JA JA YO NO OLVIDO MI MAPA, PERO TUUU NO OLVIDES LA ALARMA POR FAVOR JA JA JA JA JA TE KIEROOO.

***MIRIICULLEN.-** HAY K EMOCION POR FIN ALEXANDER YA ESTA DISPONIBLE JE JE JE JE JE Y LO MEJOR ES QUE YA TENGO SU FOTO EN MI PERFIL, POR SI GUSTAS VERLO, ESPEROOOO QUE TE GUSTE JAJAJA TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE ANTES DE QUE RECIBIERA PENSE SERIAMENTE EN K SERIA ZAC EFRON, PERO LUEGO ME ACORDÉ DE OTRA PERSONITA Y SE ME HIZO LA CORRECTA JE JE JE, ESPERO K TE GUSTE Y NO TE DECEPCIONE OVBIAMENTE EL CAPITULO FUE INTRODUCTORIO EN EL PROXIMO SABREMOS MAS DE TODOS. ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO!!!!

***BELLA MASEN.-** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GRACIAS!!!!!! JE JE JE JE ADORO CADA UNO DE TUS COMENTARIOS, ESPEROOOO QUE NO DE DESILUSIONE CON ESTE CAPITULO, MI INSPIRACION ME TRAICIONO Y ME ABANDONO, ESPEROOOO DISFRUTES DE EL CAP, PORK APARTIR DE ESTE CAP LAS COSAS CAMBIAN UN POCO JE JE JE

***YOLABERTAY.-**MIL GRACIAS!! SISISI AUSTIN CON SU CINTURON DE CASTIDAD E INSISTE EN EL ASUNTO JA JA JA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP, GRAX. Y SORRY NO PUEDE EVITAR PONER A AUSTIN ASÍ JEJEJE NO QUIERO ABUSAR PERO ADORO VERLO ASÍ JAJAJA

***NELLY-BELLO-CULLEN.-** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MIRA QUE FUISTE DE LAS POCAS QUE SE FIJO EN EL DETALLE DEL ABOGADO, PERO SIIIII, YA VUSTE QUE EL MALVADO DE CHARLIE LO QUERIA PARA QUITARLE EL DINERO DE BELLA, Y PODER RETENERLE A SU LADO, YA NO SE SI SENTIR CORAJE POR EL O PENA, ESPERO K DISFRUTES EL CAPITULO.

***ALMEMDRA.-** HAY MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, QUE LA VERDAD ME COSTOOO UN POCO, NO SE PORQUE, QUIZAS PORK MI INSPIRACION SE FUE DE VACACIONES.

***ANA.-** GRACIAS JEJEJE, ESPERO K DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO….

***KAREN BLACK.-** PUES CREO, K SI LO GOLPEARON BASTANTE FUERTE, TUVO SU MERECIDO, ASÍ QUE NO TE PROCUPES JEJEJE

***TANYA DENALI CULLEN.-** GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE COMENTAR Y LEER NENA, APRECIO MUCHO TODOOOO, GRACIAS.

***TATIS BLUE.-** HOLA ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO, SI CHARLIE SE PORTO BASTANTE MAL, POBRE ME DA COSITA.

***ANALHICULLEN**.- AMIGAAA, SISTER, HERMANITAAA I MISS YOU, ESTUVE ESPERANDOOOO TU LLAMADA EHHH MALA, JAJAJA TE KIEROOO AL INFINITOOOO, NO LO OLVIDES NUNCA, NOVIEMBRE ESTA MAS CERCA.

***A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.N.S.O.N.-** SORRY POR LA DEMORA, PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA NOUP? GRACIAS POR TODO.

***JULIETA HALE.-** JEJEJEJEJE NO PUEDO EVITAR DEJAR DE METER LO DEL CINTURON DE CASTIDAD, PERO AMOOO A AUSTIN CUANDO SE PONE ASÍ JAJAJAJA

***CARMEN CULLEN 116.-** HOLAAAAAAAAAA MATAME LO SE LO MEREZCO, TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR!!!! GRACIAS POR TODOOO Y SI TENIAS RAZON EL MUY….MATO A RENEE NO SE COMO NO LO HE MATADO, PERO QUIEN SABE QUIZAS PRONTO JEJEJE.

***PAOMAR.-** GRACIAS AMIGAAA, ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN, HACE MUCHOOO K NO HABLO CONTIGO, TE DEJO PORK LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA JEJEJE, TE CUIDAS TK.

***BELLSCULLENS.-** PUES YA SE SUPO LO QUE EL MENSO (SORRY PERO AUN ANDO MOLESTA CON EL JEJEJE) QUERIA QUE FIRMARA BELLA, PEROOO EDDY OBVIOOO NO DEJO QUE PASARA NADA, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ESCUELA, NO SE QUIEN LA INVENTO, PERO SI LO SABES, POR FAVOR DIME PARA BUSCAR A SU DESCENDIENTE Y TENER UNA PLATIQUITA CON EL JAJAJAJA.

***ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON.-** GRACIAS HERMOSA POR TU COMENTARIO, NO SABES QUE IMPORTANTE SON LOS REVIEWS DE CADA UNA DE USTEDES, APRECIOOOOO DEMASIADOOOO EL QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR, ESTO NO SERIA NADA SIN USTEDES, GRACIAS.

***ANA BERTA.-** HOLAAAA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR DESDE LOS COMIENZOS LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA ESPERA.

***EMMYSWANS.-** AMIGAAA GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ESPERO K ESTES MUY BIEN, POR DIOS TU NUEVA HISTORIA ESTA……. QUE ME MATA, DE VERDAD GENIAL ES QUEDARSE CORTO, PERO EDWARD ES MEDIO MALO, ME HIZO SENTIR MAL JAJAJA, TE KIERO, MUCHA SUERTE CON TU NUEVO PROYECTO.

***MAFER DE CULLEN.-** NO TENGO PALABRAS K DECIRTE MAS QUE TE ETRAÑO Y YA QUIEROOOO PLATICAR CONTIGO, ERES UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, NUNCA LO OLVIDES OKIS??? TE KIERO

***LAWY.-** HOLAAAAAA HACE MUCHOOO K NO ACTUALIZABA, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, Y POR LO QUE VI CREO K VOY UN CAPITULO RETRASADA EN UNA DE TUS HISTORIAS, PERO AHORITA ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

***ZEDRIAGCIAR.-** JAJAJA SI POBRE BELLA, TE IMAGINAS UN PADRE TAN CELOSO JAJAJA, Y SIII EL LA MATO, SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME LO PERMITIO HACERLO ANTES.

***LUI.-** HOLA CUÑIS GRACIAS POR TODO!!! TE KIEROOOOO

***SOL Y LUNA 0428.-** AMIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!, TE ADOROOOOOOOYA EXSTRAÑABA HABLAR CONTIGOOO, ESPEROOO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, COMO TE HA IDO?, HAY HACE MUCHOOOO QUE NO HABLABAMOS…

***HIMIX NYN CULLEN.-** HAY GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QTE GUSTE ESTE CAP.

***MONICK CULLEN.-** YA POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTOOO TIEMPO PONDRE LA ACTUALIZACION JEJEJEJE SE K ME TARDE AÑOS, PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA NOUP??? JAJAJAJA Y SI PAPY AUSTIN SE ANDA ESTRENANDO EN ESTOS TEMAS JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE NO TENGAS INSTINTOS ASESINO Y ME QUIERAS MATAR POR MI FALTA DE ACTUALIZACION JAJAJA.

***LILIAN CULLACK.-** HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, SABES QUE CUALQUIER COSAS CUENTAS CONMIGO, DUDA SUGERENCIA, COMENTARIO HAZMELO SABER!!!

***ANDY PRICOLO DE CULLEN.-** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Qué CREES? SISISISI POR FIN ANDYYYY APARECERA Y YA TIENE FOTO ESTA EN MI PERFIL, ESPERO TE GUSTE SABES QUE HACE MUCHOOOO NO HABLAMOS, PERO OJALA ESTES MUY BIEN, AUNQUE ULTIMAMENTE NO ME CONECTE CUENTAS EN TODO CONMIGO…Y POR FIN TU APARICION EN LA HISTORIA JAJAJA

***LUPITA DE PATTISON.-** HAY MIL GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS Y ME LAS VOY A CREER EH!!! TU SERAS LA CULPABLE JEJEJEJE, DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDENZA.

***-CATIA CULLENPATS-.-** HOLA MIL GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER COSA SABES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ PARA SERVIR JEJEJE, MIL GRACIAS POR VOTAR POR MI POR CIERTO!!!

***DAFNE.-** HOLA, GRACIAS POR COMETAR Y LEER.

***-FER-CULLEN-II.-** HOLA GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES DE ESTE CAPITULO, Y TRATARE DE NO DEMORAR MUCHO!!!

***MOONY MON MEYER.- **GRACIAS!!! ESPERO QUE ESTE TE DIVIERTA AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO JEJEJE.

***MARSITA DE HALE.-** HOLA GRACIAS, POR SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO ESA SORPRESA QUE ME DIJISTE!!!

***MARLENE TPCULLEN.-** GRACIAS, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO, HAYH ALGO K NO ME CONVENCE, PERO ESPERO ESTE MAL JEJEJE

***.LOVE.-** GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, OJALA TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO…PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO HABRAN SORPRESAS Y CELOS MUCHOS CELOS JAJAJAJA

***MAYLYN.- **GRACIAS POR TODOOO, ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO UN OJO DE LA CARA JAJAJA NADA MAS NO VENIAN LAS PALABRAS POR MAS QUE ME ESFORZABA FUE TRAUMANTE JEJEJE, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULOOOO Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!!! QUIZAS HAGA CAPITULOS MAS CHICOS PERO ACTUALIZO MAS SEGUIDO.

***DANNY CULLEN PATTISON.-** GRACIAS QUE LINDA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LO QUE FALTA JEJEJE

***BETZY.-**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!.

***BETTY CULLEN.-** SIENTO LA DEMORAAA, PERO POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR, TARDE UN POQUITO (SOLO TANTITO JEJE) PERO AQUÍ ESTOY PUBLICANDO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

***YEYET CULLEN.-** SISISISI TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE ESTUVE MUY TENTADA A MATAR A CHARLIE, PERO QUIZAS EN UN FUTURO LO HAGA, PERO NO QUERIA QUE LO MATARA AUSTIN, EL QUE ESTAN BUENO JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES EL CAPITULO.

***BR3NDA CULLEN NIGHT.- **HOLAAA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTEN MIS ONE SHOTS JEJEJE SENTIA QUE ERAN PESIMOS, POR CIERTOOO ESPERO PRONTO LEER MAGNETIC LOVE EHHHH!!!, SE VE SUPER GENIAL LA HISTORIA, CUENTAS CON UNA LECTORA FIEL JEJEJE

***ALE89.-** JEJEJE CREO K NO FUISTE LA UNICA QUE SE ATRASO, JEJEJE, PERO COMO DICEN MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME DE VERDAD!!!!

***SONYSWAN.-** GRACIAS!!! LO SIENTOOO DEMORE MUCHOOOO MEREZCO QUE ME TORTURE JANE SI LA QUIERES MANDAR NO ME ESCONDERE JEJEJE, GRACIAS, ESPEROOOOOO QUE EL CAPITULO TE GUSTE!!!

***LUIGI LANDEY.-** TE QUIEROOO CUÑIS!!!

***T.G. KIRA.-** AMIGAAAAAAAAAA ES UN HONOR QUE LEAS MI HISTORIA!! DE VERDAD, YA EN UNOS MOMENTOS SUBIRÉ LA NUEVA HISTORIA!! HAY AMIGAA TOY NERVIOSA JEJEJE, ADEMAS ESTE CAPITULO COMO K NO ME CONVENCE JEJEJE, ES QUE ME COSTO MUCHO, MI GRAN (AJA)INSPIRACION CREO K ME A ABANDONDONADO PERMANENTEMENTE, TE KIEROOO, ESPERO HABLAR EN LA NOCHE CONTIGO!!!

GRACIAS CHIKAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ME HACEN MUY MUY MUY FELIZ (SE QUE NO ME LO MEREZCO) PERO GRACIAS DE VERDAD

ASÍ QUE LE RECUERDO PASEN A LEER "SWEET REMEMBER" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN CUALQUIER, DUDA, SUGERENCIA, COMENTARIO, RECLAMO, AMENZA Y DEMAS JEJEJE DENLE AL PEQUE BOTONSITO SEXY VERDE QUE ESTA ABAJITO JIJIJI

QUIZAS PARA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO QUIZAS NO ES SEGURO ESCRIBA MAS CHICO LOS CAPITULOS, PARA SUBIR MAS RAPIDO.

!!!!GRACIAS POR TODOOOO EL APOYOOO Y PALABRAS!!!!

NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO


End file.
